Les sorciers du bout du monde
by fraize
Summary: DRAGO/HERMIONE Dans un destin incertain, une histoire va se creer. un être va voir le jour... Une aventure où passion sera mêler a tragédie...FIC FINIT :
1. Bande annonce

C'est une petite annonce de passage pour vous dire que je publie une histoire ( encore ) de Hermione/Drago

C'est un peu mieux écrit du fait de l'expérience ... :) j'en profite pour vous faire une petite bande annonce

* * *

- Je te hais Malfoy ! Cria t'elle a travers la porte avant de partir rageuse s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

( Découvrez l'histoire comme vous ne 'aviez jamais lu )

- Je t'ai fait peur Granger ? demanda sournoisement Drago

( L'amour serait t'il enchainé a une guerre sans fin? Un ennemie est vite arrivé )

- J'aimerais que nous deux, sa soit sérieux, fit le jeune roux d'un traite

( Le monde va mal... )

- Vous pensez qu'il peut y avoir une guerre ? demanda Hermione choquée

- Pourquoi pas ? dit un homme d'un ton neutre

- Mais c'est impossible, le temps des guerres comme dans l'ancien temps est révolues, elles n'existent plus que dans les pays sous développé, mise à part quelques exceptions.

( Quand la magie s'en mêle au monde réel, il n'y pas d'issue possible ... )

- cet après midi, j'ai vu un des mes collègue, il y a des tensions entre l'Espagne et la Grande Bretagne a cause du meurtre de notre ministre. Voldemort s'en est mêlé bien sur et il est maintenant au coté de l'Espagne, il s'est même rallié à des moldues. La France quant a elle a pris parti de l'Angleterre. Une guerre approche. Peut être même une troisième guerre mondiale, mais cette fois les sorciers sont de la partie ainsi que le plus célèbre mage noir de tous les temps. Fit Hermione

( Ou peut être une ... )

- les américains ? Tu es folle Granger ! Les sorciers américains sont des gens bizarre. Ils ne sont en bon terme avec personne et les moldues c'est pareil. S'écria Drago

( La légende parle d'un groupe de sorciers au dela des mers... )

- Le gang des sorciers américains ne se fait pas voir et encore moins d'amitié. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous parlerai. Fit Modingus a Hermione

( Un groupe qui ne se ferait voir de personne ... )

Dans une grande bibliothèque :

la bibliotéquaire lui tendit le livre la regardant d'un air grave. Avant de repartir aussitôt a son bureau. Hermione dépoussiéra le fameux bouquin afin de pouvoir lire comme titre :

_Les sorciers du bout du monde_

( Au milieu de la guerre , le bonheur retrouvera t'il son chemin ? )

- TAXIS, criait Drago en levant la main ce qui faisait bien rire Hermione

- TAXIS répétait t'elle alors en rigolant

( Etes vous pret a tout sacrifier pour découvrir et rencontrer ... )

- Et bien vas y Granger sort puisque tu me demandes ce que l'on fait ! Siffla t'il, ON EST ENFERME GRANGER, TOI MOI ET TA STUPIDITE, ON FAIS QUOI MAINTENANT, se moqua t'il tout en criant sur elle, ET BIEN ON SORT, OH MINCE JUSTE UNE CHOSE ON EST ENFERME ! SA FAIT 6 JOUR QUE L'ON EST SUR CETTE FOUTUE AFFAIRE ET NOUS N'AVONS TOUJOURS PAS RENCONTRER CE GANG DE MERDE ! ET MAINTENANT ON EST LA COMME DES RATS ! Cria t'il désignant l'animal vagabondant dans leur cachot.

( Les sorciers du bout du monde ! )

- Oui ma jolie mais un gang ne peut être un gang sans un autre pour lui faire face et je crains que vous ne soyez tomber sur le mauvais. Ricana t'il

_Au delà des mers et des terres, au delà de l'aube et de l'horizon se trouve la puissance de nos ancêtre. La magie est née et demeurera_


	2. lui et moi

Londres, quartier nord

Londres, quartier nord.

Il faisait froid. La neige tombait a flot tandis que chacun essayait de rentrer de son travail le plus rapidement possible en cette fin de journée. Pourtant beaucoup se dirigeait vers les magasins, noël approchant à grands pas, il était maintenant temps de faire les derniers achats pour les fêtes. Une jeune fille se frayait un chemin parmi cette foule de gens, personne de semblant la remarquer. Elle n'en demandait pas moins d'ailleurs. Elle devait rejoindre son appartement qu'elle partageait avec d'autres amis. L'appartement était petit avec peu de confort mais en ces temps difficiles, il était impossible de trouver mieux. Elle traversa le chemin de traverse, chemin de sorciers sans prêter attention à l'agitation qui y régnait. Pas de doute, noël était la, même la guerre ne pouvait supprimer cela. En effet cela faisait un an que la guerre était présente, un an de tyrannie de la part du seigneur des ténèbres. Il prenait le pouvoir peu a peu, cela devenant de plus en plus inquiétant. La jeune fille après quelques minutes de marche arriva a destination, un porche d'un immeuble peu accueillant. Elle rentra dans celui-ci, tombant nez a nez avec des gamins jouant avec des pétards, elle n'y prêta pas attention et s'engagea dans l'escalier menant à sa demeure. Elle sortit les clés de son sac afin d'ouvrir la porte.

- Hermione ! s'écria une jeune fille avant même qu'elle n'est le temps de rentrer

C'était Ginny Weasley, c'était une des personnes qui habitaient avec Hermione. Elle passait ses journées dans l'appartement, caché du Lord. En effet être la petite amie du survivant incluait de nombreux inconvénients comme par exemple le danger.

Hermione déposa le sac qu'elle transportait sur la table de la cuisine avant de rejoindre celle-ci dans le salon feuilletant un magasine et regardant la télé. Elle avait d'abord rechigné cette chose moldue pour ensuite remerciée Hermione de l'avoir installé.

- Les autres ne sont pas la ? demanda Hermione tout en jetant un regard au jeu télévisé.

- Au travail j'imagine. Répondit Ginny

- Sa ne va pas ? demanda Hermione qui avait perçu un ton d'énervement de la part de sa meilleure amie

- Oh Hermione, Harry m'avait promis de rester avec moi aujourd'hui et il n'a pas encore tenue sa promesse, fit Ginny d'une mine boudeuse tout en essayant tant bien que mal de remplir des mots croisés.

- Il a du travail en ce moment, je suis passé au quartier général et c'est de la folie. Voldemort a frappé cette nuit. Des moldues sont mort, Harry se devait d'être au travail.

Ginny ne répondit pas et se contenta de reporter son attention sur son magasine tandis que Hermione s'installait sur le canapé afin de regarder la télé.

Les journées étaient dans l'ensemble assez morne, les nuits l'étaient moins. Chaque matin, on apprenait la mort de nouvelles personnes et impossible de contrôler ces attaques. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à une question du jeu télévisé, on tambourina à la porte. D'abord gentiment avant de vraiment s'acharner sur celle-ci. Hermione se leva, énervée imaginant déjà la personne de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Weasley ouvre ! J'ai oublié mes clés ! Cria l'homme

- Malfoy on t'a jamais appris la politesse ? demanda Hermione tout en ouvrant a l'importun.

- Pas pour toi Granger, répliqua t'il tout en allant directement dans le salon sans un merci.

Drago était passé du coté du bien ces dernières années. Harry l'avait accepté dans son groupe après l'avoir fait passer au veritaserum. Hermione ne l'appréciait toujours pas mais celui-ci avait arrêté de l'insulter ce qui avait nettement amélioré leur relation. Elle soupira de frustration avant de refermer la porte et de repartir s'asseoir la où maintenant se tenait un jeune homme blond, les pieds sur la table.

- Encore vos trucs stupides, fit t'il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la télé.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais Hermione était persuadé qu'il adorait la télé. A chaque fois qu'elle était allumée, il avait du mal à s'en défaire même si il prétextait à chaque fois le contraire.

- Ces trucs stupides nous fournissent de précieuse infos sur les meurtres et les affaires moldues alors arrête de te plaindre ! Fulmina Hermione en s'asseyant a coté de Ginny n'ayant prononcer un seul mot depuis que Drago était la.

Au même moment les informations commençaient. Rien de bien intéressant. Au début, ils faisaient attention au meurtre mais maintenant, prenaient sa avec un autre œil et y étaient beaucoup moins intéressé. Ce qui rendait perplexe Hermione, c'était l'élection du nouveau gouvernement, cela deviendrait une bonne occasion à Voldemort pour s'emparer du pouvoir plus facilement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, seul la télé et paterond avec ses ronronnements se manifestaient.

- Au fait ce soir, Potter sort avec la Belette, ils m'ont chargé de te prévenir si tu voulais les rejoindre.

Hermione fit les gros yeux a Drago faisant un signe de tête en direction de Ginny. Celle-ci n'était pas nés de la dernière pluie et leva la tête avant de dire :

- C'est bon Hermione, pas la même de cacher Harry…

- Je ne le cache pas ! S'indigna Hermione tout en éteignant la télé et se levant afin de partir se doucher. Pourtant elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée.

Drago se leva à son tour un rictus aux lèvres se dirigeant pas a pas devant la salle de bain. Une fois devant celle-ci, il regarda d'un air mauvais Hermione. Celle-ci ne comprenant pas encore se dirigea a son tour devant la porte mais a peine fut t'elle arriver a sa hauteur que le jeune homme s'enferma a double tour dans celle-ci sans même prononcer mots.

- Je te hais Malfoy ! Cria t'elle a travers la porte avant de partir rageuse s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Plus tard, elle se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle n'était pas partit rejoindre Harry et Ron préférant tenir compagnie a Ginny. Entre temps étaient rentré Neville, Luna et Seamus. L'appartement étant petit, chacun était par deux dans les chambres si bien que le pauvre Neville s'était retrouvé avec Drago dans une chambre. Mais bizarrement, après quelques mois de cohabitation, ils avaient finis par bien s'entendre, même plus que quiconque ce qui parut franchement bizarre au début. Elle ouvrit le frigo, une fois refermer, sursauta. Une forme était apparut en refermant la porte du frigo.

- Je t'ai fait peur Granger ? demanda sournoisement Drago

- Je viens chercher a boire alors ne m'embêtes pas ! S'énerva Hermione

- Moi aussi, fit t'il souriant, on boit notre verre d'eau ensemble ? demanda t'il

Hermione le regarda méfiante mais après tout, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, se n'était donc pas une si mauvais idée que sa. Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine et il en fit de même. Les premières minutes, il n'y eu aucun mot prononcer. Ils sirotaient leur verre sans vraiment faire attention à l'autre. Puis, Drago se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Potter n'est toujours pas rentrer ? demanda t'il

- Non, répondit Hermione vaguement

- Weasley non plus … fit t'il d'un ton désinvolte qui voulait en dire beaucoup

- Ron non plus, répondit Hermione vaguement

- Il doit être avec des filles, dit t'il tout en regardant partout sauf Hermione

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les yeux. Elle ne s'appellera plus Hermione Granger si celui la n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête.

- Tu veux en venir où Malfoy ? demanda t'elle méfiante

- Nulle part, s'empressa t'il de dire tout en souriant

- Accouche Malfoy ! Grinça t'elle des dents

- Sa ne te déranges pas que ton petit ami sorte a une heure si tardive… ?

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! S'indigna t'elle en portant son verre d'eau a ses lèvres.

- oh …

- Quoi oh ?

- Il faudrait peut être lui dire alors … fit t'il d'un ton languissant

- Lui dire quoi ? Malfoy m'oblige pas a te torturer a coup de doloris si tu n'accouche pas ! Pesta t'elle contre lui

Il se leva faisant languir un peu plus Hermione et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la où était un calendrier. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Hermione.

- Que vous ne sortez pas ensemble, il semblerait qu'il ne le sache pas… fit t'il tout souriant

- Comment sa ? demanda Hermione

- Bonne nuit Granger, fit Drago avant de partir de la cuisine sans même répondre a la jeune fille bouche bée.


	3. confidence et angoisse

* * *

Voila voila le deuxième chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews :) Oui oui ambiance de guerre avec pleins de soldats! looool Non mais j'adore cette ambiance où tout est incertain ... Oui j'aime beaucoup les bandes annonces donc j'en fait moi même. Il n'y en a pas sur mon autre fic mais je vais peut être y remédier et la metre dans cette fic la XD

HIHI , bon je vais essayer de publier tout cela très rapidement . Vous avez le droit a deux chapitres ce soir... Je suis pas gentille ?? siiiiii lol

Soyez indulgent, j'ai mon bac dans un mois :s

Ps: rien de bien important avec le calendrier. Si Drago le regardé, c'était parce que c'était bientôt noël et que cela allait être le premier sans sa "famille" ( mais je ne l'ai pas précisé, surement plus tard... loin loin dans l'histoire :) ) Ou alors je ne préciserai rien du tout lOL

* * *

Hermione resta encore quelques minutes dans la cuisine. Alors comme sa Ron croyait qu'ils sortaient tous les deux ensemble. C'était impossible, rien n'avait été décidé. Quoique ce soit vrai l'amour ne se décide pas mais tout de même, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux. Il n'y avait même pas eu de bisou alors une relation encore moins. Pas de doute, si Malfoy avait tenu a rester boire un verre d'eau avec elle, c'était pour répondre a ses questions sur Ron et non pour se tenir compagnie en tant que bon camarade. Elle pesta, même lui savait des choses sur elle qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Il a vraiment du la prendre pour une idiote, Ron y compris. D'ailleurs comment savait t'il tous sa ? Ron ne lui avait pas dit, impossible, ils ne peuvent pas se blairer. Il fallait qu'elle mettre sa au clair.

Soudain elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle sortit rapidement de ses pensées.

- La cuisine est allumée, entendit t'elle dire de la part d'Harry

Elle entendit des pas en sa direction pour découvrir Harry dans l'embrasure de la porte, chemise a moitié ouverte suivit de Ron dans la même situation. Harry lui fit un sourire.

- Hermione tu ne dors pas… demanda t'il tout en s'asseyant

- Je me suis levé pour boire et vous, vous étiez où ? demanda t'elle sur le ton de la défensive

- on n'a été boire un verre

Hermione les regarda tous les deux méfiante. Il fallait automatiquement déboutonné sa chemise quand on va boire un verre ? De plus elle n'osait regarder Ron sans penser à ce que Malfoy lui avait dit. En tout cas, heureusement que ce n'était pas vrai car elle n'aurait pas apprécier voir son petit ami rentrer comme sa. D'ailleurs en parlant de petit ami, elle serait prête à parier que Ginny ne dormait pas où du moins faisait semblant afin d'attendre son amour.

- Ginny t'a attendu Harry fit Hermione méchamment

- Oui, je vais aller m'excuser, fit Harry tout en se dirigeant en direction de sa chambre

- Harry ! Elle dort sûrement ! S'énerva Hermione doucement afin qu'il revienne. En plus elle ne voulait pas rester seul avec Ron.

Harry ne revint pourtant pas. Elle tourna alors la tête gêner en direction de Ron. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Elle commença a se lever quant il lui prit la bras

- Hermione j'ai à te parler…

- Euh… d'accord, fit t'elle a contre cœur

Ils se réinstallèrent tous les deux a table. Ron semblait chercher ses mots sans savoir vraiment quoi dire. Il levait les yeux de tant en tant sur le visage d'Hermione qui l'incitait gentiment à s'exprimer. Mais Ron était Ron et le pauvre avait du mal à trouver ses mots devant la belle.

- Je… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi a nous ces temps si…

Il s'arrêta de parler comme si il venait de lâcher une bombe et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle tombe et fracasse tout sur son passage. Il reprit pourtant son courage comme il le put.

- On devrait, enfin je veux dire, on s'est rapproché. Termina t'il sans même avoir fait une phrase compréhensible.

- Où tu veux en venir Ron ? demanda Hermione qui voyait très bien en fait où il voulait en venir.

Ce qu'elle voyait surtout, c'est que Ron avait bu et qu'il n'était pas tout a fait lui-même ce qui l'énerva quelque peu. Ce blaireau allait lui déclarer sa flamme bourrer.

- J'aimerais que nous deux, sa soit sérieux, fit t'il d'une traite.

Pas de doute, Ron était éméché. Jamais, mais alors jamais Ron n'aurait oser dire sa a Hermione sans passer par des milliers de phrases sans importance. Il l'aurait fait quand elle l'y aurait inviter et non sans prendre l'initiative tout seul. Il aurait préparé le terrain pendant des heures. Elle secoua la tête, l'odeur de l'alcool lui remontait aux narines. Elle se leva précipitamment. Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite le problème.

- Hermione ? S'étonna t'il de voir la belle furieuse

- Tu n'es qu'un goujat, ne viens plus me voir bourrer comme tu l'est et encore moins pour me dire « j'aimerais que nous deux, sa soit sérieux » imbécile ! Elle se précipita sans même jeter un regard a Ron dans sa chambre.

Ron et Harry exagéraient. Encore plus Harry. Ils revenaient tous les deux les chemises a moitié ouverte par des mains probablement féminine et l'un aller a l'encontre de sa fiancée qui l'avait attendu toute la soirée et l'autre déclare sa flamme a sa bien aimé sans aucun scrupule. Elle espérait se tromper sur leur compte. En tous cas, Ron devrait ramer pour regagner sa confiance.

Le lendemain, elle se leva lentement. Il était très tôt. Elle devait se rendre au ministère la où elle travaillait afin de récupérer quelques dossiers de meurtre moldues. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, Luna était déjà dans la cuisine a boire un café. Hermione la salua avant d'elle aussi se servir du carburant. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi.

- Je vous ai entendu hier, fit Luna d'un ton vague

- Désolé Luna… fit Hermione encore dans ses pensées

- Tu l'aimes Ron ?

Luna avait la particularité de poser les questions que personnes n'aurait osé demander à l'exception de Malfoy bien entendu.

- Je…

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre que Neville rentra à son tour dans la cuisine. La discussion s'arrêta donc ici sans qu'aucun ne prononce mot.

- Mlle Granger ! Cria un homme parmi la foule

Il était plus tard dans la matinée. Hermione se trouvait maintenant dans le immense hall du ministère où nombreux sont ceux qui y vagabondaient. Le marchand de journaux criait haut et fort a celui qui voulait l'entendre d'acheter le journal, la gazette, sur l'élection du nouveau gouvernement des moldues. Beaucoup gens se rendaient à cette heure matinale à leur bureau. Hermione aimait marcher au milieu de cet amas de monde. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais si sentait étrangement libre. Elle se retourna vivement vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller. C'était un vieil homme barbu qui avait fait ses années. Il paressait calme et ambitieux.

- Mr Vermont, salua Hermione, ravi de vous voir

- Allons a mon bureau, je détestes cette foule

Ils s'engagèrent dans de nombreux couloirs et escaliers. Hermione ne pourra jamais retrouver son bureau toute seul. Le métro parait un jeu d'enfant à coté de ce labyrinthe. D'habitude, elle n'a pas à s'enfoncer aussi loin dans le ministère.

L'homme arriver dans son bureau pria Hermione de s'installer avant de fermer la porte et de s'installer a son bureau a son tour.

- L'heure est grave, cette nuit le ministre des affaires étrangères a été retrouver tué. Les moldues accuse déjà un coup d'état de l'Espagne. Cela ne va fort entre eux ces temps si.

- Vous pensez qu'il peut y avoir une guerre ? demanda Hermione choquée

- Pourquoi pas ? dit t'il d'un ton neutre

- Mais c'est impossible, le temps des guerres comme dans l'ancien temps est révolues, elles n'existent plus que dans les pays sous développé, mise à part quelques exceptions.

- Les guerres existent depuis la nuit des temps, la façon dont on les interprète change.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une guerre européenne allait peut être commencer sous leur nez. Si les américains s'en mêlait, c'était fichu.

- Vous savez aussi certainement que le ministre n'est pas mort a cause de l'Espagne mais de Voldemort… fit d'un ton grave

- Heureusement, la vérité va être rétablie, se soulagea Hermione

- Le problème est que le seigneur des ténèbre a pactisé avec le chef espagnol. Celui-ci, prince, mais n'ayant pas vraiment de pouvoir comme nous en Angleterre voit une bonne occasion grâce a Voldemort de renverser le gouvernement et de prendre le pouvoir d'un roi comme ses ancêtres.

- Oh mon dieu, le prince Charles va donc envoyer son armée ainsi que le prince d'Espagne

- Exacte miss Granger, vous êtes vraiment intelligente, fit l'homme ironiquement tout en souriant gentiment. Seulement, se n'est pas si simple. La France s'en mêle. De notre coté cela va de soit.

- Mais pourquoi avons-nous accusé l'Espagne ? demanda t'elle curieuse

- Le ministre y était pour affaire, je ne vous fais pas de dessin. Mort mystérieuse et inexplicable. Les Anglais n'ont pas été cherché plus loin. Au milieu de tous sa Voldemort constitue la 4ème armée. Il convertie déjà des moldues a ses idéaux et fait un effort afin de les garder près de lui en tant que soldats. Du moins jusqu'à qu'il n'en est plus besoin. Le chef d'Espagne est trop naïf pour voir cela.

- C'est pétrifiant, fit Hermione s'enfonçant a peu plus dans le fauteuil un regard de peur fixé sur Mr vermont.

* * *

ll y a eu chapitre plus long je sais mais bon. suspens ... I


	4. dîner entre amis?

Londres, quartier nord

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. La pilule était difficile à prendre. 3 grandes nations allaient bientôt rentrer en guerre, une aidée par Lord Voldemort lui-même. Elle avançait dans les rues de Londres afin de rejoindre son appartement. Elle passa devant plusieurs magasins. Noël était dans quelques jours mais l'esprit de fête n'y était pas. Une fois a l'appartement, elle enleva son long manteau avant d'aller comme tous les jours regarder les informations à la télévision. Elle était dans la salle de bain en train de se déchausser qu'elle entendit des sanglots venant du salon. Elle fronça les sourcils et pensa directement à Ginny.

- Ginny sa va ? demanda t'elle a la hauteur du canapé

Ginny sanglotait comme une enfant. Elle prononçait des mots incompréhensibles.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma Ginny ? demanda Hermione doucement en s'asseyant a coté de la malheureuse

- Il m'a trompé Hermione…

- Qui ? Harry ? Pourquoi tu vas t'inventer des choses pareilles

Ce n'était pas trop le moment de lui parler de la chemise ouverte, de plus ce n'était pas non plus le moment qu'elle est des doutes. L'heure était grave, il fallait tous rester souder.

- C'est lui qui me la dit, dit t'elle en un sanglot

- Harry t'a dit qu'il t'avait trompé ? S'offusqua Hermione

La c'était le pompon, rien n'était rattrapable. Ce soir, on annoncerait au repas et d'une la fin de l'Europe allié et donc dan le même temps d'une guerre qui deviendra planète taire et en plus la séparation du couple le plus connu de la grande Bretagne et qui pour cause doit se cacher.

- Ce matin, je me suis réveillé afin de le retenir près de moi et il m'a avoué.

Ginny pleurait beaucoup. Hermione emmena des mouchoirs, elle ne pouvait plus rien arrangé et au contraire se contenter de consoler sa meilleures amie et dans le meilleur des cas, engueuler le fautif. Elles restèrent comme sa tout l'après midi. Hermione n'était pas retourner travailler restant avec Ginny. Le soir approchait et cela allait devenir compliqué. Une porte claqua et Hermione pria pour que ce ne soit ni Harry ni Ron. Elle imaginait déjà la scène tragique que cela allait encourir. D'ailleurs Ron était t'il au courant de la trahison de Harry ? En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas l'air tous les deux en mauvais termes.

- Salut tout le monde, fit Neville joyeusement en entrant dans la pièce.

Ginny avait arrêté de pleurer et Neville quant à lui s'installa dans un des fauteuils. S'en suivit de Drago qui travaillait désormais aussi avec Neville et passaient donc leur plus claire de journée ensemble. Bizarrement cela ne dérangeait ni l'in ni l'autre.

- Alors Granger ? Folle soirée hier… fit Drago souriant

- Magnifique ! Fit t'elle ironiquement

Elle se tut. Drago n'avait pas du se gêner pour écouter elle et Ron dans la cuisine et il en jubilait intérieurement, cela se voyait. Il préparer un mauvais coup s'en était sur. La porte claqua de nouveau pour faire place au attendu et redouté Ron et Harry. Un long silence pensant s'en suivit. Neville n'y comprenait pas grand-chose et Drago souriait a souhait. Ron lança un regard timide à Hermione alors que le sien pouvait se mesurer à des boulets de canon. Drago qui n'en avait pas fini avec le « couple de l'année » continua à mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

- Tu vois Weasley qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi …

Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate tandis qu'Hermione n'y comprenait plus rien

- Tu parles de quoi Malfoy ? demanda t'elle intriguée

- Avec Weasley, hier, on avait parlé de toi et je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais il m'a clairement dit que vous deux c'était « écrit ». Alors je t'ai demandé le soir même mais toi non plus tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air au courant. Pourtant toi qui lit tellement, tu aurais du le voir si c'était écrit.

Il finit sa tirade en souriant. Neville baissé la tête mais de temps en temps jeter des regards a Drago qui voulait en dire long pour tous les deux même si les autres n'auraient pas compris. Ron rivalisait avec une tomate et sa sœur avait les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes. Pourtant Ron ne resta pas longtemps dans sa léthargie. Il sauta littéralement sur le fauteuil où se trouvait Drago afin de le frapper. Drago se défendit comme il le put bien qu'il fût pris par surprise tandis que Harry et Neville tentaient de les séparer. Hermione criait dans tous les sens. Ginny s'affolait et Luna venait de rentrer dans toute cette agitation.

- STOP, cria Hermione

Ils arrêtèrent tous de s'affoler et le regardaient tous maintenant. Elle parut gêner. Elle regarda longuement Ron avant de demander.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Il baissa la tête de honte et fit un hochement imperceptible avec celle-ci

Drago fit un grand sourire qui s'arrêta aussitôt le regard d'Hermione rencontré.

Elle ne le regarda du moins pas longtemps car elle avait déjà les yeux rivés sur Harry ; celui-ci comprit.

- Hermione je …

- Comment a tu pu Harry Potter ! ? s'écria Hermione

- Je…

- Et toi tu étais au courant idiot ? demanda Hermione a Ron

Ron baissa la tête. Il faisait décidemment que des bêtises.

- Pourquoi ?! Cria t'elle a son attention, c'est ta sœur, il l'a trompé ! Tu n'as même pas voulu le frapper ?

- Je pensais que se serait mieux pour Ginny … dit t'il d'une faible voie

- Et bien arrêtes de penser Ronald Weasley. Répondit t'elle sèchement.

Elle tourna son regard vers Harry qui n'en menait pas large.

- Tu vas rester ce soir avec Ginny pendant que l'on va tous sortir et tu vas lui expliquer tous de a à z sans n'émettre aucunes choses. A mon retour je veux voir une Ginny en forme.

Elle partit prendre son manteau devant les regards médusés des occupants de l'appartement. Elle revint un sourire aux lèvres, forcé tout de même.

- On y va ?

- Euh Hermione avec Luna on avait prévu un dîner en amoureux…tenta maladroitement Neville

Hermione regarda tour a tour Ron puis Drago. Ron s'en même dire mot a personne s'empressa de partir, manteau sous le bras. Harry voulut le retenir mais Neville l'en dissuada. Il fallait le laisser seul un moment. Drago toujours aussi souriant regarda droit dans les yeux Hermione et dit :

- Je t'invite Granger ?

Il prit son manteau a son tour et la prit elle par le bras. Elle fit un rapide bisou à Ginny avant de disparaître dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux.

Une fois assis dans un restaurant londonien. Ils se regardèrent un instant mais Drago pris la parole.

- Et bien Granger, tu as du punch ! Je pensais que c'est moi qui allait m'en reprendre le plus et en fait non, termina t'il dans un sourire

- N'en soit pas fier Malfoy, grinça t'elle des dents.

- je voulais juste te dire que tu m'avais bluffé. Termina t'il

Hermione sourit mais n'avait le cœur à le faire. Son regard plongea dans son assiette. La discussion avec Mr Vermont depuis cet après midi revenait sans cesse et même Ron et Harry n'y pouvait y changer quelque chose.

- Sa ne vas pas ? demanda Drago

- cet après midi, j'ai vu un des mes collègue, il y a des tensions entre l'Espagne et la Grande Bretagne a cause du meurtre de notre ministre. Voldemort s'en est mêlé bien sur et il est maintenant au coté de l'Espagne, il s'est même rallié à des moldues. La France quant a elle a pris parti de l'Angleterre. Une guerre approche. Peut être même une troisième guerre mondiale, mais cette fois les sorciers sont de la partie ainsi que le plus célèbre mage noir de tous les temps.

- Waouh… fit Drago essayant d'analyser tous ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire.

- Maintenant, il suffit juste de savoir ce qu'en penses les américains. Finit par dire Hermione

- les américains ? Tu es folle Granger ! Les sorciers américains sont des gens bizarre. Ils ne sont en bon terme avec personne et les moldues c'est pareil.

- C'est juste des on dit, cela doit être des sorciers comme toi et moi

- Granger, Granger tu aurais du plus écouter en classe … fit Drago tout en s'installant plus confortablement dans son siége tandis que la jeune fille lui administra un coup de pied sous la table tout en rigolant.

- De toutes manière on n'a pas vraiment le choix, il nous les faut de notre coté. Dit t'elle d'un ton songeur

- Tu es machiavélique Granger… fit Drago se redressant un sourire narquois.

- Déjà les moldues américains et anglais sont en bon terme c'est déjà une bonne chose, il suffit de faire le reste.

- Tu contes ralliés a toi toute seule deux races qui se détestes ? S'étonna Drago

- Ce n'est pas deux races mais une seule ! Il est temps que les sorciers s'allient tous ensemble ! S'énerva quelque peu Hermione faisant tombé un peu de sa salade sur la table

- Elégant Granger … fit Drago d'une mine dégoûté.

- J'en parlerai a Vermont demain finit t'elle par dire coupant court a la conversation.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, surtout pour deux ennemies. Il y a eu mieux mais leur rire quelques fois échappé avaient suffis pour détendre l'atmosphère.


	5. les sorciers du bout du monde

- On ne peux pas Mlle Granger ! fit Mr Vermont

- Mais pourquoi ?? Demanda Hermione le suppliant

- On ne sais même pas a qui s'adresser et surtout pas au gouvernement, on risquerai la peine de mort.

- Alors comment faire pour prendre contact avec ces sorciers ?

- Je vous les dis, on ne peut pas. Fit d'un ton déterminé l'homme, il faudrait allez dans les endroits mal famés où rôde les bandits, eux font du commerce avec eux, ils doivent être les plus prompt a vous renseigner.

- L'allée des embrume… murmura Hermione

- Sornette ! Une jeune fille ne se doit pas de traîner las bas

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle entendit seulement le « Ah les jeunes » lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau précipitamment. Elle courrait maintenant au milieu du chemin de traverse. Il fallait a tout pris qu'elle rejoigne le quartier général au plus vite. Une jeune fille se doit de traîner où elle le désire se dit t'elle entre deux pas de course. Vermont la remerciera bientôt.

Une fois arriver la bas, elle rentra sans même se faire inviter. Le grand salon était devenu un immense bureau où chacun travailler. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de personnes toutes plongées dans leur travail à parler de différentes affaires. Pire que les bureaux de la bourse se dit Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle y rentre. Elle se faufila dans la pièce et tomba nez a nez avec Harry. Elle n'avait su comment c'était passer la discussion avec Ginny et redouter le moment de confrontation avec lui.

- Elle va mieux se contenta t'il de dire comme bonjour

- Je suis rassurée, fit Hermione

- Que fais tu ici ? demanda Harry soulagée que sa meilleure amie daigne encore lui parler

- Je chercher Modingus en fait… fit t'elle tout en regardant a gauche a droite

- Je croyais que tu le détestais ! S'étonna Harry

- Et bien en fait j'aurais besoin de lui

- Je vais le chercher

Elle vit Harry disparaître dans la foule. Elle fit un signe de tête à Luna plongée dans une rédaction d'un document. D'habitude celle-ci était sur le terrain. Hermione aimait beaucoup l'accompagnée. Luna s'avérait être de très bonne compagnie. Elle vit revenir Harry en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Il avait une allure débraillée et même de loin dégagé une odeur nauséabonde.

- Modingus tu te souviens d' Hermione présenta Harry

- Oui oui fit Modingus.

- Harry tu as une pièce pour nous ? demanda Hermione.

En moins de deux, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans une petite bibliothèque. Modingus était affalé sur le premier divan qu'il avait trouvé. Hermione décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins avec ce bandit.

- Modingus, j'ai besoin de votre aide, commença Hermione, il me faut être mise en relation avec un gang de sorcier américain qui aurait un peu la même fonction que nous avec l'ordre.

- Et vous avez penser a moi car ?

- Le meilleur moyen d'être mis en contact avec eux c'est grâce au commerce illégal et excusez moins d'avoir donc penser a vous. Donnez moi juste une adresse dans l'allée des embrumes, un nom, ou même votre aide… supplia Hermione

- Le gang des sorciers américains ne se fait pas voir et encore moins d'amitié. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous parlerai

- On n'a besoin d'eux contre Voldemort ! S'énerva Hermione, si ils ont un temps soit peu de pitié pour la communauté sorcière…

- Ils n'en n'ont pas justement

- Ecoutez j'en fais mon affaire… s'impatienta Hermione

Modingus pris un papier qu'il déchira d'un livre ce qui fit quelque peu frémir Hermione. Il prit un stylo sortit de sa veste et écrivit en une écriture grossière quelques mots. Il tendit ensuite le papier à Hermione avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione lut le bout de papier.

_Tom Portman,_

_19 rue des sables mouvants, 2__ème__ porte après la fontaine de sable _

Hermione soupira de bonheur. Elle allait être en contact avec les sorciers sans même avoir fourni beaucoup d'effort.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce et repassa dans la grande salle commune. Elle aperçut Modingus confié quelque chose a voix basse a Harry tandis que celui-ci se retournait perplexe vers Hermione. Celle-ci pesta de rage. Modingus ne pouvait décidemment pas tenir sa langue. Peu importe, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait il ne lui restait plus qu'a filé.

Le soir, le raclement des assiettes se faisait entendre. Personne ne parlait. Ron n'était pas revenu, il était parti chez sa famille au terrier. Personne ne lui en voulu de vouloir s'éloigner de tous sa. Hermione sentait de temps en temps le regard de Harry se posait sur elle mais ne le soutenait pas. Pourtant quand elle l'entendit se racler la gorge, elle comprit que se fut pour elle.

- Hermione, tu contes faire quoi avec le gang des sorciers américains ?

Elle finit de manger sa soupe avant de soulever la tête, les regards étaient tous posés sur elle. Elle n'aimait pas cela.

- Les ralliés à nous, comme je l'ai expliqué à Malfoy hier, il y a une guerre qui se prépare entre pays et…

- Je suis au courant mais dis moi en quoi le gang peut nous aider ? demanda t'il perplexe

- En effectif, en force, en information… fit Hermione le regard perdu dans ceux de sont meilleur ami

- Ils ne voudront jamais, intervint Neville

- il faut essayer ! fit Hermione

- Je suis d'accord avec Granger… essayons pris la parole Drago

- Je refuse que tu ales t'aventurer dans l'allée des embrumes seules… fit Harry

- Mais … voulu protester Hermione

- J'irai avec elle, répondit Drago

-…

Hermione se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Drago et Harry. Mais pour qui ils se prenaient tous les deux à s'immiscer dans ses affaires. Le dîner se poursuivi dans le calme. Seule Ginny parlait de temps à autre avec Luna. Elle semblait allez beaucoup mieux et Hermione se demandait bien ce que Harry avait pu faire pour la mettre de bonne humeur comme sa.

Le lendemain, elle ne partit pas rejoindre Vermont. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire sermonner encore et toujours sur ce qu'une jeune fille devait faire. Elle faisait partit de la résistance, elle n'était donc plus une jeune fille comme les autres. Au petit déjeuner, elle regardait Ginny étrangement. Comment celle-ci était passée de la déprime a la joyeuseté dont elle faisait preuve.

- Ginny qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda t'elle entre deux biscottes beurrées.

- Tout va bien pourquoi ?

- Justement, tu n'allais pas si bien que sa hier et la tu es resplendissante. Insista Hermione

- Oh Harry et moi avons juste discuté en fait…

- Discuter… répéta Hermione perplexe

- Il m'a trompé avec Cho … c'était a une soirée arrosé, il avait été séduit, elle faisait partit du moment de sa vie où Voldemort n'était pas encore au pouvoir comme sa… moi je fais partis de la guerre. Il a voulu retourner dans le passé.

Hermione comprenait dans un sens Harry. Ginny ne représentait que la petite amie a caché, Cho était celle qui était avec lui a la st valentin sans ce soucier vraiment de retrouver le coupable des meurtres de la nuit dernière ou de trouver des reliques ou encore d'être découverte pas Voldemort. Seulement voila, Harry avait tout de même fait une erreur.

- Tu lui as pardonné ?

- Oui et Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je l'ai compris c'est tout

Hermione se tut. Elle, elle en aurait fait certainement toute une histoire. Peut être que Ginny en avait eu tout simplement marre de déprimer pour lui et sa elle le comprenait. Ensuite elle pensa à sa future mission. Il fallait tout de même se renseigner sur ce mystérieux groupe de sorciers venus de l'atlantique. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne auprès d'Irlandais. Après tout, c'est les irlandais qui ont formé une grande partie de l'Amérique. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un tour à la bibliothèque. Elle fit un rapide bisou dur le front à Ginny avant de déguerpir jusqu'à son endroit favori. Les rues étaient bondées de monde. Jour- 8 avant noël, elle n'avait pas fait vraiment d'achat et n'avait pas l'esprit a sa en ce moment. Elle traversa le chemin de traverse en bousculant plus ou moins quelques personnes avant d'arriver devant un immense bâtiment. Un immense livre y était accroché sur la façade, celui-ci étant en pierre et faisait tourné quelques unes de ses pages de temps en temps. Hermione adorait cet endroit pour la beauté des lieues et le calme. En effet l'intérieur était de tous ce qu'il y a de plus magique. A chaque rayon se déroulait une ou deux histoires si bien qu'il n'était pas rare de trouver deux navires version petit format se battrent dans le rayon aventure tandis que de petites fées voltigées autour de vous si vous aviez la prudence de vous retrouver dans le rayon de conte pour enfant.

- je peux vous aider ? demanda une femme dans l'un des rayons

- Je cherches des informations sur l'Amérique, fit Hermione

- Et plus précisément ? demanda l'autre

- Les sorciers

- Oh

La bibliothécaire se tut un instant et regarda de la tête au pied Hermione. Sûrement regardait t'elle si celle-ci avait un air américain. Hermione lui sourit de toutes ses dents. La femme ne broncha pas et lui fit signe de la suivre dans un rayon éloigné de l'entrée. L'atmosphère dans le rayon se fit tout d'un coup glacial. Une brume s'élevait et une bataille de petits sorciers avait lieu entre les livres. Hermione fremissa. La femme chercha un livre pendant une bonne de dizaine de minutes, certains lorsqu'elle les prenait se mettaient a crier et Hermione priait a chaque fois que se ne soit le livre qu'elle chercher.

Finalement, elle sortit un grimoire d'une des étagères. Il était poussiéreux comme si des siècles avaient précédé sa pose sur cette étagère et que plus personne n'y avait touché depuis.

Elle lui tendit la regardant d'un air grave. Avant de repartir aussitôt a son bureau. Hermione dépoussiéra le fameux bouquin afin de pouvoir lire comme titre :

_Les sorciers du bout du monde_


	6. livre magique?

Il n'y avait pas de résumé. Elle partit s'installer dans un petit coin du rayon où un navire passait calmement près des fauteuils. Elle s'assit et feuilleta vivement le livre. Elle fronça les sourcils. De nombreuses pages vides étaient présentes à la fin comme si l'auteur n'avait pas achevé son œuvre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas non plus d'auteur cité. Le début était écrit a la plume et paressait avoir des siècles d'existence. Elle commença à lire, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est de tout savoir sur ce fameux gang.

_Jamais nous n'avions pareille guerre, il fallait des alliés. Le gang. Nous traversâmes terre et mer a la recherche de soldats fort près a nous aider. Nous nous attendions a trouver a la fin de la joie mais nous trouvions que bataille et fantaisie. Jamais un monde pareil n'a existé de ma connaissance. Je voulais les rencontrer, j'ai réussi mais ce qu'ils sont, n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on n'imagine. Tout avait commencé un jour d'été. Je m'en rappelle tellement. Ma meilleure amie m'en avait parlé. Cela a étendu ma soif de savoir _

_Qui se peuple pouvait bien être. Une telle réponse ne peut être donné en quelques lignes. Un livre ne suffirait pas, il faut vivre l'histoire, vivre avec eux, il faut qu'ils te montrent de quoi et pourquoi ils vivent. Des sorciers ordinaires ? Non. Des sorciers encore plus magiques que l'est le commun des mortels. _

- mlle ? demanda une femme doucement

- Oui ? fit Hermione sortant de sa lecture et quelque peu dérangé.

- Mr Harry Potter a envoyé un courrier d'urgence sachant probablement que vous vous retrouveriez ici.

- Oh, j'y vais alors. Je peux emmener le livre ?

- Bien sur, souri la jeune femme

Hermione ferma le livre d'une bonne poignée de main avant de commencer à se lever

- Non malheureuse ! s'écria la femme

- De quoi ? demanda Hermione incrédule

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous le dire, une fois le livre ouvert, il faut le lire entier sinon il est impossible de voir autre chose que des pages blanches…

- Oh non… s'indigna Hermione tout en ouvrant le livre et constatant juste le début de ce qu'elle avait lu, le reste avait disparu. Mais vous n'avez cas l'ouvrir à ma place. Sourit Hermione de cette bonne idée.

- Le livre n'est pas idiot miss granger, fit la femme avant de partir du rayon.

Hermione décida tout de même de l'emporter. Peut être que par chance si les autres l'ouvrent, les écritures reviendront a moins que le livre comme l'est dit la femme est intelligent.

Le livre dans le sac, elle se dirigea au quartier général. Pourquoi Harry tenait tant à la voir ? Sûrement une mission urgente. Une fois a l'intérieur, elle scruta la pièce. Elle ne vit que Neville. Malfoy ne devait pas être loin.

- Hermione, interpella le meilleur ami de celle-ci

- Tu voulais me voir demanda t'elle

- Pas moi, Malfoy …il a des infos sur Tom Portman…

Harry disparu dans la foule. Hermione chercha des yeux Malfoy mais il était introuvable. Elle entendit au loin crier.

- Hermione, il est dans les bureaux en haut, cria Harry

Hermione ne se fit pas attendre et monta les escaliers. Elle ne pensait qu'a une chose le livre. Elle s'en fichait de ce Tom Portman. Pourtant c'est vrai que sa allait être la clé de départ. Elle frappa doucement au bureau de Malfoy avant d'y entrer. Celui-ci était plongé dans un dossier et ne semblait faire attention a celle-ci. Elle toussota afin de se faire remarquer. Il ne se fit pas attendre pour prendre la parole tout en rangeant ses dossiers.

- Portman est dure en affaire et très discret. Cela va être très dur de lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Oh …

- Cependant, il a quelques dettes et délits à régler avec le ministère. Si ton Potty pouvait éventuellement faire effacer toute trace de Portman dans les fichiers du ministère, celui-ci deviendrait plus clément.

- Je vois… fit Hermione soucieuse.

Elle le regarda. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle de ce livre, au diable Portman, on lui raconterait des baux bars, ce qu'elle avait était bien plus important même si elle en avait supprimé la quasi-totalité. Elle expliqua sa mésaventure à Drago. Celui jetait des coups d'œil assidu au livre. Il n'y avait effectivement rien de bien intéressant.

- Granger, pour une fois que tu refermes un livre sans aucunes pitiés, il faut que se soit celui la précisément…s'indigna Drago

- Oui bon… marmonna Hermione frustré d'être en faute par rapport à lui, On va le voir quand ce Portman ?

- Quand tu serras prête Granger…

- Demain alors ?

-Allons y pour demain, je ne savais pas quoi faire de toute façon. Fit mine de s'ennuyer Drago

Le lendemain, Hermione mit une longue robe se sorcier. Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et c'est pourquoi celle-ci était sombre. L'allée des embrumes l'étant aussi, elle passerait inaperçu. Il fallait maintenant dissimulé la chevelure blonde platine qui allait l'accompagné en brillant de sa splendeur. Hermione souri a sa pensée et encore plus en voyant Malfoy passé devant la porte de sa chambre. Finalement qu'il soit avec elle n'était pas une mauvaise chose, il avait passé plus de temps dans l'allées des embrumes avec son père qu'elle et connaissait donc plusieurs combines d'où ce cher Portman et la façon de l'amadouer. Hermione connaissait son texte. Il suffisait juste de lui promettre qu'elle était d'accord ainsi que Harry d'enlever ses infractions. Elle emmena même une photo d'elle en compagnie de Harry pour preuve ainsi qu'un mot fraîchement écrit de celui-ci. Quand à Drago, il s'occupait d'emmener de l'argent. L'homme allait sûrement être dur en affaire.

Ils marchaient tous les deux sans même se regarder ni se parler. Ils étaient arriver a l'allée des embrumes. L'atmosphère changea alors radicalement. Finis le soleil perçant les nuage malgré le froid de décembre. Le ciel faisait place à une couche noirâtre et il n'y avait pas un seul oiseau. Beaucoup de clochard demander a Hermione et Drago de l'argent qu'on les aide. Drago avait prévenu Hermione de ne pas s'arrêter et de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Seulement voila, un des hommes assis par terre commença a agripper la robe d'Hermione. Celle-ci commença à sortir sa baguette lorsque Drago empoigna l'homme avant de le regarder des yeux les plus froid qu'il puisse exister et le balancer contre le mur avant de prendre par la main Hermione et de l'entraîner plus loin. Elle ne protesta pas et se demanda quand celui-ci allait lui rendre sa main. Il a du comprendre son malaise car il ne tarda pas a lui rendre. Ils arrivèrent à un petit magasin d'objet en tout genre. Probablement de magie noir pensa Hermione scrutant les nombreux crânes et les nombreuses main pendant un peu partout. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du vendeur mais il n'était pas la. Hermione regardait autour d'elle d'un regard horrifié. Mais qui peu bien aimé ces horreurs. Un tombeau de momie, des cheveux, des bijoux vaudou en tout genre, des sabres. Un adepte de la magie noir doit vénérer cet endroit. Elle aperçut au fond du magasin une grande étagère avec des livres disposés un peu partout. Elle s'y dirigea alors que Drago tentait de la rattraper. Elle regarda avec des yeux de petite fille. Soudain, un livre l'interpella plus qu'autre chose. Le titre était : _la magie du bout du monde. _Avait t'il un rapport avec son livre a elle. Elle le prit délicatement, sur la couverture était aussi écrit : _Au delà des mers et des terres, au delà de l'aube et de l'horizon se trouve la puissance de nos ancêtre. La magie est née et demeurera. _Elle relut plusieurs fois cette phrase se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle voulut ouvrir le livre quand une voie l'interpella

- Il faut payer … fit une voie doucereuse et froide

Elle se retourna vivement avec le livre dans les mains honteuse.

- Je suis désolé, répondit t'elle tout en reposant le livre immédiatement non sans jeter un dernier regard d'envie

- Vous voulez ? demanda t'il cette fois en regardant Drago

- Portman… nous avons des affaires à régler

- Hum Portman… il n'est malheureusement pas la aujourd'hui …

- C'est pourtant urgent… fit Drago méfiant et comprit où l'autre l'emmener. Le vandale voulait des sous.

- J'imagine oui… revenez demain. Il sera la.

- merci, répondit tout simplement Drago avant d'entraîner avec lui Hermione a l'extérieur.

Une fois a l'extérieur, Hermione n'en revenait pas

- Tu sais très bien que Portman était dans le coin ! S'énerva Hermione

- Oui mais tant qu'on aura rien à lui donner, il ne fera rien en échange

- Tu avais emmené des sous…

- Pour Portman et puis ce qu'il veut n'est pas forcément des sous. Lui c'est les objets rares.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement. Hermione repensait au livre dont elle avait lu la couverture. Il fallait qu'elle découvre pourquoi et ce que cela voulait dire. Cette phrase était comme une fable, un contre, une incantation. Il n'était sûrement pas prudent de la répéter à tout bout de champs. Drago, Neville et Ginny se trouvait dans le salon, elle vint elle aussi s'installer sur un fauteuil le livre de la bibliothèque dans les mains.

- Granger, il ne sert a rien ce livre… marmonna Drago

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas, elle l'examinait. Comme pour trouver un moyen de refaire réapparaître les inscriptions.

- Tu regardais quoi tout a l'heure au fait ? demanda t'il

- Un livre dont le titre était la magie du bout du monde, je pensais cela pouvait avoir un rapport, répondit t'elle les yeux toujours rivé sur le livre.

Elle le regardait, le scrutait. Ce livre était vraiment plein de mystère.

- cette phrase, murmura t'elle pour elle-même

- Quelle phrase ? demanda Neville

- _Au delà des mers et des terres, au delà de l'aube et de l'horizon se trouve la puissance de nos ancêtre. La magie est née et demeurera_

Soudain le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains se mit à trembler. Si bien qu'elle le fit tomber par terre. Ginny sauta a pied joint sur le canapé tandis que Drago se levait doucement intéressé. Neville avait la bouche grande ouverte. Les pages du livre se mirent à tourner très vite avant de s'arrêter à l'une d'entres elles. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent gravement avant de tourner leur attention vers le fameux livre.

Une inscription apparue a l'encre noire.

_The Kingdom of wizzers : Mahoma_

Hermione s'approcha afin de mieux voir.Le livre leur parlait peut être. Il n'y avait rien écrit d'autre, juste sa. Qu'est que cela pouvait t'il bien vouloir dire. Mahoma… Elle aurait plutôt penser a merlin elle. De plus ce n'était pas écrit dans sa langue ce qui voulait dire que cela n'avait certainement rien avoir avec les sorciers d'Angleterre. Drago prit le livre entre ses mains et feuilleta celui-ci mais ne trouva aucune autre inscription.

- Donc les deux livres sont reliés ? demanda t'il

- Sûrement oui, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules et en souriant de la tête de Ginny et Neville n'y comprenant pas grand-chose.

- Et l'autre et dans le magasin de l'autre mendiant… fit t'il a lui-même.

- Tu penses a quoi la ? On rachète le deuxième ? demanda Hermione

- Non on donne celui la, termina t'il en la regardant

- Mais non ! S'écria Hermione, on n'en a besoin !

- Mais a quoi ? A rien !ce qu'on a besoin c'est voir Portman et pour sa il faut que l'autre nous le montre, il avait l'air attaché a son livre alors si on lui présentes celui-ci.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Elle voulait le garder, ce livre et ses mystères mais après tout, c'est vrai que l'important était tout d'abord de parler à Portman. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête résignée avant de partir dans sa chambre. Quant a Drago, il expliqua tout en détail à Ginny et Neville qui n'y comprenait décidément rien.


	7. la traversée

Le lendemain, Hermione se retrouvait une nouvelle fois avec Drago dans les rues de l'allée des embrumes. Cette fois si, elle se cramponnait a lui dès qu'elle voyait un clochard. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier mais elle s'en fichait. Ils arrivèrent a hauteur du magasin. Drago se dirigea avec le livre directement vers le comptoir. Hermione ne résista pas a l'envie de repartir voir le fameux livre mais cette fois Drago l'en dissuada en lui attrapant fermement le bras. Elle fit une moue avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme venant de l'arrière boutique.

- Portman est ici ? demanda Fermement Drago

- Sûrement … marmonna l'homme attendant un dut

- J'ai sa pour vous… continua d'un ton dur Drago tout en posant le livre sur le comptoir.

L'homme prit le livre, regarda le titre mais ne laissa paraître aucunes émotions. Il le feuilleta. Les yeux de Hermione s'iluminaire. Les écritures étaient réapparues. Cet homme allait pouvoir le lire. Pourtant, il devait connaître le pouvoir de celui-ci car jamais il ne posa les yeux pour ne lire ne serait ce qu'une seule phrase, sachant certainement qu'une fois refermer les écritures partiraient avant même qu'il est tout lu. Hermione l'envia mais ne montra rien. L'homme partit dans le fond de la boutique la où se trouvait l'autre livre, il le posa a coté comme si de rien n'était avant de retourner toujours sans rien dire derrière son comptoir. Drago commençait à rudement s'impatienter mais ne montra rien.

- Suivez moi, fit l'homme en les invitant à rentrer dans l'arrière boutique

Ils le suivirent. L'arrière boutique avait rien de très rassurant. Il les fit descendre par un escalier en colimaçon menant à une cave. Il les fit prendre plusieurs couloirs si bien qu'Hermione se demandait si elle allait revoir la surface vivante. Drago du comprendre son malaise car il lui jeta un regard lui faisant comprendre que lui savait où l'homme les emmenait. Arriver au bout d'un couloir, a l'aide de Drago, il poussa une porte énorme et lourde afin d'entrer dans un porche d'où une escalier descendait encore plus bas.

Ils le prirent tous les trois et arriver en bas, Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Un immense hangar se trouvait devant elle avec des multitudes de marchandises et d'hommes. Le plus surprenant était qu'au fond de ce hangar, de nombreux navires flottant traversaient les murs soit pour accoster ou pour partir a l'extérieur. Hermione se demanda comment un navire arrivait à avancer sans eau et de plus en traversant les murs. On aurait dit être dans un quai d'un port sans l'eau.

L'homme leur fit signe s'attendre pendant qu'il allait chercher Portman. Hermione à cet instant n'eut de doute de l'information de Modingus. Le commerce illicite international des sorciers ne pouvait de faire qu'ici. Drago lui ne paressait pas du tout impressionner et se sentait même a l'aise faisant des signes de tête a certains.

- Tu connais cet endroit ? demanda Hermione étonnée

- Mon père m'y emmenait souvent avec lui …

Hermione se tut. Elle savait que le sujet Lucius était à éviter et se contenta donc de cette explication.

L'homme revint vite les priant de le suivre vers une pièce retranchée du hangar. Il les salua avant de repartir sûrement dans son magasin. La pièce était sombre et sans vie. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il paressait car une voie retentit d'un fauteuil placé derrière le seul meuble de la pièce : un bureau.

- Vous voulez ? demanda l'homme

- Un renseignement… commença Drago

- Et pourquoi je vous aiderais ? demanda t'il souriant

- Nous avons peut être des choses qui pourrait vous intéressez

- Lesquels ?

- La suppression de vitre dossier au ministère et de l'argent. Elle est la pour veiller a tous sa étant donner qu'elle connaît l'auror qui a votre dossier. Termina t'il en désignant Hermione d'un signe de tête.

- Et c'est quoi votre renseignement ? demanda t'il en se redressant sur sa chaise

- Comment trouver les sorciers américains. Répondit Drago

- Bien… Pour les trouver, il n'y pas beaucoup de solutions. Il faut se rendre chez eux et il faut le faire par les bateaux que vous avez vus dans le hangar.

- On ne peux pas transplaner ? demanda Hermione prenant la parole

- Comment transplaner dans un endroit que personne ne connaît ?

Elle baissa la tête honteuse de sa stupidité. Le fait est qu'elle n'était pas vraiment rassuré de devoir montée dans un de ces bateaux.

- Bon, écoutez moi les jeunes, apportez moi mon dossier que l'auror que vous connaissez garde sur moi et je vous fais rentrer dans un bateau.

- Quand ?

- Demain matin a l'aube…

Drago entraîna Hermione jusqu'à la sortie et la fit sortir par une grande porte qui les menaient a une petite ruelle de l'allée des embrumes. Le soir venu, Hermione demanda à Harry de lui ramener le fameux dossier. Celui-ci le fit méfiant de savoir que Drago et Hermione allait partir seul. Si ils leur arrivaient quelque chose personne ne pourrait leur venir en aide. Surtout si ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient.

- Je veux avoir l'adresse de votre gars qui vous a montré Portman. Prévenez le de mon arriver. Si vous n'êtes pas la d'ici noël, je me met a votre recherche.

Hermione acquiesça de plus, elle ne voulait pas rater noël avec ses amis. Drago, lui n'appréciait pas trop la remarque « héroïque » de Potter mais après tout c'est vrai que si il était en danger, il serait content de trouver St Potty sur sa route.

- Je me demandes bien sur qui on va tomber… murmurait Hermione tout en descendant encore une fois dans l'entre de la terre afin de retrouver Portman dossier en main.

- Granger, tu parles trop, fit Drago au bord de la crise de nerf. Hermione était tellement stressé qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler.

- N'empêche que je me demande. Se justifia t'elle

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans le hangar pour la deuxième fois. Il y régnait toujours la même agitation mais cette fois pas le temps pour Hermione de s'étonner devant cela, ils devaient se presser a rejoindre Portman. Ils ne le trouvèrent pas comme la dernière fois dans son bureau mais en train d'aider a charger les bateaux ou plutôt a donner des ordres aux matelots. Hermione appréhendait grandement la montée dans l'un deux et la traversée espérant que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps. De plus, ils fallaient qu'ils s'assurent a pouvoir rentrer et ne pas rester coincer la où on n'allait les emmener. Ils se dirigèrent vers Portman, sac a dos en main.

- Alors, on n'a pas changer d'avis ? demanda l'homme en se retournant vers les deux voyageurs

- Voila le dossier Mr Portman, répondit Hermione tout en tendant le document

- Hm. Fit Portman en feuilletant le dossier, probablement en train de vérifier qu'on ne le roulait pas dans la farine. L'empreinte même du ministère finis par le convaincre et il leva la tête vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Près pour le périple ? demanda t'il un grand sourire au lèvre

Drago et Hermione sourirent à leur tour. Il accepté de les faire monter dans un des navires. L'homme se mit à rire de l'enthousiasme des jeunes gens. Il aimait beaucoup les jeunes qui avaient assez de courage pour partir a l'aventure et non ceux qui rester chez eux tremblotant de la guerre.

- Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda t'il

- On le devrais ? demanda tout a coup Hermione moins souriante

Portman ne répondit pas. Il leur fit un signe de tête avant de partir voir le capitaine du navire sur lequel ils allaient embarqués. Après quelques modifications et discutions, il fit signe a Hermione et Drago de s'approcher de l'entrée du navire.

- Vous monterez avec le capitaine Carabine, tenez vous a carreau, ne divulguer pas ce que vous contez faire, les langues parles vites. Une fois la bas, faite attention, même Vous savez qui est un enfant face au monde hostile où vous allez vous trouver.

Hermione déglutit mais ce n'était plus temps de faire marche arrière. Elle s'avança à l'entrée du navire, saluant le capitaine qui lui répondit avec un faible sourire. Les matelots la regardaient avec une grande attention et se sentit tout d'un coup nu. Elle entendit Drago murmurer à son oreille.

- Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude des femmes…

- C'est ce que je me disais, répondit Hermione sur les nerfs repensant a son petit salon qui l'attendait. Elle pouvait encore partir si elle sautait du pont et courrait très vite.

Le capitaine ne leur parla pas mais leur indiqua de se mettre sur un des coté du pont et de ne plus y bouger tant qu'ils ne seraient pas partit du hangar. Hermione s'installa donc sur un des canons qui ne paressait encore servir tandis que Drago restait debout a ses coté regardant partout. Il paressait méfiant et fort. Hermione était rassuré de l'avoir avec elle. Toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé cette dernière année l'avait endurci et rendu en homme fort et imposant. Un mental de fer et d'acier avait un jour dit Ginny. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas mais l'avoir avec elle la rassurait. Les matelots commencèrent à détacher les cordes accrochées au poteau de l'hangar. Le bateau commençait à tanguer comme si il se trouvait vraiment dans la mer. Il commença d'ailleurs à avancer parmi l'hangar se dirigeant contre le mur. Hermione paniqua, et si le mur décidait de ne plus être magique a l'instant où il allait passé ? Elle repensa a ses amis, a noël qui rapprochait et a Malfoy qui avait décidé de l'accompagner.

Le bateau avançait de plus en plus vers le mur. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Il percuta le mur, ou du moins le traversa. A partir d'ici tout devint vite. Les matelots criaient, s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Une lumière aveuglante vint a elle. Elle fut obliger de fermer les yeux. Elle se pencha en avant et baissa la tête. Elle sentit Drago se cramponnait au canon. Quand tout d'un coup, tout devint calme. Hermione se releva lentement et ouvrit les yeux tandis que Drago faisait de même. Il se trouvait maintenant sur une mer non agitée où régnait un beau soleil. A chaleur caressa le visage d'Hermione. Et dire qu'il faisait un froid d'hiver il y a peine quelques secondes. Pas de doute ils n'étaient plus a Londres. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit que la mer a perte de vue. Certains oiseaux passaient de temps en temps près des voiles se qui montrait un signe de vie. Les matelots qui s'étaient agité se calmèrent et revinrent à des taches moins stressantes. Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui était stupéfait. Celui-ci tourna aussi la tête vers elle.

- Et bien on n'y ait Granger … fit t'il en regardant tout autour de lui

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle commençait à avoir peur mais la chaleur du soleil la rassurait et la mettait de bonne humeur. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle accueilli le capitaine qui vint a eux.

- Venez jeunes gens, je vais vous montrez votre cabine.

Il les emmena dans le sou sol du bateau. Leur cabine était petite et comportait deux lits superposés. Elle comportait un petit hublot où l'on pouvait admirer le fond de la mer. Où du moins, la surface car le fond devait se trouver bien bas. Hermione et Drago restèrent la, quelques minutes sans parler. Drago couché sur le lit du abs tandis qu'Hermione regardait a travers le hublot et se réjouissait de voir quelques poissons passés de temps en temps. Ils ne savaient pas si la traversée allait être longue. Hermione se surprit à penser à Ron. Il doit sûrement être en train de penser a elle et de ruminer le fait qu'elle soit partit avec Malfoy.

Elle se tourna en direction de Drago. Il ne dormait pas mais semblait plutôt penser.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme sa Granger ? demanda Drago méchamment tout en regardant le lit d'en haut les bras derrière la tête.

- je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu es venu avec moi…

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir cela ?

- c'est bizarre c'est tout.

- je le fais car je suis dans le camps contre Voldemort et qu'il faut qu'il meurt tu as oubliés ?

- Oui mais tu es aussi contre lui en restant a Londres

- Granger, c'est plus excitant d'aller chercher des sorciers inconnus que de passer la journée au quartier général.

- C'est vrai. Avoua t'elle se murant dans un nouveau silence

Drago la vit se renfrogner et se mettre a regardé encore au dehors. Il soupira.

- Et toi, qu'est ce qui ta pousser a venir ?

- JE veux rencontrer ce gang… murmura t'elle avant de se mettre sur la couchette du dessus laissant voir a Drago bien malgré lui les dessous de sa jupe.

Il sourit à cette vue. Soudain la porte de la cabine toqua. Il partit ouvrir, c'était le capitaine.

- Il fait nuit, vous pouvez dormir, cela passera plus vite, nous arriverons au petit matin

- Mais c'était l'aube quand nous sommes partit, s'étonna Hermione

- Les journées passe vite dans la mer sorcière alors que les nuits sont longues.

Il termina sur cette phrase avant de partir se faufilant dans les couloirs. Drago regarda Hermione en haussant des épaules avant de repartir se coucher. Hermione quant a elle, posa sa tête contre son oreiller. Elle ne réussirait pas a dormir tout de suite pourtant n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ses paupières se fermer et le pays des rêves arriver.


	8. New York

- Granger ! Granger ! Réveilles toi, le bateau va accoster

- Que quoi ? Se réveilla en sursaut Hermione

- Le bateau va accoster, répéta lassé Drago, il faut que tu te lève et te prépare.

Hermione avait bien dormi quoique trop peu a son goût. Cependant l'excitation l'envahi a découvrir le quai, l'Amérique. On avait beau eu lui dire que sa allait être hostile. Elle savait une chose, c'était que coté moldue les états unis son magnifiques. Elle suivit Drago à travers les couloirs, il n'était pas très causant et commençait à se sentir un peu seule.

Sur le pont du bateau, elle découvrit le port où plutôt le hangar de l'Amérique équivalent a celui de Londres. Elle aperçut de nombreux bateaux ainsi que de nombreuses personnes. Etait ce eux les sorciers Américains ? Sûrement. Ils avaient normal mais l'important était d'abord de trouver le Gang en lui-même. Pourtant quelque chose la chiffonna. Personne ne travaillait avec sa baguette comme a Londres. Ils avaient une habitude étrange. Drago lui fit signe de venir, il avait finis de parler avec le capitaine, l'avait rapidement remercier avant de commencer a descendre a quai.

- Alors où est ce qu'on va demanda, enjoué Hermione

- On sort de le déjà, il parait que l'on est en dessous de New York.

- génial ! s'exclama Hermione

- On est pas la pour s'amuser Granger, la capitaine m'a dit d'aller a cette adresse alors allons y sans faire de visite.

Drago paressait tendu de plus en plus ce qui ne rassurait pas Hermione. Elle lut l'adresse écrite sur le petit bout de papier que lui avait passer Drago.

_23, Rue de pitch …_

Le problème c'était que New York était une grande ville alors il allait être difficile de trouver cette adresse en peu de temps. Ils sortirent par une petite porte donnant sur une grande avenue. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Des grattes ciels à perdre de vue. Elle avait toujours rêver voir cette immense ville du monde et elle l'avait devant ses yeux.L'immense MC Donald trônant à coté d'un immense cinéma ainsi que des magasins a perte de vue. Ginny aurait adorée. Drago aussi était pas mal étonné même si il le montrait moins. Il ne faisait plus de remarque acerbe à Hermione depuis qu'ils étaient partis et se murait dans un silence dur et froid. Hermione le vivait mal mais ne lui montrait pas. Trop de dignité pour sa. De nombreuses personnes et taxi investissaient les rues et routes. Hermione n'avait même pas vu sa a Londres un samedi après midi. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un feu pour piéton avant de s'arrêter. Hermione attendait que Drago est finit de réfléchir tandis qu'elle faisait de même de son coté.

- On devrait prendre un taxi… fit Hermione

- En quel honneur ?

- Et bien les mecs de taxis connaissent les adresses non ? répondit Hermione

- Ok mais on ne donnera pas le bons numéros histoire de ne pas se faire repérer.

- Ok

Hermione n'attendit pas plus pour essayer de prendre un taxi. Malheureusement, sa robe de sorcière n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance et du coup aucun taxi ne s'arrêtait. Drago rigola franchement du spectacle désastreux de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as qu'à essayer au lieu de t'occuper de moi, fit Hermione énerver à l'adresse du blond ravageur.

Celui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour retirer sa robe de sorcier et arborer fièrement un pull et une veste ainsi qu'un simple jean délavé. Il se mit à la hauteur d'Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle fit pareil que lui, après tout, si cela marchait, elle enleva sa robe de sorcière pour laisser place a un jean rentré dans des bottes a moumoutes ainsi qu'a un pull et d'une veste.

- TAXIS, criait Drago en levant la main ce qui faisait bien rire Hermione

- TAXIS répétait t'elle alors en rigolant

Chance pour eux, un taxi eu pitié d'eux au bout de la 20ème minutes. Ils montèrent tous les deux a l'arrière n'oubliant pas leur sacs a dos encore souriant de leur fou rire a cause des taxis.

L'homme du taxis était un vieux monsieur a barbe blanche. Hermione sourit en pensant au fameux père noël.

- Vous allez où, jeunes gens ? demanda le vieillard

- 20, rue de pitch s'il vous plait

- Ou la, j'espère vous avez des sous car c'est une longue course.

- A bon ? demanda Drago se rendant soudain compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de dollars sur eux

- Bien sur, pourquoi ?

En moins de deux, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent en dehors du taxi. De plus Hermione commençait à vraiment avoir faim. Comment changer de la monnaie sorcière en dollars ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'un magasin complètement exténué. Si c'était si loin que sa, ils ne pourraient sûrement pas y aller a pied. Drago vint la rejoindre complètement perdu à son tour. Ils étaient prêts à ne pas manger de la journée et même à ne rien faire. La ville paressait beaucoup moins belle a Hermione tout d'un coup.

- Bon Granger viens on va se promener, fit Drago en tendant la main a Hermione

Elle accepta. Ils marchèrent ainsi une bonne heure flânant dans les parcs. Venait midi et Hermione sentait de plus en plus son ventre gargouillait. Il fallait qu'elle mange.

Seulement voila sans sous, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils passèrent l'après midi sur un banc a parler de leur plan d'action, a savoir comment faire. Il devait bien se trouver un espèce de chemin de traverse a l'américaine la où il pourrait retirer de l'argent mais il semblait que non. Les américains n'avaient même pas de magicobus sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait venu les chercher.

Le soir venu, la nuit faisait peur à Hermione. Ils étaient encore assis sur leur banc.

Ils entendirent des jeunes rigoler. Ils traversaient le parc en faisant les fous et en se courant après. Ils n'avaient pas vu Hermione et Drago. Soudain un jeune homme les aperçus. Il vint jusqu'à eux.

- Vous n'auriez pas du feu ? demanda t'il

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent. Ils avaient du feu mais par l'intermédiaire de leur baguette. L'homme aurait trouvé ça bizarre. C'est pourquoi ils répondirent :

- Non… répondit Hermione triste

- Sa va pas mademoiselle ? demanda alors le jeune homme

- De quoi je me mêle, s'énerva Drago

- Non non, mais il y a de drôles d'oiseau dans le coin… c'est juste pour sa.

- Drago l'agresse pas tu veux ! S'énerva Hermione

- Attend le gars on le connaît même, il insinuerait que je suis un drôle d'oiseau.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda alors le jeune homme tandis que ses amis le rejoignaient.

- NON, s'écrièrent en cœur Drago et Hermione

- Ah on dirait, bon alors si ce n'est pas pour être en amoureux que vous êtes ici c'est pour quoi ?

- Nous venons de Londres et malheureusement nous n'avons pas de dollars pour sa payer un taxi. Fit Hermione

- Vous auriez du aller changer a la banque aujourd'hui, fit le jeune homme qui agaçait de plus en plus Drago

- C'est compliqué… répondit Hermione.

- Je vous emmènes ? fit le jeune homme, moi c'est John et la c'est tout mes amis

- salut, fit Hermione en souriant.

- Tu connais le 20 rue de Pitch. Demanda Drago reprenant espoir

- Bien sur, ma grand-mère n'est pas loin. Mais il va falloir partir maintenant si vous ne voulez pas arriver au petit matin, fit John

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent dans une voiture avec un dénommé John qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Peut importe, lui n'était pas payant. Drago était monté devant tandis qu'Hermione était à l'arrière. John leur donna quelques gâteaux qui traînaient dans sa voiture avant de prendre la route.

Hermione s'endormit rapidement contre la portière de la voiture n'entendant plus la discussion des deux garçons.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes en voyage…c'est ta sœur ? demanda t'il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la jeune fille endormi.

- Non pas du tout, répondit vite Drago

- Une amie ?

- Si on veut, répondit Drago

- Elle est adorable, fit John regardant la belle endormi dans le rétroviseur.

- C'est vrai murmura Drago

John regarda Drago avec un regard voulant dire beaucoup de chose qui fit secoué la tête de Drago souriant tout de même.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de sa grand-mère.

- Je vous y emmènes directement où je vous invite a passer la fin de la nuit ici ? demanda John

Drago regarda attendri Hermione, Il ne savait pourquoi mais n'avait pas vraiment envie de la réveiller. Il accepta la proposition de John et prit Hermione endormit dans ses bras le temps que John ouvrait la porte.

La maison était vraiment une maison de mamie, il n'y avait pas de doute. Vieux meubles, photos de petits enfants placardées sur les murs, papier peint à fleur et même l'odeur se résumait à une maison de personnes âgées. Ils n'avaient plus que 4 jours avant noël pour trouver le gang et le convaincre avant que Potter se ramène avec toute sa troupe.

John lui fit signe de le suivre dans une chambre d'amis. C'était un grand lit deux places. La chambre comportait aussi un placard comportant déjà de nombreuses affaires. Il y avait une moquette assez grisâtre au sol sans parler de l'immonde papier peint. La fenêtre donnait sur le quartier voisin. Drago déposa Hermione sur le lit et commença à la déshabiller après avoir dit bonsoir à John. Il était à l'aise, il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas un de ces puceaux qui s'enflammait à la vue d'un corps. Il l'a mit en culotte et T-shirt. Puis ce fut son tour de se déshabiller. Il se mit en boxer. Il ouvrit délicatement la couverture afin d'y glisser Hermione qui bougea quelque peu déranger mais sans vraiment se réveiller. Se fut ensuite a son tour de ce glisser sous la couette. Il mit assez de distance entre lui et elle avant de sombrer dans le pays des rêves.


	9. discution et cachot humide

Voilou pleins de nouveaux chapitre et aussi dans l'autre histoire :) :)

j'espère ils vous plairont

je sais j'ai mis énormément de temps mais le bac aproche... et j'ai fais connaissance de la wii XD XD XD

kiss

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla doucement et fut tout d'abord surpris de se trouver dans une pièce chaleureuse. Puis sa deuxième surprise vint quand elle découvrit Drago en train de dormir a coté d'elle d'un sommeil apparemment peu profond car déjà les mouvements d'Hermione le réveillait. Elle le regardait incrédule. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle rêvait où elle se trouvait en petite culotte. Elle déviait sur sa culotte pour en venir a regarder Drago et sa pendant une bonne minute. Jusqu'à que celui qui effectivement ne dormait pas pris la parole tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme sa.

- On est où la ?

- Chez John, répondit Drago tout en s'étirant et ouvrant enfin les yeux

- Tu m'a déshabiller ? demanda t'elle suspicieuse

- Bah oui, tu contais tout de même pas dormir habiller

Hermione fit une tête bizarre. Elle espéra qu'il n'est fait que la déshabiller. Drago d'ailleurs perçus son malaise et la rassura qu'il n'avait fait que d'enlever son jean et ses bottes ainsi que son pull.

- Je viole pas les jeunes filles Granger et encore moins les pucelles

Hermione rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Drago sourit. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait mais avait toujours voulu en avoir la preuve. Il se leva afin de s'habiller et Hermione en fit de même. Il fallait qu'ils se préparent. Cela allait être une journée riche en rebondissement.

Ils avaient dit au revoir rapidement à John et sa grand-mère qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ils étaient maintenant en train de marcher dans la rue à la recherche 23 rue de Pitch. Hermione n'était pas rassuré. Ces sorciers pouvaient sûrement les tuer sans autres explications. Une fois devant la porte d'une petite maison tout à fait comme les autres, Drago commença à douter de l'information du capitaine. Cette maison n'avait rien à voir avec le refuge d'un gang. Drago frappa. Une minute passa sans que personne ne vienne pourtant il observait de l'agitation dans la maison et aperçut même une tête observée à la fenêtre cachée par un rideau. Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait devant eux. Il les regarda quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda t'il familièrement

- Eux, c'est assez difficile d'expliquer tous sa ici… marmonna Drago le regardant durement

- Attendez ici

L'homme partit dans la maison. Hermione ne tenait plus en place. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard les invitant à rentrer. La maison de l'extérieur ne laissait rien pressentir de l'intérieur froid et lugubre qui ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Au milieu un escalier menait à plus bas que terre. L'homme les invita à descendre avec lui. Un autre vint à leur rencontre sans rien leur dire mais les suivit de près. Hermione était de moins en moins rassuré. De plus l'attitude de Drago était bien loin de celui joyeux a appelée les taxis. Il ne disait rien mais Hermione percevait tout de même son malaise. Ils furent conduits de plus en plus bas ce qu'ils inquiétaient de plus en plus. Les souris courraient, il n'y avait plus de lumière. Tout commença vraiment a inquiété quand des cris se firent entendre et des cachots montrèrent leur imposante carrure de fer. En moins de deux, Hermione et Drago furent jeté dans un cachot.

- Et ! Cria Drago pris par surprise. On lui prit sa baguette ainsi qu'à Hermione avant de refermer vivement la porte du cachot.

Les hommes partirent tandis que Drago s'acharnait sur cette foutue porte. Il s'était fais avoir comme un vulgaire débutant. Son père lui avait pourtant fourni une éducation pour ne pas tomber dans des pièges stupides. Hermione aussi, s'agitait sur la porte mais surtout effrayé par le comportement de Drago.

Après quelques minutes, il se calma mais resta la tête contre la porte du cahot à penser. Hermione, elle était partit s'asseoir sur un banc présent dans celui-ci. Elle n'osait prendre la parole de peur qu'il s'énerve pourtant il semblait s'être vraiment calmer. Peut être pourrait t'elle commencer une conversation.

- On fais quoi maintenant ? demanda Hermione

- Granger… murmura t'il

Il se retourna lentement et se mit à la regarder durement

- On fais quoi maintenant ? demanda t'il d'un ton dur sans attendre de réponse, Tu oses demander ce que l'on peut faire maintenant.

Sa voie s'intensifier. Drago était vraiment en colère.

- Et bien vas y Granger sort puisque tu me demandes ce que l'on fait ! Siffla t'il, ON EST ENFERME GRANGER, TOI MOI ET TA STUPIDITE, ON FAIS QUOI MAINTENANT, se moqua t'il tout en criant sur elle, ET BIEN ON SORT, OH MINCE JUSTE UNE CHOSE ON EST ENFERME ! SA FAIT 6 JOUR QUE L'ON EST SUR CETTE FOUTUE AFFAIRE ET NOUS N'AVONS TOUJOURS PAS RENCONTRER CE GANG DE MERDE ! ET MAINTENANT ON EST LA COMME DES RATS ! Cria t'il désignant l'animal vagabondant dans leur cachot.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux d'Hermione comme un coup de massue. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux de petites filles. Des yeux embués de larmes. Drago se retourna pour ne plus lui faire face, pourtant derrière lui, il entendit la jeune fille sangloter. Elle sanglota d'ailleurs pendant un bon quart d'heure. Ses sanglots se répercutaient dans les cachots de la petite maison du 23.

Drago quant à lui s'était assis par terre près de la grille. Il pouvait apercevoir des autres prisonniers dans les autres cahots. Aucun d'eux ne prononça de mots. Drago s'en voulait pour avoir hurler sur Hermione. Celle regardait maintenant partout atour d'elle. Elle était apeurée. Elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point la plus part du temps mais il était triste pour elle.

Hermione en effet n'en menait pas large. Elle pensait à tous ses amis. Peut être qu'ils auraient du partir tous ensemble. Peut être que cela aurait changé la donne. Trop tard, il n'y avait que elle et Drago dans un sacré pétrin. Elle avait les yeux rouge et un sacré mal de tête. Des heures passèrent ainsi sans que l'un deux ne parle. Certains gémissements venaient des autres cachots de temps mais la plus part du temps seul les rats émettaient de faible bruit.

Hermione devina même le soir tombé, elle ne sut pourquoi.

Soudain, la porte du haut des escaliers s'ouvrit. Drago se redressa vivement et fit tout ses efforts possibles pour paraître fier et dur. C'était un Malfoy après tout. Plusieurs hommes s'approchèrent de leur cachot. Un homme plus imposant que les autres s'avança et de sa baguette éclaira la pièce.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda t'il

- Et vous vous êtes qui ? S'énerva Drago

- Ecoutes moi gamin, ici tu es chez moi, et tu t'es rendu à mon domicile alors les questions c'est moi qui les pose. Tu dois s'avoir qui je suis pour te rendre sans crainte a ma porte, dit t'il calmement

- … Drago ne répondit rien contenant sa colère

- Alors vous êtes qui ?

- Hermione Granger, pris la parole Hermione et lui c'est Drago Malfoy

- Anglais ?

- Oui

L'homme cracha par terre d'un dédaigneux. C'était mal partit pour eux.

- je n'aimes pas les anglais et leur manière de tous savoir. Les sorciers de las bas se croient seul au monde mais ils en oublient une grande partie.

- Si nous sommes la c'est que nous ne vous avons pas oublié… tenta Hermione

- Que voulez vous ?

- de l'aide, vous êtes bien le puissant gang américain ? demanda t'elle plein d'espoir

- Oui ma jolie mais un gang ne peut être un gang sans un autre pour lui faire face et je crains que vous ne soyez tomber sur le mauvais. Ricana t'il

- Commença, demanda de la voie rauque Drago

- Il y a trois gangs d'Amériques. Deux se trouvant aux Etats-Unis même et un en Amérique du Sud. Des sorciers de tous age possédant chacun une ville. Le nôtre est le plus fourbe et le plus dévastateur. Nos hommes tus sans relâche, nos femmes sont marquées et maltraité comme du bétail, nous sommes sans pitié en faisant régner la peur… Le deuxième est le gang qui essaye de nous nuire depuis des siècles et c'est sûrement celui que vous cherchiez…

Il commença a partir, devant le regard impuissant de Drago et Hermione. D'ailleurs un petit papier tomba de la poche de celle-ci et vola jusqu'aux pieds d'un des hommes en dernier de la file. Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Hermione amena ses mains à sa bouche de peur.

Il lut sur le bout de papier : _Au delà des mers et des terres, au delà de l'aube et de l'horizon se trouve la puissance de nos ancêtre. La magie est née et demeurera_

Il leva la tête étonnée sur Hermione. Elle se sentait gêner mais soutenait son regard. Il prit la parole

- The kingdom of wizzers ? demanda t'il a celle-ci

- Mahoma répondit Hermione comme envouté.

Il la fixa un instant avant de repartir.

- Revenez ! Cria Drago en frappant contre les barreaux des cachots. Mais trop tard, ils entendirent la porte de l'escalier qui indiquait que l'homme était définitivement partit.

Hermione se rassit en soupirant. Elle aurait espérer que le petit bout de papier fasse tilt a l'homme et les libère mais c'est sans contez que cette phrase devait appartenir a un autre Gang. Pourtant il lui avait demandé l'inscription qui était apparu sur le livre où la phrase était aussi écrite. Drago se calma et vint s'asseoir sur le seul banc du cachot. Hermione n'osait plus lui parler depuis l'altercation. Il l'avait deviné car il la regarda un regard désolé avant de dire :

- Tu peux venir t'asseoir, je ne te crierais pas dessus.

Un Malfoy ne s'excusait mais savait tout de même reconnaître ses tords.

Hermione s'avança timidement et s'assit à coté de lui. Elle émit un long bâillement preuve qu'il devait commencer à faire tard. Elle n'osait lui parler, le regarder. Tout en lui l'effrayait surtout quand il est droit, fier devant ses ennemies. C'est la qu'elle le craint le plus. Elle avait déjà vu Drago en mission. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour ses victimes. Tout le contraire de Harry qui lui avait une bonté naturelle. Drago ne la possédait pas. Elle repensa aux années Poudlard quand celui l'insultait et qu'elle lui répondait toujours aussi méchamment. Sang de bourbe ne faisait plus partit de son vocabulaire et elle en était heureuse. Ce n'était plus le fils a papa, c'était l'homme qui a 18 ans avait déjà pratiquement tout vécu et tout vue. Ou du moins tout de l'horreur. Le bonheur pour Drago restait à découvrir. Elle se mit alors à sourire de ces souvenirs où tous étaient insouciants à se balader dans Poudlard, à se chercher et à s'aimer.

- Pourquoi tu souris Granger ? demanda t'il

- Je repensais a nos années passé a Poudlard, répondit t'elle vaguement, a toi et moi qui nous lancions sans cesse des pics

- Nous continuons encore, répliqua Drago en souriant

- Mais pas au même niveau… on s'en fichait de tous sa a l'époque. Seul Harry y pensait et encore…

- Potter avait d'autres chats à fouetter comme penser a Cho. Fit Drago

- La quatrième année fut la seule où Voldemort ne lui prit pas la tête toute l'année bien qu'il le rencontra à la fin… Et il ne pensait pas toujours a Cho, s'indigna Hermione en rigolant

- Mon œil … fit Drago

- Et toi tu pensais a qui ? A cette cher Parkinson ? Pouffa Hermione

- Bien sur, je la regrette tellement elle et sa splendeur, ironisa Drago

Hermione pouffa. Elle détestait Pansy et elles se l'étaient bien rendues. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis Poudlard.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment…

- Probablement marié à Zabinni… marmonna Drago

Hermione tourna la tête en souriant. Drago s'était fait piqué sa fiancer. Bien qu'il s'en fichait il devait sûrement avoir as dignité.

- Et sinon, la miss je sais tout s'intéressait a qui ? demanda Drago

Hermione rougit. Elle s'était intéressé a tous ce qui passait a vrai dire.

- J'ai eu mes périodes… essaya t'elle d'esquiver

- Et réponds ! L'obligea Drago

- Toi-même tu n'as pas répondu… le regarda Hermione avec un grand sourire

- Moi je ne m'intéressait a personne

- Et toutes les filles avec qui tu étais alors ?

- De l'amusement, rien d'autre. Fit Drago d'un ton neutre

- Moi j'ai eu ma période Harry en première année mais cela m'est vite passé, et ensuite il y eu Ron qui a duré jusqu'à l'année dernière, entre temps il y avait eu un moldue que j'avais rencontrer l'été et puis bien sur Krum

- Tu as oublié quelqu'un…

- Qui ? demanda Hermione étonné

- Moi.

- Quoi ?! Mais jamais, balbutia Hermione

- Je suis tellement beau, désolé c'est indiscutable

Hermione se mit à rigoler de la remarque du blond. Elle le retrouvait enfin. Depuis le début du voyage, ces petites remarque acerbes avaient été mis entre parenthèses et la se soir elles revenaient une par une. Une heure passa où ils parlèrent de tous et de rien. Ils auraient presque oublié qu'ils se trouvés dans un cachot humide et puant. Ils s'endormirent sur le banc d'ailleurs. Drago tête contre le mur et Hermione tête contre Drago. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée malgré leur malheur du moment.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Voila, la j poste les derniers chapitre de la première partie de l'histoire.

* * *

Le lendemain, on les réveilla en sursaut.

- Allez bande de fainéants debout, crièrent les hommes rentrés dans le cachot. Hermione ouvrit les yeux difficilement afin d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait. Un homme pointait sa baguette sur elle un autre sur Drago. Ils se levèrent tous les deux encore endormi et furent rapidement sortit du cachot en direction de l'escalier. Les hommes les poussaient un peu pour qu'il se dépêche enfonçant leur baguette dans leur dos afin de leur montrer qu'il ne fallait rien tenter. Une fois dans le Hall de la petite maison, on les poussa a l'extérieur. Hermione fut malgré elle soulagée de revoir le jour. Une voiture attendait devant le perron. On leur banda les yeux. Hermione jeta un dernier regard désespéré à Drago avant de ne plus rien voir. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture à l'aide des hommes qui les guidaient tout en les malmenant un peu.

Le voyage fut long et douloureux. Hermione était compressé entre deux hommes et ne savait même pas si l'un d'entre eux était Drago. L'homme dans la voiture parlait de temps en temps de commerce ou de coup d'état. A leur grande stupéfaction, ils entendirent même le nom de Voldemort prononcé. Selon ce gang c'était un novice qui ni connaissait rien. En effet ; Hermione était la pour en témoigner, ce gang avait l'air bien plus redoutable.

Après quelques heures de voitures qui parurent une éternité pour Drago et Hermione, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Hermione ne tenait plus en place. Elle aurait aimé que la voiture avance encore pour retarder l'échéance de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. On la mena de force, toujours les yeux bandés dans ce qu'elle pensait être une caisse. Elle ne savait pas si il en était de même pour Drago. La caisse fut refermée. Elle put retirer son bandeau. Elle était évidemment dans une caisse. Une caisse en bois qui avait l'air d'être superposé au dessus du vide. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle entendit quelques autres bruits de caisses. Elle sentit qu'on la reposa a terre et qu'on la déplaça. Soudain, elle bougea légèrement. Serait t'elle dans un bateaux ou un train ; Une agitation régnait autour d'elle mais elle ne dura pas. En effet 30 minutes plus tard, elle n'entendit plus personne juste des petits rats grattant contre le bois. Elle paniquait. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était avec Drago mais la était complètement seule ce qui la terrorisait. Elle tenta tout de même de se manifester

- Drago ? Murmura t'elle

- Depuis quand tu m'appels Drago ? Hermione. S'énerva le blond qui se trouvait lui aussi dans une caisse

Hermione sourit. Non seulement il était à ses coté mais il n'avait pas perdu son mordant. Elle était contente néanmoins d'être dans la caisse afin que Drago ne voie pas son visage rouge de honte de l'avoir appelé Drago.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit Hermione timide, c'est mieux non ?

- Pourquoi pas, soupira t'il. T'es dans une caisse ?

- Oui et j'étouffe. On devrait essayer de sortir.

- ils m'ont attaché les mains… s'énerva Drago

- Ha bon pas moi, rigola Hermione

- C'est parce que ils savent que tu es beaucoup plus faible que moi pour ouvrir ta boite…

- …

- Hermione ?

- …

- Et Hermione fais pas la tête, on v'a s'ennuyer si tu te tais.

- GRANGER ! s'écria t'il

- Quoi ?

- Tu fais la tête ? demanda t'il souriant

- Non

-Tant mieux alors. Sourit Drago

Ils parlèrent de temps en temps mais la plus part du temps se muraient dans le silence. Ils se demandaient chacun si ils allaient revenir en Angleterre un jour, si ils allaient revoir leurs amis. D'ailleurs Harry allait sûrement commencer à faire des recherches. En effet demain c'est noël et Ils n'étaient pas vraiment prêts d'être au repas de famille imposé par Mme Weasley. De toute façon, comment pourrait t'il les retrouver. Ils ont pris bateaux, voitures, voiture et encore une fois bateaux. Harry est fort mais a ce point la…

Le voyage se passait plutôt mal. Le train, car cela en était un, tanguait beaucoup ainsi les caisses ne restaient pas en place. Hermione et Drago écopèrent de pas mal de bleues et de contusions.

Ils arrivèrent tout de même puisqu'ils comprirent que le train était en train d'entrer en gare. Leur caisse fut prit et emmener ils ne savaient où. Le voyage dura encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'on les dépose. Hermione sortit de la caisse que l'on venait d'ouvrir. Elle regarda effrayé autour d'elle. Drago n'était pas la. Et ce qu'elle vit la terrorisa. De nombreux cachots avec des femmes a l'intérieur. Toutes habillées avec des vêtements sales, certaines pleurant. On ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de souffler et de comprendre qu'un homme la bouscula à l'intérieur d'un des cachots. Les femmes la regardaient apeurées. Elles se demandaient sûrement ce qu'une étrangère venait faire ici. Ils y avaient des petites filles jusqu'au femmes âgées. Hermione eut de la peine pour ces petites filles insouciantes. Alors c'est comme sa qu'on traitait les femmes ici. Hermione fut dégoûté. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement un moyen de sortir et retrouver Drago qui se trouvait elle se savait où. Elle s'assit dans un coin la où on ne la remarquait pas trop.

Drago était sortit de sa caisse depuis quelques minutes et étaient assis dans le bureau d'un des hommes qu'il l'avait emmené. Il n'en menait pas large et appréhendait ce qu'il l'attendait. Il revint enfin dans son bureau. C'était le grand patron. Celui qui leur avait parler lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans le cachot. Il vint s'asseoir à son fauteuil an face de Drago. Il le regarda durement.

- Mr Malfoy… J'ai longtemps réfléchi sur votre cas… Je voulais tous d'abord vous tuez mais un de mes hommes m'a convaincu de vous prendre comme recru après avoir citer vos exploits réalisés en Angleterre.

- Je ne travaillerais pas pour vous… fit Drago d'un ton dur

- C'est ce qu'il dise tous…rigola l'homme

- Où est Hermione ? demanda alors Drago

- Votre copine ? Mis en vente sur le marché, sourit l'homme, vous demanderez a l'homme qui vous hébergera d'aller la voir, maintenant sortez ! fit le patron avant de faire signe a un garde de conduire Drago dehors. L'homme chez qui devait héberger Drago, était familier a celui-ci. Si bien qu'il s'aperçut que s'était l'homme qui avait ramassé le petit bout de papier de Hermione dans les cachots. Celui-ci lui fit signe de montée dans une calèche. Le village était un village ancien. Sans technologies apparentes de moldues. De nombreuses petites maisons en pierre trônaient le long des routes. Drago ne se sentait pas vraiment apaisé. Il y faisait chaud. Les femmes portaient des débardeur laissant apparaître un tatouage différents sur chacune d'elle situé sur leur épaule. Drago fronça les sourcils sur les nombreuses différences entre son monde et le leur. Il voulu demanda a l'homme avec lui de le conduire a Hermione mais il n'eut le temps qu'ils étaient arriver a destination.

Ils montèrent tous les deux un escalier en pierre. L'homme ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de se faire suivre par un Drago passablement énervé. Il avait tout de même droit a plus de considération de sa part. Une fois arriver a hauteur d'une terrasse. Drago fut stupéfait. Des cages à perdre de vue de femmes et de petites filles. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'homme dur le rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'il sorte de sa stupeur et qu'il le suive.

Un homme vint à leur rencontre.

- Vous venez pour un achat ? demanda celui-ci gentiment

- Non, une de ses amies est ici… nous venons la voir

Drago fut soulagée. Il allait revoir Hermione. Si elle était avec toutes ces femmes, c'est qu'elle était déjà en bon état. Le petit bonhomme les emmena alors au fond de la pièce où se trouvait un cachot.

Hermione entendit de l'agitation. Elle se leva. Que ne fut pas son heureuse surprise de trouver en face d'elle Drago qui allait bien. Ils étaient venu la chercher c'est sur. Les autres allaient les laisser partir. Pourtant Drago avait un visage grave qui ne paressait rien de bon.

- Drago… fit t'elle

- Hermione, fit t'il en s'approchant de la porte du cachot, on va te sortir d'ici

- impossible, décréta le vendeur

- Et pourquoi cela ?! S'énerva Drago

- Il faut l'acheter et faire un serment inviolable avec celle-ci pour la sortir. C'est la loi. Une femme ne se promène pas en liberté sans appartenir un homme. Pris la parole l'homme qui avait conduit Drago jusqu'ici

- Vous savez où vous pouvez la mettre votre fichu loi, s'énerva Drago

- De plus, Mr Virion est venue cet après midi et aimerait beaucoup l'avoir avec lui. C'est une étrangère cela a beaucoup de succès.

- Mais vous êtes malade ! Cria Drago tandis qu'Hermione commençait a sangloter. C'est quoi ce pays de fous.

- Bonjour, fit un homme gros dans l'embrasure de la porte

- Mr Virion, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Je viens acheter ma mise. Fit l'homme en entrant dans la pièce.

Drago n'eut le temps de penser, de faire quoi que se soit de plausible qu'il s'écria lui aussi paniqué

- Je l'achète ! dit t'il en regardant l'homme qui avec qui il était qui lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi c'était d'accord.

- j'en mets 300

- 900, fit Drago qui avait encore la bourse qu'il n'avait eu a donner a Vermont.

- 1200, enrichit le gros

- 1500, prit la parole l'homme qui avait donner l'autorisation a Drago d'acheter Hermione

Drago le regarda incrédule. Pourquoi faisait t'il sa pour lui. Il était censer être son prisonnier et voila qu'il l'aidait a sortir Hermione des cachots et des pattes de se vieux fous.

- Accordé fit le vendeur plus que ravie de son affaire. Décidément les étrangères représentaient de grand bénéfice. Je prépare le four et le sortilège.

Pendant que le vendeur partit ainsi que le gros, Drago demanda méfiant a l'homme.

- Le four ?

- les femmes pour pouvoir sortir doivent être marqué c'est la règle.

- Vous les tatouer ?

- Oui par les initiales du l'homme qui les achètes.

Hermione commença à paniquer et regarda alors Drago effrayé. Non seulement elle allait être lié a lui pour la vie mais on n'allait la marqué au fer.

- Je Veux juste un lien magique, pas de marque

- vous n'avez pas le choix monsieur Malfoy, je suis désolé… fit L'homme apparemment sincère.

Drago regarda durement Hermione. Il soupira avant de commencer par dire

- Tu vas être forte…

- Non Drago, paniqua Hermione, sors moi de la n'abandonne pas. Elle commençait à sangloter. Il allait laisser faire se massacre

Il s'approcha de la cage et prit entre ses mains la tête d'Hermione en pleure.

- Je te promet que je serais la, ok ? C'est la seule solution.

Hermione hoqueta. Les caresses de Drago sur son visage la calmait peu a peu. Il savait être doux quand il voulait.

Le vendeur revint avec une coupelle remplie de braises et d'un fer à tatouer comme les chevaux. Hermione déglutit. Elle avait peur. On l'a sortit de la cage et la fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Le vendeur lui demanda de retirer son T-shirt si bien que Hermione se retrouva en débardeur. Il ne cachait pas l'épaule. Drago se plaça accroupie devant elle lui tenant la main fermement.


	11. Chapter 11

Le vendeur prit le fer chaud faisant dans le même temps signe à Drago de bien la tenir

Hermione sentit comme une douleur atroce quand le fer se posa sur sa peau et commença à s'agiter mais Drago la tenait fermement.

- HAAAAA, criait t'elle de douleur. Sa peau la brûlait, s'arrachait.

Le vendeur retira alors le fer. Hermione se mit à pleurer de tous son corps tandis que Drago essayait de la calmer. Le vendeur repartit une deuxième fois dans l'arrière boutique.

Hermione gémissait. Elle voulait mourir a cet instant précis tellement la douleur était forte. Il revint avec un parchemin.

- Signez tous les deux ici et vous serez lié, fit t'il a l'adresse de Drago

Il signa et aida Hermione à signer malgré la douleur et les pleure. Une fois les deux signatures posées sur le parchemin, il se consuma tout seul a petit feu. Le lien magique venait d'être créait. Et déjà dans le dos à Hermione on voyait apparaître à l'endroit de sa brûlure un D et un M rouge sang. Une fois le supplice finie les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent chez leur hôte. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcer de mot jusqu'a qu'il arrive dans le hall de sa maison.

Hermione commençait à vaciller de douleur tandis que Drago la soutenait. L'homme prit la parole

- Je suis Michael, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Commença t'il

- A vrai dire, je me fous de qui vous êtes fit Drago, j'aimerais juste la coucher.

- Bien sur, fit l'homme d'un ton vraiment poli ce qui étonna Drago qui s'attendait plus à une réplique cinglante de la part de l'homme. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il n'était pas comme les autres. Pour cause, il installa Hermione dans une sublime chambre. Elle s'endormit directement. La douleur l'ayant amener dans le royaume des songes. Sa maison était dotée de trois étages ainsi que de nombreux couloirs mais en définitive, elle était relativement vide et sans vie. Michael fit signe à Drago de le suivre dans le salon afin de discuter. Drago se demandait de plus en plus qui pouvait bien être cet homme à mille facettes.

L'homme s'assit dans un fauteuil. Ils étaient assez vieux même si quelques traits de son visage pourraient faire de lui un jeune homme. Il pria Drago de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il servit deux verre de cognac avant de regarder soucieux par la fenêtre. Nous étions encore en peine journée et quelques enfants jouaient dehors. Drago prit la parole en voyant deux petites filles courir.

- Elles ne sont pas tatouées elles, fit Drago d'un air dégoûté

- Elles n'ont pas encore l'age, fit l'homme d'un ton vague tout en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre. Puis il ajouta : Vous savez je ne suis pas pour cette pratique…

- Mais Hermione…commença Drago

- Miss Granger serait partit avec l'homme que vous avez vu, je ne crois pas que cela aurait été bénéfique fit t'il en tournant la tête vers Drago

- Miss ? demanda Drago étonné, depuis que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre je n'est plus entendue de miss.

- Je suis anglais en réalité fit Michael

Drago parut étonné. Il était anglais alors que les hommes du gang détestaient les anglais. Cela n'avait pas de sens. L'homme s'expliqua

- J'ai quitté Londres pour fuir la guerre il y a quelques années de sa.

- Et vous êtes rentrer dans une autre guerre de gang en faisant le mal, cracha Drago

- Pas tout a fait, vous avez du me trouver différent, je suis espion de l'autre gang, c'est pour sa que le bout de papier de miss Granger m'a interpellé, j'ai tout de suite comprit que vous nous cherchiez nous.

Drago resta sans voies. Il fut d'abord en colère puis heureux. Heureux de ne plus se trouver chez les ennemies. Il avait un allié maintenant. Il sourit. Michael aussi. Il comprit à quel point Drago pouvait être soulagé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre amie mais c'était la seule chose a faire pour la sortir de la…dit Michael

- Cela veut dire que l'on va pouvoir partir.

- En effet mais pas n'importe comment. Fit Michael, il ne faut pas que je perdes ma couverture d'espion.

Ils parlèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. Drago était complètement soulagé. Michael lui expliqua les grandes batailles des gangs et leur histoire. Il finit d'ailleurs pas beaucoup l'apprécier. Lui aussi avait été pendant un moment espion et savait la pression que cela donnait en encore plus quand on était découvert.

Plus tard Drago monta au chevet d'Hermione. Elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs. La pauvre, elle avait subi une douleur atroce en plus d'être lié à jamais à un être qui l'avait insulté pendant 6 ans et qu'elle n'aimait pas. N'empêche que cela allait drôlement lui faire plaisir d'apprendre qu'ils ne sont plus en danger. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde espoir. Malgré lui, il s'était attaché à elle et ses manières. Sa faiblesse l'avait séduit. Le fait de vouloir la protéger devenait grandissant en lui. Il la regardait dormir paisiblement. Puis il pensa à Potter et Weasley, probablement à leur recherche. Noël était ce soir. A minuit, il y aurait fallu ouvrir les cadeaux.

Soudain, il vit bouger la jeune fille. Elle semblait se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Drago lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondu sans attendre mais qui se transforma rapidement en une grimace la douleur sur son épaule revenant. Il partit chercher une serviette mouillé et l'aida a se redresse, souleva son T-shirt et mette la serviette humide sur sa blessure. Elle gémit quelque peu mais cela allait déjà un peu mieux.

- L'homme qui nous a emmené est un allié, commença t'il, il est dans l'autre camp et c'est un espion. Il va nous aider à nous échapper, fit Drago tout sourire tout en soignant Hermione.

- Tu en es sur ? demanda t'elle méfiante

- Sur … répondit t'il, il est anglais.

- Si il anglais alors, pouffa Hermione heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait probablement quitté cet enfer. Ses marques lui faisaient mal. Elle était maintenant lié à Drago a jamais et avait peur. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu de sa vie. Avoir les initiales de celui-ci sur le dos ne l'enchantait pas plus que sa mais cela lui avait permis de la sauver de gros mal léché. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tout d'un coup. C'était Michael qui venait annoncer le repas.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, il se retourna vers les deux convives et fit le sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est noël…

A ces mots Hermione paniqua. Les autres devaient certainement être a leur recherche au lieu de passer un joyeux noël. Elle se sentit coupable ce que remarqua Drago

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur qu'ils s'amusent quand même

Il l'aida à se relever et à partir dans le grand salon. La table avait été mise pour l'occasion ; Michael vivait seul et étai énormément content d'avoir des invités pour noël. La bonne humeur d' Hermione revint vite pendant le repas. Noël était une fête de joie. Les trois compères parlaient de tous et de rien. Pouffaient de n'importe quoi. Mais qui aurait pu leur reprocher ? Dans un moment de guerre pareil, il fallait profiter des petits moments de bonheur que l'on pouvait nous offrir.

Puis ils se mettirent tous les trois près du feu a se raconter des histoires de Londres principalement. Hermione se fit une joua de raconter comment Poudlard était ces dernières années tandis que Drago racontait la guerre qui y était en train de se dérouler. Michael renouait peu a peu avec l'Angleterre grâce a ces deux conteurs.

Ils se mirent pourtant tous les trois a dormir peu a peu au coin du feu quand sonna minuit. Ils ne se réveilleraient qu'au levé du jour…

Drago ne dormait plus depuis 1h. Il regardait Hermione dormir avec appréhension. Qu'allait t'il bien pouvoir faire ? Elle était liée a lui jusqu'à la fin. Un contrat magique de devait sûrement pas se rompre comme sa. Il se demandait cependant si cela était une sort de mariage, si ils pouvaient faire le vie a coté ou non ? Il demanderait à Michael. Si ce n'était pas le cas elle devra dire adieu a la vie avec Weasley. Drago sourit. Il pensait à la tête de la belette quand il saurait cela. Il allait sûrement l'accuser. Dans tous les cas, elle était marquée de ses initiales et il n'en était pas fier. Dès que Michael se lèvera, ils métraient avec Hermione un plan en place pour se sauver sans mette Michael dans l'embarras. Le problème était de revenir en ville, et de remonter dans un train. Sa n'allait sûrement pas être facile. De plus, à ce qu'il a compris de sa conversation avec Michael hier, il se trouve sur une terre magique, un peu comme Poudlard. Il faut donc prendre un train pour s'échapper. De plus Potter devait être officiellement à leur recherche. Les chances de les retrouver étaient minimes mais il connaissait Potter, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il vit Michael se réveiller doucement, celui-ci lui fit un vague sourire avant de se lever et d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner à la cuisine. Noël avait tout de même était un beau noël pensa Drago. Pas de sapin ni de cadeau mais un beau noël quand même. Il se leva à son tour pour aller rejoindre Michael après un dernier regard pour Hermione. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Michael s'activait au fourneau. Œuf brouillé et crêpes au sucre étaient de la partie. Drago s'installa à la table en bois de celui-ci. Il regardait Michael qui se trouvait de dos.

- Pourquoi ce regard ? demanda alors Michael calmement

Drago fut surpris de la vivacité de l'homme.

- Je me demandais, le contrat d'hier, c'est une sorte de mariage ? demanda alors Drago

- Non, répondit Michael se retournant avec un poêle à la main. C'est un contrat qui stipule qu'Hermione ne pourra signé aucun contrat avec quelqu'un en dehors de toi, incluant le mariage effectivement. Par contre toi tu peux.

- Aucun contrat. Répéta Drago dans le vague. Contrat pour acheter une maison, contrat pour mettre ses enfants a l'école primaire et tout sa… demanda t'il paniqué

- Oui. Répondit Michael sentant le malaise de Drago.

- Mais moi je peux. Fit t'il plus vraiment lui-même

- mais toi tu le peux, répéta alors Michael en mettant des œufs dans l'assiette de Drago.

Drago se sentait mal, il avait condamné Hermione à vivre que de lui. Elle n'allait pas être heureuse de la nouvelle. Mais qui sait, peut être s'était déjà t'elle faite a cette idée. Michael s'assit à ses coté avec une crêpe à la main.

- Et toi tu as une famille ? demanda Drago

- Qui n'en a pas. Sourit Michael

- Non mais je veux dire, femme, enfant…

- Oui. Répondit t'il simplement

- Mais tu ne les voit jamais… fit Drago

- C'est vrai mais je les aime et ils m'aiment, c'est tout ce qui conte. Je ne serais espion que 1 ans de toute façon.

Drago se tut. Il savait ce que s'était de ne pas voir sa famille pendant longtemps mais ce qu'il savait encore plus c'était de ne pas avoir de famille du tout. Ou encore pire d'avoir une famille qui vous renie. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Hermione arrivée pour se mettre a table. Ils restèrent tous silencieux le temps de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois finis, Michael décida de leur exposer son plan afin de les sortir de la.

- Vous allez partir de la même façon que vous êtes venues. Dans des caisses. Ils vous prendront pour de la marchandise. Je ne prendrais pas le train avec vous. Cela serez trop voyant. J'ai déjà prévenu les membres de mon gang de votre arrivé à la gare. Il faudra mettre un moyen en place pour que vous puissez ouvrir vos caisses de vous-même. Une fois sortit vous n'aurez plus cas chercher un homme au manteau jaune. Il vous conduira chez moi.

- Ok. Fit Drago qui trouvait le plan assez simple en définitive

- Vous avez eu vraiment de la chance de tomber sur moi… fit Michael en se grattant la tête

- On te remercie, fit Hermione

- Et quand part t'on ? demanda Drago

- Demain matin, répondit Michael

La discussion fut terminée. La journée ne prolongea chez Michael. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Hermione passa son temps à passer de la potion sur sa peau mutilé tandis que Drago et Michael parlait de tout et de rien. Drago l'appréciait vraiment et se navrait de devoir le quitter. Mais après tout, chacun devait faire as vie et il espérait au fond de lui croiser un jour le chemin de Michael, sauveur.


	12. Chapter 12

Le soir venu, il rejoignit Hermione dans sa chambre, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Elle avait préféré rester dans celle-ci. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas en forme et était triste et savait que la principale raison de sa douleur et en partie a cause de lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il la vit assis dans le lit, un livre a la main en pleine lecture. Il sourit. Même an danger a plus des milliers de kilomètre de chez elle, Hermione Granger restait Hermione Granger. Une insupportable miss je sais tout qu'il allait devoir se coltiner toute sa vie. Il fallait pour lui s'armer de patience. Car oui même si lui pouvait se marier et faire sa vie a coté, il ne ferait pas sa a Hermione. C'est lui qui a dit qu'il l'achetait et aussi bizarre que cela peut lui paraître de penser sa, il n'abîme jamais ses affaires.

Elle leva la tête avec le sourire aux lèvres. Drago s'approcha de son lit afin de s'y asseoir.

- Ca va ? demanda t'il

- ça va. Répondit t'elle en souriant.

Leur relation avait drôlement changé depuis leur arrivée à New York et encore plus leur nuit au cachot. Même si cela restait tendue par moment. Ils avaient maintenant des rapports amicaux. Hermione se sentait bien en sa compagnie et remerciait le ciel qu'il est souhaitait venir avec elle trouver ce gang, elle n'aurait pas pu tenir toute seule.

- Tu es prête pour demain ?

- J'appréhendes… répondit Hermione, les autres doivent être en train de nous chercher. J'espère qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop.

- Ils doivent faire des bêtises depuis que tu n'es plus la.

- Drago, sermonna Hermione

- Bah quoi c'est vrai Potter et Weasley sont de vrais gamins…

- Et tu n'en es pas un de gamin toi ? demanda Hermione rigolant

- Bien sur que non, répondit Drago avec son sourire ravageur.

Hermione le trouvait beau. Elle avait toujours trouvait beau Drago. Seulement voila, la beauté cachait de nombreux défauts et encore aujourd'hui. Pourtant plus les jours avançaient et plus elle le regardait plus les défauts disparaissaient laissant place a Drago. Un mec bien. Elle sourit à sa remarque. Il avait changé. Elle aussi. Ils ne se lançaient plus de pics. Peut être que les épreuves passées ensemble les avaient calmé. Demain, ou au pire après demain, tout reviendrait normal. Ils reprendraient sûrement leurs vielles habitudes de chamaillerie mais après tout Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy ne serait plus les même sans leur éternelles disputes.

Drago ne parlait plus, il se contentait de la regarder. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, le silence devenant de plus en plus pesant. Elle décida finalement de se lever afin d'aller chercher une nouvelle serviette mouillé d'eau afin de la mettre sur son épaule. Elle retira sa couverture laissant deviner une petite nuisette que Michael lui avait prêté. Elle s'était d'ailleurs demander pourquoi celui-ci en comportait une chez lui mais elle l'osa demander de peur d'indiscrétion. Marchant calmement jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle prit une serviette mouillée et revint près du lit. Elle vit le visage de Drago se raidir.

- Sa te fais encore mal ? demanda t'il regardant avec un regard presque de dégoût son épaule lorsque celle-ci se replaça sur son lit.

- Un peu oui, répondit t'elle tout en se mettant la serviette sur son épaule

- Attend je vais le faire tourne toi, fit Drago en prenant la serviette tandis qu'Hermione se mettait de dos assise en tailleur dur le lit

Drago passa délicatement la serviette froide sur la blessure. Un D et M y étaient marqués. Il regarda cela avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il pensait au répercutions de ce tatouage pour lui et pour Hermione. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'une femme soit marquée de son nom. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais penser a s'engager et encore moins avec elle. Il y a un ans, il en aurait sourit, avoir Granger a sa merci aurait été jouissant pour lui mais maintenant il ne ressentait que pitié pour celle qu'il contait maintenant comme amie. Comment haïr une fille qui s'assit avec courage attendant son bourreau. Il ne devait plus.

- Je suis désolé pour cela, fit t'il

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute

- Mais tu sais que tu ne peux plus rien faire, plus signer de contrat ou te lier… termina Drago

- Je sais, on surmontera cet obstacle tous les deux. Fit Hermione

- Mais moi je le peux. Fit Drago avec appréhension

Hermione se retourna vivement avec un regard de colère. Alors comme sa lui il pouvait. Il allait sûrement bien s'amuser, peut être même qu'il le savait.

- Alors il n'y a que moi qui y perds dans tous cela… Fit Hermione

- Hermione… voulut commencer à parler Drago

- Tu le savais, bien sur, je croyais que tu te sacrifiais pour moi mais de toute façon tu pourras faire ce que tu veux a coter, te marier, avoir une vie, s'énerva Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se leva rapidement et voulut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain quand Drago lui attrapa le bras.

- C'est ce que tu crois un ! Tu oses croire sa de moi après ce qu'il s'est passé. Petite hypocrite. Tu n'avais envie que d'une seule chose, c'est qu'on plonge tous les deux ! Tu ne mérites pas mon aide ! Tu n'es qu'une sale sang de bourbe.

Hermione ouvrit de grand yeux et Drago n'eut le temps de répliquer que la claque était déjà partie suivit d'un claquage de porte de salle de bain. Hermione se laissa tomber contre celle-ci en pleurant. Elle avait été trop loin et lui aussi. Elle n'aurait pas du douter de lui mais elle avait tellement peur de se retrouver toute seule. Après une bonne dizaine de minute elle l'entendit frapper doucement à la porte.

- Hermione…

-…

- Hermione, je n'aurais pas du te traiter… je me suis énervé, tu devrais croire en moi

-…

- Je suis désolé. Finit par dire Drago sincèrement et peut être pour la première fois de sa vie.

Hermione se leva après avoir renifler un bon coup. Elle ouvrit la porte pour faire face à Drago. Ils ne surent quoi se dire durant des secondes qui parurent une éternité.

- Je suis désolé aussi. Répondit t'elle alors

Elle baissa la tête, les larmes recommençant à couler. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

- Et… fit Drago en lui montant le menton afin qu'elle le regarde. Ecoutes moi bien, jamais je n'ai pensé t'abandonner et faire ma vie a coté. J'assume le fait de t'avoir « acheter ». Je ne te laisserai pas seul, je n'irai pas voir ailleurs…

Hermione le regarda. Etait ce vraiment Drago qui parlait. Cela paressait tellement improbable. Et pourtant. Tout s'accéléra alors, son cœur, son pou. Le visage de Drago s'avançait de plus en plus vers le sien jusqu'à touché ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux sans aucune animosité. Juste doux. Il s'approfondit alors, Drago caressait le visage et les cheveux d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci avec de petites mains timide faisait de même. Hermione n'avait jamais embrassé comme sa. Le baiser était timide et pourtant si profond. Les larmes qui avaient coulé se mêlé a leurs lèvres. Drago la prit tendrement dans ses bras et vint la déposer délicatement sur son lit. Il sentit qu'elle prit peur, il ne cessa de l'embrasser et de la mettre en confiance. Il lui murmura à l'oreille de ne pas avoir peur, de lui faire confiance si bien que Hermione se détendit un peu. Ils se désabillèrent mutuellement s'embrassant encore. Cette nuit la fut merveilleuse. Deux êtres s'unissant. Elle eut pourtant mal mais qu'importe, elle avait aimé cette sensation, le fait de sentir sa chaleur sur elle, de sentir ses mains se balader sur son corps. Elle avait aimé…

Elle se réveilla. Il n'était plus la. Elle soupira mais après tout, il ne lui avait pas promis le service câlin compris au réveil. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs rien promis du tout. Elle repensa à cette nuit, se demandant si elle avait bien fait. Beaucoup lui aurait répondu que non, elle le savait mais après tout la seule chose qui contait, était ce qu'elle, elle en pensait. Aujourd'hui, ils partaient. Enfin, la souffrance était terminée Bon, elle devrait essayer de mener une vie avec Drago mais les choses semblaient aller dans le bon sens. Le soleil éclairait toute sa chambre, elle se leva et s'habilla en hâte afin de rejoindre les garçons probablement en train de déjeuner.

Mais elle eu tord, ils étaient tous les deux en train d'expérimenter les caisses qui leur serviraient a s'échapper. Hermione n'osa s'annoncer. Elle ne savait ce que pensait Drago de leur nuit et elle avait peur de le savoir. Peur de son regard. Peur qu'il soit comme elle l'a longtemps connus, c'est-à-dire froid et méchant. Elle prit tout de même son courage a deux mains et entra dans la pièce. Drago retourna la tête à son arrivée. Pas un sourire complice, ni un sourire méchant, juste un petit sourire qu'il aurait pu faire a n'importe qui mais peut importe c'était un sourire. Michael lui expliqua alors les caisses et leur système d'attache. Hermione était très attentive pourtant le fait d'avoir Drago a quelques centimètres d'elle l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en pensait mais elle ne pourrait certainement lui demander qu'une fois toute cette aventure finie.

- Bon alors surtout pas de gaffe, ne sortait qu'une fois le bateau sera dans la gare. Autrement dit, quand vous sentirez qu'on vous déplacera. Expliquait Michael assez stressé

- Ok, Fit Drago. Hermione monte la dedans fit t'il en désignant une caisse.

Hermione regarda longuement Michael avant de l'enlacer. Elle ne le reverra certainement pas et cet homme en avait fait beaucoup pour elle. Michael la remercia de sa gentillesse.

- Je suis encore désolé pour toutes vos mésaventures… fit Michael

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Hermione, En espérant vous revoir…

- Bien sur, termina Michael certain qu'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir mais il ne fallait pas gâcher un si beau moment.

Hermione pas très sur d'elle monta dans une des caisses non sans un dernier regard a Drago qui lui en rendit un chaleureux. Elle se retrouva bien vite dans le noir et n'entendait plus que les voies de Drago et Michael. La caisse de Drago se trouvait dans la salle, il l'a déplacé jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

- Un homme viendra chercher les deux caisses et vous emmènera jusqu'au bateau. C'est aussi un espion. Mais il ne vous parlera pas et vous ne lui parlerez pas non plus. Un moindre petit détail peut tout faire capoter vous-même vous le savez. Recommanda Michael

- Bien sur. Rassura Drago regardant du coin de l'œil la fameuse caisse.

- Je vous souhaite une belle vie Drago, Fit Michael

- N'oubliez pas de revoir votre famille, ironisa Drago

- Toujours aussi sournois, sourit t'il

- Je n'y peux rien, j'ai une âme de serpent.

Michael sourit. Malgré le tempérament très hypocrite, et le coté « je m'aime » de Drago, il l'aimait bien. Drago commença à serrer la main de Michael quand on sonna à la porte et on entra sans même prendre le temps de demander si il y avait autorisation d'entrer. Le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre, il poussa d'un violent coup de pied sa caisse vide dans le salon. Hermione aussi, dans sa caisse était pétrifié, pourvu que ce soit le deuxième espion qui soit rentré.

Malheureusement pour tous les deux, le corps imposant et la voie grave qui surgit n'était en rien l'espion.

- Bien le bonjour, fit le chef du gang, je venez voir si Drago avait réfléchi a ma petite proposition de les rejoindre, je suppose que tu as du essayer de le ranger dans notre camp…

- Bien sur maître, répondit Michael

- Et alors ? demanda t'il en se tournant vers Drago.

- Je ne me rendrai jamais à votre gang, j'ai déjà assez à faire chez moi…répondit t'il d'un ton provocant

- Je m'en doutes oui, mais voit tu, on ne peux pas toujours choisir ce que l'on veut et j'ai quelques projets. Tu en fais parti. Termina t'il avec un grand sourire. Embarquez le… !Donna t'il l'ordre a ses hommes posté a la porte de Michael qui observait la scène impuissant.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil significatif à la caisse où Hermione se trouvait. En un coup de baguette magique Michael insonorisa et bloqua la caisse. Il eut bien fait car a l'intérieur, Hermione s'agitait et criait pour pouvoir sortir. Il était hors de question de partir sans Drago. Il n'aurait pas fait sa alors elle ne le ferai pas non plus. Mais la peur s'empara d'elle. La caisse était bloquée. Elle avait pourtant bien répété comment il fallait l'ouvrit. De plus, même malgré ses cris, la conversation entre le chef et Michael se déroulait calmement s'en prêté attention a elle.

- Au fait Michael, fit le chef avant de partir Drago avec lui, que faîtes vous avec cette caisse ?

- Du vin maître, on vient chez moi pour la charger dans un train pourquoi ? demanda Michael le cœur battant

- Gardez la plutôt pour moi et demandez a l'homme qui viendra la chercher de l'emmener chez moi plutôt qu'au quai.

- Bien maître… fit Michael effrayé a l'idée de devoir lui désobéir.

Le calme revenue dans la pièce. Hermione tapait et criait dans sa caisse mais rien ne se passait. Elle pleurait, sanglotait. Elle n'allait tout de même pas repartir sans lui. Non c'était impossible, elle ne voulait pas. Pourtant c'est bien ce qui allait se passé puisque déjà elle sentit qu'on la déplaçait. C'était bon, elle allait partir et Drago allait rester à l'arrière et probablement se faire torturer ou tuer.

Elle sentit qu'on ouvrait sa caisse. Elle ne vie pas encore le jour mais l'agitation de la gare. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et un mal de tête atroce. Elle n'eut le temps de faire quoique se soit qu'une tête rousse lui barra la vue.

- Hermione, entendit t'elle sous les enlacements étouffants

- Ginny, murmura t'elle tellement heureuse de la revoir ce qui lui fit revenir les larmes

Ginny se détacha d'elle. Elle aperçut alors Harry et Ron. Tous les trois étaient venus mais pas seulement il y avait aussi Neville et Luna. Ils étaient tous venus pour elle et Drago.

- Hermione où est Drago ? demanda alors Neville impatient de revoir son collègue

Sans était trop pour Hermione. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient la et Drago n »était pas avec elle. Comment leur expliquer qu'il était toujours la bas.

- Que faites vous ici ?demanda t'elle alors pour retarder le moment de l'échéance

- Noël est passé donc on s'est lancé a ta recherche, on n'a eu tellement peur, on n'a pris un bateau et nous voila en Amérique. Le gang de sorciers que tu parlais nous as accueilli et nous a prévenu que vous deviez arrivez aujourd'hui, raconta Ginny

- Drago n'est pas la, se lança alors Hermione

Un silence se fit. Chacun avait le regard posé sur Hermione. Elle ne pouvait parler. A chaque fois que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour prononcer ce qu'elle avait à dire c'était d'abord les larmes qui sortaient en premier. Elle lâcha tout.

- Il a été fait prisonnier, je n'ai rien pu faire, éclata t'elle en sanglot tandis que Ginny la prenait dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- On va te ramener a la maison, ne t'inquiète pas… la rassura Ginny en lui caressant les cheveux

- Non… sanglota encore plus Hermione, il faut aller le sauver… Disait Hermione en commençant a partir en direction du bateau

- Mademoiselle, cela ne sert a rien, entendit t'elle d'un accent profondément américain

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un homme avec un manteau jaune. Le fameux bonhomme qu'ils devaient tous les deux reconnaître était devant elle. Il continua à parler

- On ne peut y retourner maintenant, nous sommes trop peu et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux sur leur territoire, de plus il nous est impossible de reprendre le bateau aussi facilement, la dernière fois c'est eux qui avaient voulu que vous montiez. Termina l'homme

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle y retournera demain ou dans une semaine mais elle y retournera. Ginny lui jeta un regard compatissant avant de l'entraîner avec elle au dehors du hangar les autres suivant la marche. Hermione ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'a Drago et ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.


	13. Chapter 13

Il faisait froid. Au dehors il faisait nuit. La lune était haute et plaine dans le ciel. Au milieu de nulle part aurait t'on dit, se trouvait un château ou plutôt une immense tour. Noir et imposante qui aurait fuir pas mal de passant. L'on pourrait se demander si c'était le fruit de notre imagination mais quelque fois, des cris sortaient de cette tour, des cris aigus et épouvantable a faire fuir les morts. Autour de cette tour se trouvait un lac immense. Il n'était pas simple d'y rentrer. Pourtant il se trouvait un pont-levis qui se baissait souvent pour faire rentrer des calèches mais peu en ressortais. Où passait t'elle ? Personne n'aurait su vraiment le dire. Cet endroit était mystérieux. Le genre d'endroit qui se trouve dans les contes pour enfants. A l'intérieur, des gardes se promenaient baguette a la main pour se préparer a toute éventuelle attaque et se qui ornait les mur étaient les nombreuses cellules où se trouvaient de nombreux prisonniers. Ils n'était pas frais ni en forme mais plutôt, juste des fantôme d'eux même.

Un jeune homme blond en faisait partit depuis peu de temps maintenant. On l'avait mis dans une cellule avec d'autres prisonniers qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de le prendre en amitié. Cela se voyait à leurs regards de haine sur le jeune homme qui en avait que faire. Une lucarne laissait traversée la clarté de la lune. Il en fut presque aveuglé quand il voulut regarder au dehors. D'ailleurs que se passait t'il dehors ? Il se le demandait. Il vit de l'agitation à l'autre bout de la cellule. Il fronça les sourcils. A plusieurs reprises des têtes se retournaient vers sa direction, certains méfiant d'autre souriant méchamment. La raison de cette soudaine fixation ne se fit pas attendre. Un homme assez lourd de vue barbu et n possédant que pour habit un vieux pantalon troué et un marcel se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne fléchit pas même en voyant arriver derrière lui ses acolytes. L'homme a sa hauteur le poussa quelque peu contre le mur tout en lui disant.

- T'es pas le bien venus ici étranger …

- Vraiment ? demanda alors le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur

Des murmures se firent dans le cachot. Il comprit vite qu'il devait avoir à faire au chef du groupe.

- Monsieur a envie de rire ? demanda t'il alors faisant ricaner le reste du groupe tout en reportant son attention après avoir sourit a l'assemblé sur le courageux en face de lui. Tu sais ce qu'on fait au mec dans ton genre ? demanda t'il alors

- Je l'ignore, vous faîtes quoi ? Vous rigolez bêtement de la manière dont vous allez le frapper a plusieurs ? Elégant. Termina le jeune homme un magnifique sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres

L'homme en face de lui se mit a ricaner regardant l'assemblé autour de lui avant de se retourner un regard rageur vers le jeune homme près a mettre son point dans la figure. Le fautif esquiva son poing et le prit par la même occasion. Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Il lacera le poignet du chef qui émit un son plaintif avant de le coller contre le mur.

L'homme se trouvait maintenant contre le mut le bras de sa « victime » sous le coup lui empêchant de respirer. Il eut peur de regard du blond en face de lui. Un regard aussi froid que de la glace. Ses grands yeux bleus lui faisaient mal rien cas le regarder.

- Ecoutes moi bien… Chef commença t'il ironiquement, on ne me pousse pas et on n'essaye encore moins de me frapper, alors gros bêta avant de recommencer une nouvelle erreur de lâche et de faible comme toi souviens toi de ce nom : Malfoy.

Il le lâcha tandis que l'homme prenait une couleur se rapprochant du rouge tomate tellement l'air lui manquait. Drago avant de repartir dans son coin visa son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la cellule. Pas une n'eut le courage de le défier. Certains repartaient même vaquer à leur occupation. Il partit alors s'asseoir dans un coin de la cellule. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était ici, il savait juste qu'il fallait qu'il en sorte rapidement. Un homme vint tout de même s'asseoir a coté de lui.

- Tu m'impressionnes… commença t'il

- Dégages ! S'énerva Drago

L'homme se leva mais avant de repartir se retourna vers Drago

- On ne se survit pas longtemps ici, sans parler a personne… si tu as besoins de moi…

Et l'homme partit rejoindre un autre groupe de mec. Drago releva la tête pour le voir. C'est vrai qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps mais il n'avait pas envie de faire un brin de causette en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Il était enfermé dans un cellule avec des mecs pas vraiment sympathique qui lui chercher la merde et en plus il fallait qu'il sympathise. Un Malfoy avait de la dignité.

Cela faisait deux jours que Hermione ne sortait plus de sa chambre qu'on lui avait attribué au quartier du gang des sorciers. Dans la grande salle à manger an bas, ils devaient tous comme ces deux derniers jours être en réunion pour savoir comment récupérer Drago et se battre contre Voldemort. Car en effet, les sorciers avaient accepté de les aider moyennant quelques arrangements. Il fallait tout d'abord trouvé d'autres sorciers. Hermione n'en avait cru ses yeux. Il y avait décidemment beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne savait pas. En effet découvrir l'existence de sorciers qui n'étaient jusqu'à la que des légendes paressait du domaine de l'impossible et pourtant. Elle pensait à Drago. Il fallait qu'elle le sauve. Allait t'elle le revoir ? Harry lui avait assuré que oui mais elle n'en était pas très sure. Elle trouvait qu'ils n'en faisaient pas assez à son goût pour le retrouver.

Le soir venu, elle descendit dîner avec tout le monde. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient été grand ; Eux aussi avaient une espèce de terrain magique où tout un village se trouvait. Ils étaient maintenant dans la demeure du chef. Elle était spacieuse et belle. Les sorciers américains ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Seul leur chef prenait la parole. Il s'appelai Grodeck De temps a autre, un sorcier lui demandait de raconter l'Angleterre mais Hermione lui faisait rapidement comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer. Elle s'était plongée dans un mutisme total.

- Vous comprenez, il faut de nombreux allié. Votre Voldemort a déjà pris contact avec l'autre gang. Il n'en a que faire de votre mage noir mais dès qu'il le pourra, il tira avantage de la situation. Fit le chef dans la grande salle du dîner. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient autour de la table. Hermione étouffait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était revoir sa minuscule chambre de Londres. Elle pensait à Mr Vermont. Il devait s'inquiéter. Peut être même qu'il la recherchait.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu prendre contact avec ce gang ? demanda perplexe Harry

- Aucune idée. Répondit le chef mais cela devient véritablement inquiétant.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi personne n'est au courant de tous sa…intervint Neville

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda le chef

- de vous ! S'indigna Neville,

Le chef rigola ainsi que tout le tour de la table.

- C'est ce qui fait notre force jeune homme ! Rigola l'homme assez gras dans l'ensemble. En effet c'était un homme plus que robuste qui aimait vivre de nourriture. Non non ce qu'il fait c'est contacter les forces bien plus puissantes que nous…

- Vos ancêtres comme Mahoma ? demanda alors Hermione soudain intéressé. En effet la fameuse phrase parlait des ancêtres.

La table se tut alors. Il régna un silence encore plus profond. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers elle. Elle se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise. Elle aurait avoir Drago a coté d'elle. Lui ne semblait jamais vraiment gêner. Le chef la regarda méfiant.

- Comment connaissez vous Mahoma miss ? demanda t'il

Hermione toussota légèrement. Apparemment, ce n'était pas commun de connaître cet homme et elle avait perdu une occasion de se taire.

- Je… Ce nom est apparu dans un livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque après avoir dit une phrase…

- Oui je sais quelle phrase vous avez dîtes…pour tout vous dire, un de mes hommes m'avait dit que vous connaissiez l'existence de notre roi.

- Michael…murmura t'elle pour elle-même, je l'ai prononcer au cachot.

La mémoire revenait à Hermione. Elle avait désormais envie de tout savoir sur ce Mahoma.

- Qui est exactement Mahoma ? demanda Hermione

- Par bleu, c'est notre roi s'exclama Grodeck

- Il est vivant ? demanda alors étonnée Hermione

Toute la table se mit à rire. Hermione comprit qu'elle venait de dire une énormité. Seulement voila, quand on lui dit ancêtre elle pense directement a la mort et c'est logique. Le chef mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il bu une grande gorgée d'eau avant de reprendre la parole et de faire taire les derniers rires.

- Bien sur qu'il est vivant. Vous savez, vous les sorciers européens, vous vous croyez seul au monde. Mais avez-vous déjà pensé qu'au delà des mers et de la terre se trouve une vie. La première vie. Comment pouvez utilisez de la magie sans même vous demandez qui a bien pu la créer ?

- C'est impossible, intervint Hermione sur la crise de nerf. Elle savait en général tout et la ne savait décidemment plus rien. Un homme lui reprochait d'être ignorante alors qu'elle avait quasiment lu la totalité des livres de Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce qui impossible miss ?

- Au delà des terres et des mers ne se trouvent que le néant ! Si cela est au delà, cela ne peut exister… S'indigna t'elle, Je croyais que c'était vous les sorciers du bout du monde ! Je veux dire, la bibliothécaire ma emmené ce livre quand j'ai demander les sorciers américains pas les sorciers inconnus…

- Sornette Miss Granger, s'énerva Grodeck, Voila pourquoi les européen son ignorant. Mettre le livre des sorciers du bout du monde dans une rubrique de sorciers américains montre bien votre idiotie.

- Je vous interdis d'insulter mon pays ! S'énerva Hermione en se levant

- Hermione ! Intervint Harry tout en se levant et lui attrapant le bras afin qu'elle se rassoit.

- Miss Granger, pouvez vous jurez qu'il n'y est rien au delà des mers…

- Non mais…

- N'avez-vous pas été surprise rien que de nos villages a nos gangs ?

- Si mais…

- Alors croyez a une magie que vous ne connaissez pas Miss Granger…Cette magie est née avant toute autre magie et les a fait naître.

- Je… essayai de prendre la parole Hermione

- Assez, nous en parlerons plus aisément dans mon boudoir après dîner. Je vous expliquerai vaguement l'histoire de Mahoma et de sa magie.

Hermione se tut a contre cœur. Ginny lui lança un petit regard de malice. Elle voulait comme Hermione en savoir plus. Ron et Harry parlaient discrètement enter eux. Hermione ne voulut se joindre a la conversation et se contenta de bouder dans son coin jusqu'à leur des révélations. Elle pensa à Drago. Il méritait plus que tout d'écouter cette fabuleuse histoire. Après tout il en avait autant bavé qu'elle et cela continuait encore.

Après dîner. Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville et Ginny retrouvèrent Hermione dans le boudoir pour écouter Grodeck. Il arriva enfin après quelques minutes d'attentes tendues. Il prit un livre de sa petite bibliothèque. Il le posa sur la table. Puis après un court instant ferma les yeux et se concentra fortement. Soudain le livre s'ouvrit et toutes les images et les écritures du livre se matérialisèrent en un film devant les yeux ébahi du petit groupe de sorciers. En effet, il voyait maintenant une image mobile au dessus du livre représentant en un amas de fumée une forêt. Rien bien intéressant si ce n'est qu'un homme couvert d'une longue robe bleu avancé.

- Merlin… murmura Hermione qui avait déjà vu cette image met immobile

- Merlin ascendant du nom Mahoma. Pris la parole Grodeck

Hermione fut étonné. Merlin et Mahoma faisait donc la même personne. Cela changeait donc la donne. Elle en connaissait beaucoup sur Merlin mais peut être pas assez vu ce qu'elle découvre depuis peu de temps.

- La magie est née avec Mahoma. Le monde à ses origines n'était qu'un champ et une forêt avec de temps en temps des lacs. De nombreuses armées s'affrontaient un territoire. Aucunes n'avaient la magie, seul les armes mettaient fin a une armée.

Au fil qu'il parlait les images changeaient illustrant ce qu'il racontait.

- Mahoma était un petit jeune homme sans importance. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il regardait les étoiles il voyait qu'il n'était pas normal, pas comme les autres, que quelque chose clochait. Plus il désirait que la guerre se termine, plus des effets anormaux se passaient. Il faisait partit d'une petite famille sans importance et sans histoire au milieu de tous sa. Lui, sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Un jour un homme vint chez lui. Il ne venait pas pour bonne compagnie puisqu'il poignarda sa mère. Elle mourut. L'homme qui la poignarda aussi. Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi. Mais Mahoma le savait. Il était la, caché sous la table quand cela s'est passé et au moment où la main de sa mère toucha la sol d'une grâce inhabituel, les yeux de Mahoma lancèrent des éclairent et l'homme tomba a son tour mais cette fois violemment et sans aucune délicatesse. C'est simple, plus le mal s'imprégnait autour de lui, plus ses pouvoirs s'intensifiaient. Mahoma aimait cela, c'est pourquoi il aimait avec ses copains peu de temps après la mort de sa mère regarder les batailles du haut des collines afin de s'imprégner encore plus de pouvoirs.

Pourtant un jour, l'heure n'était pas à rire. Son père était partit au front et il se trouvait avec sa jeune sœur. La guerre prenait un tournant sans issue. Il fallait trouvé une solution où tout son village allait y passé. Mahoma possédait un courage sans nom et c'est pourquoi grâce a ses pouvoirs maintenant surnaturel et puissant il réussi a ouvrir une brèche dans l'espace temps. Un enfant de 13 ans arrivant a faire sa, vous vous rendez compte. De l'autre coté de la brèche, il vit votre monde. Celui qui est encore perverti que le sien. Il vit aussi des guerres mais pas aussi importantes que les siennes, il vit des hommes cruels mais pas autant que chez lui. Il décida d'y envoyer son village et de disperser les personnes à tous les coins du monde. Avant qu'ils ne partent, il leur attribua des pouvoirs afin qu'ils puissent se défendre tout comme lui. Le village était composé de 129 personnes dont sa jeune sœur. On s'est juste qu'ils ont après quelques générations et accouplement avec les moldue été de plus en plus de nombreux jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Mais alors Mahoma ? Que lui est t'il arrivé ? demanda Hermione inquiète pour ce jeune garçon

- Il est resté dans le village, seul. Son père l'a retrouvé plus tard endormi sous les débris du village dévasté par l'armée opposé. Elle n'avait pas du le voir endormi dans un coin de sa petite maison. Il grandi et transmit ses pouvoirs a d'autres. Peut être aurait t'il du faire attention car maintenant les armées se déchaînent avec de la magie et non juste avec des armes.

- La guerre n'est toujours pas finie là bas ? S'étonna Hermione

- Bien sur que non…J'ai envoyé un émissaire pour le prévenir de notre insuffisance à combattre. En espérant que le vieux Mahoma daigne nous accorder la même grâce qu'il avait étant jeune.

- Et où est cette brèche ? demanda avidement Hermione

- Vous voulez trop en savoir miss Granger…

- cela pourrait être utile !intervint Ron

- Non les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses désolé.

L'homme se leva et referma le livre mettant fin à cette histoire et court à cette conversation. Il reposa le livre doucement sur l'étagère. Il regarda gravement les jeunes gans en face de lui. Si jeune si inconscient. Une guerre allait se dérouler sur leur territoire, la plus grande guerre qu'il n'est jamais connu. Il soupira avant de prendre congé et de sortir de la pièce laissant les 6 compères réfléchirent a son histoire.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Harry se retourna vers ses amis :

- Il nous faut Mahoma

- Il viendra a nous, fit Hermione

- Comment le sais tu ? demanda alors Ginny

- parce que une grande guerre approche et que si vous avez bien écoutez Mahoma aime la puissance et il l'acquiert grâce à la bataille donc cela va l'attirer.

- Il était peut être moins naïf, fit Neville

- Ou beaucoup plus avide, intervint Luna tout en souriant a Hermione qui était contente d'avoir trouver quelqu'un sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Maintenant l'important est aussi de retrouvé Drago, fit Hermione soudain songeuse


	14. Chapter 14

Deux semaines qu'il était maintenant dans cet enfer sans nom. Il avait fin et froid. Le chef du gang était venu plusieurs fois pour le torturer. Pour qu'il adhère à son gang mais rien à faire Drago ne voulait pas. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il était si accrocher au fait que Drago rentre dans ses rangs et il ne fut plus étonné quand il vit apparaître un jour à la porte de sa cellule son père et le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Ils le voulaient dans leurs rangs mais lui n'en avait que faire. L'entente avec les autres se passait toujours aussi mal. Il restait dans son coin a marmonné des choses incompréhensible aux oreilles des autres. Il pensa à Hermione. Se demandait si elle était retournée à Londres. Si elle l'avait oublié. Tant de questions sans réponses a vrai dire.

Sa cellule paressait encore plus répugnante de jour en jour et lui était de plus en plus sale. Les rats se familiarisaient a lui et n'avait plus vraiment peur. Il partageait son pain avec eux, ses seuls « amis ». L'homme qui était venu le voir après la dispute le regardait souvent du coin de l'œil et paressait inquiet pour lui. Il savait ce que devenait les hommes solitaires dans ces cas la, il en avaient vu passer beaucoup puisque ceux-ci étaient généralement juste de passage. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la mais comment. Cette prison était pire que celle d'Azkaban. Il s'était alors demander si il accepté les avances de Voldemort, celui-ci le ferait sortir d'ici. Si oui cela serait une occasion à prendre mais a quel prix.

Ce soir la, il était encore dans son coin. Il ne parlait pas et ne faisait pas attention à l'agitation qu'il régnait soudainement.

- Je vous assure que si, je veux être de la partie…fit un homme dans la cellule

Drago redressa vivement la tête. Tout les occupants de la cellule semblait absorbé par le discours d'un des hommes. Il venait de revenir du nettoyage forcé il y a quelques minutes et semblait avoir entendu pas mal de chose. Habituellement Drago ne s'en souciait pas mais cette fois ci cela était différent. Pour cause, il entendit vaguement les mots comme « Angleterre » ou « Guerre » prononcés.

- Moi je vous le dis, personne n'en sortira vivant, Mahoma aura sa vengeance. Il a toujours voulu la prendre pourquoi pas maintenant…

Le mot « Mahoma » interpella Drago. C'est celui qu'ils avaient vu apparaître dans le livre d'Hermione au salon de leur appartement. Soudain, il fut sortit de ses réflexions. Plusieurs paires de yeux le regardaient intrigués.

- Et toi là bas, t'es intéressé ? demanda alors un des hommes sous le silence des autres

Drago s'était promis de ne pas se mêler à ces intrus mais après tout, si il voulait des informations, il fallait qu'il s'engage à leur adresser la parole. De plus, ils lui donnaient une bonne occasion. Il se leva distraitement et traversa d'un pas nonchalant la cellule jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouver les autres prisonniers. Chacun était méfiant se demandant sûrement ce que Drago contait faire. Il ne fit rien. Drago se contenta juste de se poser contre le mur, jambe croiser et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé afin de lui demander :

- Qui est Mahoma ?

- Mahoma ? C'est le premier sorcier au monde mec … répondit l'homme étonné de sa soudaine question

- Et il va se venger de quoi ? demanda alors Drago intéressé. Mahoma, l'ancêtre dont il avait pris connaissance avec Hermione était bien vivant et de plus voulait de venger.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux murmures de la cellule, et l'homme répondit a Drago le tout simplement du monde. Même le sois disant chef restait silencieux a attendre la suite des évènements.

- De sa sœur voyons…Le monde de Mahoma dévasté par la guerre fit de lui un sorcier. Son village allait être attaqué, sa jeune sœur était en danger, il ouvrit une brèche ouvrant sur notre monde pour y envoyer les habitant de son village ainsi que sa sœur. Il pensait qu'elle serait en sécurité…

Les hommes l'approuvèrent avant de commencer à marmonner entre eux. Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'était t'il arrivé a la sœur de Mahoma ? L'homme continua son récit faisant taire ses camarades.

- Dans les 129 villageois qui furent envoyé, un ne faisait pas parti de son village mais d'un camp voisin…c'était un ennemi. Arrivé dans notre monde cet intrus se retrouva d'un hasard fou dans le même pays et la même ville que l'intrus… Dans un petit village au alentour de Londres, dans les contrés de l'Angleterre. Godric's Hollows (J'ai un gros problème d'orthographe : s). Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra redoutant la suite. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce village en d'autres circonstances alarmantes. Il avala sa salive avant de soutenir le regarde du conteur qui se faisait une joie de le faire languir.

- L'homme pris sa sœur sous son aile… il l'a séquestra pendant des années et la viola…Cherchant le secret d'une magie soudaine et pensant que c'était de famille. Il s'appelait Tom Mito. Il l'engrossa plusieurs fois faisant a lui tout seul plusieurs générations… De générations en générations, des garçons et des filles naissaient de l'union de deux êtres. Ce n'était plus la sœur et le violeur mais leur descendant. Et puis il y a un trentaine d'année voir plus, une des filles de cette ligné se maria avec un moldue et engendra un enfant…Tu veux savoir son nom ?

- Oui, déglutit Drago absorbé par l'histoire

- Tom. Tom Jedusor. Fit l'homme content de faire mouche dans l'esprit de Drago, Votre seigneur des ténèbres, la, il est mal barré si la colère de Mahoma se déchaîne sur lui, de plus il eut vent dire que l'autre gang avec l'aide de jeunes sorciers venus de Londres rallieraient Mahoma a leur cause et donc courrait a la ruine de votre seigneur des ténèbre et du gang dans lequel tu te trouve a présent. Nous allons bientôt tous mourir. Il est connu que les prisonniers ne sont pas graciés mais tués comme ceux qui les enferment.

Drago tomba des nues. Un groupe de jeunes sorciers venus de Londres. Cela ne pouvait que être Potter et compagnie et avec chance Hermione était avec eux en sécurité. Il resta un instant interdit contre le mur. Se faire tuer lâchement dans les cachots…Il en était hors de question, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et qu'il participe a la guerre. Il mettrait un plan en action. Bizarrement, même si il portait peu d'affection à Potter et compagnie, ne plus les voir relevait du supplice. Il fit un signe de tête de remerciement à l'homme et aux autres avant de retourner dans son coin réfléchir a sa prochaine évasion.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus à la fabrication d'un plan. Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago. Etait t'il seulement vivant ? Elle s'en fichait de savoir cela, elle voulait le retrouver et ne pas se poser de questions stupides. Harry et Ron l'aidaient de temps en temps mais ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus absorbés par l'histoire Mahoma et de savoir si oui ou non, il allait se rallier à leur cause. En effet, tout le monde attendait patiemment le messager envoyer pour demander a Mahoma de l'aide. Hermione entendit alors un claquement de porte. La porte de la demeure du chef était tellement grande que seule l'ouvrir alerté tout le château. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas précipités, elle se leva du lit où elle était assise et courut jusqu'en haut des marches du grand escalier de marbre. Elle vit alors dans le hall un homme entouré de plusieurs autres. Cet homme avait les habits déchirés et sales. Il paressait fatigué. Il y eut un grand silence où tout le monde attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Une femme de ménage l'aida à ôter sa veste et pris son sac. Harry rejoignit Hermione en haut des marches. Il lui lança un regard de sous entendu auquel Hermione répondit. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était le messager que Grodeck avait envoyé. Soudain, parmi se silence pesant se fit entendre un cris du salon.

- Où est t'il ? Cria l'homme à bout de nerf

Il arriva enfin dans le hall et s'arrêta net en voyant le messager. C'était Grodeck, il n'avait pris la peine de s'habiller et devez sortir d'une grosse sieste. Il s'approcha alors doucement de l'homme tandis que tout le monde regardait avec appréhension la scène. L'homme alors, commença enfin à parler

- Chef…J'ai parlé avec les hommes de Mahoma aux frontières de la brèche…

L'homme faisait languir et semblait chercher ses mots. Hermione ne tenait plus sur place, elle avait envie de lui crier de parler mais ce qu'elle n'eut pas à faire car Grodeck s'en chargea pour elle.

- Parles vermine ! Cria le chef à bout de nerf

- Il est d'accord…

Un soulagement se fit entendre dans le hall. Des murmures commençaient à s'élever. Avec L'armé de Mahoma dans leur camp, la bataille allait être un jeu d'enfant. Pourtant l'homme était mal à l'aise. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le chef après s'être réjoui se retourna de nouveau vers l'homme qui n'avait visiblement pas que des bonnes nouvelles à transmettre.

- Si je n'ai pas vu Mahoma en personne, c'est que la brèche était fermée… Des hommes dans notre monde la gardé afin qu'il n'y est aucune sortie ni entrée

- Mais pourquoi diable ? demanda alors le chef étonné de la prudence soudaine de Mahoma

- Les ténèbres. Fit l'homme. Les ténèbres font parti de son monde. Tout n'est que nuit et terreur dans leur monde maintenant dévasté.

D'autres murmures encore plus forts s'élevèrent…

- Cessez ! Cria Grodeck à l'assistance.

Hermione n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, Harry non plus. Ils se jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de reporter leur attention vers le messager qui s'appétait à parler.

- Si il vient nous aider… Il devra ouvrir la brèche pour laisser passer son armée… et les ténèbres avec. Termina l'homme devant son chef pensif.

Tout le monde regardait à présent Grodeck. Tout le monde attendait patiemment la décision de ce grand homme. Hermione ne tenant plus en place demanda du haut de l'escalier si bien que toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers elle.

- C'est quoi exactement les ténèbres ? demanda alors honteuse d'être aussi ignorante depuis son début de voyage.

Grodeck se retourna en levant la tête vers elle d'un air dur. Il soupira un long moment avant de dire.

- Les ténèbres sont une partie intégrante de la nuit. Vos monstres moldus que vous inventez au fil des années pour vos film ou contes pour enfant se retrouvent ici. Chien galeux, Loups garou, Géant, spectre, esprit, fantômes malfaisants tuant femme et enfant. Spectre hantant femme enceinte et les personnes âgées. Un arbre peut se réveiller et vous tuer si bon lui semble. La forêt ne sera plus du tout sur. Tout ce dont les gens ont peur ressortira dans la nuit. D'ailleurs le jour n'existera plus.

Hermione déglutit. Finalement faire venir Mahoma faisait un plus grand danger auquel il devait déjà affronté. Grodeck regarda durement Hermione avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Harry. Il semblait lui demander ce qu'il fallait mieux faire. Harry baissa la tête, il semblait réfléchir lui aussi. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, Harry leva enfin la tête pour faire face à Grodeck et dire :

- Faisons le venir

Le chef le regarda durement avant de faire un sourire triomphant. Il prit alors la parole.

- Au delà des mers et des terres, au delà de l'aube et de l'horizon se trouve la puissance de nos ancêtre. La magie est née et demeurera.

Il regarda l'assemblé autour de lui. Hermione fut surprise que seulement cette phrase suffit a apaiser la majeure partie du hall puisque chacun regardait maintenant la tête haute dignement leur chef près a combattre. Puis le chef rajouta

- Et bien celle-ci vaincra…

Il regarda l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le hall avant de se retirer aussi dignement qu'il le peut avec un pyjama a moitié mis et peu coiffé.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry. Celui-ci semblait pensif et ne cessait de regarder Ginny en bas en train d'avoir une discussion animée avec Neville et Luna.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, lui fit Hermione en regardant à son tour la belle Ginny

- Comment peut tu en être si sur ? Demanda alors Harry

- Tu es la… sourit Hermione

- Je lui est fait tellement de mal…comment pourrais je osé vouloir la protégé ? demanda t'il alors

- Harry Potter tout le monde fais des erreurs, et puis regardes la, elle va bien, fais en sorte que cela continu. Le rassura Hermione

- Je ne pourrais pas sauver tout le monde, fit Harry en se grattant la tête et regardant enfin Hermione

- On ne t'en demandes pas tant, continua Hermione

- J'ai eu peur de ne pas te revoir…fit Harry, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître j'aurais aimé trouvé Malfoy avec toi.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal a supporter son absence alors en plus si Harry si mettait, elle allait se retrouver a pleurer comme une madeleine dans la seconde qui allait suivre. Elle sourit tout de même à la remarque de Harry et lui répondit

- On va le revoir…

- Il te manque ?

- Et bien oui quelques fois. Tu sais, même si entre nous deux ce n'était pas le grand amour, le fait que l'on soit deux nous a aidé à tenir et devoir affronter la guerre maintenant toute seule me fait peur.

- Tu ne nous a toujours pas raconté ce qui c'était passer avec l'autre gang… continua Harry

- Un jour peut être…lui sourit t'elle

Harry l'enlaça alors. Il était tellement heureux que sa meilleure amie soit ici avec lui vivant. Peut importe les ténèbres et la guerre. Il était avec ses amis et cela était le principal. Hermione eut soudain mal. Harry la serrait trop fort à sa blessure à l'épaule.

- Aie, fit t'elle en se dégageant un peu de Harry

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'il inquiet

- Rien, j'ai mal au dos ces temps si, mentit t'elle avant de lui faire un sourire qui ne convaincu pas vraiment Harry vu sa tête.

Hermione avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Mais elle était la et fin prête pour se battre. Quoiqu'il se passera, elle sera sur le champ de bataille, elle vengera les êtres chers qu'elle a perdu, elle vengera la capture de Drago.


	15. Chapter 15

- Allez sale traître, rentres là dedans.

Un garde venait de jeter un homme dans la cellule de Drago ; Il n'y a pas été de main mort puisque le nouveau prisonnier tomba par terre sous le coup de la force du garde. Drago était dans un demi sommeil depuis quelques heures en ne cessant de penser a e qu'on lui avait raconter sur Mahoma. Ce grand roi allait les aider malheureusement personne ne se douterait qui il est en arrivant dans les cachots et ils le tueront comme tous les autres ici présents. Il se releva alors distrait du tapage qu'il se produisit à l'arrivée de ce nouveau prisonnier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir par terre Michael, en sang mais bien vivant. Le garde referma la porte après un dernier coup de pied en direction du traître et partit martyriser d'autres prisonniers. Drago ressentit une vague de chaleur. Il n'allait plus être tout seul. Ces jours ci lui avait montré à quel point la solitude pouvait être destructrice. Il se leva heureux de revoir son ami et vint se poster devant lui le laissant par terre. Le nouveau venu leva la tête pour apercevoir l'importun qui se mettait devant lui. Il eut un bref sourire soulagé de le voir.

- Mr Malfoy… fit t'il en signe de salut

- Michael…répondit Drago tout en souriant et en lui tendant la main pour que celui-ci se relève, Laisses moi deviner, je te manquais trop et tu es venu me rejoindre

- Comment a tu deviner ? demanda ironiquement Michael une fois relever

- Les gens s'accrochent a moi comme des aimants.

- Hermione n'avait décidément pas tord quand elle t'a décrite en tant que personne imbu d'elle-même. Répondit Michael avant de reprendre. Non sérieusement, on m'a découvert.

Drago fit une grimace avant de l'inviter dans son coin préféré de la cellule. Ils s'installèrent mais Michael avait l'air étonné d'une chose et ne cessé de jeter des coup d'œil dans tous les coins de la cellule. Drago remarquant bien vite sa gêne, lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Les cachots sont réputé pour être violent, je m'attendais a être malmené a vrai dire, répondit t'il

- Oh, fit Drago, je les est maté a mon arrivé, fit t'il tout fier et levant sa tête de manière aristocratique.

Michael rigola de l'arrogance de Drago. D'ailleurs ils rigolèrent beaucoup tout les deux. Drago pouvait enfin se détendre avec quelqu'un et il fut ravi d'apprendre que Hermione était arrivé à bon port et qu'elle allait bien. Au bout d'une petite heure de discute, ils en arrivèrent au chose sérieuse.

- Il nous faut un plan ou sinon on meurt… commença Drago

- Oui je sais, les forces de Mahoma sont en marche il parait.

- Et cela est impossible de sortir d'ici. De plus ces abrutis gueule a chaque fois qu'il y en un de nous qui ne respecte pas le règlement.

Michael sourit à Drago. Celui-ci ne comprenant pas lui fit une expression d'incompréhension avant de l'inciter à lui en dire d'avantage. Si il avait un plan, qu'il le dise.

- Tu es avec un ancien officier de la prison…un traître peut être mais ces abrutis n'ont pas penser une seule seconde que je pourrais connaître cette prison mieux qu'eux, de plus moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de m'éternisé ici, la peine de mort m'attend avant même que l'armée adverse me tut.

- Et bien mon vieux cela va être une longue nuit… Termina Drago regardant par la petite ouverture du cachot le soleil descendre peu a peu laissant place a une magnifique lune pleine et haute dans le ciel.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, si les ténèbres s'emparent du monde cette nuit, le soleil de réapparaîtra pas. Répondit Michael regardant aussi a présent par la petite ouverture.

Ils passèrent une nuit froide, ils avaient décidé d'attendre le lendemain matin pour commencer leur plan pourtant…

- Hermione nous rentrons ! Cria Harry dans le hall déjà avec tous ses amis ainsi que le chef.

Hermione crut mal entendre posé sur son lit. Harry était en train de lui dire qu'ils rentraient. Mais Drago ! Ils n'allaient tous de même pas le laisser à la merci des ténèbres et de l'autre gang. Elle se vint rapidement en haut des escalier qui donnaient sur le hall et regarda Harry un regard mélangé d'incompréhension et de colère.

- Mais Drago est encore ici, de plus il fait nuit…fit Hermione, Partez demain matin si vous le voulez mais moi je reste…

Tous se regardèrent gêner. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle regarda alors Grodeck qui semblait réfléchir. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers avant d'arriver à la hauteur de celui-ci. Il la regarda gravement avant de prendre la parole.

- Il n'y aura plus de matin miss, l'armée de Mahoma est en marche…

_- Mettez vous en place soldats ! Nous allons combattre… Cria Mahoma à son armé de 3000 hommes dans une contré constitué pour la plupart de champ. _

_Chaque soldat trouva sa place si bien qu'a la fin, l'armée formée un rang bien ordonné. Mahoma se trouvait sur son cheval. Il devait avoir la trentaine a vue de moldue. En réalité il avait plus de milliers d'années. Peu a peu tout autour d'eux devenait noir, l'horizon s'obscurcissait tandis que spectre et fantôme prenaient possession du monde. Les astronautes présents dans les satellites voyaient la terre devenir noir de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité de l'espace. Le soleil de l'éclairait plus. Dans tous les coins du monde, des pleures retentirent, de la peur s'éleva dans le ciel. Chacun craignait, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Les enfants rentraient chez eux en pleurant tandis que déjà des morts se faisaient annoncé. _

_Mahoma regarda longuement toute son armée. Il vaincrai les forces du mal une bonne fois pour toute et ne fuirait pas a trouver un autre monde comme la dernière fois Non cette fois, il n'ouvrirait aucune brèche pour sauver ses hommes mais se battrait sans relâche jusqu'à que un des deux camps tombe._

_- Soldats ! Ceci est certainement notre dernière guerre, battez vous sans relâche, nous sommes forts et nombreux, nous avons une magie que personne d'autre ne possède, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, mais nous rejoindrons nos alliés pour nous battre. En avant soldat ! N'ayez pas peur !_

_L'armée ainsi que Mahoma se volatisa alors en fumée, en sable fin pour se disperser maintenant dans le vent et se laisser guider la où il devait aller. La guerre avait commencé…_

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. En effet, il était 10h du matin mais le noir ne cessait de faire puissance dans la ville. Son cœur commença à battre. Il fallait qu'ils restent ici. Elle ne pouvait rentrer comme sa. Pas maintenant.

- Une journée, fit t'elle alors a l'adresse de Harry, Une journée, laisse lui une journée pour revenir…

Harry regarda Hermione. Celle-ci le supplia du regard. Il avait tellement fait d'erreurs ces temps ci qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Harry accepta d'un signe de tête à l'adresse d'Hermione avant de disparaître par l'escalier. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ron le suivit rapidement. Hermione regarda tour a tour ses amis. Ils la regardaient comme une inconnue. Ne comprenant peut être pas a réaction. Seul Neville semblait la comprendre. D'ailleurs Neville semblait savoir des choses que personnes d'autres ne connaissaient. Elle n'en pouvait plus, des ses regards pesant sur elle, de la pression, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas être sortit de cette fichu caisse et de ne pas être partit avec lui. Il devait tellement lui en vouloir. Il devait croire qu'elle l'avait fait par lâcheté, elle avait pourtant essayé de sortir de cette fichu caisse mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Elle courut alors dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Elle entendu Ginny l'appelé mais trop tard elle était déjà en haut des escaliers que Ginny n'en était cas la première marche. Elle claqua sa porte de chambre avant de tomber contre celle-ci et pleurer. Pleurer de tout son corps et cœur. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait rentrer mais en même temps rester. Elle voulait que la guerre se termine. Elle sanglota ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle se tapait la tête en arrière contre la porte maudissant l'idée qu'elle avait eu d'aller chercher ces foutus sorciers ; cela avait plonger le monde dans un chaos totale et condamnée Drago.

- Hermione, entendit t'elle appelé Neville doucement tandis qu'elle comprit que celui-ci était en train de s'asseoir contre la porte a son tour mais de l'autre coté.

- Laisse moi, fit Hermione entre deux sanglots

- Il n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état, fit Neville

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi, répondit Hermione qui avait comprit qu'il parlait de Drago

- Parce que je le sais…enrichit Neville

- Il ne m'a jamais aimé Neville, fit Hermione, moi non plus, alors me voir pleurer ne doit pas vraiment l'inquiéter...

- C'est faux…Fit Neville conscient du malaise de la jeune fille à en parler avec lui. Elle devait avoir des sentiments pour lui et cela, elle ne l'acceptait pas encore

- Si C'est vrai ! Cria t'elle de plus belle en pleure, C'est Vrai ! Tu ne sais pas toi ! C'est vrai ! Cria t'elle tapant du pied et laissant couler les larmes qu'elle avait accumuler au fond d'elle. C'est vrai, elle attendait un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle n'aimait pas elle-même. Cela relevait de l'absurde et encore plus quand quelqu'un venait lui dire que finalement cet homme devait avoir de la compassion pour elle.

- Hermione… murmura Neville, il t'apprécie je le sais

- Comment tu peux savoir cela ? demanda alors Hermione des sanglots dans la voie se tournant tête contre la porte pour mieux entendre Neville.

- Il me l'a dit…

- Il me haïe…fit t'elle alors

- Tu as tord…

- Tu n'en sais rien Neville, il ne peut pas m'aimer, il ne peut pas, fit t'elle pleurant de nouveau…

Neville ne sut comment débloquer la situation. Il fallait faire avouer a cette têtu qu'elle l'appréciait voir l'aimait même si il était blond et arrogant.

- Pourquoi te mets tu dans tous tes états si toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demanda alors Neville

- Je…

Mais Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, quoi dire a Neville c'est que fallait t'il lui répondre. Elle détestait Neville rien que pour avoir raison. Elle se leva doucement et d'un mouvement de bras, sécha quelques larmes de son visage. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte tandis que Neville se levait pour lui faire face.

Elle le regarda longuement les yeux rougis tandis que celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire timide pour la l'encourager. Elle se poussa un peu afin de le faire rentrer dans la chambre.

Une fois rentrer, Neville s'installa sur le lit et regarda alors Hermione. Elle n'en menait pas large et se sentait mal a l'aide. Elle murmura :

- Promet moi de ne dire a personne ce que je vais te dire…

- promis… fit Neville impatient

Hermione se retourna alors et ôta on T-shirt se retrouvant en soutif. Neville se glaça alors d'horreur quand il vit les initiales de Drago gravé sur le dos d'Hermione. Il se leva pour mieux les voir. Rouge sang et mal cicatrisé, ses initiales régnaient sur toute l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Hermione… murmura t'il tandis que celle-ci sanglotait.

Il l'aida a remettre son T-shirt et l'invita a lui expliquer comment tout ce ci c'était passé. Elle lui raconta alors tout. Elle dans le cachot et Drago l'achetant pour la sauver.

- Hermione tu aurais du en parler… Fit Neville après le discours d'Hermione, tu n'as pas a avoir honte

- Je vois déjà le regard de Ron…fit Hermione, ne le dis a personne s'il te plait.

- Je t'en ai fait la promesse ne t'inquiète pas Hermione.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il ta dit d'autre sur moi sinon Drago ? demanda Hermione souriante les larmes pratiquement séchées.

- Tu lui demanderas, fit Neville en se levant pour sortir de la chambre. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Hermione lui souriant avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, les sanglots ayant précédé à la fatigue. Pourtant elle dormit très mal.

_Petite fille, tu es maintenant grande, mais malheureusement, tu feras une mauvaise maman._

_Petite fille, ton enfant, ne sera plus que néant…_

_Petite fille, je t'écraserais, ton enfant ne sera plus qu'un jouet_

_Petit fille réveille toi avant que ton enfant meure dans tes bras… _

_Une forme noire s'approchait de plus en plus du lit d'Hermione. Il avait de grands yeux jaunes et semblait voler._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était rapide et irrégulière. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Ce cauchemar paressait si réel. Son pou se calma tandis qu'elle reprenait une respiration normale. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et avait froid. Elle n'eut même pas la force de se lever, ses jambes flageolantes l'en empêchant. Mais que lui arrivait t'il ?


	16. Chapter 16

Un vent calme soufflait dans la cellule. Seul le bruit des ronflements de gardes et de prisonniers se faisait entendre. Drago ne dormait pas. Cela semblait beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Les hurlements de loups avaient disparu ainsi que l'aboiement des chiens de gardes a l'approche de bêtes de la forêt. Michael lui dormait paisiblement, probablement devait t'il rattraper beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Drago lui en avait à revendre. Il distingua dans l'obscurité des ombres passés devant l'ouverture qui les reliait au dehors. Il s'assit péniblement contre le mur. Il ne voyait rien de bien précis dans la cellule. Juste quelques formes ici ou la. Soudain on lui parla :

- Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas dormir… fit un des prisonniers que distingua avec peine Drago

- Non, je trouve cela bizarre, l'ambiance…Répondit Drago

- Les ténèbres sont la, prépares toi a t'enfuir…

- Comment sa ? Qui êtes vous ? demanda Drago étonné qu'il sache qu'il désirait s'enfuir

- Je suis l'homme qui le premier jour t'a proposé de la compagnie mais que tu as refusé. Malheureusement pour nous, il y a une forêt a coté de la prison et les ténèbres étant la, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

- Que vont t'ils faire ? Chuchota Drago

- Certainement prendre possession de la prison…

Drago sentit son cœur s'accéléré. Cela allait être le moment ou jamais. Il réveilla rapidement Michael. Celui-ci comprit à la seule crainte des yeux de Drago dans le noir et le silence inévitablement trop calme a son goût. Soudain des cris aigus vinrent de la forêt. Le souffle de Drago s'accélérait, il se leva doucement sans faire de bruit bien que tous les autres prisonniers commençaient déjà à se réveiller a cause du bruit. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. En effet, il y avait de l'agitation dans la forêt, cette agitation s'approchant de plus en plus vers la prison. Des cris, toujours des cris, les arbres bougeaient à chaque fois qu'un cri retentissait. Le mouvement se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'au dernier arbres et puis… Plus rien. Seules les cris se firent encore entendre jusqu'à l'entrée de la prison avant de s'évanouirent dans une nouvelle vague de silence. Drago retenait son souffle, qu'était ce donc ces créatures invisibles dont seul s'entendait le cri ? L'homme de la cellule le regarda longuement avant de dire

- Ils arrivent…

En effet a peine eut t'il dit cela que des cris d'hommes se firent entendre dans toute la prison comme si on leur déchiré leur entrailles accompagné des fameux cris aigus. Drago ne respirait plus, il avait peur, il n'aimait pas être en position d'infériorité et la il n'y avait pas de doute il l'était. De plus, plus il pensait, plus il paniquait, plus les cris avançaient dans leur direction.

- Tient toi près, fit Michael a Drago tandis que celui-ci se leva pour se mettre a la seule lumière de la lune. La seule qu'il restait même si celle-ci restait encore imperceptible. Drago ne bougeait pas, il ne pouvait se lever ni rien d'autre, la peur le paralysait, pourtant Michael lui prit le bras afin de le mettre lui aussi a la lumière de la lune.

- Venez vous, cria t'il a l'homme qui avait parlé a Drago ne faisant attention aux autres prisonniers commençant a sérieusement paniquer.

- Mon heure est arrivé, répondit tout simplement l'homme en souriant

Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus proche si bien que devant la porte de la cellule, un cri retentit tellement fort que Drago du se boucher les oreilles. A peine n'avait t'il relevé la tête que déjà des prisonniers criaient en même temps qu'un souffle de vent chaud quittait leur cœur. Drago regardait la scène impuissant, il aurait venir en aide de ceux-ci, il se voyait déjà le prochain. Ce monstre n'avait pas de forme, ne de matière il n'était fait que de cris enlevant certainement l'âme a ses victimes. Chaque homme de la cellule mourrait. Soudain Drago paniqua. Michael n'était pus à ses coté. Il regarda partout. Celui-ci était sûrement la seule chance pour lui de s'en sortir. Il discernait nettement deux cris aigus dans la cellule. Ils étaient une vingtaine, cela allait bientôt être son tour. Mais dans sa rechercher de Michael, il aperçut celui-ci a l'entrée du cachot qu'il ouvrit d'une rapidité étonnante. Il n'eut cas soulever l'étau de la cellule d'un coup fort et rapide, les joints n'étant apparemment pas si solide que sa. Il lui fit signe de courir le rejoindre ce que s'empressa de faire Drago a l'aveuglette priant pour qu'aucun monstre ne décide de lui tomber dessus maintenant. Qui a-t-il de plus horrible que de ne pas voir son ennemie. Arrivé a l'ouverture de la grille, il jeta un dernier regard a l'homme qui lui avait tendu une main d'amitié, celui cria et dans un spectacle morbide, se quitta de toute vie et du seul souffle chaud qui l'animait tandis qu'un cri aigu de plaisir de fit entendre.

Michael le tira par le bras. Ils se mirent a courir a toute vitesse dans la prison sans même voir manque de lumière pourtant Michael semblait savoir ou aller. Drago le suivait, il ne regardait pas en arrière pas a coté mais Michael. Son cœur battait. Tellement la peur l'animait, il aurait pu courir comme sa encore des heures sans s'arrêter… Soudain Michael s'arrêta, il tâtonna le mur de droite. Drago ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait mais regarder tout autour de lui. Cette partie de prison avait déjà toute été liquidé puisque les cellules ne comportaient maintenant plus de des poches de matière morte de toute âme. Drago pensa immédiatement aux détraqueurs. Il se retourna au tapage que fit Michael. En effet, le mur s'ouvrit sous ses yeux, du moins une partie. Michael si glissa entraînant avec lui Drago avant de refermer la porte soigneusement. Drago s'était habituer au noir et perçut distinctement Michael s'asseoir contre le mur et souffler. Drago ne comprit pas.

- Dépêches toi ! Lève toi ! Il faut partir, ils vont nous retrouver murmura Drago a bout de nerf

- Pas la, ou du moins pas encore… répondit Michael, tu peux te reposer

- C'était quoi ces trucs ? demanda t'il tout essoufflé

- Des spectres vengeurs…On les retrouve souvent a proximité des prisons pour venger les victimes des prisonniers…

Drago bien que peut rassurer s'assit a coté de Michael peut réticent contre un peu de repos bien mérité après une course effronté. Après une ou deux minutes de silences entre eux seulement rythmé par les cris permanant des monstres et des hommes Drago céda enfin à prendre la parole.

- Tu sais comment ouvrir la porte du cachot et cette fichu entrée secrète du a ton ancien métier et tu attend qu'il arrive des monstre sanguinaire pour le faire ? demanda alors Drago mit content, mi en colère

- Désolé, mais tu peux me dire ce qu'on aurait dit pour faire taire les prisonniers de notre cellule si j'ouvrait la porte et ce qu'on aurait fait pour ne pas qu'ils nous suivent ? Et il aurait fallu dire quoi aux autres hommes dans les autres cellules en passant devant eux ? Et bien sur ne parlons pas des gardes…Finit Michael dont Drago perçut un sourire ironique et vainqueur.

- Certes, répondit Drago souriant content d'être en vie

- Allez lèves toi Malfoy, il faut qu'on parte avant qu'ils ne retournent dans la forêt.

Drago déglutit se cette paix très courte et peu sur et se leva aidant par la même occasion Michael en lui tendant la main. Celui-ci l'attrapa de bon cœur en disant :

- merci Malfoy mais j'ai encore toutes mes forces…

Il n'en fut pas plus pour Drago pour lâcher celui-ci sans aucun scrupule non sans un sourire moqueur a la vue de son amie les quatre fers en l'air lui souriant bêtement.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, ils ne leur en fit pas plus pour parvenir au dehors a l'aide d'un petite trappe. Michael respira profondément.

- il nous faut de la lumière Malfoy…

- Si tu crois que j'ai ma baguette, fit l'autre

- La lumière les fait fuir…

Il se tourna du coté du couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Il trouva une torche malheureusement pas allumée. Michael commença à la seule force de ses bras à créer quelques flammes grâce aux dernières braises qu'il restait sur la torche

- Au pitié, Robinson tu ne vas pas me faire du feu

Une flemme jaillie de la torche. Drago ouvrit grand les yeux. Michael se releva torche en main avec un grand sourire.

- Malfoy, je te rappelle que j'ai plus de pouvoir que toi…

- Tu veux dire que tu as fait cela à la simple force de ton esprit ? demanda Malfoy enjoué

- Malfoy… soupira Michael en souriant avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

Ils avançaient depuis quelques minutes maintenant s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Michael avait ordonné à Drago de se taire et de faire le moins de bruit possible. Drago avait protester la torche prétextant se faire repérer plus vite. Mais Michael, le savait, avec les ténèbre seul l'obscurité était un grand danger. C'est pourquoi Drago marchait au talon de Michael bien content qu'il soit la. Il serait mort sinon bien avant. Il se surprit à penser à Hermione. Lui arrivait t'elle elle aussi des malheurs ? Elle devait être en sécurité avec Potter et Weasley pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle l'avait peut être même déjà oublier rentrant a Londres sans même un remord. L'ambiance était d'un calme presque alarmant. Drago regardait sans cesse autour de lui pressée que la grande forêt se termine. Si les spectres vengeurs revenaient, cela allait être leur fête. Pourtant il ne vit rien. Le craquement de ses pieds sur les feuilles était le seul bruit. Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il y avait de la vie dans cette forêt. C'est pourquoi après une heure de marche intense, ils s'arrêtèrent contre un arbre à coté d'une petite clairière où se trouvait un point d'eau. Drago sans même a chercher faire des manières plongea sa tête dans l'eau afin de boire. Michael en fit de même exténuer par l'effort et la chaleur au milieu des arbres. Drago suffoquait et avait du mal à respirer. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de enfin rentrer chez lui, rien ne lui semblait plus important. Il se coucha sur le sol et ferma les yeux un instant. Michael s'assit à coté de lui.

- Je me demandes comment on va pouvoir prendre le train, fit t'il après quelques minutes de silence entre eux.

- Hm. Se contenta de répondre Drago

- En clandestin probablement…continua t'il

- C'est mon domaine, répondit Drago ironiquement

Michael sourit. Drago devait être le seul a relativiser voir déconner dans des moments pareils. Soudain un bruit vint les sortir de leur paix. Drago se releva d'un seul coup comme si il fut électrocuté tandis que Michael tendait l'oreille. C'était les cris des spectres vengeurs, ils revenaient. En moins de deux, Drago et Michael furent debout. Michael pris la troche qu'il avait posée à ses coté et murmura

- Court…

Il n'en fut pas plus pour Drago qui s'élança au derrière de Michael qui allait a tout allure projetant la flamme de torche grâce a ses pouvoirs un peu partout autour d'eux. Celle-ci jaillissait dans tous les sens brûlant au passage quelques feuilles des arbres. Drago n'était pas vraiment persuader de la méthode de Michael pour ne pas se faire voir mais toujours est t'il qu'aucun spectre de pointa le bout de son nez dans leur secteur.

Ils arrivèrent à une lisière où se trouvait un petit chemin qui semblait se trouver là juste pour eux. Michael s'arrêta net à ce chemin. Fallait t'il aller a droite ou a gauche. Toute cette aventure lui avait fait perdre le sens des directions et la gare lui semblait maintenant un peu partout.

- Que fait t'on ? demanda Drago

- Et bien je ne sais pas, tu as une pièce ? demanda alors Michael en se tournant vers un Drago plus que halluciné.

- On est en danger et tu veux tirer à pile ou face ? demanda t'il a bout de nerf

- Je t'ai connu plus joueur, fit Michael

Drago sourit, il tourna la tête en soufflant bien que celui-ci lui manquait. Il retourna alors la tête en direction de Michael.

Il chercha quelques secondes dans ses poches avant de sortir un magnifique petit écusson de la banque Gringotts. Il demanda :

- Pile ou face ? Face a gauche et Pile a droite

- Ok

Drago jeta la pièce. Celle-ci fit quelques tours avant de se reposer dans sa main

- Pile, sourit Drago, allons y

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le petit chemin espérant de pas s'être tromper.

Des heures et des heures suivirent sans que aucun des deux ne rencontrent danger. Michael avait assuré a Drago que la torche était leur barrière de protection c'est pourquoi Drago prit l'initiative de la prendre lui-même sous le regard amusé de son ami. Des cris quelques fois se firent entendre mais rien de bien méchant ne cessait de répéter Michael à un Drago de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à voir des maisons et autres petites routes. Déjà les fumées des trains se faisaient voir. Drago reprit espoir rapidement. Si la gare était ici, il allait enfin quitter cet endroit.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione se trouvait dans le salon. Elle avait reprit le fameux livre sur Mahoma. Celui-ci avec son armée n'avait toujours pas été vu. Le rendez vous s'était donné a Londres mais Hermione se demandait ou aller bien pouvoir se tenir 5000 à 6000 hommes pour se battre en ne contant que les sorciers. Rester a savoir si il fallait compté les armées moldue. Tout devenait compliqué. Elle ne connaissait rien de l'actualité n'ayant pas vu l'écran d'une télé depuis pas mal de temps. Si sa se trouve, le combat avait déjà commencer et eux, ils restaient la a attendre que le jour se passe. C'était de sa faute, c'était elle qui avait demandé d'attendre Drago, pourtant plus les heures passaient et plus elle se disait qu'elle ne le reverrait certainement jamais.

- Miss Granger ! Vint prévenir Grodeck

- Oui ? demanda Hermione soudain paniqué du ton du chef

- Tout le monde se rassemble dans la grande salle. Elle posa son cahier a contre cœur mais pressé de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Beaucoup était déjà dans la grande salle et parmi ceux-ci certain portait une peur au visage sans nom. Le cœur de Hermione battait. Que se passait t'il ?

- Une épidémie ! Cria un homme en rentrant dans la grande salle

Hermione regarda Ginny qui était devenue soudainement blanche ainsi que Neville. Harry et Ron gardaient un visage impassible attendant la suite. Décidément depuis que Mahoma était rentré dans leur monde, rien n'allait plus.

- C'est les ténèbres n'est ce pas ? demanda Hermione se tournant vers Grodeck qui était rester silencieux jusqu'ici.

Grodeck regarda avec insistance la jeune fille. Il l'avait toujours trouver très courageuse et la encore elle voyait le mal où il fallait le voir sans se faire d'illusion.

- Une épidémie avec des bêtes plus féroce les unes que les autres. Les chiens ont été touchés en premier ainsi que les chats.

- Et qu'est ce que cela fait ? demanda Ron

- Des tueurs… Malheureusement le zoo a aussi été touché et je ne vous fait pas l'étendu des zoos en ville et ce qui les peuplent.

- Nous sommes des sorciers, nous n'avons cas les tuer, Fit Ginny

- Tuer les ténèbres Miss Weasley ? Vous êtes bien optimistes. Non sérieusement la seule solution est la fuite.

- Comment sa ? S'étonna Hermione

- Nous avons un pouvoir, le pouvoir de transplanner…au travers la mer…Fit le chef, Préparez vos affaires, dans une vingtaine de minutes, tout le monde transplanera.

Le cœur de Hermione battait. Elle allait abandonner en partant Drago. Elle lança un regard à Ginny une seconde fois. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire timide comprenant le trouble d'Hermione. Hermione ne répondit pas à se sourire. Elle ne répondit d'ailleurs plus a rien. Plus aux personnes qui la regardaient où qui lui adressaient la parole. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Pour réfléchir a tous sa. Comment autant de malheur pouvait s'abattre sur le monde. Elle monta dans sa chambre d'une manière fantomatique. De toute façon, Drago n'aurait jamais pu la retrouver, elle se trouvait dans un petit village magique auquel on ne peut accéder que par le train. Dans vingt minutes, Hermione ne serait plus. Hermione serait dans un autre monde. Comment sourire en ayant le sentiment a vie d'avoir abandonner quelqu'un.

- Hermione, entendit t'elle doucement de la part de Ginny rentrer dans sa chambre

- Il doit être mort…Se contenta de dire Hermione

- Ou bien vivant, c'était pour te dire que l'on devrait rester dans la salle sinon on ne pourra transplanner. Seul leur magie nous donnera la force de passer la mer.

Hermione soupira regardant par sa fenêtre. Partir. Mais partir pour faire quoi ? Partir à un autre endroit où se trouve également la guerre. A quoi bon partir dans ces cas la. Plutôt se retrouver avec des animaux tueurs qu'avec des hommes tueurs. Déjà elle voyait des hommes et des femmes dans le village entraîner leur petit au dehors de leur maison, valise a la main. Ils allaient eux aussi transplanner mais pour aller où ? C'est vrai ces enfants n'allaient tout de même pas se battre alors où allait t'il être pendant la bataille ? Hermione fut rappelé sur terre par Ginny

- Hermione…la pressa t'elle tandis que les autres arrivaient a sa chambre probablement pour qu'elle se dépêche un peu

- Hermione, fit a son tour Neville

Hermione resta les yeux rivés par la fenêtre. Un de hommes enfermait son chien apparemment devenu enrager. Celui-ci avait mordu l'enfant ce qui signifiait que le pauvre petit ne ferait plus long feu. Elle ferma les yeux de tristesse. Le monde était décidément trop injuste. Elle prit enfin la parole :

- je restes … Fit t'elle en se retournant pour faire face a ses 5 amis

- Non Hermione, fit Harry, tu viens, il n'y aura plus personne dans le village et qui te dit que Drago n'est pas déjà a Londres. Viens !

- Non Harry ! Cria t'elle les larmes aux yeux. Ici ou ailleurs qu'est ce que cela change. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je ne suis pas de celle qui abandonne les gens sans aucunes pitiés.

Neville la regarda intensément. Il n'y avait pas que cela qui faisait que la jeune fille restait mais elle n'allait certainement pas l'avouer ici et maintenant. Il se sentit par ailleurs très mal. Abandonner Drago ? Non, il ne le pouvait, Hermione avait raison.

- Je restes avec elle, fit t'il en se dirigeant dans le direction de Hermione, celle-ci lui faisant un rapide sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Neville tu rigole ! S'énerva Ron, Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester pour sauver un serpent !

- Non je ne resterais effectivement pas pour sauver un serpent mais pour un ami oui. Se défendit t'il

Harry semblait réfléchir et fulminer en même temps. De l'agitation se faisait dans le hall. Tous allaient bientôt partir.

- Hermione vient ! Fit Ginny en larme

- Non, Partez vous si vous le voulez mais moi je restes…Se borna t'elle.

Soudain la conversation se termina. Un vent fort commença à souffler dans tous le village et même à l'intérieur de la demeure. Un vent d'une extrême violence. Hermione tomba par terre, Neville la protégeant. Les autres firent de même se retrouvant sur le sol.

Après plusieurs secondes, cela se calma. Ginny soufflait comme si elle venait de courir beaucoup de kilomètre. Ron jeta un regard meurtrier à Hermione se relevant avant de courir en direction des marches. Les autres le suivirent sans plus attendre. Ils retrouvèrent Ron abasourdi devant une pièce vide.

- Ils sont partis… Fit Ron faiblement cherchant à les trouver tout de même dans la pièce

Hermione regardait la grande salle. En effet celle-ci auparavent pleine de monde était maintenant déserte de toute vie humaine. Ron faisait une des ses grimaces dont il avait le secret. Hermione le voyait. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ron espérait tellement rentrer a Londres et depuis qu'ils s'étaient fâché, elle doutait que celui-ci est envie de rester ici pour elle qui voulait sauver Drago.

- Je suis désolé Ron, Fit sincèrement Hermione

- Tait toi…fit Ron

- Mais Ron… fit Ginny abasourdi du ton qu'il prenait

- Et on fait comment maintenant ? demanda t'il méchamment

- Il y a forcément une solution fit Harry qui commençait a regarder par la fenêtre de la grande salle

- Harry, on est coincé ici pour les amourettes d'Hermione, et débiles qui plus est ! S'énerva t'il. Il n'y a pas de solution !

- Ron ! S'écria Ginny

- Je n'ai pas d'amourette ! S'exclama Hermione, il m'a sauver la vie plus d'une fois, je me dois de lui rendre la pareille après si ce cher Ronald ne connaît pas la redevance alors c'est son problème ! S'écria t'elle

- Arrêtez ! Fit Neville qui voyait venir la colère des deux jeunes gens

- Avoue que c'est tout de même bizarre cette dévotion a la recherche de Malfoy, avant tu n'en aurais fait qu'une remarque avant de laisser tomber mais la tu t'accroches !

- Ronald Tait toi ! Cria Hermione

- Vous avez du bien vous amusez tout les deux pendant ces jours… durs et pénible fit t'il sarcastiquement

- Tu veux dire quoi par la ? S'énerva Hermione voyant rouge

- Hermione, Ron! Cria Harry

- Quoi ? ! Se retournèrent t'ils tous les deux afin de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas et entre autre de lui gueuler dessus

Harry les regarda hébété. Ceux-ci ni ne prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent leur dispute

Harry regarda alors Neville d'un air de déjà vu. Pas le temps d'essayer de les calmer, il fallait avant tout trouver une solution.

- Sinon il y a le train, fit une toute petite voie parmi les cris

Tous s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la personne auquel apartenné la voie.

- Tu veux dire quoi pas la Luna ? demanda Ginny

- Certains prennent le train pour revenir sur New York…

- New York est une ville dangereuse Loufoca fit Ron exaspéré, surtout maintenant !

- Elle 'na pas tord Ron, fit Harry

- Il y a des bêtes sauvages ! S'énerva Ron

- C'est le seul moyen, fit Neville

Hermione était passablement énervé. Pour qui il se prenait ce rouquin. Qu'il attende qu'ils soient sortis de la et se serait sa fête.

Tous s'était passer très vite ce soir. Elle appréhendait New York. Et si cela allait être aussi dangereux que sa. De plus il fallait aussi retrouver Drago. Autrement dit, c'était presque une mission impossible.

- Ne pousse pas, Malfoy ; chuchota une voie parmi les buissons.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi, c'est toi qui prend toute la place, pesta une deuxième derrière

Michael et Drago se trouvait à la gare. Ou du moins dans un buisson près de la gare. Celle-ci était surveillée et on ne pouvait pas aisément monté à l'intérieur. Pourtant il le fallait. C'était le seul moyen de rejoindre New York (Michael ne peut pas transplaner tout simplement parce ce qu'il est tout seul et que ce la nécessite beaucoup de magie…  Et Drago ne peut pas l'aider lol) C'est pourquoi cela faisait de nombreuses minutes qu'ils se trouvaient en mauvaises position a se disputer un morceau du buisson afin de ne pas se faire voir. De la fumée mélangée à l'obscurité s'étendait dans la gare. On n'y voyait presque rien. Déjà quelques animaux étaient agressifs. L'épidémie était la. Michael et lui avaient vu de nombreux animaux fous en chemin. Drago priait pour qu'il n'y pas un animal ou même humain qui décide de le mordre c'est pourquoi il faisait attention a ses arrière. De nombreux gardes patrouillaient sur le quai laissant passé quelques familles trop faible ou peu nombreuses pour transplaner. E nombreux bébé criaient et de nombreux enfants pleuraient. Ils devaient certainement se demander ce qu'il se passait. Le buisson se trouvait parmi d'autre à quelques mètres du train. Celui-ci était un train typique pour les marchandises. Il ne fallait pas espérer des places assises. Le chef du gang avait du voir petit pour sa population.

- Bon on y va…Fit Drago peut rassurer par l'ambiance qui se dégageait du train. Celui lui faisait penser au cours de Poudlard sur les moldues et la seconde guerre mondiale avec les déportés. Les familles rentraient sans vraiment savoir où elles mettaient les pieds et allaient arriver dans un endroit pire que celui qu'elle quittait. Car Drago ne se faisait pas d'idée, arrivé à New York l'épreuve serrait d'autant plus dure qu'il y aurait en plus les moldues et de nombreux animaux en tout genre qui ont contracté la maladie. Il aurait du étudier les ténèbres a Poudlard, sa lui aurait évité de passer pour un ignorant face a Michael. Il pensait à Londres. Comment vaincre quelque chose que l'on ne connaissait pas où qui existait que dans nos comptes ?

- Drago, si tu veux que les gardes t'attrapent vas y… Répondit Michael anxieux

- Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarquer, il n'y a plus de prison, tes spectres je ne sais quoi on tout pris pour eux… Que veux tu qu'ils me fassent ?

- Te tuer ? Proposa avec une pointe d'amusement Michael en se retournant vers Drago

- Effectivement, fit celui-ci souriant avant de reporter son regard vers le train. N'empêche que je la sens pas l'ambiance…Fit Drago en se frottant les mains le froid le prenant peu a peu.

Michael ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à regarder la technique de garde et de savoir à quel moment précis ils pourraient sortir des herbes. Drago lui restait derrière en rentrait regardant tout autour surveillant un danger potentiel. Le danger ne se fit malheureusement pas attendre pour lui. Un grognement survint d'un buisson plus loin. Drago plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité mais il ne vit rien.

- Michael…

- Quoi ?

- Il y a un bruit… chuchota t'il

- Juste deux minutes et on n'y va… Fit Michael qui attendait patiemment que le garde se retourne pour faire passer les familles qui venaient prendre le train.

Le grognement prenait de plus en plus d'intensité.

- Tu peux pas réduire ton temps a quelques secondes, je le sens pas, fit Drago prenant un bâton pour se défendre au cas ou, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette.

- Attend, c'est presque maintenant… Fit Michael

Soudain, Drago perçu enfin la chose auquel appartenait ce grognement. De grosses canines, de la baves, des poils partout, et a quatre patte. Un chien apparemment atteint du virus lui montrait les crocs mais ne bougeait pas. Drago su que se n'était de l'affaire que de quelques secondes. Michael n'avait rien remarqué, trop absorbé par le garde tandis que Drago regardé horrifié la bête.

- 3…2… Commença a décompté Michael

- 1, 1 ,1 S'affola Drago poussant violemment Michael hors du buisson. Ils tombèrent tous les deux a la renversent sur le quai. Par chance le garde ne regardait pas dans leur direction.

- Mais sa va pas la tête ! S'énerva Michael

Drago ne répondit pas mais se contenta de faire un signe de tête en direction de l'enrager.

- Oh… se contenta de faire Michael devant le chien montrant les crocs de plus en plus et avançant vers eux.

Soudain il se mit à aboyer avant de se mettre à courir dans leur direction.

- Cours ! Fit Drago relevant vite Michael et courant en direction du train. La porte était a demi fermé, pas le temps de l'ouvrir et de la refermer, le chien les aura déjà contaminé.

Ils sautèrent en dessous du train tombant sur les rails. Techniquement le chien n'allait pas les rejoindre. Pourtant celui-ci essayait tandis que les deux compères regardaient couché sous le train la scène impuissants. Puis le chien s'étala d'un coup après s'être pris une lumière verte. Drago déglutit, cela devait être le garde. En effet il vit les pas de celui se rapprocher dangereusement. Le garde se baissa pour dégager le chien d'un coup de pied et l'étaler sur le quai avant de regarder un peu partout ce qui aurait pu pousser le chien à venir ici. Michael regardait les pieds du garde avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Celui-ci finit tout de même par repartir vers les familles. Michael et Drago soufflèrent et se mirent même a rigoler quelques peu tellement ils sentaient qu'ils avaient plus que de la chance. Michael leva sa tête en direction du garde maintenant occupé à autre chose. Il se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte afin de rentrer à l'intérieur du wagon. Drago le suivit hâtivement vérifiant bien que le chien ne se réveillera pas. Ils étaient maintenant dans un wagon sans lumière. Crasseux et humides. Des caisses se trouvaient un peu partout. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin ne bougeant plus et attendant l'arrivé du train a New- York.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione regardait à travers la fenêtre du train. Il allait à tout allure en direction du monde moldue. Elle se trouvait dans un compartiment avec ses amis. Ils discutaient entre eux mais elle n'avait pas humeur à bavarder. Ils parlaient beaucoup de New York se demandant comment cela allait être. Cela allait être dangereux, voila se que pensait Hermione. Que veulent t'ils ? De la joie en arrivant. Non, ce ne serait que malheur. Elle ne saurait que faire arriver à New York. Soit rester pour Drago, soit essayer de rentrer en Angleterre. L'Angleterre… Comment cela allait être là bas ? Voldemort s'était sûrement imposé avec l'armée espagnole. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à Mr Vermont. Le pauvre Mr Vermont. Une fois arriver là bas elle irait le retrouver. Il serait tellement content se vieux monsieur d'entendre le récit d'Hermione sur son aventure en Amérique. En espérant que celle-ci ne se termine pas en catastrophe. Elle n'avait pour l'instant pas à se plaindre. Tous ses amis étaient la. Tous ? Peut être pas. Drago. Il restait un grand mystère pour elle. Dans quelle catégorie le mettre. Amis sûrement et pourtant. Camarade de galère pensa soudain Hermione en souriant repensant a tous les deux cherchant désespérément un taxis.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire Hermione ? demanda gentiment Ginny sortit de la conversation avec Luna qui enlaçait maintenant timidement Neville.

- Oh c'est que…Elle se tut, non rien, finit t'elle par dire souriant toujours.

Elle n'avait pas envie de partager ce moment. Elle avait envie de le garder secret. De plus elle voyait Ron écouter d'une oreille et n'avait pas envie de subir encore une fois ses remontrances. Ginny vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elles ne savaient que dire mais la présence de chacune détendait l'autre.

- Hermione, tu crois que l'on va rentrer ? demanda alors Ginny regardant par la fenêtre

- Oui, répondit Hermione elle aussi regardant au dehors mais pas si convaincu que sa. Elle préférait quand Ginny lui posait des questions sur Harry. Répondre a la question, vivre ou mourir, la mettait mal a l'aise.

TUT, le bruit du train a l'arrivée en gare retentissait aux oreilles de ses passagers et des personnes attendant sur le quai. Alors que certaines avaient été pressées de revenir à New York, d'autres s'en pressaient de repartir. L'ensemble était assez désert et lugubre. Des corps se trouvaient quelques fois sur notre chemin, mort d'ivresse, de suicide ou tout simplement de crime. La même fumée blanche se trouvait sur le quai. Mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de garde… A savoir qui conduisait le train ? Peu importe, tant que celui-ci avançait et les emmenait loin de l'horreur, la population ne faisait qu'un amas de mouton suivant l'autre là où l'herbe sera plus verte. Jamais une telle horreur n'était arrivée. Pourtant elle était la. L'ambiance était pesante et sans vie. Certains pleuraient dans un coin, probablement la mort d'un proche. Deux passagers portant pas brigands pour un sou sortirent d'un des wagons couvert de poussière et en douce. En tant normal, on aurait arrêter ceci mais la misère et l'urgence était de telle qu'aucun garde ni militaire ne se trouvait sur la zone. Pourtant si on se concentrait on pouvait les entendre, au loin, avec leur canons et leur fusils ou pistolet. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de la gare. Ils regardaient partout horrifié la scène qui s'offrait a eux. Aucun ne prononça un mot avant d'entrée par un mur secret réservé au membre du gang dans le hall de la gare maintenant complètement moldue. De nombreux policiers disaient au revoir a leur femme en pleure. Le cœur d'un des jeunes hommes se serra.

- Tu penses a elle ? demanda l'autre

- J'espère qu'elle va bien, Grodeck a du enclencher la crise d'urgence et ils ont du tous transplaner…

- La crise de quoi ?

- La crise d'urgence… En plus nous devions rentrer en guerre, nous devons tous être a Londres en ce moment, il reste juste toi et moi…fit le jeune homme un pincement au cœur

- Hermione est a Londres… murmura alors le deuxième

- Drago, je suis désolé, fit Michael mal à l'aise

- Non c'est rien, au moins elle est plus en sécurité que ici

Drago fit un timide sourire à Michael avant de s'engager en dehors du hall de la gare. Michael le suivait de près tandis qu'une vielle dame venait à leur rencontre.

- Non, n'allez pas par là jeune homme, reprenait le train, criait t'elle en secouant Drago qui n'y comprenait plus rien

Il pris le bras de la vielle dame avant de la pousser violemment. Elle était couverte de morsure et donc probablement déjà contaminé.

- Il faut que je quitte l'Amériques, fit Drago dégoûté de la vielle dame

- Oh non, continuait de dire la vielle dame se rapprochant encore de Drago. Celui-ci perdant patience lui administra une gifle qui l'a fit tomber par terre en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Une jeune fille avait vu la scène, elle regardait maintenant sans aucune pitié la vielle dame.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda d'un ton agressif Michael

- Vous devriez la tué… fit t'elle

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago

- Elle est contaminée, elle va devenir tueuse ou mourra…

Drago n'avait plus sa baguette et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait en avoir une. Michael pensait à la même chose. Drago baissa quelques secondes la tête avant de la relever et regarder avec insistance un bout de ferraille par terre. La vielle dame ne cessait de geindre et les regards commençaient à se retourner vers eux. Drago le prit et se retourna vers la vielle dame, il se mit a sa hauteur et d'un coup rapide et violent il lui administra un coup a la tête. Il regarda d'un air dur la jeune fille avant de jeter le fer par terre. Celle-ci ne cilla pas.

- Tu ne saurais pas comment je peux faire pour quitter ce pays ? demanda alors Drago comme si dire le nom du pays devenait une insulte

- Par bateau… fit t'elle tout timide

- Par bateau, fit alors Michael septique

- Ils en font partir en ce moment mais c'est une vrai mission pour arriver a prendre un. Tous les habitants de New York se battent pour se faire choisir par les militaires pour monter à bord paquebots. Ceux-ci une fois que tu as réussi à les atteindre parmi la foule vérifient que tu n'es pas contaminé et ensuite tu montes. Mais il parait que certains paquebots n'ont pas vu arriver a destination.

Elle se tut. Drago semblait réfléchir. Plutôt mourir que de rester dans des rues désertes et se faire manger par des humais ou animaux tueurs.

- Où est le port demanda Michael

- Pas loin d'ici à quelques rues, fit la jeune fille, de toute manière vous entendrez la foule hurlée.

Elle partit dans la gare. Drago regarda intensément Michael. Mais dans quoi s'était t'il encore fourré. De plus depuis l'épisode du chien, il n'osait avancer sans regarder partout afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps évitant les petites rues où l'odeur de la mort s'en dégageait. Par chance, les personnes et le virus avec se cachaient. Seul la traversée d'une petite rue les faisait attaquer. Pourtant au détour d'une rue, un homme chiquait une jeune fille. Drago n'en crut pas ses yeux. Michael le tira de toutes ses forces pour continuer à marcher prudemment et ne s'occuper que de soi.

Ils arrivèrent enfin vers le port.

Des milliers et des milliers de personne s'y trouvaient criant et pleurant, voulant a tout prix monté dans un bateau et quitter le pays. Des coups de fusils des militaires se faisaient entendre pour calmer la foule mais celle-ci avait bien trop peur de se qui se trouvait derrière eux. La ville, les tueurs, le virus. Un énorme paquebot était amarré, digne de richesse et de classe mais à cette heure ci personne ne le remarquait. Une grande grille séparait la monté du bateau au garde et une grille séparait les gardes des milliers de personnes.

Passer ses deux grilles et vous aviez une chance de vivre pensa Drago a ce moment en regardant ce spectacle désobligeant.

L'arrivée du train en gare et leur sorti se fit rapidement. Hermione était pressé de rentrer chez elle. La traversée de la ville fut éprouvante en image gore. Elle failli beaucoup de fois tourner de l'œil tandis que Ginny vomissait a chaque coin de rue. Elle pensait à Drago priant qu'il soit rentré en Angleterre bien que les chances soient minimes. Elle fut d'autant plus choquer de voir le nombre de personnes devant un seul et unique paquebot se battant pour monter devant. Un deuxième arrivait dans le même temps. Peut être avaient t'ils avoir la chance de monter a l'intérieur. Ils n'étaient pas encore a l'intérieur de la foule mais retiré regardant le spectacle de manière éloigné et écoeuré de voir cela. Soudain en tournant la tête elle le vit.

Une tête blonde se trouvait un air de déjà vu. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sentir les larmes montées. Celui-ci fit son petit air arrogant regardant dégoûté de la foule. Pas de doute c'était lui. Elle plaqua sa main devant la bouche. A l'autre coin de rue se trouvait Drago avec se qui semblait être Michael. Elle n'arriva rien prononcé de pouvant détaché son regard. Elle fut pourtant obligée de sortir de sa léthargie quand elle vit celui-ci le fixé intensément. Il ouvrit de grand yeux avant de faire un rapide coup de coude a Michael qui une fois avoir vu Hermione fit un petit sourire de satisfaction. Ils avancèrent tous les deux très lentement craignant sûrement se trompé.

- Hermione tu vas où ? demanda alors Ginny, Oh, fit t'elle voyant Drago a l'autre coin de rue

Les autres se retournèrent. Le regard de Ron laçait des éclairs tandis que Neville se frotta le front de soulagement en souriant.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à que celle-ci arrive a la hauteur du blond. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux intensément. Puis avant même de parler, Hermione le sera de ses bras fragiles. Elle n'arrivait même pas à sa tête mais elle était tellement heureuse de le voir. Celui l'entoura de ses bras afin de lui donner tout le réconfort dont elle semblait avoir besoin. Il l'avait retrouvé. Elle allait bien. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été la pour la protéger mais elle était en vie devant lui et ne lui en voulait apparemment pas pour un sou. Une fois détaché de lui, elle regarda Michael avec un sourire en coin avant de le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras et rigoler. Qu'est ce que s'était bon de les retrouver tous les deux. Ils lui avaient manqué. Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'a quelques mètres d'ici se trouvait un foule en pleure.

- Salut, fit Drago en relevant la tête d'Hermione pour qu'elle le regarde

- Salut, fit t'elle timidement le sourire aux lèvres

- Tu comptez vraiment partir sans moi ? demanda t'il une petite moue sur le visage, Granger tu me déçois fit t'il du coin de l'œil

Hermione sourit avant de prendre la parole

- Malfoy, Malfoy… fit t'elle exaspéré

- Content de te revoir Hermione, reprit t'il alors lui faisant un bisou sur le front avant de regarder les autres.

Drago se dirigea ensuite vers Neville un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'enlacèrent tous les deux sous les yeux embués d'Hermione. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Drago se dirigea ensuite vers Harry. Ces deux la semblaient distant pourtant une lueur dans leur yeux aurait pu montrer a quel point se revoir n'avait pas que du mauvais.

- Potter, Fit t'il prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouver mis a part le bonjour pour Hermione.

Hermione ne trouvait en retrait et souriait. Ces deux la devaient tout de même au fond d'eux s'apprécier.

- Malfoy, fit Harry en lui tenant la main

Malfoy la serra avec un grand sourire aux lèvres rendu par Harry. Il fit un bref signe de tête a Ginny ensuite en évitant soigneusement la belette.

Chacun ne savait quoi dire. Pas le temps de raconter leur récit respectif, il fallait agir et c'est Michael qui calma les ardeurs de retrouvailles

- On devrait y aller Drago… les bateaux ne sont pas infinis

- C'est qui lui ? demanda Ron avec dégoût rien qu'a savoir que cet homme devait être ami avec Malfoy

- Lui, c'est Michael Weasmoche, un membre du gang où tu as séjourné, tu as du rencontrer sa femme, il a plus d'une fois sauver la vie de ta « petite amie » fit t'il ironiquement tandis que Michael souriait méchamment connaissant déjà Ron des récits de Drago durant le voyage dans le train.

- On ne commence pas, fit Neville voyant venir la crise tandis qu'Hermione se renfrogna. Elle avait presque oublié le coté exécrable de Drago. Presque. Il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes.

- Quelle petite amie ? Elle ? Fit Ron en désignant Hermione

- J'ai un prénom Ron, s'énerva Hermione

- Navré je l'ai oublié, fit t'il avant de se retourner vers Michael un grand sourire hypocrite, Allons y.

Hermione n'osa regarder Drago. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle et avançait tête baissée regardant tout de même avec appréhension la foule de gens près des quais. Drago appréciait la situation. La voir toute timide et peu sur d'elle lui faisait rappelé son coté emmerdeur et légèrement méchant contrôlant la situation. Il marchait à coté de Michael. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Ils avaient vécu pas mal de galère. Plus ils avançaient, plus les cris se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Pour enfin atteindre la foule et les coups de feu qui en jaillissaient.


	19. Chapter 19

Arrivé parmi la foule, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est a peine si les gens se battaient entre eux pour avoir la meilleure place. Il n'y avait pas le choix, il fallait poussé pour arriver a la hauteur des gardes et que ceux-ci puissent te laisser passer si ils en ont envie. Drago fulminait d'être mêlé a autant de moldues sans baguettes. Ils les auraient déjà tous écarté. Harry n'en fit rien même avec une baguette, la foule risquera de se retourner contre eux. Dans ces moments la, cela fait du bien d'avoir un coupable tout cuit. Malheureusement chacun défendait sa place et il fallait se battre pour arriver a avancé. Le ciel était noir et de nombreux fantômes y flottaient. La foule cherchait a fuir tout, seulement voila, la où le bateau allait les emmener ne les rassurerai pas puisque qu'ils trouveraient la même galère. Le bateau était grand et majestueux, déjà des hommes défaisaient des cordages pour s'appéter a partir. Le cœur de Hermione battait à la chamade. Ginny tenait la main fermement à Harry tandis que Luna tenait celle de Neville. Mais elle, elle tenait la main a qui ? C'est dans ces moments la que tu te rencontre que tu es incroyablement seul. Un jeune homme lui marcha sur le pied tandis qu'une jeune femme lui tira les cheveux dans la foule. Elle ne cessa pourtant pas d'avancée continuant a marché derrière Ron qui semblait savoir où aller. Elle chercha des yeux Drago et Michael mais ceux-ci avaient disparus dans la foule. Harry et Ginny aussi d'ailleurs. Puis après quelques minutes de culbutes incessantes de la foule complètement affolée, elle finit par ne plus voir ni Neville, ni Luna. Elle ne perdait pourtant pas de vue la tignasse rousse qui lui servait de guide. Elle passa devant une jeune maman, son bébé dans les bras, celui ne bougeait plus, probablement poussé violemment par une autre personne. Hermione ferma le yeux quelques instants pour ne pas voir cette horreur. Si elle aurait un enfant, jamais elle ne l'aurai emmené parmi cette foule tueuse et effrayé prête a tuer pour sa survie.

Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, plus rien. Plus de Ron ? Plus d'amis. Elle regarda a gauche et a droite et commença à paniquer sérieusement.

- Ron ! Cria t'elle, Harry cria t'elle de plus belle maintenant en pleure et poussé par les tas de gens autour d'elle.

Elle poussait, criait. Une vielle dame lui attrapa le bras afin de l'arrêter. Hermione paniqua.

- Jeune demoiselle… fit la vielle dame complètement devenue folle

- Lâchez moi ! Cria Hermione pressé de retrouver ses amis et paniquer a l'allure de la vielle dame

- Sortons d'ici, fit la vielle dame en la tirant de l'autre coté où elle devait aller

- Mais lâchez moi ! Cria Hermione en faisant l'impensable

Elle poussa la vielle qui tomba par terre piétinée par d'autres passants. Elle regarda horrifié la scène. Elle était un monstre, il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter plus sur son sort qu'une main lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner vers un corps qui n'appartenait a personne d'autre que Drago.

- A peine une minute et une mamie t'embarques, fit Drago dont Hermione ne pu percevoir si le ton était sérieux ou ironique tellement il semblait soucieux et légèrement dépassé par la situation. Elle fut tellement soulagée de le voir. Il continua à prendre son bras assez brutalement si bien que Hermione finit par avoir mal. Tiré par Drago, elle fut pourtant totalement a son aise pour chercher dans la foule ses amis. Elle vit Michael qui était a leur coté et aperçu ce qu'elle crut être la robe de Luna. Un homme se trouvait devant Drago. Celui-ci n'y faisant pas attention le bouscula violemment pour passer.

- Tu as un problème, provoqua alors l'homme bousculé.

Drago n'entendit pas et continua son chemin pour quelques paroles lui vinrent aux oreilles ;

- Pédale, c'est a toi que je parle le blondinet

Drago se retourna un regard noir.

- Oh il me fait peur le blondinet. Ricana l'homme tandis qu'un espace se formait entre l'homme et Drago. Drago poussa Hermione sur le coté qui rejoint directement Michael qui regardait soucieux la scène.

- Je te conseillerai de te la fermer ! Cria Drago pour couvrir les cris de la foule

- A mon petit bonhomme, on ne joue pas dans la même cour, répondit l'homme sur de lui

- Effectivement, fit Drago avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

En moins d'une minutes l'homme se trouva propulsé par terre de l'autre coté de la foule. Drago sourit légèrement avant de provoquer le reste de la foule.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda t'il a un certain nombre de personnes le regardant.

Mais personne ne répondit. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, prit le bras d'Hermione une nouvelle fois et recommença à traverser la foule hâtivement.

Arrivé près de la grille par un miracle fou, Drago, Michael et Hermione attendait patiemment qu'on les examine tandis que d'autres derrière essayait en vain de prendre leur place. Un cri perçant se fit entendre, puis plusieurs. Drago se retourna. Et ce qu'il vit l'effraya. Des centaines d'aigles dans le ciel se dirigeait droit sur ceux probablement pour les attaquer. D'ailleurs, déjà quelques uns commençaient. Il fallait a tout pris que ce garde les fasse rentrer dans ce bateau avant que ces aigles arrivent et les déchiquettent comme ils étaient entrain de faire avec les premières personnes a leur porté. Drago n'en pouvait plus, le gros lard ensuite les aigles. Cela n'allait jamais s'arrêter. De plus Hermione commençait à peiner. La foule la bousculait beaucoup trop. Il la prit entre la grille et lui afin de la protéger.

Un garde vint à leur rencontre.

- Vous êtes combien ? demanda t'il inquiet de l'état d'Hermione de plus en plus blanche

- 3 ! Cria Drago de plus en plus paniquer

- Elle est contaminé ? demanda alors le garde soucieux

- Bien sur que non ! Cria Drago mécontent.

Le garde réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir un peu la barrière pour les laisser passer. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers une deuxième barrière où Hermione fut rapidement examiné. Elle n'avait rien, juste des nausées certainement du a la foule.

- Ca va mademoiselle, demanda un médecin la posant délicatement Hermione sur une civière.

- Je crois, répondit Hermione un peu dans les vaps.

- Vous pouvez marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur du bateau ? demanda t'il alors

- Oui elle le peut, fit Drago qui prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à l'intérieur du bateau.

Michael regarda une dernière fois derrière lui si il ne se trouvait pas les amis de Drago et d'Hermione mais il ne vit rien Juste un tas de gens criant haut et fort qu'ils n'étaient pas malade et qu'ils se devaient d'être dans se bateau. Il entra alors dans le bateau et revit pour la dernière fois sans le savoir son pays natal.

Une fois a l'intérieur c'était la cohue. Habituellement calme où les gens cherchaient leur cabine avec leur valise et leur clé, cette fois ci, les clés étaient attribuées au compte goutte et les passagers devaient se débrouiller comme ils le pouvaient.

- Harry, fit Hermione voyant Harry chercher désespérément la cabine qu'on lui avait attribué.

- J'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez pas passer, fit t'il tandis que Drago reposé Hermione a terre.

- Où sont Neville et Luna, et Ron ? demanda alors Hermione

- Avec Ginny, là bas. Venez, allons nous réfugier a notre cabine j'ai des clés. Termina t'il commençant a emprunter un couloir bondé de monde.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant deux ou trois minutes la foule de gens les ralentissant quelque peu. Les couloirs étaient bornés de tapisserie ancienne et de tapis rouge sang sale des pas des nombreux passants. Hermione croisa de nombreuses femmes et enfant en pleure demandant leur mari où leur père. Arrivée à leur cabine, Ginny sans attendre ouvrit celle-ci. Elle était minuscule. Une cabine pour quatre personnes. Autant dire qu'ils étaient deux fois trop. Ginny fit un sourire imperceptible avant de se retourner vers les autre s'entassant tour à tour dans la cabine. Fier d'elle elle annonça :

- Il va falloir faire des couples pour pouvoir se coucher et s'entasser dans les couchettes. Les couples d'abord fit t'elle en souriant.

C'est comme sa que elle Harry, Neville et Luna furent soulager d'avoir une couchette. Rester plus que Hermione, Drago, Michael et Ron et la cela allait devenir problématique puisque Ron refusé de dormir avec l'un d'entres eux tandis que ceux-ci refusés catégoriquement de dormir avec lui surtout Drago. Ron se renfrogna, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Se faire rejeter par Hermione elle-même, cela était un coup dur. La cabine avait une petite fenêtre donnant sur le pont et déjà le bateau avançant ne laisser voir plus que la mer. L'ambiance de la cabine était chaleureuse. De l'agitation se faisait entendre dehors mais ils étaient tellement content d'être en sécurité a l'intérieur de cette cabine qu'ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Michael prit alors la parole en ayant mare de ne pas pouvoir se poser une bonne fois pour toute et fermé l'œil ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres.

- Drago et Hermione vous n'avez cas dormir ensemble surtout que vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous êtes dans votre « droit » voir « obligation »… Fit Michael faisant allusion a la marque et le serment d'Hermione.

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils. Michael se tut. Apparemment Hermione ne leur avait pas encore parlé de se léger détails. Il lui lança un regard d'excuse avant de reprendre la parole timidement devant des personnes qui se demandaient depuis quand un ami de Malfoy donnait des ordres.

- Quand a toi ou moi, fit t'il en s'adressant a Ron. Soit tu dors par terre ou bien c'est moi et puis c'est tout.

Il lança un regard froid à Ron. Celui-ci se sentit dévisagé, comme impuissant. Tous les regards pesés sur lui. Il n'eut d'autre solution pour sa fierté que la fuite. Il sortit précipitamment de la cabine sans même un regard en arrière ni sans même se retourner à l'appel de son meilleur ami inquiet.

- Il va revenir, fit Ginny grimpant dans la couchette du haut assez inquiète de cette machine moldue complètement différentes des bateaux sorciers.

Hermione et Drago n'avaient prononcé mots depuis l'intervention de Michael. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur une des couchettes du bas tandis que Michael prenait celle du haut. Neville s'installa sur une chaise de la cabine et Luna s'allongea sur la dernière couchette du bas vide.

Harry regardait perplexe Drago et Hermione étant devenus soudain très mal a l'aise

- C'est quoi cette histoire de droit et d'obligation ? demanda t'il alors conscient du malaise occasionné.

Hermione baissa la tête. Drago comprit que annoncé sa a son meilleur ami ne devait pas être facile. Il décida donc de prendre la parole et de lui expliquer.

- Où nous étions, les femmes pour pouvoir se promener doivent être marqué et lié d'un contrat avec un homme du gang. Sinon elles sont enfermés dans des cachots jusqu'à être vendu. Hermione s'est retrouvé dans l'un d'entre eux. Je suis tombé grâce à Michael sur elle et j'ai pu la voir après notre capture. Malheureusement un homme l'avait repéré et désiré l'acheter. Avec l'aide de Michael et de ses sous je suis intervenu et je l'ai acheté. Son achat incluait la marque et le contrat.

Il se tut. Un silence pensant se fit dans toute la cabine. Drago s'en fichait. Il ne devait rien a personne et encore moins a Potter. Il prit son éternel air satisfait avant de s'étendre sur la couchette tandis que Hermione y était toujours assise tête baissée. Tous les yeux étaient retournés vers eux. Les yeux de Harry lançaient des éclairs.


	20. Chapter 20

- Un contrat ? demanda t'il suspicieux

Hermione gardait tête baissée, Harry retourna donc son attention vers Drago.

- Malfoy ? Insista t'il

Celui-ci releva la tête d'une air hautain. Il soupira montrant son ennui a expliquer le pourquoi et le comment et regarda alors le haut de sa couchette en prenant la parole. Qu'est ce que Potter pouvait l'ennuyer parfois.

- Michael ? Demanda t'il a celui-ci d'expliquer

Harry tourna la tête alors vers Michael qui se redressa. Il prit la parole de façon neutre.

- Ils sont tous les deux liés par un contrat magique spécifiant la totale soumission d'Hermione. Elle ne peut signer de contrat ou de lien moldue ou magique. Drago le fait à sa place désormais. Quant a lui, il n'a aucune contrainte si de devoir s'occuper d'Hermione.

Harry semblait réfléchir mais ne cessait de regarder Michael d'un air incrédule. Hermione le regardait consciente de l'énervement de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas été la pour la protéger et voila comment il la retrouve. Condamné avec à être avec un homme qui ne l'aime pas et qui plus est à un nombril d'une taille de balle de tennis si se n'est plus. Il reprit de sa voie rauque.

- Et la marque ? demanda t'il ayant peur de la réponse

Hermione se leva doucement. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Elle allait enfin leur révéler ce qu'elle leur avait bien caché jusqu'ici. Elle retira doucement son pull laissant entrevoir son débardeur et avec celui une marque rouge saignant et froid dans le même temps. Harry plissa les yeux mais les rée ouvrit aussitôt de colère lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'était ces initiales plus précisément quand il découvrit gravée les initiales de Malfoy.

Harry regarda avec colère Malfoy. Jamais il n'avait eu pareille colère depuis la mort de Sirius. Ginny avait la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement et Neville paressait déçu. Harry porta un coup violent au placard qui se trouvait juste derrière la chaise où se trouvait Neville avant de sortir lui aussi précipitamment de la cabine. Hermione baissa la tête honteuse. Si Harry savait vraiment toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait faites… Elle se leva vivement et décida de se dépêcher de rejoindre Harry le plus rapidement possible. Elle sortit de la cabine non sans un regard pour les autres avant de s'enfoncer dans les fin fonds du bateau. Les couloirs étaient maintenant pratiquement vides. Il n'y avait plus de cohue. Seul quelques passagers parlaient dans le hall se l'épidémie. Elle les salua rapidement en passant devant eux et monta quatre a quatre les marches de l'escaliers menant au pont. Sur celui-ci, de nombreux couples près de la barrière regardant a deux la mer et profitant des instants de bonheur imperceptible au commun des mortels. Elle aperçu alors une chevelure pas vraiment inconnu brune volant au vent. Elle s'en approcha doucement afin de se pas brusquer la personne à qui appartenait cette chevelure. Celle-ci regardait droit devant elle. Peut être regarder au loin permettait d'oublier le malheur actuel. Hermione se plaça alors aussi contre la palissade et se mit à regarder dans la même direction, cheveux aux vents se sentant étonnamment libre. Elle entendit un petit garçon rire au éclat et vit Harry sourire de ce rire si enfantin et innocent. Elle se mit à sourire à son tour avant de décider de prendre la parole.

- Tu dois m'en vouloir… commença t'elle

- Tes rires enfantin me manques Hermione, se contenta t'il de répondre a cela

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis sourit. Elle n'avait pas rit comme sa depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Comme cet enfant. Ou bien si mais cela s'était passer avec Drago et ce n'était sûrement pas bon de lui mentionner.

- La guerre les a emporté avec elle tout comme les tiens… fit t'elle regardant toujours au loin

- Cela te fais mal ? demanda t'il a Hermione devinant qu'il parlait de la marque

- Plus maintenant… Ou peut être la nuit quand je penses a tout ce que je ne pourrais plus faire…

- Et tu as le sentiment étrange que tous ce que tu feras ne se fera maintenant que par le biais d'une seule personne…

Hermione fut surprise. Comment savait t'il cela. Comment pouvait t'il le ressentir. Elle ferma soudain les yeux. Voldemort. Harry n'agissait effectivement depuis sa première année qu'en fonction de celui-ci.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, fit Hermione se retournant cette fois vers Harry qui lui aussi la regardait de ses yeux vert.

- Malfoy est peut être de notre coté mais cela ce veut pas dire qu'il est du coté du bien. Le mal est en lui comme la bonté est en toi. La méchanceté s'oppose à ta gentillesse. Ne confond pas les membres du QG et les mangemorts en bien et en mal. Il existe du bien et du mal partout.

- Je sais, fit Hermione baissant la tête honteuse d'avoir oublié l'espace d'un instant le coté noir de Drago. Ou peut être ne voulait t'elle plus le voir.

- Rentrons, fit t'il

Elle le suivit comme un automate. Comment les hommes avaient t'ils autant de pouvoir sur elle. Une seule parole et elle était capable de se donner corps et âme. Ils cherchèrent en passant Ron mais ne le trouvèrent pas, probablement en train de bouder dans un coin ou parler avec des gens du bateau.

Tous les regards de la cabine se tournèrent vers eux une fois qu'ils passèrent la porte. Hermione fit un imperceptible sourire à Ginny qui lui lança un petit regard de malice. Luna s'était endormi et Neville continuait de la border. Harry monta rejoindre Ginny sans même un regard pour les autres tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers sa couchette. Drago la laissa passer refusant de dormir contre le mur. Elle s'installa le plus près possible de celui-ci (du mur lol) et ferma les yeux espérant dormir à la minute qui suit. Manque de pot, ressentir Drago à ses cotés n'a rien de soporifique bien au contraire. Dix minutes furent écoulées que Drago se retourna du coté d'Hermione si bien qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud.

- Granger arrêtes de grelotter tu fais trembler le lit (et oui retour a Granger hi hi)

C'était pourtant vrai, Hermione avait drôlement froid. Il n'y avait pas de chauffage. Elle fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son nom avant de répondre.

- Désolé de troubler ton sommeil… Malfoy

Elle se retourna tête vers le mur d'un mouvement brusque les grelottements ne cessant pas vraiment. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose qu'il la troubla beaucoup. Des bras s'entouraient autour de sa taille une tête venant se poser vers son épaule. Elle ouvrit d'abord grand les yeux et ne bougea pas. Puis décida de se retourner mais le propriétaire des bras en avait apparemment décidé autrement puisqu'il resserra l'étreinte ses bras a en faire mal a Hermione et lui chuchota a l'oreille.

- C'est moi qui décide

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux afin que celui-ci desserre ses bras et apaise sa douleur. C'est ce qu'il fit. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Déjà elle entendait le souffle roque de son partenaire. Elle n'osa bouger de peur de le réveiller. Le problème était que celui dormait en caleçon et le frottement de leur cuisse se faisait de plus en plus. Elle ferma les yeux intensément comme pour se forcer à dormir. Les tanguements du bateau l'y obligeaient la berçant doucement au rythme des vagues. Tout était calme, elle entendait quelques fois des pleures d'une autre cabine ou encore des rires qui la firent sourire. Dans un moment pareil, entendre des rires devenait une nécessité. Elle se perdit dans le bourdonnement du moteur du bateau et des vagues tombant a l'éclat sur le pont. Elle pensa à Ron qui devait dormir dans un coin et ensuite à Ginny qui faisait de plus en plus de gros bruits de ronflements. Celle-ci a découvert était drôlement en danger. Le lendemain, ils seraient certainement a mi chemin des terres anglaises. D'ici la, ils devraient mettre au point un plan d'attaque. De plus, il fallait retrouver les autres du gang et Mahoma. Ils devaient maintenant tous être ensemble. Avaient t'ils remarqué leur disparition ? Elle en doutait. Harry était un des principaux chefs de la résistances et les autres ont du certainement demander a Grodeck où il était passé. De même pour Drago et Neville qui était devenue des figures emblématiques quoique même Voldemort lui-même n'était pas au courant. En effet celui-ci croyait mort Drago, tué de la main de Harry ou tout simplement prisonniers de celui-ci. Mais Voldemort ne chercha jamais à récupérer son protégé. Enfin, il le crut mort jusqu'à que le chef du gang ennemie et le seigneur des ténèbre lui-même se rend compte et qu'il rende une petite visite a Drago dans les cachots pour soi disant le reprendre alors qu'il y a quelques mois il devait même plus se souvenir de son nom. Drago en fut mine de rien vexé ce qui le pencha encore plus du coté de Harry car au fond de lui, il savait que Harry ne le laissera pas tombé. Ces missions avec Neville consistaient donc à tuer un par un des mangemorts réputés. A chaque fois Drago devait s'assurer qu'ils meurent afin que ceux-ci ne rapportent pas que Drago Malfoy était en vie. On l'appelait alors, Le masqué. Faible nom mais très significatif puisqu'il portait un masque au cas ou il ne réussissait pas a tuer le mangemort. Ce masque ne peut être enlevé que par son propriétaire. De même pour Neville mais lui sortait beaucoup plus visage à découvert pour venger ses parents avec courage et le regard en face de ses victimes. Hermione, quant à elle s'occupai des recherches et missions espionnes avec Mr Vermont. Ils s'occupaient tous les deux des dossiers difficiles des prisonniers et des solutions à la bataille. Elle aurait aimé être sur le terrain mais Harry en avait décidé autrement. Harry protégé les gens qui l'aimait, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Seul Ron avait été autorisé à venir avec lui, c'était le tandem du groupe. Hermione s'éloignait peu a peu de celui-ci en même temps que de Ron. Elle s'était alors fortement lié avec Ginny ces derniers mois, toutes les deux devant la télé a parler de tout et de rien comme de vielles amies.

Elle sombra dans ses rêves en même temps que ses pensées. Pourtant elle sentit quelque chose la survoler depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle ouvrit les yeux un grand coup et c'est la qu'elle le vit et l'entendit

_Petite fille, tu es maintenant grande, mais malheureusement, tu feras une mauvaise maman._

_Petite fille, ton enfant, ne sera plus que néant…_

_Petite fille, je t'écraserais, ton enfant ne sera plus qu'un jouet_

_Petit fille réveille toi avant que ton enfant meure dans tes bras… _

_Une forme noire s'approchait de plus en plus du d'Hermione. Il avait de grands yeux jaunes et semblait voler._

Elle sursauta et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. Jamais elle n'avait autant crié d'autant plus que la forme se rapprochait toujours un peu plus d'elle en chantant cette chanson morbide. Harry sursauta du lit et cria Lumos avec sa baguette tandis que tous sortaient la tête de leur lit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Michael sauta à son tour du lit et courut appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lumière. Drago tenait fermement Hermione qui ne cessait de gigoter en criant. Une fois la lumière allumée, elle ouvrit les yeux mais le monstre n'était plus la. Seuls des paires de yeux la regardait intensément. On voyait Neville et Luna en face qui regardait intensément Hermione en sueur, Ginny du haut de la couchette qui regardait plus que étonné et Harry et Michael qui étaient maintenant debout soufflant de s'être réveiller rapidement pour courir partout.

Quant à Drago, il ne relâcha Hermione que quand celle-ci vit sa respiration revenir à la normale. Elle regardait maintenant en face d'elle là où le monstre se trouvait. Drago la secoua légèrement :

- Granger ! Fit t'il en la secouant comme un prunier

- Tu as fais un cauchemar ? Enrichit Ginny en lâchant un regard mauvais à l'adresse de Drago

- Tu devrais te vider la tête pour ne plus y penser, finit par dire Luna, mon père et moi nous avons un objet spécial pour enfermer les rêves…

- Je n'ai pas rêver murmura Hermione plus a elle-même qu'aux autres.

- Comment sa ? demanda alors Harry s'asseyant sur le coin de lit et caressant doucement sa cheville qui dépassait.

- Il était déjà venu, sanglota alors Hermione au bord de l'angoisse

- Mais quoi Hermione ? Quoi ?! S'énerva Harry plus stressé que sa meilleure amie

- Harry! Gronda Ginny, Alors Hermione racontes

- C'était noir, avec des grands yeux jaunes… raconta t'elle en se mémorisant la forme qu'elle avait vu mais plus elle parlait plus les souvenirs s'effaçaient.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est Michael froncé les sourcils. Il connaissait beaucoup les monstres des ténèbres et semblait connaître celui-ci.

Drago quant à lui avait lâché Hermione et la regarder incrédule. Elle lui avait fait drôlement peur à crier comme cela. Elle continua sans faire attention a lui.

- Il chantait une chanson, elle parlait de petite fille et de bébé.

Michael ouvrit de grands yeux. Pas de doute, il savait qui été le monstre et pourquoi il s'en prenait a Hermione mais elle savait t'elle seulement ce qu'elle avait ? Il en doutait sinon elle aurait tout de suite fait l'allusion a l'être qui devait en ce moment naître dans son ventre.

Les autres ne comprirent pas et des théories fusèrent, certains pensant que Hermione disjonctais simplement. Malfoy était sortit du lit et regardait maintenant Michael un regard suspect. Michael semblait caché quelque chose a se tortiller avec son regard froid derrière tous les autres. De toute façon, le jour allait bientôt se levé il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il fallait qu'il discute avec Michael. Harry prenait maintenant dans ses bras Hermione qui sanglotait de moins en moins laissant place a un jolie petit sourire du au pitrerie de Luna et de ses inventions farfelues. Malfoy n'était plus près d'elle et elle le regretta. A la place Neville assez maladroit comme à son habitude essayait de lui remonter le moral tout en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie sans s'en apercevoir mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Neville était Neville et il avait été la quand elle avait eu le plus besoin. Lui seul était prêt à rester pour Drago. Lui seul méritait de la reconnaissance à ce moment précis. Soudain elle entendit une voie glaciale retentir dans la pièce qui était chaleureuse jusqu'à maintenant.

- Michael, viens on sort… Fit Drago durement avant de sortir de la cabine sans un regard en arrière qui étonna les autres sans pour autant les alarmer. Michael leva un sourcil d'étonnement lui aussi. Drago ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton et il en comprenait la raison. Il sortit donc a son tour de la cabine et referma soigneusement la porte une fois dans le couloir. Il regarda a gauche a droite et ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver un jeune blond posé contre le mur regardant droit en face de lui d'un regard froid. Drago ne prit même pas le temps de prendre la parole. Le rouge vif du couloir l'oppressait et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de partir. Une jeune femme passa devant lui non sans un sourire charmeur auquel il ne répondit pas avant de prendre la parole :

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda t'il a Michael

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandant celui-ci innocemment mais sachant que Drago ne se conterait pas de c cette simple question.

- Arrête ! Elle a quoi Hermione ? Demanda t'il

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua et mentit Michael

Drago fulmina. Il savait. Ce traître savait ce qu'elle avait.

- Michael tu sais ce qu'elle a alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire…

Michael baissa la tête. Lui dire quoi. Quelle était enceinte ? Non cela appartenait à Hermione et Hermione ne le savait pas encore. Elle le découvrirait par elle-même tout comme Drago. Il n'avait pas envie d'intervenir. De plus Drago n'était en rien impliquer dans l'affaire ce serait trahir Hermione de mettre au courant Drago et non elle.

- Je ne peux pas… Hermione le découvrira fit t'il relevant la tête

- Mais si tu le dis, elle ne fera pas pu ces cauchemars stupides !

- Il n'y a pas de solution a son problème, il s'en ira tout naturellement le moment venu, puis en souriant il rajouta, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle tu risques de te faire repérer…

Drago le dévisagea innocemment.

- Repérer de quoi ?


	21. Chapter 21

Michael leva un sourcil charmeur avant de faire demi tour et devenir a l'intérieur de la cabine. Drago fronça les sourcils avant de se gratter la tête et de sourire. Lui et Granger, et puis quoi encore. Il l'avait déjà assez dans les pattes a cause de se stupide contrat et cette stupide marque. Personne ne le revit de la journée. Il ne revint qu'au soir, là où tous se trouvait dans une discussion animée sur Londres. Qu'allait t'il se passer la bas ? Il ouvrit la porte doucement et dans le même temps tous les regards de retournèrent vers lui. Il apportait une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle suivant comme on voulait la prendre. Du moins pour lui cela était une mauvaise. Il s'installa sur la couchette de Michael évitant soigneusement le regard d'Hermione.

Les discutions reprirent peu a peu tandis qu'il les stoppa une nouvelle fois pour faire part de sa nouvelle.

- Nous arrivons dans quelques heures… Fit t'il a l'ensemble de la pièce.

Plus aucun son ne se fit entendre. Dans quelques heures était maintenant la guerre. Ginny ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage tandis que Neville serra fort la main de Luna. Un silence de gêne s'était installé. La mort se trouvait dans tous les esprits.

- Et bien c'est bon, rit nerveusement Ron tout en baissant la tête devant les regards incrédule des autres. En effet celui-ci était revenu pour après une nuit agitée au milieu de moldues peu dormeur finalement.

- Ta le rire facile, l'énerva Drago

- C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère… commença a s'énerver

- Chouette allons nous faire tuer, imita t'il la voie de Ron en gesticulant n'importe comment.

- Suffit ! Coupa Harry

- Potter je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi s'énerva Drago en descendant de la couchette pour arriver a hauteur de Harry posé sur une chaise.

- Tu sais ce que tu peux recevoir Malfoy, Fit t'il en sortant sa baguette.

Mais Drago n'eut le temps de répliquer que le bateau tangua violemment faisant tomber Ginny de la couchette que Harry s'empressa d'aider tandis qu'Hermione se trouvait elle aussi maintenant par terre a regarder Drago qui lui aussi était tomber a la reverse.

- Qu'est ce que s'était ? demanda alors Ginny paniqué.

Soudain ils entendirent un bruit de machine, d'animal, de vent. Personne n'aurait su dire mais ce bruit ou cris ne valait rien de bon. Il retentit plusieurs fois et déjà ils entendirent une agitation anormale sur le pont. De plus le bateau se mettait à tanguer de manière forte. Drago se releva aidé par Michael. Il lui lança un regard plein de sous entendu avant de lui demander :

- C'est quoi sa ?

Tous les regards de retournèrent vers Michael. La peur se lisait dans leur yeux tout comme Michael qui n'en menait pas large.

- Les ténèbres n'envahissent pas seulement les terres… Se contenta t'il de dire. Il faut quitter le bateau. Le monstre qui attaque va engloutir le bateau jusqu'à fond des mers nous avec.

Luna déglutit. Son père lui avait parlé d'un monstre des mers et elle avait été toujours fascinée par celui-ci. Elle demanda :

- Ce ne serait pas La pieuvre arquée ?

- Comment tu la connais ? demanda Michael étonné

- Mon père m'en a souvent parlé, il en avait même fait un article sur le chicaneur.

- On devrait croire plus souvent Luna, s'étonna Hermione en lançant un regard désolé a Luna pas perturbé le moins du monde.

Un autre cri se fit retentir. Pas le choix il fallait partir. Toute la petite bande s'affola à sortir de la cabine pour atteindre le pont. Mais cela allait se révérer plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé puisque une foule de gens se poussait déjà dans les couloirs en criant. Hermione était collé à Drago faute de place dans le couloir. Il ne le lui accorda même pas un regard et essaya d'avancer autant qu'il le pouvait. Il aperçut Harry un peu plus loin ayant probablement réussi à se faufiler avec Ginny et Ron. Il soupira de frustration à devoir être coincé ici quand il commença à s'énerver et à pousser tout le monde. Il du tirer par la main Hermione qui ne réagissait pas a tout cette foule bien trop paniqué et apparemment malade puisqu'elle était blanche comme un linge. Michael l'avait remarqué, il semblait savoir pourquoi et cela énervé encore plus Drago qui ordonnait a quiconque de dégager de son chemin.

Après quelques minutes de pèle mêle incessant au milieu de la foule, ils arrivèrent a un début d'escalier qui était rempli de plusieurs personne apparemment coincé puisque cela n'avançait pas. Il fit signe à Neville de monter avec lui voir ce qu'il se passait. Hermione curieuse laissa seul Luna et Michael et suivit Neville et Drago. Ils poussèrent un tas de gens ainsi qu'une bonne femme qui suppliait l'homme derrière la grille de l'ouvrir. Drago quand il aperçut l'homme derrière fonça les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà vu ce type, pour cause il était de son ancien coté. Le coté du mal.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda t'il méchamment en se mettant devant la grille Hermione et Neville derrière lui

- J'ai l'ordre ainsi que mon ami la pieuvre de te faire mourir Malfoy. J'ai condamné chaque porte du bateau afin d'être sur que tu sombres au fond de l'océan. Il n'a pas été très content de ton refus de te joindre a lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas au courant de cela et Neville non plus d'ailleurs. Drago soupira, il baissa la tête et vit à la hauteur de son genou une petite fille qui regardait la scène avec de grands yeux ronds. Les même qu'Hermione a ce moment même. Elles allaient mourir toute les deux à cause de lui et sa stupidité. Il se reprit vite.

- Ouvrez cette grille… Fit Drago énervez

- Attends ta mort comme tout le monde Malfoy… susurra l'homme

- Ouvrez cette grille tout de suite ! Éleva t'il la voie

- Impossible, sourit l'autre

Il soupira d'énervement en se retournant. Hermione soupira elle aussi d'un regard de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ne pas croire en lui. Non elle n'avait pas le droit. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la grille.

- Salopard de fils de pute ! Cria t'il en secouant la grille de toutes ses forces. Il s'énerva violemment avant de descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre Michael, Hermione et Neville a ses trousses.

Celui-ci le regarda incrédule ayant entendu l'agitation. Luna semblait dans un autre monde. Hermione se mit assise sur un banc, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il fallait qu'elle s'allonge. Elle regardait Drago gesticulait de toutes ses forces en émettant des parole incompréhensible pour elle a Michael.

- Cet homme veut ma peau, c'est un homme de Voldemort…Je n'ai pas ma baguette et Neville et Luna ne peuvent a eux tout seul le renverser lui et ses hommes derrière la grille et Hermione est pas vraiment en état de faire quelque chose.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux a l'appellation du prénom d'Hermione ce qui mit mal a l'aise Drago d'autant plus que Michael affichait un sourire narquois devant le désarroi de son ami. Drago se secoua la tête et reprit la où il avait finit.

- On a besoin de tes pouvoirs, tu m'as montré ce que tu sais faire, remontres ! Le supplia t'il paniqué.

Drago n'avait aucune envie de finir au fond de la mère surtout a cause cet homme. Théry Hacher, un des bras droits du Lord, puissant et sans pitié. Drago a eu a faire a lui étant une connaissance de son père. Rien quand le voyant décortiqué les bestioles qu'il trouvait Drago n'aurait voulu être a la place des personnes qu'il décidait de torturer jusqu'à l'épuisement pour finir en mort. Michael sembla réfléchir. Cela ne l'enchantait pas apparemment.

- C'est quoi qui te tracasse ? Demanda alors Drago pressé d'en finir avec cette misérable crise surtout que bien en faisant soin de n'y montrer aucune attention, Hermione devenait de plus en plus cadavérique et menacé de régurgiter les dernières choses qu'elle avait mangées.

- Drago, c'est bourré de Moldue, tu imagines la panique. Si la grille s'ouvre pas les moldue chercheront un coupable et le coupable se sera nous…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Des moldue c'était encore tenable mais un immense monstre t'emmenant au fond de la mer cela l'était moins. De plus maintenant il n'y avait de doute. Voldemort contrôlait les forces même des ténèbres donc le monde entier. Il passa ses yeux sur de nombreux tableaux accrochés au mur autour de lui avant de se retourner vers Michael.

- Il y a un mage noir qui veut ma peau donc la tienne car tu es avec moi et pour cela il m'envoi un monstre marin géant, tu sais ce que j'en fais de tes moldue ?? S'agaça t'il

Michael soupira avant de se retourner vers Neville puis vers Luna. Les deux l'encourageait par leur regard a accepté.

- Bon Ok mais je le fais pas pour toi Malfoy, lui sourit t'il tendit que Drago haussa les sourcils.

- Pour qui alors ? Demanda t'il surprit

- Pour ta protégée fit t'il tout en montant les escaliers poussant au passage les personnes s'aventurant au milieu de celui-ci.

Neville éclata d'un bon franc rire tandis que Luna vint au coté d'Hermione pour essayer de la mettre debout. Mais Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait ses forces diminuées de plus en plus et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Un éclat de la grille surgit alors en bas de l'escalier. Drago écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre un sourire vainqueur. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air en mesure de faire un pas. Il soupira quand soudain il entendit une voie familière crier.

- Neville !

C'est Weasley et le reste de la bande. Ils arrivent quand tout est réglé ceux la. Tous les moldue s'affaissait a passer cette fichu grille sans même faire attention a Michael qui avait produit de la magie devant eux. Probablement la panique. Quand Ron aperçut Hermione complètement blanche, il l'eut un regarde de tristesse pour elle ce qui dégoûta Drago. Ce Weasley était vraiment un crétin. Lui non plus n'avait pas montrer de signe affectif mais lui c'était différent il n'était pas censé être son meilleur ami. Harry s'étonna de la mine d'Hermione avant de prendre celle-ci dans ses bras et la monté le plus rapidement possible a l'air libre du pont. Le bateau tanguait toujours furieusement s'arrêtant quelques fois pour reprendre 10 minutes ensuite en même temps que les cris des passagers. Ginny s'approcha de Drago :

- Elle a quoi Hermione ? demanda t'elle inquiète

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit froidement Drago en voyant déboulé en bas des escaliers Michael un sourire triomphant.

Drago donna l'ordre a Ginny de monter rejoindre Harry dans le même temps que Neville Ron et Luna. Il se retrouva seul derrière avec Michael au milieu d'un tas de moldues de plus en plus fou semblait t'il.

- Je sais que tu ne veux rien me dire mais c'est grave ce qu'elle a Granger ?

Michael haussa un sourcil avant de commencer à parler mais Drago repris la parole

- Pas que cela m'intéresse mais si il faut la porter jusqu'à Londres on n'a pas finit.

Michael reconnaissant bien la Drago. Ce vaurien tenait à cette fille et il n'était pas capable de l'admettre.

- Il faut quitter ce bateau, le monstre fait que ses forces diminuent.

- Comment cela ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, dépêchons nous de rejoindre le pont.

Au milieu du couloir menant au dernier escalier Michael s'arrêta net avant de regarder Drago dans les yeux qui le regardaient ahuri.

- Au fait, commença t'il, chez moi on a un proverbe, honore ton peuple, guide tes enfants et aime ta femme. Occupes toi d'elle comme de la prunelle de tes yeux car elle t'appartient et qu'elle te permet de voir en toi.

- Tu veux dire quoi par la ? S'énerva quasiment Drago

- Que même si tu n'as pas choisis Hermione, on t'a lié a elle et que Harry a déjà une petite amie.

Il prit Drago par le bras en l'entraînant au dernier escalier. Drago fulminait. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'Hermione. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas du tout mais il préférait garder ses distances.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Et voila le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Je mettrais peut être la deuxième partie en une nouvelle histoire mais je ne penses pas XD

Mettez moi des rewiews s'il vous plait hihi que sa m'aide a écrire la suite.

* * *

Sur le pont l'ambiance était encore plus paniquée que dans les sous sols puisque des gens courraient partout où se réfugiait en dessous de nombreux équipements de mer. Drago ne vit aucun monstre, seulement de nombreuses personnes essayant de prendre un canot leur permettant de s'éloigner du navire qui commençait à prendre l'eau de toute part. Heureusement que leur cabine ne se trouvait pas a l'étage inférieur, ils auraient été ensevelis sous l'eau. Ils aperçurent le reste du groupe essayer de prendre un canot ou du moins attendre les deux retardataires. Hermione était encore plus pâle. Le bateau tanguait tandis qu'il coulait de plus en plus. Et malheureusement pour eux ils ne se trouvaient pas du coté où le bateau monter mais celui où il coulait ce qui réduisait le champ de manœuvre. Des moldues les poussaient. Les pauvres, ils ne devaient pas en croire leur yeux. Certains restaient plus calmes, cela devait être les sorciers. Le soleil montait de plus en plus dans le ciel que le bateau descendait dans la mer.

Soudain, une ombre vint recouvrir nos compères. Hermione leva les yeux terrorisés. Devant elle se trouvé une espèce de pieuvre géante. Du moins, elle ressemblait beaucoup aux pieuvres géantes des comtes pour enfants. Ginny poussa un cri d'horreur tandis que la créature s'élevait toujours plus. Harry vint près de Ginny, toujours Hermione dans les bras ; Ginny était prise d'un vrai crise d'hystérie et il fallait la calmé. Neville était partit rejoindre Drago et Michael qui regardaient avec horreur et peur la chose devant leurs yeux. Pourtant une voie attira l'attention de Neville.

- Neville ! Cria Harry

Neville le va la tête vers celui-ci tandis que Michael et Drago regardaient consécutivement le monstre et Harry.

- Viens prendre Hermione, il faut que je m'occupe de Ginny ! Continua t'il de crier ce qui fit mouche a Drago.

- Laisses j'y vais, fit t'il décrochant un sourire triomphale de Michael.

Il arriva la hauteur de Harry très vite tandis que le monstre commençait a prendre de ses tentacules quelques passagers peu chanceux. Il prit délicatement Hermione sous l'œil méfiant de Harry. Hermione sentit des bras fort la prendre. Elle fut surprise de voir Drago. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire qui lui rendit. Il ne comprenait comment elle pouvait être aussi affaiblie.

Soudain le monstre s'énerva plus fort et commença à taper de son plus gros tentacule le bas du bateau… Tous tombèrent à la renverse tandis que l'eau affluait là où ils se trouvaient. Drago avait perdu de vue les autres. Il se trouvait maintenant avec Hermione dans l'eau et avait du mal a l'aidé a nager convenablement. Un stupide moldue l'agrippa de peur se qui le fit couler plusieurs fois de suite. Il lui décrocha un coup de poing magistral. La grosse pieuvre géante montait maintenant sur le bateau probablement pour le recouvrir entièrement. L'eau était froide et il ne sentait plus son corps. Les gens criaient de toute part, certain canot partait prendre le large sans même penser à prendre 'autres personnes avec eux. Ils préféraient les laisser mourir dans l'eau pétrifiante. Le haut du bateau était maintenant en l'air et certains glissaient jusqu'en bas sans pouvoir se rattraper a quelque chose. Mais plus le monstre montait plus le milieux du bateau se fissurait. Drago et Hermione devaient partir si ils tenaient un temps soi peu a leur vie. Drago commença donc à nager en entraînant Hermione avec lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le monstre poussait des cris à détruire les tympans. Les circuits électriques furent coupés. Il n'y avait plus de moteur n'y rien. Le bateau coulait encore plus vite. En même temps de nager il cherchait les autres. Il ne les voyait nulle part et espérait qu'ils ne se trouvent pas sous le corps gluant et énorme de la pieuvre. Autant se noyer pensa t'il pendant qu'il s'éloignait le plus possible du bateau et cherchait un bout de boit ou quelque chose pour se reposer. Soudain il entendit une voie crier qui était familière. Il s'arrêta net, repris Hermione afin qu'elle n'est pas la tête sous l'eau et chercha des yeux la voie. Il ne mit pas longtemps a trouver qu'il aperçut Neville crier a Harry de venir le rejoindre avec Luna et Ginny. Drago eut une lueur d'espoir. Il n'était pas seul.

- NEVILLE ! Cria t'il malgré le froid et le claquement de ses dents.

Neville tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Il commença à nager jusqu'à Drago qui se trouvait assez loin du bateau pour se trouver en sécurité. Depuis combien de temps étaient t'ils ici ? Drago n'aurait su le dire mais il sentait que la journée avançait plus eux ils coulaient. Tandis que Neville le rejoignait il aperçut une femme avec un enfant dans les bras en train de se noyer. Il nagea rapidement jusqu'à Neville qui arrivé lui tendit et Hermione et courut a la rescousse de la jeune maman. Arrivée a sa hauteur celle-ci donna des coups paniqués par le fait de se noyer. Drago essaya de l'approcher sans se prendre de poing.

- Laissa moi vous aider ! Cria t'il pour qu'elle arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Il la prit délicatement elle et le bébé. Malheureusement celui-ci n'était plus en vie. Certainement le froid et le fait de boire la tasse. Il ferma les yeux un instant de tristesse avant de la ramener elle et le bébé jusqu'à Neville. La femme semblait ne pas avoir perçut que son enfant était mort. Drago ne savait pas si il devait lui dire ou non. Neville ouvrit de grand yeux en els voyant arriver mais surtout en voyant le nourrisson mort. Luna Ginny et Harry les avaient rejoint. Ginny poussa un cri de surprise quand elle aperçut l'enfant.

Drago avait trouvé une espèce de porte, il aurait voulu y mettre Hermione mais préféra y mettre la femme et l'enfant afin de pouvoir s'occuper de retrouver Michael. Weasmoche il n'y avait plus cas espérer qu'il se perde. La femme paniqua mais une fois sur la porte en bois se détendit. Elle n'était quasiment plus dans l'eau. Il posa le bébé près d'elle délicatement et se retourna vers les autres.

- Vous avez une idée où se trouve les autres ? Demanda t'il regardant du coin de l'œil l'immense pieuvre en train de ramener avec elle le navire.

- J'ai vu Michael et Ron nageaient tous les deux vers le large, ils doivent être un peu plus loin ! Cria Neville

- Alors on va nager aussi ! Cria Drago en essayant de donner le plus de courage aux autres qui étaient de plus en plus en train de se pétrifier de froid.

- J'ai si froid murmura Hermione quand Drago la reprit

- A non ma belle, tu n'abandonnes pas maintenant, je ne t'ai pas sauvé la mise toutes ses fois pour rien.

Il ne le lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il entraîna les autres à aller plus loin si bien qu'ils nagèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Si vous trouvez des bouts de bois, des portes ou n'importe quoi, prenez les pour pouvoir vous reposez, la côte doit être a des heures et des heures ! Cria Harry tandis qu'il tendit un morceau de bois à Ginny qu'elle prit volontiers.

- Il n'y a pas un sort pour notre situation ? demanda ironiquement Drago

- Malfoy on est des sorciers pas wonderwoman ! Fit Harry plus que agacé de tous sa.

- Potter, je me disais simplement que le survivant devait avoir une idée pour que l'on s'en sorte ! Cria t'il en traînant Hermione du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Celle-ci d'ailleurs reprenant quelques forces bien que le froid la gelait.

Des minutes passèrent et après des minutes une heure. Le monstre ne se faisait plus entendre. Certainement avait t'il entraîner avec lui le navire. Hermione espérait une seule chose c'est qu'il ne revienne pas. Elle se sentait si mal quand il était la. De plus elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir si il voulait revenir maintenant. Avec leur bout de boit ils ne tiendrais pas plus d'une seconde. En plus le froid a lui tout seul la mettait déjà hors d'état de nuire. Elle nageait un petit peu plus même si Drago continuait de la tirer quelque peu. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il semblait tellement fort a ce moment la. Il n'y a pas de doute Harry et lui avait l'esprit de meneur et savait remontrer le moral et motiver leur troupe. Personne n'avait reparlé de Michael et de Ron mais Hermione voyait bien que cela prenait la tête à Drago au plus haut point. Il regardait sans cesse derrière lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Michael souriant lui sortir une bonne vielle blague mais ce moment n'arriva pas.

Le soir fut vite tomber et avec la fatigue. Ginny fut prise d'une crise de larme ordonnant aux autres de la laisser mourir la seule. Harry s'énerva contre elle redoublant ses pleures. Ils étaient tous fatigués. Comment pouvaient t'ils tous rejoindre la côte alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas si ils étaient du bon coté. Pas de doute ils allaient mourir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Cet épisode du monstre était passé si vite. Drago ne lui avait même pas expliqué ce que l'homme qui barrait les passages lui voulait. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande en temps et en heure. C'était fait elle se rapprochait maintenant plus de l'Angleterre que de L'Amérique. Elle avait accomplit ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début mais avait avec elle entraîné ses amis a se noyer dans l'océan. Elle s'en voulait. Si elle n'avait pas eu cette idée saugrenue de venir chercher des sorciers d'autre monde…

Une lueur d'espoir vint quand même illuminer leur mort. Et cela n'était pas qu'au sens figuré. L'océan les bercé doucement attendant leur mort prochaine. La nuit était tombée depuis une heure ou deux et on ne distinguait plus que les étoiles. Plus aucun sanglot ni même cris. Tout était calme. Pourquoi n'étaient t'ils pas encore mort. Personne n'aurait pu le dire mais il était la près a se faire sauver. En effet quand Drago leva la tête il aperçut une lueur a quelques mètres d'ici. Il plissa les yeux tellement la lueur les percé. Hermione était endormie contre une porte en boit. Du moins il espérait qu'elle dormait. Il entendait Neville et Luna parlait, les autres restaient silencieux.

Il entendit au loin, vaguement un bruit puis la lumière fut projetée sur lui. Il n'y voyait plus rien.

- Et Oh ! Perçut t'il tout en continuant a plissé les yeux.

- Hermione, chuchota t'il a l'adresse de celle-ci.

Elle ne répondit pas pourtant il continua a l'appelé. Il se retourna enfin avec agacement tandis que les cris continuaient et se rapproché même.

- Hermione ! Eleva t'il la voie quia attira l'attention des autres.

Il la secoua légèrement mais elle ne bougea pas.

- Hermione ! Cria Drago paniquant se fichant des autres a coté.

Elle bougeait inlassablement des secousses de Drago mais pas autrement la tête contre la porte, le corps entier dans l'eau. Ses cheveux tout comme ceux de Drago et les autres n'étaient plus de la glace et ses lèvres rivalisait avec du violet fluo.

- Eh Oh ! Refis le cri maintenant proche.

Luna leva la tête et un sourire illumina ses lèvres.

- Ils sont venus nous cherche, murmura t'elle a l'attention des autres qui eux n'y voyaient pas grand-chose pourtant c'est vrai que Ginny distinguait une forme particulière.

Harry avait rejoint Drago qui secoué Hermione comme un prunier.

Harry le laissa faire quelques secondes, une larme coulant de sa joue. Il s'approcha lui aussi d'Hermione des sanglots dans la voie.

- Hermione, murmura t'il tout en la regardant tête posé blanche et frêle.

- Putain ! Cria Drago en frappant dans l'eau ne faisant plus attention aux cris.

- Hermione ! Cria à son tour Harry des sanglots dans la voie. Réveille toi !

- Hermione, se mit a pleurer Ginny.

Luna distingua une barque arrivée près d'eux et à son bord le propriétaire des cris. Michael et son compagnon Ron.

- Ron s'écria t'elle, vite Hermione ne va pas bien finit t'elle par dire ne percevant pas la gravité de la situation.

- Je pensez ne jamais vous revoir fit Neville en tendant la main a Michael pour qu'il l'aide a monter dans la barque.

- ET bien nous non plus, fîmes Michael plus absorbé par le cas de Hermione que par Neville.

Ron pris les rames pour s'approcher des quatre autres dans l'eau.

- Drago passe moi Hermione ! S'écria t'il a l'adresse de celui-ci qui fut surpris de le voir. Neville aida Ginny à monter ainsi que Harry. Drago tandis Hermione avant de lui aussi monter dans la barque. Elle tanguait beaucoup et e semblait pas avoir était faite pour autant de monde. La lueur qu'ils voyaient tous était en faite la baguette de Ron. Drago bouillonnait de rage et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

- Hein qu'est ce que tu dis Drago ? demanda Michael en regardant Hermione de près et vérifiant si elle respirait

- Il fallait arriver plus tôt ! S'écria t'il tandis que les murmures et les conversations s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder étonner.

Michael ne répondit pas et se retourna de nouveau vers Hermione pour enfin laisser place à un faible sourire.

- Elle vit, fit t'il au grand soulagement des autres, tu entends Malfoy elle vit alors arrêtes de me crier dessus.

- Elle semblait pourtant si affaiblie… sanglota Ginny devant une Hermione dans un état second.

Drago fut tellement soulagé, il avait cru la perdre pour finalement apprendre qu'elle était encore la. Il se sentait bête d'avoir crier, d'avoir montrer une faiblesse par rapport a Hermione devant les autres. Il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise, plus jamais. Pas devant et avec Potter. Cependant il regarda Hermione avec un regard aimant malgré que celle-ci restait définitivement endormie.

- Pourquoi dort-elle alors ? demanda Luna

- Elle a besoin d'un peu de chaleur, voila tout, une personne l'a aidée a tenir le coup rajouta t'il plus bas pour lui-même mais que perçut distinctement Drago.

- Alors vous avez trouvez une barque ? demanda Harry séchant ses larmes pour éviter les amusements de Malfoy qui viendrait certainement bientôt a la charge.

- Oui, nous étions avec d'autres moldue fit Ron tandis que Michael couvrait avec le plus de vêtement Hermione. Et puis un autre paquebot est venu les chercher et nous nous avons continué à vous chercher vous. Nous ne pensions pas vous trouver. On rentrait en Angleterre. Nous y sommes qu'à 2h a peine je pense, par endroit on voit les côtes. Finit t'il en un sourire. Malheureusement, les ténèbres planent aussi la bas, si nous avons discerner les cotés c'est grâce au phare. Il n'y a que la mer qui doit échapper à la nuit permanente fit Ron.

- Dans la mer, c'est l'eau qui est noir car les ténèbre sont en dessous, sur la terre c'est le contraire car ils sont dans le ciel, Termina Michael en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Drago froid et distant.

- Rentrons chez nous finis par dire Harry souriant…

* * *

Oui oui je sais je vous laisse avec une Hermione complétement endormie XD Mais bon .

Vous aurez la bande annonce de la prochaine aprtie bientôt. Vous aurez évidemment remarqer l'ambiance titanic ...

j'ai mis ma scène préférer je me dois de l'avouer... lol


	23. BANDE ANNONCE 2

Voilou la bande annonce de cette deuxième partie. Je manque d'inspiration mais j'espère qu'elle sera longue et interessante pour vous :) J'ai déja pleins d'autres histoires dans la tête mais sans vraiment les concrétiser. Ce sont des ébauches de scène entre Hermione et Drago, rien de bien sérieux.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je publie tous cela très vite XD A moins que je n'ai pas le bas et dans ce cas je casse mon ordi car je verrais les résultats sur celui ci. lol

(Ils étaient partis cherché de l'aide…)

- Miss Granger, l'Espagne est en marche. Le gang aussi. L'armée des ténèbres et les mangemorts. Si votre Mahoma doit venir c'est maintenant ou nous sommes fichus commença t'il en tournant enfin la tête vers elle.

(Mais pourtant, aucune ne viens et la terreur s'installa)

- Une tuerie a d'ailleurs eu lieu dans un petit quartier londonien. Des moldues ont tué un mangemort passant par la par surprise, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui leur est ensuite arrivé a ces pauvres gens. Exporté, tué, massacré.

(Dans ce climat incertain, seul les plus forts ont leur chance…)

- Comment se fait t'il qu'une demoiselle se promène toute seule ? Ton mari n'est pas avec toi ?

- Je… Hermione réfléchit

(Un nouveau mystère a élucidé)

- Bien sur que si. Rappelez vous ce que je vous et raconté. Une jeune fille commençait à raconter son histoire. Si j'arrive a refaire apparaître ces foutus écritures je pourrais savoir comment l'histoire se déroule et se termine. De plus il y a deux livres. Toute la magie doit être expliquée à l'intérieur et peut être la manière de vaincre ces ténèbres sans l'aide de Mahoma

(De nouvelles menaces…)

- Il faut attaquer ! Nous avons beaucoup attendus ! Cria Harry à l'assemblée.

- Mais Harry, on ne peut vaincre les ténèbres, ce serait courir au suicide ! Fit Seamus

- Et ce n'est pas courir au suicide que de rester enfermé sous terre ! Cria-t-il alors à son attention

(Le combat va s'arrêter la, a la croisée des chemins où l'on décidera qui va vivre et qui va mourir…)

Voldemort caressait lentement la joue d'Hermione tandis que Drago regardait cela avec supplice.

- Ce soir, elle me tiendra compagnie… fit t'il

- Salop…

(C'est ici que tout finira.)

- J'ai vu ton papa aujourd'hui, tu vas certainement désirer le voir quand tu seras plus grand mais il ne faut pas… Les sanglots d'Hermione couvrirent le silence de la cuisine. Ginny se dirigea vers celle-ci et la prit dans ses bras. Si elle avait Draco à ce moment là sous la main, elle en ferait du pâté pour chien.

- Tu sais Hermione, Drago reviendra


	24. Chapter 24

Me voila de retour

Ce n'est qu'une sorte de Prologue, j'ai été longue mais l'inspiration me manque fortement en ce moment... Bref, voici deux ou trois chapitres de la nouvelle seconde partie XD qui n'est pas terminée et qui est loin de l'être, ce dont je suis vraiment désolé... Je suis en recherche d'un nouveau souffle qui ne vient malheureusement pas mais soyons patients. Toujours est t'il que je n'ai plus que cet été pour tout bouclé car ensuite je déménage, commence une nouvelle vie etc et il sera alors impossible de faire des mises a jour :( Merci encore pour les reviews, j'en attends d'autre... Si vous avez des idées... XD

* * *

Le vent soufflait depuis plusieurs mois déjà sur Londres. Comme si il n'allait jamais cesser. Les rues autrefois animer était désertes. Personne ne riait, personne ne pensait à mettre le nez dehors. On aurait pu penser à une ville fantôme, et elle l'était, elle l'était vraiment. Voila maintenant plus de nombreux et nombreux mois que Le seigneur des ténèbre a pris le pouvoir, et maintenant celui-ci a son armée avec lui. L'armée des ténèbre. Qu'elle ironie si l'on savait que cet infâme destin fut a cause a cause d'un petit groupe de jeune croyant que des sorciers du bout du monde pourraient tous arranger. Ce serait sans nul doute le cas si ceux-ci auraient montré le bout de leur nez. Le noir trahissait la joie tandis que les pleures couvraient les rire. Le monde en crise ? Non le monde dans un coma. Un coma qui ne semblera jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Oh bien sur, il y avait toujours une armée de résistants près a se battre contre Voldemort mais a quoi bon ; ceux-ci attendaient la venue d'un certain roi, Mahoma qui ne vint pas. Personne n'a pu dire où celui-ci se trouvait. Probablement parmi les mépris du vent. Sa venue est attendue avec impatience si bien que tout acte de résistance a quasiment était abandonné. A quoi bon se battre quand on sait que le seul à pouvoir combattre le mal n'est toujours pas sur le terrain de combat. Les rues n'étaient plus animées, les magasins n'étaient plus ouverts. Pourtant si on regardait plus bas, plus bas que la terre, si l'on descendait à l'étage inférieur on découvrirait une vraie petite ville. Si l'on s'avançait plus profondément dans les égouts de la ville et que l'on pousserait la fameuse porte, nous pourrions voir une ou deux rues animées. Nous verrions des enfants jouer et chanter des comptes de noël. Car après tout, le mal ne s'immisce pas partout, il suffit de trouver l'endroit propice à son bonheur…

* * *

Je suis assez contente de mon intro a vrai dire XD surtout la dernière phrase qui est de moi...( Fier fier et re fier ) lol


	25. Chapter 25

Une jeune femme marchait rapidement au milieu de la foule de gens dans les rues à cette heure ci. C'était noël et beaucoup s'était rassemblé sur la grande place afin de faire la fête. Cette jeune fille faisait partit de la résistance encore et toujours mais sa condition avait changer. Voldemort avait définitivement pris le pouvoir c'est pourquoi le QG auquel elle appartenait et de nombreuses victimes prirent place dans un endroit où les forces des ténèbres ne les atteignaient pas : le sous sol. Ou plus exactement les égouts mais la magie fait bien les choses et ces égouts s'étaient transformé en un vrai petit village. Comme un célèbre sorcier de l'Amérique avait dit, sur la terre les ténèbres se trouvent au ciel. Il avait bien raison. Le village comportait de nombreuses petites maisons modestes typiquement Londonienne d'un style du 19éme siècle. Dedans se trouvait autant des moldues que des sorciers. La jeune fille était justement en train de rejoindre la sienne. Petite et modeste mais chaleureuse. Des passants la bousculaient dans les rues, lui demandaient de rester faire la fête mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quelqu'un l'attendait à la maison et ne le ferait plus pour très longtemps. Hermione Granger était une jeune fille normale parmi tout ce monde pourtant elle amena avec elle une grande armée de sorciers. Un gang. Celui-ci s'était aussi installé dans ce village. La maladie n'ayant pas atteint Londres comme elle l'avait fait en Amérique. Il ne restait plus qu'a Mahoma de venir et la guerre pourrait commencer mais est ce que celui-ci viendrait ? C'était justement la question du moment. Elle arriva devant une un petit jardin, elle traversa l'allée menant a sa porte. Elle regarda un dernière fois derrière elle pour apercevoir cette foule se contenter d'égout et de catacombe pour passer un noël joyeux.

Elle entra, l'entrée était déserte et sombre, elle s'empressa d'allumer la lumière. Ces derniers mois le noir avait été trop dur pour elle, lui faisant subir nombreux cauchemar et atrocité. Il apparu alors de nombreuses photos d'elle et d'autres personnes souriantes. Elle déposa ses clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée avant de rejoindre le salon là où elle avait entendu du bruit et où se dégageait de la lumière.

- Oh regardes qui voila ! Fit une jeune fille portant un jolie petit bébé de 10 mois dans ses bras. Le bébé babilla avant de toucher les cheveux de la jeune fille qui sourit.

Hermione s'approcha de celle-ci tendant les bras afin de récupérer l'enfant.

- Ginny désolé d'être en retard…j'avais une réunion au département de la magie et tu connais les rues et leur sécurité. Mr Vermont m'a raccompagné.

- Pas de problème Hermione, fit Ginny en déposant un gros bisou sur la joue du beau bébé avant de lancer un grand sourire à Hermione.

- J'espère que le mien sera aussi beau que le tien, fit celle-ci en caressant son ventre

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Hermione en ramenant un peu plus le bébé contre elle comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille. On se rejoint chez toi tout a l'heure ?

- Hermione se sera le plus beau noël qui ne se soit jamais passer, sourit Ginny avant de partir aussi rapidement qu'une fusée.

Hermione elle était moins enthousiaste. Un air de nostalgie flottait dans l'air quand elle y pensait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ginny. Celle-ci n'avait pas eu de parcelle de bonheur depuis tellement longtemps. Elle s'était tous d'abord remit avec Harry définitivement et ils attendaient maintenant un beau bébé. Elle regarda son bébé une dernière fois avant de se poser sur le canapé celui-ci dans les bras. Un sapin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Tellement chaleureux. Mais seulement deux personnes pour en profiter. Elle soupira. Elle n'aimait pas noël… Ou du moins celui la. Comment aimer celui-ci quand on repense au dernier ? Depuis quelques jours en effet, Hermione ne faisait que de penser au noël il y a un an. Ce noël. Un noël inoubliable qu'elle avait passer avec des gens extraordinaire dans leur genre. C'était tellement bon tellement c'était simple. Drago. Ce prénom qu'elle essayait en vain d'effacer de sa mémoire. Ce prénom appartenant a un homme arrogant, pourris gâté, égocentrique et… et tellement dévoué pour elle. Tellement dévoué qu'il l'abandonna. Hermione se rappellera toujours ce jour. Peu de temps après être arrivé à Londres. Il l'avait prit a part pour lui parler. Il partait. Il partait rejoindre le Lord. Pourquoi elle ne le sut mais il lui avait promit que cela était pour elle. Elle avait tellement pleuré, ils avaient été proches sans l'être, amoureux sans l'être, haineux sans l'être et à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce jour, une boule d'angoisse se formait dans son ventre. L'angoisse, elle l'a connu. Ce monstre. Ce monstre venant tous le soirs lui rendre visite. Elle eut vite compris pourquoi quand quelques mois après l'arrivée à Londres elle accoucha. Elle n'eut pas a chercher loin pour comprendre la raison de sa grossesse. Elle n'avait rien vu, son ventre avait a peine grossi si bien que son fils Enzo était né prématuré mais en vie. Drago. Il ne sera jamais au courant. Il étai partit bien avant. Et puis c'est peut être mieux comme sa. Mais souvent Hermione se demande si celui-ci serait resté si il aurait su. Sûrement que non. La volonté de Drago Malfoy ne se résume pas au besoin d'un bébé et encore moins au bébé de Hermione Granger pensait t'elle pour se le faire détester autant qu'elle savait l'aimer. Le bébé commença à sangloter. Il devait être fatiguer. Il se faisait tard et il fallait en plus qu'elle rejoigne les autres à la maison de Harry. Elle prit les affaires d'Enzo, avant de soupirer une énième fois. S'occuper d'un bébé quand on sait que son père est là haut a faire le mal de son fils sans le savoir, il y avait de quoi déprimer.

Une fois dehors, elle marcha jusqu'à la maison en face. Il n'y avait effectivement pas à aller loin. La petite maison était similaire a celle d'Hermione. Elle traversa le jardin avant d'aller toquer à la porte. Ce ne fut pas le maître de maison qui ouvrit mais Neville qui fit un grand sourire en apercevant Hermione.

- On ne t'attendait plus, fit Neville en la laissant entrer à l'intérieur où déjà elle entendait la bonne ambiance se dégager du salon.

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, fit t'elle en jetant des coups d'oeils afin d'apercevoir des têtes qui n'étaient pas inconnus.

- Miss Granger, Fit un homme grand d'une chevelure plus que noir

- Severus, salua t'elle vaguement.

Bizarrement celui-ci avait changé. Ou du moins avec elle. Comme si il lui portait tout d'un coup un intérêt quelconque. Il essayait de prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas mais ne rechignait pas son aide. Cela rester entre eux très cordiale sauf au moment des disputes où Hermione voulait a tout pris avoir des nouvelles de Drago que Severus s'acharnait de ne rien lui dire. En effet celui-ci était encore sous la couverture d'espion au service de Voldemort et devait donc certainement avoir pas mal de contact avec Drago. En tous cas Hermione était sur qu'il en donnait à Michael car il semblait être au courant de beaucoup de chose. En effet celui-ci était resté avec eux même après le départ de Drago. Tout ce que Severus consentit a dire, c'est que Drago n'était pas au courant pour Enzo et s'était mieux comme sa.

Elle s'enfila sans la porte du salon où elle découvrit maintenant, toujours Enzo dans les bras, le merveilleux salon décoré par Ginny pour l'occasion. Elle sourit malgré elle.

- Mais voilà la jeune maman ! Fit Harry en venant à la rencontre de Hermione. Le ton n'avait pas toujours été aussi cordiale mais Harry avait finit par accepter la grossesse de Hermione et le papa avec dont elle l'avait mit au courant. Bien sur certains l'avaient tous aussi mal prit et continuer a mal le prendre comme Ron qui s'obstinait a adressé le moins de fois souvent la parole à Hermione.

- Je vois que votre salon est bien décoré Mr Potter, sourit t'elle, J'imagines que tout est de vous

- Non a vrai dire ma femme de maison a tous fait, répondit t'il en rire sous le regard noir de Ginny.

- Potter, vous me décevez… Fit t'elle semblant de faire une moue avant de regarder la table si bien mise et magique puisque de nombreux petits lutins courraient dessus.

- Et alors le bout de chou va bien, fit Harry se baissant pour voir la petite tête endormie contre l'épaule d'Hermione. Viens on va le mettre a l'étage, fit t'il en entraînant Hermione vers les escaliers afin d'y mettre le futur blondinet. (A l'étage pas dans les escaliers XD) Ils traversèrent tous les deux un petit couloir avant d'arriver a une chambre qui ressemblait au tout et pour tout a une chambre d'enfant. Ginny et Harry l'avaient faîte pour l'arrivée prochaine de leur bébé. Ils n'avaient pas attendu tellement ils étaient impatient. Hermione déposa délicatement Enzo dans le berceau ce regard toujours nostalgique qu'elle arborait depuis quelques jours. Harry le remarqua. Il alluma la lumière et berceuse au dessus du lit grâce a sa baguette se qui fit que de petit balais tournoyaient au dessus de Enzo en chantant une mélodie de sorciers que Hermione ne connaissait pas. Hermione regardait maintenant Enzo dormir. Elle avait tellement l'air triste.

- Tu penses a lui ? demanda t'il. Il connaissait les raisons du départ de Drago et savait que c'était une raison des plus dignes mais celui-ci lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le dire à Hermione. Il avait bien sur engueuler Drago, lui avait dit de rester, qu'il avait besoin de lui pour combattre mais Drago Malfoy n'en avait fait cas sa tête. Harry pourtant ne le prit pas mal. Il savait qu'il reviendrait. Il savait ce que Drago perdait en partant. Et puis une promesse s'était faîte entre eux. Il la tiendrait. (Mais quelle promesse ?? humm lol)

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Harry, fit t'elle en se mettant les mains sur son visage, pour éviter que l'on voit ses larmes commencer a couler.

Harry se pressa de la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et lui. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait laissé une marque autant sur son épaule que dans son cœur. Car oui Hermione avait encore la marque et elle ne pouvait quasiment rien faire d'elle-même. Heureusement qu'elle possédait encore son travail au ministère sinon elle n'aurait pu en retrouver un autre. Mr Vermont signait a sa place tous les papiers officiels tandis qu'elle ne put déclarer Enzo du fait des nombreux papier a signer. Enzo était pour la population sorcière encore qu'un fantôme. Toujours est t'il qu'elle était condamné a rester seule tant que Drago ne serait pas la. Et puis elle ne pensait même pas à être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Plus elle avait cette marque, plus cela était pour elle symbolique. Comme si cela était un pacte entre tous les deux. Harry se desserra d'elle tout en tenant ses épaules.

- Tu va être forte ma mione, fit t'il en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Allez vient reprit t'il après que celle-ci est fait un petit hochement de tête. Une fois en bas, la fête pu commencer.


	26. Chapter 26

Tout le monde était présent et en bonne santé. Neville et Luna marié depuis peu. Ils avaient tellement l'air heureux. Hermione se perdait souvent à les regarder s'aimer comme au premier jour. A coté de ceux-ci se trouvait Michael en grande discussion avec Neville. Voir Michael lui déchirait le cœur tellement cela lui faisait penser au père de son enfant. Il avait un caractère que Drago aimait particulièrement et c'est probablement pour cela que celui-ci s'entendait bien avec Neville qui lui-même s'était apprécié avec Drago. Michael. Un homme assez pragmatique. Les remarques désagréables ne lui faisaient pas peur si il sentait que c'était nécessaire de les faire. Tout Drago. A quelques détails près que lui rassemblait beaucoup plus de qualités humaines. Ils se trouvaient au bout de la table avec sa femme qu'il avait retrouvé le gang s'étant aussi installé dans les égouts tandis que en face ce tenait Severus et à coté de celui-ci Lupin. Ils avaient tous abandonné la maison de Sirius découverte peu de temps après l'arrivée des ténèbres. Tous les deux parlaient courtoisement sans que aucun des deux ne sortent un seul sourire ou alors amère comme Severus les aimait. Lupin avait perdu Tonks dans une bataille de rue il y a peu de temps. Ses seules parcelles de sourire allaient à sa fille, Maya. A leur coté encore se trouvait Ron qui ne parlait pour quasi dire a personne. Ou peut être que si, quelques fois à Neville et beaucoup à Harry et à Seamus. Seamus passant noël ailleurs. Harry était d'ailleurs assis à coté de lui se trouvant en face Hermione et Ginny. Il manquait beaucoup de membres fêtant noël a gauche a droite. La table riait, buvait, rien ne pourrait éliminer le rire si rare qu'ils possédaient tous a cet instant et pourtant. Severus se leva brusquement et tout le monde su alors pourquoi. La marque. Voldemort appelé son serviteur. Hermione le regarda intensément saluer d'un bref de tête tout le monde. Il évita soigneusement d'ailleurs son regard. Ce regard de reproche a pouvoir le rejoindre lui et pas elle.

- Potter merci de m'avoir inviter, fit t'il entre ses lèvres tellement le merci devait lui écorcher.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de l'entrée, un silence total régnait qui fut brisé par des cris l'instant où Severus atteint la porte d'entrée a coté des escaliers. C'était Enzo. Severus regarda alternativement Hermione puis le haut de l'escalier. Hermione voyait qu'il se sentait mal mais n'eut que faire. Elle se leva précipitamment afin de monter els escaliers sans même un regard pour le professeur de potion. Il resta un regard dur ne montrant son désarroi avant de partir rejoindre l'homme qui l'appelait maître.

- Maître vous m'avez appelé…fit Severus une fois arriver au repaire de Voldemort.

- Severus…je m'ennui. Fit celui-ci en tripotant sa baguette

- Que faudrait t'il pour divertir le maître ? demanda t'il alors Severus.

- Une femme…Severus une femme…Fit le seigneur des ténèbre de plus en plus dans ses pensées.

- Je peux arranger cela ? demanda t'il en espérant qu'il réponde non.

- Peut être. Sors maintenant. Je te rappellerais quand bon me semble.

- Bien maître, fit Severus soulagé de ne rien avoir à faire.

Il se releva après s'être incliné et pris la direction de la sortie. Mais il comprit qu'il avait rêvé trop tôt quand il entendit une voie traînante au moment où il atteignait la porte.

- Le chef du Gang m'a parlé d'une femme d'une beauté éblouissante venant de Londres, il l'avait prise en tant que prisonnière mais elle s'est échappée. J'ai demandé à Drago mais celui-ci s'obstine à me dire qu'il n'y avait aucune fille avec lui…Trouve la.

Severus fit un dernier signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, il se mit contre celle-ci et passa une main sur son front plein de sueur. Il parlait d'Hermione. Il voulait poser ses mains sur elle. Si il ne lui ramenait pas il serait punit. Peut importe, Hermione resterait où elle est. Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade. La faire croire morte. Quand Voldemort veut quelque chose il l'a. Mais après tout si il apprenait que cette fille était Hermione Granger, il n'en voudrait certainement plus. Mais dans ces cas cela mettrait Drago en danger. Il ne savait plus. Le couloir était sombre et ne lui inspirait peu confiance c'est pourquoi elle se décida a partir rejoindre les autres. Ils ne devaient pas encore être couché, il avait sûrement le temps de les rejoindre. En bas de l'escalier, il vit une tête blonde se dirigé vers lui, le regard froid et hautain. Drago ne pris même pas la peine de saluer son parrain. Il se contenta de dire.

- Ne la vends pas ! Fit t'il d'un ton dur dans un murmure

- Je ne le ferais pas Drago tu le sais…je te l'ai promit. Répondit Severus aussi bas que lui

Severus pris congé de son filleul. Il ne voulait prendre le temps se lui parler de Hermione comme il avait son habitude de lui poser quelques questions. Drago avait changé. Malheureusement pas en bien. Le mal le prenait peu a peu. Même Severus paraissait être un ange à coté de Drago. Il s'était endurci. Ce n'était plus le garçon égocentrique a souhait aimant sortir de nombreuses vanes et autres répliques cinglantes pouvant faire rougir les oreilles de Ron encore plus que d'habitudes. Non. C'était maintenant un homme froid et distant. Il avait acquit une puissance qui dépassait beaucoup d'autres. La pitié de ne faisait désormais plus partit de son vocabulaire. Les femmes se succédaient dans son lit autant qu'il changeait de chaussette. Mais après tous sa. Après être cet être abominable, celui-ci se souciait d'Hermione. Demandé de ses nouvelles. Il lui en arrivait même d'en demander de Potter et bien sur de Michael.

Drago vit son parrain prendre la porte sans même un mot. Il avait confiance en lui mais l'espace d'un instant il eut peur qu'il vende Hermione. La belle Hermione. Le seigneur des ténèbre la voulait comme fiancée. Il pouvait rêver. Elle est a moi, pensa Drago. Il habitait désormais avec le Lord dans son énorme manoir. Il côtoyait de nombreux membres du gang auquel il a tout fait pour échapper. Bien sur au début cela n'a pas été facile. Des coups de doloris ont valu de sa punition. Mais après quelques mises a l'épreuve, il obtint la considération du Lord. Il n'eut pas de nouvelles de son père. Cela avait été difficile de partir mais il le fallait. Remettre les autres en danger comme sur le bateau aurait été une erreur. Cet homme qui leur barrait la route. C'était pour lui, par pour eux et des centaines ont du mourir voir des milliers a cause de lui. Plus jamais il ne voulu cela. Se sentir coupable en voyant Hermione mourir a petit feu. Ressentir de la joie en la voyant se réveiller et se promettre de ne plus recommencer. Il admira d'ailleurs Potter sur ce coup la. Il l'a comprit. Bon bien sur au début il ne l'a pas accueillit a bras ouverts. Mais il a comprit qu'il devait partir. Toujours est t'il que Potter lui a laisser une chance de revenir. Ils s'étaient fais une promesse. Sur le terrain du combat ne jamais s'attaquer. C'était le pacte. N'attaque aucun membres du groupe lui avait t'il dit en partant. Drago lui avait promit.

Mais de jour en jour sa promesse s'effaçait. Il ne faisait plus attention qui il tuait et ne comptabiliser plus le nombre de moldue ou sang de bourbe mort de sa main. Le rire était devenue pour lui un souvenir. Il y faisait peu de formalité et s'acharnait à se dire qu'il aimait cette vie.

Il sortit vaguement de ses pensées quand il entendit un bref pop devant la porte d'entrée. C'était Pansy. Cette chère Pansy. Il pensait jamais ne la revoir mais elle était la en cher et en os. Elle ne lui adressait pas la parole. Il s'en fichait. Tant mieux pour lui. Elle passa devant lui comme si celui-ci n'existait pas. Elle n'était plus la gamine dévouée des dernières années. Lui non plus n'était pas pareil. D'ailleurs personne ne l'était. Tous avaient perdu quelque chose.

Il soupira longuement avant de repartir sans ses quartiers là où il y était le mieux. C'est-à-dire seul, a penser de tout et de rien.


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

C'est un petit chapitre, certe mais qui sert de commencement au suivant qui est beaucoup plus interessant... XD

Et si je vous dit qu'il va y avoir la rencontre entre Hermione et Drago... Oui mais avant il faut litre celui ci. :)

* * *

C'était une matinée comme les autres. Le vent venait se percuté sur les joues rosies par le froid d'Hermione. Elle partait au travail et pour cela il fallait refaire surface comme elle aimait à se le dire. Elle se demandait souvent des ses moments là si Enzo aura la chance un jour de voir le ciel illuminé et ne pas rester enfermé dans un égout toute sa vie. Elle marchait dans la rue depuis quelques minutes déjà. C'était le chemin de traverse pourtant peu de gens s'y trouvait. Juste ceux dont la nécessité faisaient qu'ils allaient travaillé. Peu de magasins étaient ouvert. Ceux de l'allée des embrumes devaient l'être tous. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier de même qu'une cape faisant que peu de gens voir, pas du tout pouvait la reconnaître. Les mangemorts se promenaient désormais librement et des personne comme elle étaient fugitives. Censé être des exilés dans des camps. Car oui sang de bourbe et moldue se devait d'être soit tué soit a l'écart de la population au sang pure. Etant la meilleure amie du célèbre Potter, il fallait se faire discrète. Elle arriva devant la nouvelle porte de l'entrée du ministère. Elle se demandait encore comment ce bâtiment avait fait pour ne pas se faire assaillir par le Lord et toute sa troupe. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal en cinquième année de Pourdlard alors maintenant, avec son armée des ténèbres, cela aurait du être un jeu d'enfant. Elle s'engouffra dans celui-ci sans ménagement. Une foule de sorcier se dépêchait de rejoindre leur bureau. Il y avait une telle différence avec les rues. Elle repéra au milieu de la foule un vieux monsieur. Mr Vermont. Il paressait encore plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle vint à sa rencontre.

- Mr Vermont, fit t'elle en lui posant une main sur son épaule tandis que celui-ci lui répondit d'un signe de tête en direction des bureaux. Il était de coutume désormais de ne pas prononcer le nom Granger à coté de potentiels traître.

Une fois la porte du bureau fermée, le vieil homme s'installa dans son fauteuil de bureau et Hermione en fit de même.

- Miss Granger, l'Espagne est en marche. Le gang aussi. L'armée des ténèbres et les mangemorts. Si votre Mahoma doit venir c'est maintenant ou nous sommes fichus commença t'il en tournant enfin la tête vers elle qui tête baissé devant son bureau ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- je sais, répondit d'une toute petite voie.

- Une tuerie a d'ailleurs eu lieu dans un petit quartier londonien. Des moldues ont tué un mangemort passant par la par surprise, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui leur est ensuite arrivé a ces pauvres gens. Exporté, tué, massacré…

- Arrêtez ! Cria Hermione, vous n'allez pas m'énumérer chaque matin chaque meurtre, chaque massacre et injustice. Elle se leva de son bureau et commença à faire les 400 pas devant le bureau de Mr Vermont avant de reprendre. Mahoma ne viens pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il doit attendre le moment propice ou je ne sais quoi. Il faut se battre.

- Et avec quelle armée ? La notre ? La France ? Votre gang ? Sachez une chose c'est que l'armée des ténèbres ne fait pas de cadeau.

- Je sais tous sa mais… Elle se muta soudain dans un silence et baissa de nouveau la tête. Une puis deux larmes commencèrent a couler.

- Vous êtes une grande femme miss Granger. Peu aurait fait pareil que vous. Vous avez traversé l'océan et vous avez pris contact avec Mahoma le roi des rois. Que vous arrives t'il ? Je vois une grande miss quitté mon bureau et une apeurée revenir.

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

- On choisit sa vie et ce que l'on veut en faire.

- Alors que dois je faire ? Demanda t'elle en relevant la tête

- Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Vous savez je suis un vieux monsieur, je ne compte plus.

- Si seulement je pouvais remettre la main sur ce livre…

- N'y comptez pas !

Hermione se dirigea plus près de monsieur Vermont et se positionna devant son bureau en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien sur que si. Rappelez vous ce que je vous et raconté. Une jeune fille commençait à raconter son histoire. Si j'arrive a refaire apparaître ces foutus écritures je pourrais savoir comment l'histoire se déroule et se termine. De plus il y a deux livres. Toute la magie doit être expliqué à l'intérieur et peut être la manière de vaincre ces ténèbres sans l'aide de Mahoma. Elle sourit de sa déduction. Mr Vermont soupira avant de rajouter d'un petit sourire au coin.

- N'est ce pas le moment où vous sortez de mon bureau en trombe ?

Hermione se mit a rigoler et se dirigea vite fait bien fait vers son bureau pour y reprendre ses dernières affaires et quitter le bureau aussi vite qu'elle était arriver.

Pourquoi n'y avait t'elle pas pensée plus tôt. Ce livre il lui fallait. Elle arriva a l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes. Elle y percevait déjà l'ambiance morbide. Cette rue devait être animée puisque les mangemorts devaient s'y rendre souvent. Elle soupira un grand coup. Hermione Granger c'est le moment ou jamais pensa t'elle. Pourtant un signe du destin peut être la fit revenir quelque peu sur sa décision. AU moment d'avancer, un homme vêtu d'une cape noir tout comme elle la bouscula sans aucunes excuses afin de passer. Elle se retira du début de l'allée pour réfléchir a comment elle allait faire. D'ailleurs l'autre n'allait sûrement pas lui donner les livres aussi facilement. Elle avait apporté la quasi-totalité de sa bourse. Bien sur elle se rappela qu'il ne désirait que des objets rares mais un peu de sous ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal. Elle leva la tête. Un groupe de mangemorts se dirigeait en rigolant vers un pub au fond de la rue. Il valait mieux s'engageait pendant qu'ils étaient a l'intérieur en train de boire plutôt que de les attendre sortir plus qu'éméché que jamais. Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle avant de s'engager dans l'allée des embrumes.


	28. Chapter 28

Il y faisait comme partout noir pourtant une lueur verdâtre se faufilait dans chaque recoin de l'atmosphère. Hermione marchait à petit pas pressé priant pour ne pas rencontrer de clochard ou quelconque personne voulant lui attirer des ennuis. Elle s'était promit de ne pas se mettre en danger pour Enzo. Il fallait qu'elle tienne cette promesse. Plusieurs magasins défilèrent sous ses yeux. Contrairement aux autres du chemin de traverse, ils étaient ouverts et une foule de sang pure devait venir faire leur course quotidienne. Si elle se faisait découvrir en tant que sang de bourbe ici elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. A cette pensée elle pressa son pas sans pour autant paraître nerveuse ce qui attirerait directement l'attention. Ce qui la rassura c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule a être en grande cape noir et donc passait pratiquement inaperçu. Les maisons ne comportaient pratiquement aucune des fenêtres et peu d'enfants étaient dans les rues comme dans les égouts de la ville où Hermione imaginait déjà les garnements faire enrager le pauvre petit papi moldue du coin qui avait une peur bleue de la magie. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle l'aimait bien ce petit papi, surtout quand il avait sortit a Harry que soit il tué Voldemort soit c'était lui qui le tué. Harry avait vu rouge. Comme si un moldue peut tué Voldemort avait t'il crié en partant directement chez lui.

Elle arriva enfin devant le magasin tant redouté. Elle n'avait pas préparer de discours ce qui est étonnant pour Hermione Granger. Une fois rentrer dans le magasin après avoir poussé la porte avec mille hésitations, elle découvrit qu'une autre personne, sûrement une cliente se trouvait déjà dans celui-ci et cherchait un objet bien précis puisqu'elle regardait minutieusement les étagères poussiéreuses. Hermione fit mine elle aussi de regarder souhaitant a tout prit que cette dame s'en aille. L'homme du comptoir arriva. Il afficha un regard goguenard a la dame tandis que Hermione perçut un regard surprit de as part en voyant la jeune fille qu'il n'avait vu depuis 1 ans. Ce qui rassura Hermione c'est que la dernière fois il l'avait vu avec Drago ce qui était un bon point pour elle comme celui-ci était devenue un mangemort réputé. C'était d'ailleurs assez ironique quand on y pensait.

- Que puis je faire pour vous madame ? demanda t'il a celle sui épiait ses étagères depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Je cherche un retourneur de cauchemar … fit t'elle continuant a chercher

- Je peux pour avoir cela pour dans trois jours… fit t'il d'une voie suave que Hermione détesta. Il l'avait en réserve, elle le savait. La dame aussi d'ailleurs car elle répondit froidement.

- Bien, a dans trois jours alors, je ne vous ferais pas de crédit.

Elle partit pressé de peut sûrement que le vendeur la rappelle et lui vende aujourd'hui au prix fort. Le vendeur tourna ensuite la tête vers Hermione qui tout d'un coup ne savait même plus pourquoi elle se trouvait la. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir sous l'œil attentif du vendeur.

- Je…

- oui ?

- Il me faudrait les livres que j'ai vu la dernière fois dont l'un que l'on vous a donné.

- En l'échange de voir Mr Portman…

- Oui je sais mais j'aimerais beaucoup y jeter un coup d'œil.

- je vous trouve bien courageuse mais étant donné que vous devez être une amie de monsieur Malfoy, je veux bien vous en vendre un. Mais un seul.

Hermione ne sourit pas. Elle avait encore le goût amer de « vous devez être une amie de monsieur Malfoy » lui rester dans la bouche. Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère où se trouvait désormais les deux livres avec une fine poussière sur eux. Pas de doute. Ils étaient resté pendant un an sans avoir été ouvert ne serait ce une fois. Elle réfléchit bien. Lequel emmené. Pourquoi pas celui qu'elle n'a jamais pu ouvrir. L'autre ne se ferait certainement plus découvrir donc autant prendre celui la qui regorge encore de beaucoup de chose et qui se laisse lire. Elle le prit soigneusement et souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière.

_La magie du bout du monde_

Elle sourit et se retourna vivement pour aller payer son bien. Le vendeur toujours en la scrutant de haut en bas lui fit payé le prix fort mais Hermione s'y était préparer. Elle regarda une dernière fois le livre qu'elle laissait derrière elle avec regret avant de quitter la boutique sans même un au revoir pour l'homme qui depuis qu'elle était arrivée continuer de la regarder. Comme si il cherchait a savoir ce qu'elle caché.

Une fois dehors le livre a la main elle reprit sa route mais cette fois pressement de sorte d'arrivée plus vite a la sortie et retourner dans son bureau plein de sécurité. Pourtant elle n'eut pas de chance. Elle ne sut a ce moment la si c'était son pas pressé ou tout simplement elle qui attira l'attention mais on l'interpella et elle devina tout de suite même avant de se retourner les mangemorts du pub. Elle ne voulut pas se retourner. Peut être fallait t'il pressé le pas et espérer qu'ils abandonnent. Mais cela était rêvé.

- Miss, une des hommes fit t'il.

Hermione continua son pas de course faisant comme si elle n'avait pas comprit que cela était pour elle.

- Et c'est a toi que je parle. Elle reçut un sort qui la fit basculé en avant la faisant tombé par terre. Elle se leva difficilement pour enfin leur faire face.

Ils étaient tous vêtu de cape pratiquement similaire a elle sauf qu'il n'avait pas mit leur capuche et l'on pouvait voir distinctement leur visage.

- Comment se fait t'il qu'une demoiselle se promène toute seule ? Ton mari n'est pas avec toi ?

- Je… Hermione réfléchit. Un mari ou pas de mari ?

- Ton maître peut être ?

Se dernière question révolta Hermione. Un maître et puis quoi encore.

- je n'ai pas de maître, dit t'elle avec plus d'intensité dans la voie.

- Tu n'appartient donc a personne… Murmura l'homme

- Dit moi femme prit la parole un autre, sais tu qu'il est interdit de se promener dans l'allée des embrumes sans un maître ou son mari ?

Hermione devint soudaine blanche et déglutit. Elle n'était pas au courant de ce détail précieux. Finalement, elle n'avait vraiment pas du passer inaperçu dans cette foule. Et quand elle y pensait c'est vrai que toute femme avait auprès d'elle un homme.

- Je… je ne savais pas, tenta Hermione qui espérait un avertissement et c'est tout.

- Equilibria ! Cria un homme en pointa sa baguette magique sur Hermione

Hermione fut encore une fois jeté sur le sol par une force invisible mais beaucoup plus violemment. Elle se blessa le genou qui commençait à saigner abondamment. Un autre homme du groupe avait du voir son genou et sortit a son tour.

- Ecramienta.

Hermione cria alors de douleur tellement son genou lui fit mal à cet instant. Les larmes montaient a ne plus vouloir s'arrêter tellement la douleur était atroce bien qu'elle devenait moins intense au fil que le sort s'estompait. Ses cheveux en bataille, Hermione avait tête baissé par terre et pleuré. Elle entendit soudain une voie qui ne lui paressait pas inconnu.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîte ? Demanda celle-ci d'un ton dur et froid que Hermione connaissait bien

- Mr Malfoy, cette jeune fille se promenait sans maître dans la rue, de plus je crois bien que c'est un sang de bourbe.

A ces mots l'homme laça un sortilège sur Hermione qui la fit prendre une lueur rouge. L'homme ricana. Ils avaient entre les mains une sang de bourbe bien courageuse de se promener ici.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et leva la tête pour faire face a ces agresseurs. C'est la qu'elle croisa ses yeux. Elle perçut un mouvement de surprise qui reprit vite leur apparence froide.

- Idiot ! S'écria t'il après un temps de réflexion.

Il s'approcha très vite d'Hermione et commença à lever sa main sur elle. Au moment où elle pensait qu'il allait la frapper il déchira vivement sa cape ainsi que ses vêtement en dessous faisant qu'elle se retrouva en petite tenue devant tout le monde. Il lui prit les épaules pour la tourner vers les mangemorts et montra la marque. Les mangemorts en effet depuis l'arrivée du Gang où avait été prisonniers Drago avait adopté leur façon de faire et leur façon donc de traiter les femmes. Ils étaient donc au courant de la marque.

- Je suis son maître et on ne touche pas a mes affaires, fit t'il d'un ton froid a l'homme qui l'avait vu précédemment lui est éclaté le genou. Endoloris cria t'il sur celui-ci sans intervention de sa baguette alors que celui-ci fut secoué de spasme et de douleur.

Hermione avait sentit une sueur froide quand celui-ci avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules nues. Elle sanglotait maintenant à ne plus s'arrêter. Drago était venu l'aider mais le Drago auquel elle faisait face ne lui plaisait pas temps que sa.

- Lèves toi ! Cria t'il alors a Hermione qui eu un mal fou a se lever.

La foule autour d'eux les regarder ave de grands yeux. Des murmures s'élevaient un peu partout. Hermione discernait des « Il va la punir », d'autre, « Une esclave se promenant ici et n'obéissant même pas a monsieur Malfoy c'est une honte ». Elle sentit que Drago s'agaçait de ses murmures incessants. Et sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de riposter il lui administra une gifle qui lui fit tourné la tête d'un mouvement brusque et ou tout de suite après apparu la trace de sa main. Hermione éclata un sanglot. Son genou lui faisait de plus en plus mal et sa joue lui brûlait maintenant intensément. Où peut être était ce le regard de Drago dur et en colère contre elle. Elle ne sut. Toujours est t'il qu'elle n'osa lever la tête vers celui-ci. Drago se retourna alors vers la foule.

- Il n'y a rien a voir, dispersé vous.

Celle-ci obéit retournant bien vite à ses activités.

- Et vous bande d'incapable cria t'il a l'attention des mangemorts, rentrer a la demeure, je vous rejoins après que j'ai reconduit cette misérable là où devait être sa place.

Il poussa violemment Hermione avec le bras pour la faire avancer tandis que celle-ci avait toujours un mal atroce au genou. Il marchait vite sans l'attendre tandis que elle, boitait derrière essayant d'aller le plus vite possible. D'un sort informulé, il l'avait rhabillé. Soudain elle pensa à une chose. Elle se retourna vivement. Le livre était tombé par terre.

- C'est sa que tu cherches ? demanda alors Drago en montrant le livre a Hermione alors qu'il s'était retourné surpris qu'elle ne le suive pas.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête avant que Drago réponde.

- Avances.

Elle reprit alors son pas faible et lent et imaginant que Drago n'allait certainement pas lui rendre le livre. Il le fallait pourtant. Elle voyait déjà la fin de l'allée des embrumes que Drago s'arrêta net. Il se retourna alors vers Hermione et l'entraîna vers une petite ruelle. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé de mot. Il lui prit le bras et la mit contre le mur. Il sortit sa baguette. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit a battre de peur pourtant ce qu'il fit la soulagea. Il murmura un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas en direction de son genou et la douleur partit presque instantanément. Ensuite il leva la tête vers elle. Hermione crut y percevoir de la tendresse. Il ôta de sa main les cheveux qui barraient le visage d'Hermione. Il y découvrit la marque qu'il avait laissée et les nombreuses larmes séchées. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne parlait pas et se contentait de la regarder.

- Si je te reprends à te mettre en danger encore une fois, ce sera moi qui te ferai du mal pour te faire comprendre, c'est bien comprit ? Fit t'il d'un ton effrayant qui serra le cœur d'Hermione

- Oui… Murmura t'elle en baissant la tête.

Il lui releva le menton en laissant sa main sur celui-ci. Il y découvrit l'image d'une petite fille apeurée. Cette image qu'il avait si souvent vu il y un an.

- Je te rends ton livre, continua t'il mais je ferais en sorte que le deuxième ne soit plus en magasin afin que tu ne sois pas tenter d'aller le chercher.

Toujours en tenant le menton d'Hermione d'une main, il posa le livre dans les siennes maintenant toujours son regard fixé sur elle. Hermione attrapa le livre les mains tremblantes.

- Files, fit t'il se dégageant de celle-ci.

Elle n'attendit pas plus et se hâta dans la rue afin de partir de l'allée. Drago était resté dans la ruelle. Il se tenait maintenant face a elle, la colère montant peu a peu. Il administra un coup de poing au mur en un cri avant de tomber a genou ses cheveux blonds dans le vent. Il l'avait revu.


	29. Chapter 29

Elle courrait presque en pleine rue sans vraiment savoir où se diriger. Elle l'avait revu. Elle l'avait revu. Il avait tellement l'air en colère contre elle. Etait ce un signe qu'il tenait a elle ? Sûrement. Elle ne voulut pas rentrer au bureau. Trop d'émotions. Les pleures menaçaient de revenir a chaque instant. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle arriva dans le quartier assez désert car il devait être midi et tout le monde manger. Elle se dirigea vers sa petite maison. Enzo devait être chez Ginny. Tant mieux. Il fallait qu'elle se retrouve seule, qu'elle réfléchisse. Sa maison d'apparence si coquette d'habitude apparaissait dénuée de tout sens après cette rencontre. Malgré ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire de venir avec elle, de laisser tomber le Lord mais elle n'eut pas osé. Une fois chez elle et les lumières allumées elle s'installa dans son fauteuil toujours le livre dans les mains. Et c'est la qu'elle se mit a pleurer. Pleurer de toute son âme et son cœur. Elle voulait tellement le revoir et maintenant que cela était fait elle avait mal. Très mal. De plus elle devinait encore la marque de la main de Drago laissé sur sa joue. Cela paressait tellement irréel. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Elle s'essuya d'un rapide coup de manche ses yeux avant d'aller ouvrir. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle fit face a Severus un petit sourire en coin qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu quand il découvrit la mine d'Hermione et la trace de main sur sa joue.

- Qui vous a fait cela ? demanda t'il en passant sa main sur la joue d'Hermione qui déglutit

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et le fit entrer avant de rejoindre son canapé, copain de malheur. Severus la suivit et s'installa au fauteuil dans face. Il attendit qu'elle prononce un mot mais elle ne fit rien et se contenta de se murer dans son silence.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrives miss Granger ? demanda t'il

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pourtant ses lèvres commençaient à trembler et ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larme.

- Je…

Puis elle éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot ce qui mit mal a l'aise Severus qui se tortillait nerveusement sur son fauteuil. Pas de doute on l'avait frappé. Si Drago apprenait sa.

- Miss Granger, parlez ! S'énerva-t-il soudain

- Quoi vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Les mangemorts ne vous ont pas fait pare de leur amusement de ce matin ?! S'énerva-t-elle, elle aussi, soudain. Elle avait enfin trouvé un coupable à son malheur même si elle s'en voulait que cela tombe sur Severus.

- Comment sa ? Fit celui-ci étonné ce qui calma Hermione quelque peu. Le pauvre il voulait juste l'aider.

- Je… Je me suis faîte attaquer dans l'allée des embrumes pas une bande de mangemorts…

- Que vous on t'il fait ? Demanda Severus d'un ton énervé

- ils m'ont juste fait tomber par terre et lancer un sort de douleur sur mon genou mais sa va. Fit Hermione tournant la tête sur le coté.

- Et cette trace sur votre joue ? Demanda t'il suspicieux

- C'est… Commença Hermione hésitante les yeux regardant partout plutôt que l'homme.

- C'est ?

- C'est Drago… Murmura-t-elle baissant la tête

- Quel petit vaurien… Commença à s'énerver Severus

- Non ! S'écria Hermione qui voyait Severus commençant à se lever probablement pour aller rendre visite à Drago. Il a voulu m'aider. A sa manière. Mais si je suis ici, c'est grâce à lui. J'imagine qu'il a fait sa pour ne pas perdre la face devant toute la foule autour de nous. Il… il a dit que je lui appartenais. Il a puni les mangemorts.

- Bien, il n'a pas l'air d'être aussi imbécile que cela. Sachez miss Granger qu'il ne peut perdre sa couverture. Ne vous faîtes pas voir en ville. Si quelqu'un vient a surprendre que « l'esclave de Malfoy » se promène encore une fois en ville seule sachant que le fait que vous soyez sang de bourbe a été découvert j'imagine( elle fit un signe de tête) Mr Malfoy sera lui aussi découvert.

Elle baissa la tête de honte. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait t'il a elle ? Severus repris son ton plus doux et continua.

- Enzo n'a pas de papa, ne lui enlevé pas de maman en vous mettant en danger. D'ailleurs que faisiez vous ?

- je… J'ai récupéré un livre fit Hermione en prenant le livre qu'elle avait laisser que le canapé.

- Un livre ? Leva un sourcil Severus. Je retrouves ici miss Granger dit t'il d'un ton amer

- Je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour n'importe quel livre, s'agaça Hermione

- J'imagine oui, fit Severus d'un ton mielleux qui ne plaisait pas à Hermione

- C'est grâce a ce livre que l'on a pu partir en Amérique. Cela représente tout de la première magie. Je veux y découvrir des solutions qui pourraient nous aider.

- Je vais vous laisser alors…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du salon mais avant de la passer il se retourna vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger je crois en vous…

- Merci… murmura-t-elle en ouvrant soigneusement le livre qui hantait ses pensées…

_Il n'y a de magie que d'origine. La magie est un don qui a été donné à un homme. Un grand homme. Pourquoi cet homme me direz vous n'est ce pas ?_

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, c'était justement ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

_Je sais ce que vous pensez. Toujours est t'il que Mahoma n'est d'une famille de ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans un monde des plus normal. Normal vous pensez n'est ce pas. Et bien oui normal par rapport a lui. A l'époque de as jeunesse, personne ne connaissait notre monde. Nous ne les connaissions pas non plus tout simplement parce que nous n'existions pas encore. De plus le petit Mahoma ne découvrit que tard ses pouvoirs naissants. Mais comment la magie est apparue a ce pauvre petit Mahoma. Cela reste dans l'ombre. Certainement Dieu a-t-il été la cause de lui-même Mahoma l'a été aussi. Mais Mahoma a fait mieux que Dieu. Il a transféré ses pouvoirs aux autres. La magie est née ici. Je sais nombre de questions sont resté en suspens mais laissé moi vous expliquez depuis le début. Imaginez voulez vous, un jeune homme de petite nature naît dans une petite étable d'une famille pauvre. Celui-ci part déjà d'un grand handicap. Et puis d'année en année, les copains se font rare trouvant très bizarre ce petit garçon sans sous et sans attache particulière. Car oui la richesse était des seigneurs et les pauvres se faisaient heureusement ou malheureusement rares. Il était donc facile de se trouver seul. Un matin comme les autres, Mahoma ne partit pas à l'école. A quoi bon allez à l'école alors que son père a besoin de lui au champ. Pensez vous que la magie et même la magie blanche est une bonne magie ? Et bien non la magie est née de colère. Couché une paille a la bouche. Il pensait. Pensait a sa vie, soudain il tourna la tête. Une bande de chenapans tentaient de mettre le feu au champ. Mahoma leva la tête de fureur, son pauvre papa s'était prit tellement de mal à faire tout cela. Un regard noir valu de ces jeunes hommes qui furent cramé sur place. On parla d'accident et Mahoma n'en fut jamais mis en cause. Cela le tourmentait le plus haut point. Que s'était t'il passé et pourquoi ? Cette colère ressurgit au moment de la magie naissante chez les enfants sorciers. Ne vous est t'il pas arriver des phénomènes inexpliqués alors même que vous ne soyez rentrer dans une école de magie ? N'est ce pas. Ce monde où vivait Mahoma était gorgé de magie, il suffisait juste de trouver lesquelles et elles sortaient. Malheureusement les ténèbres l'avaient bien comprit…_ (C'est très peu expliqué correctement car le livre répond aux questions d'Hermione et celle ci ne les pose pas vraiment dans l'ordre et comme il le faudrait… elle est pas possible lol)

- Hermione, fit une petite voie dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon

Hermione sortit du livre précipitamment. Ce livre lui parlait c'était évident. Il lui répondait comme si elle posait ses questions tout hautes. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de regarder la personne qui l'avait appelé. C'était Ginny.

- Je devais te ramener Enzo tu te rappelles ? demanda Ginny voyant Hermione un peu ailleurs

- Oui oui désolé Ginny, passe le moi, j'aurais pu aller le chercher tu sais.

Hermione déposa le livre délicatement sur la table sans le fermer et vint la rencontre de son bout de chou.

- Coucou toi, fit t'elle comme réponse au gazouillis de celui-ci. Il lui arrivait de dire « mama » mais cela se faisait plus que rare.

Ginny la regardait étrangement ce qui mit vite mal a l'aise Hermione. La joue, elle le savait la joue. Vivement demain pour cette vilaine marque disparaisse.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle plus méchamment qu'elle l'aurait voulu

- J'ai vu Rogue…

- Je… je n'ai pas envie de pleurer Ginny, m'en veux pas je ne pas raconter…

- Je comprends mais saches que je suis la…

- Je sais ma Ginny, bon viens on va boire un verre.

- Bourrons-nous la gueule ! S'écria Ginny plaine de joie.

- Euh a vrai dire, je pensais plus a un verre d'eau rigola Hermione en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et en faisant lévité derrière elle le parc de Enzo dans lequel elle le mit une fois dans la cuisine. Celui-ci était magique et Enzo ne touchait pas le sol mais était en semi lévitation ce qui faisait que le bébé ne pouvait se faire mal. Tout comme les objets et quelques avions volant autour de lui pour l'amuser. Elle servit a Ginny un verre de grenadine et pour elle un simple verre d'eau.

- Cela fait quoi de le revoir ? demanda Ginny

- Mal… Répondit Hermione tout en l'invitant à s'installer.

- Je comprends… Ce soir il y a une réunion, pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Harry n'en peut plus de ne pas réagir.

- Harry sait très bien que l'on ne peut pas réagir. Pas tant que les ténèbres sont ici.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu avec ta baguette tout a l'heure ? Les ténèbres n'empêchent pas tout.

- Drago ne serait pas arrivé je l'aurais fait crois moi mais quand il fut ici… Et puis j'avais tellement mal…

- On peut vaincre les ténèbres.

- A oui et comment ? C'est du vent Ginny du vent aucunes attaques est possible. Il faut de l'ancienne magie pour les vaincre c'est tout.

- Miss Granger aurait t'elle une solution ? Demanda alors Ginny une pointe d'amusement dans la voie ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

- Peut être, murmura t'elle sous le ton de la confidence…

Enzo se mit à pleurer à cet instant, elle sortit de sa léthargie pour venir le rejoindre à son parc et commença à lui parler.

- J'ai vu ton papa aujourd'hui, tu vas certainement désirer le voir quand tu seras plus grand mais il ne faut pas… Les sanglots d'Hermione couvrirent le silence de la cuisine. Ginny se dirigea vers celle-ci et la prit dans ses bras. Si elle avait Draco à ce moment là sous la main, elle en ferait du pâté pour chien.

- Tu sais Hermione, Drago reviendra. Reprit Ginny regardant cette fois dans les yeux Hermione s'étant détaché d'elle. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre. La petite cuisine avait une atmosphère lourde en souvenir et pleure pour elle. Elle y avait passé pas mal de temps durant sa grossesse. Tellement de temps a nourrir la peur que l'on vienne la chercher elle et son fils pour l'enfermer dans un camp de sang de bourbe. Elle pensait aussi à ses parents. Ses parents. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus. Ils n'auraient pas pu survivre dans ce monde de fou. D'ailleurs toute sa famille ne devait plus y être ou alors certains dans des camps. Elle regarda Ginny ; celle-ci avec un visage d'ange et son éternel sourire depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Hermione admirait sa joie elle qui pendant un temps ne riait que très peu. Harry avait fait le bon choix. Etre avec elle et non pas avec de petites aventures sans importance.

- Viens a la réunion Hermione, reprit Ginny en mettant son manteau afin de partir rejoindre sa maison.

- D'accord… Fit Hermione encore tout déboussolée

- Et s'il te plait ma belle, cesse de penser à Drago et comment ton fils va réagir face a ce problème. Il n'a que 10 mois et va t'aimer toi. C'est le principal.

- je sais, fit Hermione à Ginny qui était maintenant à la porte de la cuisine.

- Tout le monde aime ton bébé et tout le monde veut vous voir heureux…

- Ton frère…

- Mon frère est un imbécile vexé d'avoir été rejeté. Il reviendra… sourit Ginny une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce pour de bon laissant une Hermione plantée comme un piquet et désolément triste.

Elle tourna la tête vers son fils qui le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux comme si le pauvre comprenait déjà son destin, comme il comprenait sa pauvre maman. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire avant de rejoindre sa chambre et se préparer pour la fameuse réunion.


	30. Chapter 30

La rue était déserte en somme. Pourtant quelques gamins vagabondant, voulant certainement montrer qu'ils étaient les plus forts et que le danger ne leur faisait pas peur traînaient silencieusement à lancer quelques cailloux dans les rues. A vrai dire, ils en avaient mare des catacombes d'en bas. Ils avaient fait tous les chemins possibles et voulaient changer d'air. Quoi de mieux que la surface. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit mais après tout a une heure si tardive, seul els ténèbres pourraient les apercevoir et aussi petit qu'ils étaient, ils étaient certains de pouvoir les combattre. Cela aurait été risible pour un adulte. Mais des gamins étaient des gamins et chez eux plus que toute la loi du plus fort dominé. Une petite fille, sûrement la plus petite avait suivit les trois autres garçons, sûrement pour faire comme eux pourtant elle avait vite regretté cela alors que les garçons s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les rues noirs.

- Les garçons venez on rentre ! S'évertuât t'elle a dire depuis la quinzième fois.

- Célestine tu n'avais cas pas nous suivre maintenant que tu es la tu assumes ! S'énerva un autre qui devait certainement être son grand frère tout en marchand avec les deux autres garçons à la recherche danger.

- Mais maman…

- Célestine ! Allez viens avance fit le garçon tout en la prenant par la main la tirant de force pour qu'elle passe devant.

La petite avec plus de peur que de mal avança tendit que les garçons derrière la poussaient.

Soudain la rue s'arrêtait. Il y avait un cul de sac. Pourtant des petites ruelles donnaient a gauche et a droite, il suffisait d'en prendre une mais il y avait une énorme différence entre faire les courageux en pleine rue et faire les courageux dans le petites ruelles les garçons le savait. La les ténèbres ne se contentent pas de les laisser passer. Devant une d'entre elle, on pouvait les voir tous les quatre regarder et se demander a qui sera le premier qui rentrera à l'intérieur.

- Célestine va y, fit un des garçons.

La petite fit un petit mouvement de la tête. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas entrer là dedans. C'est comme si une ambiance fantomatique en sortait.

- Célestine, vas y où on te laisse toute seule, tu n'es même pas courageuse.

- Bien sur que si, fit la petite fille persuadée du contraire.

Elle soupira un grand coup et avec son ours en peluche dans une main elle commença à avancer dans la petite ruelle. Elle avança d'ailleurs assez loin pour que les garçons ne l'aperçoivent plus. Soudain elle entendit un souffle rauque. Elle se paralysa de peur devant la forme très grande qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux attendant son heure tout en commençant a sangloter. De l'autre coté, les garçons qui trouvèrent le temps long décidèrent de rentrer eux aussi dans cette ruelle.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je te mangerai pas, fit une voie meurtrière.

Célestine ouvrit les yeux et découvrit en faite non que se soit un monstre mais un être humain. Il avait l'air grand et fort et portait à sa main un livre. Elle le regardait de toute sa hauteur avec de petits yeux enfantins.

- Tu connais un certain Harry Potter n'est ce pas ?

La petite fit oui de la tête. Elle le voyait tous les matins passé devant elle et ses frères jouant sur la grande place des catacombes.

- Et Hermione ?

La petite fille fit oui de la tête. Miss Hermione était une grande dame. Oh que oui. Plus tard elle lui ressemblerait. Elle venait souvent l'aider et la consoler contre la méchanceté de ses frères.

- Donne lui ceci alors et que je ne te revoit plus ici…

Ses frères arrivèrent au même moment.

- Célestine crièrent t'il en voyant le grand monsieur devant elle.

- C'est bon les garçons on rentre, fit la petite fille d'un air supérieur devant le regard terrorisé de ses frères. Ils la suivirent afin de sortir de la ruelle. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour revoir l'ange blond et froid auquel elle avait parlé mais il n'était plus la…

- Il faut attaquer ! Nous avons beaucoup attendus ! Cria Harry à l'assemblée.

- Mais Harry, on ne peut vaincre les ténèbres, ce serait courir au suicide ! Fit Seamus

- Et ce n'est pas courir au suicide que de rester enfermé sous terre ! Cria t'il alors a son attention

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Certains murmures étaient pour d'autre étaient contre. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de personne de tout age. Une grande table ronde faisait office de réunion tandis que le survivant avait les regards de chaque personne tournée vers lui. Hermione elle hésitait a parler de son livre. Cela repousserait le jour de la bataille pour Harry et ce serait une bonne chose. Elle aussi préférait attendre l'arrivée de Mahoma et elle était d'ailleurs en pleins dans son histoire.

- Euh Harry fit t'elle toute timide a coté de lui. Je peux dire quelque chose. Harry la regarda étonné puis après mure réflexion il se leva et cria pour faire tairent les murmures et autres discutions de la salle.

- Silence !

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui puis ensuite vers Hermione qui se leva à son tour tandis que Harry reprenait place sur sa chaise. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise devant tous ces regards. Elle se demandait si ils tous au courant pour sa mésaventure de ce matin. De plus, certains trouvaient assez mal vu d'avoir un enfant du bras droit de Voldemort et ne trouvait pas normal que Hermione soit ici. Elle le savait et elle voyait ce genre de regard qui se dit que c'est une trahison de l'avoir parmi eux. Elle n'en fit pas attention et commença à parler.

- J'ai récupéré un livre ce matin. Ce livre détient l'histoire de Mahoma ainsi que l'origine de la magie et la magie des ténèbres.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Elle continua.

- J'ai commencer a le lire et je penses que si Harry (elle le regarda) veut bien me le laisser finir, on pourra trouver une solution pour vaincre les ténèbres sans partir au champ de bataille en étant sur de ne pas revenir.

Beaucoup approuvèrent soulagé mais Harry ne le vit pas de façon.

- Seulement Hermione tu oublis une chose, fit Harry levant la tête vers sa meilleure amie, c'est que la guerre ne nous attendra pas. La France va bientôt traverser la Manche, l'armée Anglaise n'est plus et l'Espagne va aussi bientôt arriver.

- Harry l'armée Anglaise est encore ici, seulement elle se cache de Voldemort et du gang c'est normal. De plus l'armée française et l'armée Espagnol doivent elle aussi être affaiblie.

- malheureusement non et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Voldemort a bien joué sur ce coup la.

Hermione baissa la tête et réfléchit. Tout le monde la regardait. Ce n'était pas miss je sais tout pour rien.

Elle releva la tête plus confiante et fit :

- Trois jours… trois jours et je finis ce fichu livre

- trois jours, acquiesça Harry au plus grand bonheur de l'assemblée.

Hermione sourit. Elle le finirait ce livre en trois jours. Même si il fallait le lire jour et nuit. Les gens commençaient à parler joyeusement. Il était fou de voir la joie que cela procuré de savoir que la guerre avait été repoussée. Ne serait ce que pour trois jours de répits. Hermione Passa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry ; Elle comprenait qu'il veuille en finir le plus vite possible. Au fond de la salle une femme avec la porte entrouverte grondée des enfants qui voulaient a tout prix rentré dans la salle de réunion.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, allez ouste ! fit Mme Macgonagall a ces chenapans.

- Mais madame c'est important ! Protesta la pauvre petite célestine. J'ai un livre pour Miss Hermione.

- Tu n'avais cas lui donner avant où plus tard

- mais le monsieur…

- Célestine ! Cria son frère

- Quel monsieur ? S'étonna le professeur.

- Je… Célestine ne rendit compte de son erreur bien trop tard.

- Seriez vous sortit des catacombes ? demanda la professeur d'un air sévère.

Célestine baissa la tête de honte. Ces frères lui jetaient des regards haineux. Célestine releva la tête les larmes aux yeux.

- Il faut vraiment que je le donne à miss Hermione.

Macgonagall soupira. Elle en parlera aux parents plus tard ceux-ci étant présents à la réunion. Elle poussa en grand la porte pour faire découvrir à la salle Célestine et ses frères.

- Miss Granger, une petite fille veut vous parlez, fit la vielle dame a l'autre bout de la salle.

Hermione tourna la tête pour découvrir une petite blondinette certainement de 3 ou 4 ans qui regardait maintenant intimidée toute la grande salle qui l'épiait.

- Allez y, fit Macgonagall à la jeunette.

La petite fille se mit a courir a coté de la table pour arriver a la hauteur de Hermione suivit de ses frères.

- Miss Hermione, Miss Hermione, crièrent t'ils tous ensemble pour s'arrêter essouffler une fois arriver vers celle-ci.

Célestine après reprit son souffle tendit le livre a Hermione.

- Un monsieur m'a donné ce livre pour vous.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en prenant le livre. Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux quand elle découvrit qu'elle fut son livre. Le titre tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_Les sorciers du bout du monde. _


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Je pense avoir activer le bidule qui fait que TOUT le monde peut m'écrire des reviews, d'ailleurs encore un GRAND merci ;)

Je tient a dire que pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience l'arivée de Mahoma, il faudra attendre encore un peu, voir la fin. ;) Je vais aller assez vite dans un certain passage, c'est juste parce que je manquais d'inspiration donc pas de panique. Voila . Bonne lecture.

* * *

- le deuxième livre, murmura t'elle

Harry regarda Hermione hébété et prit la parole

- Qui vous a donné ce livre ?! Demanda t'il sévèrement

- Je ne sais pas, fit Célestine

- c'est Drago murmura une deuxième fois Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour le reste de la salle.

- Drago ? Drago Malfoy ? Prit alors la parole une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Les garçons où vous l'avez vu ?

- Maman, on…

Hermione ne prit pas par a la querelle familiale, s'excusa rapidement. Elle lança un regard désolé a Harry qui aurait bien aimer être de la partie pour une fois mais se contenta de regarder impuissant sa meilleure amie partir précipitamment. Hermione passa honteuse devant MacGonagall qui la regardait sévèrement, probablement en train de se dire qu'il n'était pas bon d'avoir des contacts avec un mangemorts. D'ailleurs le reste de la salle ne se gênait pas pour le dire tandis que celle-ci partait en direction de la dernière porte. Elle les entendait. Eux et leurs murmures et même paroles incessantes. Qu'elle le rejoigne disaient t'ils maintenant qu'elle était partit. Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire de leur commérage et partit s'enfermer chez elle là où Enzo dormait déjà. Elle avait le deuxième livre, il avait été chercher le deuxième livre pour elle. Drago.

Une fois chez elle, elle se posa contre la porte une fois celle-ci fermée et souffla. Elle avait le livre positionner contre son cœur et ne semblait vouloir l'enlever. Elle respira profondément. Mais pourquoi avait t'il fait cela ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant. Il ne voulait certainement pas la revoir dans l'allée des embrumes. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que livre ou pas Hermione n'aurait osé y retourner rien que par peur de connaître as colère contre elle. Elle Ferma les yeux un instant et se calma. Ce livre lui montrait a quel point même loin Drago avait de l'emprise sur elle. Comme si celui-ci se trouvait a l'instant chez elle assit sur son canapé pour lui dire « Eh Granger, je t'ai ramené ton livre » Elle fut d'ailleurs en doute un moment c'est pourquoi elle hésita un bouger. Mais après tout, il n'y avait pas de doute elle était seules chez elle. Elle se souvint encore du regard de Severus quand elle avait quitté la salle. Soucieux. Probablement s'inquiéter t'il pour elle. Elle se leva du dessus de la porte et emprunta son couloir la menant au salon. Une fois allumée elle ne découvrit naturellement pas Drago. Le livre qu'elle avait commencer a lire était encore la. Pleins de sacré attendant qu'elle daigne encore s'en intéresser. Elle le regarda puis après quelques hésitations, vint poser son second livre a coté sans même oser l'ouvrir de peu d'être déçu de découvrir que des pages blanches. Elle prit le premier qu'elle avait commencé. Elle regarda l'heure de son horloge. 23h30. Elle soupira. Il était tard. Mais après tout, Hermione Granger était Hermione Granger et le devoir de la lecture l'appelait.

Elle s'assit sur son canapé et une fois le livre sur ses genoux, elle se replongea dans l'univers de Mahoma.

_Alors où en étions nous ? A oui. Les ténèbres. Malheureusement pour Mahoma et son peuple les ténèbres avaient vite comprit l'art de la magie. Il y a aussi eu l'épisode de sa maman cela est vrai miss Granger. Mais Mahoma a cet instant ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment ces enfants avaient été cramé. Il ne croyait en rien que cela venait de lui. D'ailleurs Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi_. _Il le sut effectivement quand un homme vint tué sa mère sous ses yeux et que celui-ci fut électrocuté par les yeux de Mahoma sous la table. Les ténèbres étaient bien là si mais ils dormaient_. _Où alors se manifestaient de temps a autre sans vraiment se faire voir. Et puis vint la guerre. Le front. Son père partit. Mahoma un pauvre petit orphelin. Avec ses copains ils aimaient beaucoup voir la guerre, regardé les parents se battrent._ _C'est simple, plus le mal s'imprégnait autour de lui, plus ses pouvoirs s'intensifiaient. Mahoma aimait cela. Et il aimait cela. Mais un jour oui vous le savez son village fut passé a la moulinette comme on dit. Comme vous le savez il passa son village ainsi que sa jeune sœur de l'autre coter. Dans notre monde. Pourtant on le trahi._ _Dans les 129 villageois qui furent envoyé, un ne faisait pas parti de son village mais d'un camp voisin…c'était un ennemi. Arrivé dans notre monde cet intrus se retrouva d'un hasard fou dans le même pays et la même ville que la petite sœur de Mahoma… Dans un petit village au alentour de Londres, dans les contrés de l'Angleterre. Godric's Hollows (J'ai un gros problème d'orthographe : s). L'homme pris sa sœur sous son aile… il l'a séquestra pendant des années et la viola…Cherchant le secret d'une magie soudaine et pensant que c'était de famille. Il s'appelait Tom Mito. Il l'engrossa plusieurs fois faisant a lui tout seul plusieurs générations… De générations en générations, des garçons et des filles naissaient de l'union de deux êtres. Ce n'était plus la sœur et le violeur mais leur descendant. Et puis il y a un trentaine d'année voir plus, une des filles de cette ligné se maria avec un moldue et engendra un enfant… Tom. Tom Jedusor. Toujours est t'il que les ténèbres se réveillèrent a ce moment la. A ce moment précis où l'on trahi Mahoma. Comme si ils étaient l'esprit du violeur. Un méchant destin. Mahoma ? Il ne le su que plus tard par un éclaireur. Malheureusement sa jeune sœur était déjà morte et il se fichait de ses enfants. Il ne pu la venger, le violeur étant lui aussi mort. Mahoma rentra dans une colère noire et dans le même temps dans la guerre contre les ténèbres. Plus il y avait du mal sur terre à cause de la génération de sa sœur et de l'homme plus le mal s'intensifiait dans le monde de Mahoma. D'où une puissance maléfique de plus en plus grande. Pourquoi ce lien n'est ce pas ? Imaginez un homme acquiert la magie de Mahoma car celui la même a décider de lui transmettre. Il le trahi. Il fait le mal. Ne pensez vous pas qu'un monde parallèle a au autre reproduit exactement la même chose dans l'autre monde a une échelle bien différente ? Les ténèbres ont un père et celui-ci est le seigneur des ténèbres. Un lien magique de pouvant être rompue. Bien sur que non. Temps que le seigneur des ténèbres et son armée ne seront pas réuni aucun des deux ne saura l'existence de l'autre. Cela serait horrible n'est ce pas. _

Hermione soupira. Ce livre était un crétin. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres et son armée s'étaient effectivement rencontrées. Et elle doutait maintenant de l'armée de Mahoma. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à lutter contre dans son monde alors pourquoi il y arriverait dans le leur. Elle posa délicatement le livre sur le canapé et regarda l'heure. 00h10. (40 minutes pour lire trois lignes je sais XD)

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre. Des formes avaient attiré son regard. C'était Ginny et Harry. La réunion était totalement finit et elle se douta qu'elle s'était sûrement finit sur le sujet Granger. Elle secoua sa tête pour y faire sortir ses pensées. Elle pensa à Mr Vermont. Peut être que lui arriverait à faire apparaître les écritures sur l'autre livre et pourrait le livre. Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Elle se leva et monta machinalement les marches donnant à sa chambre. Elle passa devant celle d'Enzo vérifiant que le petit dormait paisiblement puis elle repensa à Célestine et ses frères. Si la guerre ne se terminait pas. Est-ce que Enzo, une fois grand, désirerait aller aussi à l'extérieur pour montrer son courage. Hermione soupira espérant qu'il n'est pas a le faire et que d'ici la ils soient tous sortis de ces égouts. Elle pensa à la pauvre petite Célestine et sourit. Elle a du être effrayé par Drago. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est empressée de lui donner ce livre. Elle craignait probablement les représailles. Elle doutait qu'elle remonte à la surface encore un jour et ses frères non plus. Hermione s'installa dans son lit et pensa. Si jamais demain serait la grande bataille elle irait mais… Mais comment y aller sereine en sachant que Enzo pourrait se retrouver tout seul ? Elle s'endormit en pensant à son fils et à l'avenir incertain que lui réservera la vie.

Un homme habillé de noir se rendait vers la demeure de son maître. Il s'était donné rendez vous avec un de ses partisans. L'allée comportait de nombreux graviers qui faisaient que l'on entendait distinctement les pas de l'homme ainsi que le frôlement de sa cape. Une forêt se maintenant derrière ce grand édifice et faisait régner la terreur rien que en la regardant elle et son immensité, elle et son danger. Arrivée devant la grande porte. L'homme leva la tête vers ce qui semblait être une cloche. Pour s'annoncer certainement. Il prit celle-ci et tapa trois fois avec contre la porte. Cela lui rappelait étrangement les comptes que sa chère mère lui contait étant petit. Un homme frêle et fragile ouvrit. Il ne portait qu'un pagne et semblait mutilé de partout. Il s'inclina plus qu'il ne fallait devant l'inviter avant de le laisser passé. Dans l'entrebâillure de la porte donnant probablement dans un salon vint un homme d'une blondeur qui contrastait fortement avec le reste de la demeure.

- Je vois que notre seigneur sait choisir son personnel tenta l'homme avec une dose voir une pointe d'humour.

Le blond ne répondit pas et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans une grande salle qui servait de salle de dîner. L'homme se s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin au milieu de celle-ci accédant ainsi a l'autre coté de la salle, là où se trouvait une sublime porte en bois de chêne et où sur celle-ci se trouvait un tapisserie représentant un homme déchu au milieu de la mer avec de nombreuses sirènes autour de lui attendant sa mort prochaine pou le croquer. La porte s'ouvrit a l'arrivée de Drago alors qu'il n'eut prononcé un seul mot, le couloir était sombre et lugubre bien qu'au bout, l'on pouvait distingué une faible lueur. En effet après deux minutes de marches, l'homme entra dans une vaste demeure apparemment la sienne et en fit le tour du propriétaire. C'est ainsi qu'il traversa la grande pièce pour aller chercher a boire. Il en aurait besoin. L'invité lui s'était arrêté dans cette salle. La leur venait d'une faible lampe a huile positionner sur une table où des tas de parchemins se trouvaient. Sur le coté se trouvait une cheminée qui elle aussi dégagée une faible lumière mais éclairait surtout le canapé en face d'elle. Celui-ci était d'un rouge flamboyant a en faire pâlir les Griffondors pensa alors l'invitée nostalgique d'une époque révolue. Il regarda le jeune blond se servir se l'alcool. Il ne lui en proposa pas. L'invité sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il devinait malheureusement cette chose dont l était le fautif aux yeux de l'autre. Le jeune blond le regarda dans les yeux une fois son verre finit. Puis après maintes réflexions, prit la parole.

- Sais tu ce que j'ai fait de ma journée ? Demanda t'il

- Drago…

Mais l'autre ne le laissa pas continuer.

- Comme tous les matins je me lèves avec une envie irrésistible de tout plaquer mais je ne peux pas. Tous les matins je me dis que ce que je fais est bien. Tous les matins j'ai comme l'horrible impression que ma journée sera la même qu'hier c'est-à-dire horrible.

- Je…

- Mais ce matin n'a pas été comme les autres tu sais… Ou du moins si au début. Je buvais un verre avec mon cher Blaise à notre endroit préféré dont je te passerais les détails étant donné que tu le connais mieux que moi. Alors que Blaise et moi draguions pour la énième fois la serveuse afin de se détendre avant une dure et combien longue journée j'entends de l'agitation dehors. De l'agitation venant apparemment de mes hommes. Ne voulant me levée pour quelque soit la raison j'envoie cette charmante serveuse aller voir par la fenêtre. Le rapport est la. Une jeune fille, apparemment esclave a été prise en train de se promener dans l'allée des embrumes sans maître ni mari. Pour la énième fois de ma vie je soupire de frustration. Que fallait t'il faire, intervenir ou pas ? Après tout mes hommes étaient près à lui donner une bonne leçon. Seulement voila heureusement pour toi et je dis heureusement je me suis décidé a me lever tandis que Blaise avait choisit de rester avec la douce et tendre serveuse qui soit en passant était aussi moche qu'un thon. Je me retrouve donc dehors devant une bande d'incapable en train de rire comme des bossus (J'adore cette expression XD, sa me fais encore plus rire si on me dit sa… Bref lol) et étalée par terre se trouve une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année a peine me dis je, mais que je ne fus pas surpris de savoir son sage beaucoup exactement que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.

- Drago, essaya de parler l'homme

- Car oui en effet je le connaissais son age, même sa date de naissance figure toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? (Il commença à élever la voie et à crier) PARCE QUE LA FILLE PAR TERRE EN PLEURE ETAIT HERMIONE ! EXPLIQUE MOI POURQUOI ELLE SE TROUVAIT LA BAS ET NON SOUS TA, OUI LA TIENNE, TA SURVEILLANCE !

- Drago ne me cris pas dessus ! S'énerva l'homme

- Oh bien sur ce cher Severus considère qu'il n'est pas en faute.

- Je ne peux pas surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes figure toi, elle se trouvait au travail !

- Tu m'avais promis !

- Tu l'as brisé !

- Pour son bien !

Severus se calma. Drago aussi. Il se tourna de fureur et renversa sa belle table avec les précieux parchemins qui se trouvaient dessus. Severus ne bougea pas. Il était en colère et il le comprenait. Drago ne se retourna pas vers Severus mais ce mit contre l'unique fenêtre de la pièce feignant regarder le paysage. Severus se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à se mettre a coté de celui-ci regardant aussi au travers de la fenêtre. Vus de dehors, une personne aurait pensé que ces deux la ne désiraient plus vivre mais mourir tellement le regard et leur mine ne faisaient office de joie.

- Tu sais, prit la parole Severus, elle n'allait pas bien quand elle rentré a midi.

- Je sais…

- Et encore moins quand elle reçut ton livre.

- Je…je. Voldemort la veut plus que tout et toute une bande de mangemorts étaient la au dessus d'elle. Elle a eu de la chance que ces imbéciles n'ont su que s'était elle, la fiancée de Voldemort. En plus maintenant j'ai dit qu'elle était mon esclave, si Voldemort et les autres la voient, ils lui diront que c'est mon esclave.

- Mais personne ne la verra Drago, ne t'inquiète pas.

- je l'ai tout de même trouvé dans l'allée des embrumes.

- Elle n'y retourna pas…

- C'est clair que les mangemorts lui ont donné une bonne leçon, lança amèrement Drago

- Elle n'y retournera par peur de toi Drago, rectifia Severus.

- Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, c'est pire qu'une gamine.

- La gamine a bien grandit depuis que tu es partit. J'y vais. Si c'était ce dont tu voulais me parler. Je peux juste te promettre que je continuerais à veiller sur elle. Simplement toi, tentes de guider le seigneur des ténèbre vers une autre proie, dit quelque chose, quitte à recevoir des coups de Doloris mais honore la marque apposée sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Severus quitta rapidement la pièce laissant Drago seul avec lui-même. Il avait regardé Severus partir mais maintenant son regard était plongé dans la forêt obscure qui faisait office de paysage à sa fenêtre. Il y discerna des arbres bougés, sûrement les sales bestioles qui avaient attaqué Michael et lui en prison. Un an pratiquement avait passé. Il n'était plus en Amérique. Celle-ci était maintenant un espace de virus et de maladie. Il n'y avait plus de personne saine d'esprit la bas et Drago redouté que la maladie traverse l'océan. Peut être que un jour le seigneur des ténèbres perdra le contrôle de son armée. Il y pensa avec une pointe de frisson et en même temps avec une pointe de désir. Vaut t'il mieux mourir ou servir ? Cette question trônait dans sa tête depuis pas mal de temps. Fallait t-il parlé d'Hermione au Lord. Après tout, il avait acquit une certaine reconnaissance et rien n'envisageait que le Lord comprenne si il tournait bien la chose. Peut être même fallait t'il qu'il revienne et demanda a Potter de le réintégré afin de mieux protégé Hermione. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux, il part pour mieux la protéger mais celle-ci reste tout de même en danger. De toute façon le Lord avait autre chose en tête. Mahoma et sa colère qui, il le sentait, approchait à grands pas.


	32. Chapter 32

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle avait rêvé toute la nuit de sa matinée d'hier. Elle regrettait maintenant amèrement d'être tombé dans un piège de mangemorts. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais se disait que finalement Hermione Granger n'était en rien une brave fille ou une grande dame. Après tout, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette ou de se défendre qu'elle fût déjà par terre en train de pleurer. Elle s'était réveiller plusieurs fois au milieu de la nuit se disant qu'elle devait se battre mais ces belles promesses retombaient en un léger voile lorsque le matin se levait. Elle s'étira un long moment avant de se lever. Il était de bonne heure et devait conduire Enzo chez Ginny afin de partir au travail. Elle sourit. Elle n'y restait jamais très longtemps et le pauvre Mr Vermont devait tout faire tout seul. Elle se leva doucement. Comme tous les matins, elle s'anima à chauffer le lait d'Enzo et dans le même temps se préparer. Elle redoutait sa montée à la surface. Et si elle le revoyait ? Impossible il ne devait que se promener dans l'allée des embrumes. Pas dans le chemin de traverse. Pourtant elle y voyait de nombreux mangemorts, dont quelque uns se trouvaient être ces agresseurs. Elle devait redoublée sa vigilance car si ils voyaient « l'esclave de Malfoy » rodait dans les rues sans « permission » elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. De plus ils savaient que c'était une sang de bourbe autrement dit danger.

Elle prit la direction de la maison de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui ouvrit avec un petit sourire. Sûrement une courte nuit pour elle.

- Hermione tu viens de plus en plus tôt… Fit-elle en la laissant entrer un bébé et un sac sous les deux bras

- Je sais mais j'aimerais croiser le moins de monde possible ce matin, fit Hermione en déposant Enzo dans le landau prévu à son effet et posant le sac dans l'entrée. Ginny quant a elle, était partit se faire du café dans la cuisine.

- Il n'y sera certainement pas a cette heure ci effectivement ! Cria Ginny de la cuisine

- Que veut tu dire par la ? Fit Hermione regardant les photos du couloirs de Ginny. Elle s'arrêta d'ailleurs sur une photo bien connue. Elle Harry et Ron. Elle au milieu morte de rire sûrement des pitreries de Ron. Cette photo avait été prise en 6ème année probablement, il n'y avait pas de photo plus récente d'eux et il n'en y aurait certainement plus jamais.

- Je veux dire que tu ne risques pas de rencontrer Drago… Continua Ginny de la cuisine

- Tu es folle Ginny, je n'ai aucune appréhension de revoir Drago, c'est juste pour arriver pour une fois avant Mr Vermont.

Elle leva le regard pour croiser une autre photo qui la fit malgré elle sourire. Tout le petit groupe en photo durant le déménagement dans l'appartement. Elle en salopette morte de rire avec Ginny en train de se déguiser de papier carton. Harry et Ron en train de se battre a savoir comment porter un gros carton lourd, Neville et Luna faisant de grands coups d'attardés et… et Drago. Hautain, refusant de prendre un seul carton et aider mais qui laissait échappé quelques sourires de temps en temps devant les chamailleries et sûrement les idioties de Ron. Elle soupira. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à habiter seul avec Enzo. Ron ne lui parlait plus, Drago non plus. Elle voyait moins Harry ainsi que Neville et Luna. Il restait Ginny.

- Hermione ? Appela Ginny commençant à s'inquiéter de l'absence de réponse d' Hermione

Elle arriva près de la porte du couloir regardant attendrit Hermione devant les photos. Elle s'approcha doucement de celle-ci regardant à son tour les photos.

- Regardes, toi et Enzo a la maternité… montra t'elle du doigt une photo où un petit bébé gazouillait tendit que sa maman faisait de grand sourire.

Hermione regarda la photo avec nostalgie mais aussi avec amertume. Elle se rappelait de ce jour où elle avait demandé en pleurant Drago mais il n'était jamais venu.

- En tous cas, j'espère que je ne serais pas aussi décoiffé que toi… Murmura Ginny une tête indescriptible en regardant la tignasse d'Hermione sur la photo.

- Eh ! Fit Hermione en la bousculant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda alors un homme dans le bas de l'escalier

C'était Harry, il souriait. Hermione baissa la tête en le voyant, elle n'avait pas oublié le désastre d'hier soir à la réunion.

- C'est bon Hermione ne t'inquiètes pas, la réunion s'est finalement bien passé.

Hermione lui sourit, fit un bisou sur la joue de Ginny, un sur celle d'Harry, embrassa longuement Enzo et quitta la maison non sans son précieux livre qu'elle lirait au travail.

Hermione avait passé la matinée à lire ce fichu livre qui sans cesse dévié le sujet quand elle s'avisait de penser au début de la magie et a comment détruire les ténèbres. Elle se tenait assise d'une manière peu commune pour les jeunes filles sur son siège, les pieds sur le bureau parsemé de nombreux parchemins en tout genre. Elle soupira avant de poser le précieux livre par terre. Honte a Hermione Granger de traiter un livre de cette façon mais elle était persuader que celui-ci se fichait d'elle éperdument quand bien même c'était juste un livre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle aurait y voir un beau soleil mais seul la nuit venait éclairer son morne matin. Elle repensa alors au livre de Drago. Elle ne l'avait pas emmené. A quoi bon ? Elle ne pourrait le lire celui-ci refusant de livrer ses secrets. Soudain tandis qu'elle était en pleine pensée la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violement laissant entrevoir un vieux monsieur plutôt inquiet selon Hermione. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ôta rapidement ses pieds du bureau et se remit correctement sur sa chaise en regardant le vieil homme s'installé tracassé sur le fauteuil de son bureau non sans lâcher mille et un soupires.

- Mr Vermont ? Demanda Hermione inquiète

- Oh cela ne va pas du tout miss… Répondit vaguement Mr Vermont en cherchant sans ses parchemins certainement ce qu'il le préoccupait.

Hermione se leva doucement de sa chaise rejoignant le bureau de son supérieur. Il marmonnait tout seul. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état la. Elle percevait des mots comme « conseil de guerre », « absurde », « saleté d'espagnol ». Il releva enfin la tête vers une Hermione de plus en plus paniqué. Il haussa un sourcil avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous n'êtes dont pas au courant ? Demanda Mr Vermont

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Hermione le suppliant du regard de se dépêcher de raconter.

L'homme soupira.

- Lord Voldemort contrôle le monde dorénavant, cela vous êtes au courant. Il semblerait que rien ne puisse changer dans un autre sens. Pourtant il semblerait que le Lord s'ennui. Il a prévu une bataille, manipulant l'Espagne et son ex prince qui est devenu roi en renversant le gouvernement. Le Lord ne se trouve plus dans Londres et ces forces non plus. Du moins elles ne le seront plus pour très longtemps. Les moldues anglais ont déclaré la guerre à l'Espagne croyant que celle-ci est responsable du désastre encouru par le monde en ce moment. Londres va bientôt être la victime de bombardement venant de nombreux pays alliés avec l'Espagne.

- Mais c'est impossible, paniqua alors Hermione pensant a Enzo, a sa famille, a Ginny, a tous.

Le vieil homme toisa Hermione de haut en bas. Il l'admirait mais son escapade en Amérique avait eu raison d'elle.

- L'Amérique n'est plus, la maladie l'ayant ravagé. C'est au tour de l'Europe. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement pour nous, la maladie ne sera pas la cause sinon la guerre.

- Par Merlin, fit Hermione amenant une main à sa bouche de grands yeux fixé sur Mr Vermont qui paressait de plus en plus fatigué.

Hermione avait peur. Une guerre de moldue, une guerre de sorciers et une guerre des ténèbres. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir si ce n'est fuir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de solution. Il n'y en aurait plus. Les ténèbres ne pouvaient être vaincu et toute une armée de moldues dirigée par Voldemort non plus. Elle se surprit d'ailleurs à penser à Drago.

- Mais où est ce que vas se trouver le Lord… Demanda-t-elle alors avec quelques arrières pensées.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée miss Granger. Probablement dans la partir Est du continent. Que voulez vous.

Hermione regarda alors tout autour d'elle. Son bureau. Ces papiers accumulés depuis quelques années. Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance d'ailleurs pourquoi venait t'elle travailler. Cela ne servait quasiment a rien. Elle vit par la fenêtre de nombreux passants anxieux de rentrer chez eux sans se faire agresser. Puis elle finit par tourner son regard vers Mr Vermont. Le pauvre homme vivait seul dans un beau quartier de Londres non très sur.

- Venez dans notre quartier Mr Vermont, prit alors la parole Hermione

- Miss Granger, nous en avons déjà parlé, je n'irais pas m'enterrer comme un rat dans les fin fonds du sol. Fit-il tout en tripotant une plume et cherchant désespérément un parchemin sur lequel écrire dans son bazar.

- Mais c'est dangereux en haut et encore plus maintenant… Si Londres est attaqué… votre quartier sera un des premiers touché vous le savez bien… Venez… supplia Hermione qui avait peur pour ce monsieur qui avait finalement toujours été la pour elle.

Il la regarda avec une expression de gêne. Cette expression se changea en signe de dégout puis de suffisance. Hermione le regardait avec de grands yeux de petite fille espérant que cela pèse sur la balance du pour et du contre. Mr Vermont secoua alors la tête avant de se remettre à chercher un parchemin faisant froncer les sourcils de mécontentement d'Hermione. Il trouva enfin la chose et se mit alors écrire rapidement sur celui-ci. Les sourcils froncés ne faisant attention à la jeune fille plantée devant lui, il écrivait à toute allure.

- Vous donnerez cela a Mr Harry Potter, ce parchemin tient compte de la situation que je viens de vous décrire. Fit-il tout en continuant de parcourir de sa plume le parchemin.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir quelques instants sur son fauteuil attendant qu'il finisse et étant plongée dans ses pensées. Elle soupira grandement. Mais qu'avaient t'ils tous fait pour que le monde tourne t'il autant a la dérision ? Elle se le demandait. Elle aperçut alors le fameux livre qu'elle haïssait en se moment même. Elle était sur qu'il avait les clés de l'histoire avant même que celle-ci commence. Le déjeuner approchait et elle sentait son ventre se resserrait a vu d'œil que l'horloge indiquait midi. Elle jeta un regard à Mr Vermont qui était en train de refermer le parchemin doucement. Elle se leva alors, fit mine de prendre son manteau et partir pour que celui-ci réagisse enfin. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Il se leva à son tour se dirigeant machinalement vers Hermione et lui tendant le parchemin destiné à Harry. Elle le prit avec un faible sourire.

- Je vous invite ? Demanda-t-il alors avec un grand sourire qui le rendait encore plus sympathique qu'il y a quelques secondes.


	33. Chapter 33

Ils marchaient tous les deux dans le grand chemin de traverse assez désert. Il faisait sombre et les gens préféraient probablement manger chez eux. Hermione était emmitouflé dans une cape de la tête au pied afin qu'aucun mangemorts si il y en avait ne la reconnaisse. Mr Vermont portait une simple cape de sorcier et tenait fermement le bras d'Hermione qui n'osait plus vraiment avancer dans les rues de peur qu'un homme l'interpelle comme dans l'allée des embrumes. Etre avec un vieux monsieur comme lui avait du bon. Peu de gens lui cherchaient les noises. Probablement aucun intérêt. Elle marchait en regardant tout autour d'elle voyant de nombreux enfants vagabondés dans les rues en bande. Elle pensa à Enzo suppliant Merlin de ne pas faire de lui un de ses enfants de la rue. Mais pourrait-elle le retenir éternellement dans les sous terrains ? Elle savait bien que non et cela lui faisait un énorme nœud au ventre. Une vielle dame leur quémanda un peu de sous. Mr Vermont sortit quelques mornilles de sa bourse tandis qu'Hermione l'attendait à quelque mètre. Il revint :

- Trop de clochards comme dans le mondes des moldues marmonna t'il avant de reprendre son chemin suivit de près par Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit restaurant assez coquet mais aussi très discret. Le dehors faisait tout naturellement penser à une petite brasserie décorée par les soins d'une femme. De nombreuses dentelles faisaient office de rideau blanc. Hermione entra la première. De nombreuses paires de yeux se retournèrent a la vue de cette étrange femme caché. Hermione baissa les yeux tandis que Mr Vermont rentrait a son tour. Elle n'aimait pas être regardé et malheureusement depuis quelque peu, les seules personnes capables d'encore se promener en ville étaient épié de la tête eu pied. Elle vit un homme s'approchaient d'eux.

- Une table pour deux ? demanda celui qui semblait être le serveur

- Oui et dans un endroit calme si vous le voulez bien, répondit Mr Vermont

Hermione fut soulagé de voir que le serveur les conduisit à un endroit assez reculé mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand elle entendit des rires venant de l'opposé de la table où on l'installait. Elle regarda discrètement et vit a se qui ressemblait a une table de mangemorts et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand elle aperçut une tête blonde l'épié avec méfiance. Savait-il que c'était elle ? Sa cape la cachait pourtant bien. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus rapide. La sueur perlait sur son front. Une étrange douleur ressurgit à son genou. Mr Vermont fonça les sourcils mais comprit très vite quand il vu la table a quelques mètres d'eux. Il prit un air supérieur avant de se tourner vers le serveur.

- La prochaine fois malheureux amené nous a une table reculé et non pas exposé

- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur. Fit le serveur en s'inclinant légèrement devant Mr Vermont. Puis je prendre votre cape Miss ?

Hermione resta bouche bée. Enlevé sa seule armure ? Elle resta perdu dans ses pensées quelques seconde et pendant ses quelques secondes elle sentit bien son regard perçant la regarder de haut en bas, son regard si froid que même de derrière il arrivait à atteindre son cœur de plein fouet. Décidément elle ne le voit pas pendant un an et en à peine deux jours, elle le voit deux fois.

- Miss ? Répéta le serveur à Hermione

- je. Oh pardon… sortit de sa rêverie Hermione, Tenez.

Elle fit bien l'effort de se mettre dos a la table de importuns et donna sa cape au serveur tout en baissant la tête et s'assit rapidement quand Mr Vermont lui tira sa chaise. Elle se trouvait désormais assise dos à la table qui lui faisait temps peur et continuait à entendre quelques rires qui avaient tous de rire sadiques.

Mr Vermont s'assit en face et lui fit un simple petit sourire pour la réconforter.

- N'ayez pas peur, ils ne vous reconnaissent pas… lui fit t'il tandis qu'Hermione désirait être partout sauf ici.

- Je sais… murmura t'elle comme si un simple son de sa bouche allait la faire repérer. Qu'allaient penser les mangemorts s'ils la voyaient ici. Elle, esclave de Drago. Il ne pourrait pas la sauver une deuxième fois. De plus elle repensait à ses menaces. Est-ce que être dans ce restaurant aujourd'hui participait au fait de se mettre en danger ? Probablement que oui puisque des mangemorts étaient la et pouvaient la reconnaître à tout moment. Elle avala sa salive. Drago devait être furieux et seul son regard perçant lui brulant le dos lui prouvait qu'elle avait raison.

- Vous savez, vous devriez relever la tête et montrer fièrement que vous n'avez pas peur. C'est votre vie miss Granger…

- Je… Je lui…

- Vous lui quoi ? Vous lui obéissez ? Je le vois bien. Ce jeune homme n'a cessez depuis votre entrée de vous jeter des regards glaciales pour que vous vous teniez tranquille et il continu encore a regarder votre dos.

- je ne lui obéis pas… Murmura méchamment Hermione, c'est que vous savez bien… la marque…le pacte.

- miss Granger voyons, un pacte et une marque ne peuvent avoir raison de votre fougue.

- je sais… Mais

- ne soyez pas lâche… la poussa a bout Mr Vermont

- Chaque jour il faut que je rentre vivante pour mon fils ! dit t'elle d'un ton plus fort afin qu'il se taise.

Mr Vermont se tut et la toisa.

- Je n'ai plus l'âge de provoquer et de n'avoir peur de personne sous prétexte que moi seule décide de ma vie. J'ai un fils Mr Vermont, un fils et je pris Merlin de rentrer chaque soir pour le prendre dans mon bras. Désormais je pense à lui, à sa sécurité. Et sa sécurité passe par la mienne et par ma NON prise de risque. J'ai bien trop joué l'imprudente en allant dans l'allée de embrume.

- Vous ne pourrez protéger votre fils sous l'emprise de cet homme, murmura Mr Vermont mal à l'aise du regard de Drago qui se faisait de plus en plus assistant celui-ci devant surement voir que tous deux s'étaient allé à une petite dispute.

- Je sais… Mais je ne peux faire autrement. Enzo ne serrait pas la, croyez moi, j'aurais fait mon imprudente jusqu'à la mort, comme toute fille de mon âge mais… Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Termina Hermione en baissant la tête.

- Une bouteille de vin ! Cria monsieur Vermont à l'autre bout de la salle où un serveur commençait déjà à s'activer pour lui ramener.

- Chaque soir, j'ai peur pour sa vie, peur que le matin il ne soit plus la…

- Si vous lui en parlez, peut être le protègera t'il ?

- Non !

- C'est son père après tout… murmura Mr Vermont

- Il ne faut pas…il m'en voudrait et cela me ferait bien trop de mal si il me disait qu'il n'en veut pas où je ne sais quoi…

- Dîtes lui !

- Mr Vermont je vous ai dit que non !

- Il se lève, murmura alors Mr Vermont a une Hermione paniqué.

- Ils s'en vont ? demanda avec soulagement Hermione baissant a peu plus la tête

- Oui, il vient du coté de notre table.

- Oh par Merlin, murmura Hermione tandis qu'elle posa ses mains sur la table cherchant à respirer de manière régulière. Son cœur battait a tout rompre. Il se rapprochait de leur table. Elle l'entendit dire « Partez, je vous rejoins » Il venait, il n'y avait pas de doute.

C'est la qu'elle sentit une présence à coté d'elle. Mr Vermont regardait maintenant Drago de toute sa hauteur et elle trouva elle aussi le courage de lever la tête afin de l'apercevoir haut et fier.

- Mr Vermont, salua t'il, Hermione

- Mr Malfoy, salua a son tour Mr Vermont. Il n'était peut être pas un mangemort mais Mr Vermont avait du métier et ne se laissait pas faire. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence à ma table ?

- Je viens juste vous saluez en tout bien tout honneur, répondit Drago un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Je voudrais également raccompagné Hermione chez elle. Fit-il en regardant alors la malheureuse qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Mr Vermont ne répondit pas et se tourna lui aussi vers Hermione. Il était bien décidé à la faire réagir.

- Et bien miss Granger, dites lui si vous êtes d'accord, s'énerva t'il doucement de la passivité de la jeune fille

- A vrai dire, je n'attendais pas vraiment son avis… fit Drago tout en laissant son regard posé sur Hermione

- j'imagine oui mais miss Granger va tout de même le donner, fit Mr Vermont en posant un regard insistant sur une Hermione qui ne pouvait apparemment enlever son regard des beaux yeux du blond.

- C'est que… je ne rentre pas chez moi…j'ai du travail…Prit t'elle enfin la parole ce qui soulagea quelque peu Mr Vermont.

- Je t'accompagnerais donc au ministère. Viens.

- Mais nous n'avons pas finis de manger. Paniqua Hermione de se retrouver seul avec lui.

- Et bien Mr Vermont va finir et moi je t'achèterais un sandwich sur la route…

Hermione tourna alors sa tête vers Mr Vermont qui l'encouragea avec un petit sourire à faire ce qu'il dit.

- Ne m'en voulez pas Mr Vermont mais… commença Hermione

- Chaque soir, pouvoir rentrer le voir, n'oubliez pas ce que vous m'avez dit miss Granger…fit Mr Vermont a Hermione qui laissa échapper un petit sourire.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait décidemment rien. Le serveur amena le manteau d'Hermione. Drago avait vraiment tout prévu. Elle salua rapidement le vieil homme avant de sortir du restaurant suivit pas le loup en personne.


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

Voila le dernier chapitre avant un loooonng moment de je ne sais pas quoi écrire. J'aurais bien écrit ce soir étant donné que j'étais des plus motivé mais j'ai des courses a faire demain matin et un manque de someil térible. XD ( J'ai quand même le début écrit mais pour tout vous dire je me force beaucouP. )Toujours est t'il que voila vous avez ce dernier chapitre avant le la guerre ultime qui fera ENFIN intervenir Mahoma et GRodeck que l'on avait plus revu. HIHI.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis peu. Elle regardait a gauche et a droite sans même avoir le courage de prononcer une seule parole. Les passants les regardaient étonné. Probablement se demandant ce que faisait une passante quelconque avec le Grand Malfoy. Elle-même n'aurait su le dire. Tous ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se trouvait à coté de lui. Il marchait fièrement et lancé un regard noir a quiconque le regardé. Pas de doute. Avec Malfoy a ses cotés, nous étions en sécurité pensait Hermione tout en essayant de suivre sa démarche assez rapide.

- Ta fougue me manque… Entreprit-il de dire tout en continuant à regarder droit devant lui

Hermione leva la tête avec un regard étonné afin de le regarder. Sa fougue ?

- Comment sa ? Osa-t-elle à peine demander.

Soudain Drago s'arrêta net si bien qu'elle s'arrêta 1 mètre plus loin. Elle se retourna incrédule vers lui.

- Regardes toi tu es une vrai larve avec moi… La provoqua t'il

- Je ne suis pas une larve, murmura Hermione en baissant la tête tout en pensant évidemment le contraire.

- Tu n'oses même pas prononcer une seule phrase devant moi…

- Bien sur que si, fit t'elle tête baissé

- Griffondor ? Hein ? Mon œil.

- Tait toi… murmura t'elle un peu plus fort tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

- La vérité fait mal ? demanda t'il une fois a sa hauteur

- La Ferme ! Cria-t-elle alors alertant la totalité des passants autour d'eux. Drago haussa un des sourcils tandis qu'Hermione s'attendait à un retour qu'elle allait surement regretté. Il l'avait touché en pleins cœur. Une vraie larve il avait dit. Il avait raison, la vérité faisait mal.

Mais contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire. Elle le regarda étonné.

- Une larve… tu n'es qu'une larve. Pas de répondant, la peur au ventre…

- Tu…

- Je quoi ? Je suis furieux voila ce qu'il y a ! Fit t'il tout en regardant méchamment quiconque osait s'arrêter pour écouter la dispute tandis qu'il se baissait un peu plus pour parler a Hermione.

- Furieux de quoi ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi ! S'énerva maintenant Hermione.

- je t'ai dit de ne pas te mettre en danger et je te retrouve dans un restaurant fréquenté et même dans un restaurant tout court, sale gamine.

- C'est ma vie !

- Tu m'appartiens ne l'oubli pas ! Répondit-il méchamment

Hermione se mit à rire froidement.

- Je n'appartiens à personne…

- Bien sur que si. Sais tu qu'on a mit en place les même lois que dans le camp où nous étions prisonniers. A tout moment je peux t'emmener chez moi et t'y enfermer si cela me chantes.

- Je fais ce que je veux Malfoy, ce que je veux.

- Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il alors surpris. Hermione ne l'avait plus appelé Malfoy depuis un lustre.

Elle baissa la tête. Honte d'elle. Honte d'être aussi faible. Ils avaient recommencé a marcher. Le ministère n'était plus très loin.

- Pourquoi ? Cela te choque ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive

- pas vraiment à vrai dire…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Trop de sentiment et de rebonds se faisaient dans son ventre et dans son cœur. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été ensemble et pourtant… Elle lui appartenait, elle n'avait pas le choix. Le pacte était magique. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait d'elle pourtant il n'en faisait rien la laissant vivre à peu près sa vie.

- Ecoutes moi bien, je ne te le répéterais pas une troisième fois. Ne te mets pas en danger… Dit-t'il tout en marchant un peu plus vite a la vue de l'entrée du ministère.

- …

- On sait que tu es une sang de bourbe et une esclave désormais… Assume tes bêtises…

- je me cache…

- Fort bien mais ce n'est pas assez… Le jour où tu te promèneras dans le même endroit que moi et que je ne te reconnaîtrai pas alors la tu pourras dire que tu te caches. Seulement aujourd'hui je t'ai vu arriver comme un éléphant dans une rue étroite.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait quoi lui dire. Leur relation était vraiment bizarre à vrai dire. Ils se parlaient. Elle aurait aimé le suivre mais Enzo était la. Le petit Enzo. La porte du ministère ne se fit pas attendre si bien que Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant. Elle eu juste droit a un « fais attention a toi » avant que celui ne disparaisse dans les rues sombres. Elle soupira. Une petite conversation encore comme celle-ci et elle devenait bonne sœur.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Il était temps de récupérer son petit monstre. Elle le trouva d'ailleurs endormi profondément sur le canapé de Ginny, celle-ci endormit a coté de lui. Hermione sourit. Ils étaient si mignon tous les deux. Elle secoua la tête et prit délicatement Enzo avant de faire un rapide bisou sur le front de Ginny. Un bruit vint alors de l'entrée. Elle sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner et apercevoir dans l'entrée du salon, un jeune roux.

- bonjour Ron…

- Bonjour, répondit t'il vaguement ce qui la rendu triste. Il n'osa à peine la regarder et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Hermione soupira. Quel gamin. Il ne changera jamais. Elle aurait aimé lui reparler. Après tout, ils étaient meilleurs amis, enfin elle le croyait…

- Drago…

- Oui maître ?

- J'ai apprit qu'il y avait une espèce de cachette souterraine, et c'est pourquoi il m'échappe encore de nombreuses victimes…susurra Voldemort tout en étant assis sur un grand fauteuil couleur rouge regardant de ses yeux perçants Drago. Nous nous devons de mettre fin a cela.

- Bien sur maître, fit Drago peu sur de lui et pensant directement a Hermione

- Un de mes hommes sait apparemment où celle-ci se trouve. Nous attaquerons dans deux jours…

- Deux jours mais maîtres ? S'offusqua Drago

- Suffit, fit t'il en levant le bras en l'air pour le faire taire. Sort d'ici et rassemble mon armée.

Drago sortit paniquer. Cela lui laissait deux jours pour prévenir Potter et sa bande. Il marchait maintenant dans un immense couloir sombre. La guerre commençait et Mahoma n'était pas la. Mais que faisait-il. L'autre camp sans son aide n'avait aucune chance. Il croisa comme a son habitude Pansy qui le regarda comme a son habitude méfiante. IL secoua la tête. Qu'elle aille se faire voir pensa t'il tandis qu'elle rejoignait le bureau du Lord. Hermione. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste dans cette cachette. Mais comment les prévenir ? Potter ne devait certainement jamais en sortir et trouver des gamins comme la dernière fois aurait relevé d'un coup de chance. Il arriva à une grande porte en bois. Il s'apprêta à sortir mais un homme entra pars celle-ci. Drago fit un mouvement de recule mais se ravisa vite avec un sourire en coin en voyant qui était la personne.

- Blaise… Fit-il en enlaçant celui-ci. Son meilleur ami. Il s'était tous d'abord demandé s'il pouvait lui faire confiance et puis il s'était fait à l'idée que oui. Blaise n'avait pas beaucoup changé de Poudlard niveau mental et il semblerait même qu'il ne soit pas totalement du coté de Voldemort. Mais aucun des deux ne l'avoueraient sans savoir exactement ce que pensé l'autre.

- Comment a Mr Malfoy ? demanda Blaise avec un petit sourire à faire tomber ces dames

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit à cette question. La guerre. Il aurait préféré que la situation dans laquelle tout le monde était reste comme sa. Une guerre, cela voulait dire un perdant et un vainqueur et a cette vitesse la, le vainqueur serait son maître a coup sur.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres veut convoquer son armée pour attaquer dans deux jours la cachette secrète de Potter et ses amis…

Blaise se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux. Deux jours. Cela paressait horriblement près.

- Il faut que je rassemble les troupes. Fit Drago en faisant un sourire forcé se grattant la tête. Blaise en fit un mais sans aucune conviction. Du courage, il leur fallait du courage.

- Avec toi et les ténèbres a tes cotés, Le Lord ne peut espérer meilleur bataille que celle qui va se dérouler.

Drago le regarda dans les yeux avant de le taper légèrement sur l'épaule et passer la porte. Mais vais-je seulement me battre pour lui ? pensait-il à l'instant où Blaise lui avait posé la question. Pourquoi ne pas changer de camp immédiatement. Pourtant, a quoi bon. L'autre camp va crever. Sans Mahoma, c'était sur. Il resterait dans ce camp mais il ferait comme il se l'était promit avec Potter. Il n'attaquerait pas ses amis, il n'attaquera pas les siens. Le froid vint se répercuter sur ses joues désormais rosis. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la vaste forêt se trouvant derrière l'immense demeure avant de marcher dans l'allée d'un pas lent et transplané. C'était le soir. Il se trouvait désormais près de la cachette, il le savait. C'était la où il avait découverts les gamins s'amusés. Il leur avait donné ce fameux livre. Pourtant ce soir, il n'y avait personne. Il resta là une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans l'espoir qu'il y est un passant mais non. Il soupira. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit un bruissement de cape derrière lui.

- Malfoy ? Demanda alors une voie étonnée.

Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un homme portant une cape le cachant entièrement pourtant il savait qui il était. Il avait reconnu cette voie.

- Potter, quel plaisir… Fit-il d'un ton ironique

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ici ? A coté de notre planque qui apparemment n'est plus secrète pour toi. Fit celui-ci méfiant.

- Elle doit l'être tout de même un peu sinon je n'aurais pas fait 20 minutes a tourné en rond ici. Fit-il sur le ton de la défensive

- Qui sait, peut être n'as-tu rien d'autre à faire, pouffa légèrement Harry

- mais et toi Potter, n'es tu pas sensé te cacher et rester dans ta planque ? Demanda-t-il étonné tandis qu'il regardait maintenant Harry se rapprocher un peu plus et découvrit alors ses yeux perçants verts le regarder.

- J'avais une visite à faire a vrai dire…Je rentrais.

- Je suis venus te prévenir.

- Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas venus la pour rien, fit Harry un sourire triomphant.

- Voldemort connaît votre planque, un de ses hommes lui aurait dit… Il compte attaquer...

- Je vais faire évacuer tout le monde et…

- Dans deux jours.

Harry s'arrêta net de parler. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas le temps d'évacuer tout le monde demain puisque cela serait la dernière journée de paix. Il baissa la tête un regard percevant toute l'horreur qui allait se produire comme si il la vivait déjà.

- Je n'ai pas pu prévenir plus tôt je viens de le savoir. Continua Drago, tu vas me trouver égoïste mais puis je emmener Hermione avec moi ce soir ?

Harry qui était toujours dans ses pensées releva la tête vers son meilleur ennemie. Hermione. Elle ne voudrait jamais. Il y avait Enzo.

- Je…j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit en sécurité, je t'aurais même confié Ginny mais…

- Mais ? demanda Drago pas sur de vouloir entendre la raison

- Mais elle ne voudra pas…Elle va vouloir rester je la connais, elle laisse trop de chose derrière elle, tu la connais c'est une sentimentale, termina Harry dans un faible sourire

Drago sourit a son tour a la pensée d'Hermione. Il s'en doutait un peu qu'il ne pourrait pas repartir avec elle pourtant il aurait aimé la mettre en sécurité.

- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que le Lord voulait aussi faire une guerre moldue…

- Il amènera ses troupes moldues, sorcières et ténèbres. Profitez bien de la journée de demain.

Drago regarda une dernière fois Harry. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Plus qu'a souhaiter qu'aucun des deux ne meure a l'issue du combat. Il se tourna doucement pour faire marche arrière et transplana d'où il était venu. Pourtant, une voie le rappela.

- Malfoy, il est encore tant de revenir en arrière…

Drago le regarda quelques secondes. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup pensé. A l'option de revenir en arrière mais…

- Non Potter… Désolé. Fit sincèrement Drago tandis qu'il transplanait pour de bon.


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

Voila le fameux chapitre où tout va assez vite pour faute de manque d'idées précises et d'inspiration. J'ai passez le premier jour de combat en 4lignes. Vous allez vous dire, mince on a loupé un épisode ou quoi? LOL MAIS Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ferez un vrai petit chapitre sur le combat. Seulement pour l'instant c'était pas possible. Je vous le dit tout de suite, le combat va se retranscrir quelque peu que le film troy. Pas tout. Et pas exactement. Mais quelques scènes qui collent pas mal avec ce que je veux faire. Je vous rassure, sa ne se voit pas trop...voir pas du tout. Mais pour ceux qui comme moi on adorez ce film, cela pourrait être remarquable.

Valayeste: Euh je m'excuse d'avance mais il n'y aurai probablement pas de mise a jour pendant 2 semaines a compté du milieu d'aout... C'est pour cela que je vais essayer d'en bouclé le plus possible ce soir. :) Mes courses m'ont pas aidée pour l'inspiration mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que j'ai acheté XD ( Des couverts : Rien de bien interessant dans le contexte de l'histoire. _Il prit son couteau pour le planter directement dans... ) _LOOOL

BeliOwen: J'ai peur de te décevoir en un point... lol Je ne vais te dire exactement pourquoi car se serait te raconter l'histoire. HIN HIN HIN lol Merci pour ta reviews

hamataroo: Un GRAND merci pour toutes tes reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas, le chef d'Hermione savait pertinemment que Drago ne devait pas savoir. Voldy est effectivement fortiche comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre même si il y a quelques points où tu t'es trompé XD. Pour Enzo, son sort ne sera mentionner que vers la fin ( En gros le gamin il ne sert pas a grand chose en ce moment étant donné que c'est THE combat et que ce n'est pas un super bébé... XD et je peux te dire que non, Ginny ne l'emmène pas. Elle a déja son gros ventre cela devrait la sufir. Mais si je la vois partir avec je te préviens loooooooooooooooool). Pour ce qui est de Drago. Il va malheureusement être très impuissant dans ce chapitre et même une balayette ne sufira pas a zigouiller le Lord... Peut être faudrait-il essayer avec le balai? Lol

* * *

La bataille avait été rude et difficile. Il fallait en premier lieu prendre les catacombes et pouvoirs s'installer dans les égouts. Les résistants avaient tout donné pour empêcher cette intrusion mais le Lord avait été plus fort. Le seul point positif aurait été que les forces des ténèbres ne descendaient pas sous terre. Tuer leur chef, c'est-à-dire le Lord suffirait probablement a les tuer pensaient de nombreux combattants. Les catacombes ayant étaient prise d'assaut, il ne restait plus que quelques mètre de mur et d'eau entre le petit village formé sous terre et les attaquants. Le Lord voulant faire reposer sa troupe de 1000 hommes voir plus, décida d'installer tante et couchette en pleins dans les catacombes et d'attendre le lendemain matin. Il y avait désormais sous terre deux armées opposées. L'armée de Potter et l'armée du Lord pensait Drago sous une des tantes attribuées par le Lord. Se fut l'une des plus belles. Etant une tante magique, elle était grande et spacieuse tel une demeure de prince. On pourrait s'y perdre avait pensé Drago a la vue de cette merveille. Son meilleur ami Blaise avait hérité d'une tante moins spacieuse mais tout de même confortable. Drago rentrait désormais de sa journée de combat. Durant celle-ci où il essayait de prendre les catacombes, il n'avait aperçut Hermione et cela l'avait réjouit. Elle ne se battait pas, elle serait donc en sécurité. Il marchait ainsi dans le sol humide des égouts, certains lui serraient la main heureux de se battre a ses cotés. Il les regardait pour la plupart avec dédains étant des moldues qui mourraient dès que le Lord en aurait finit d'eux. La journée avait été longue. Il aperçut en se dirigeant vers sa tante Blaise l'attendant de pied ferme. Il le regarda surpris et lui fit un signe de tête afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Blaise avant de parler jeta son regard sur un homme souffrant que l'on achevait. Il avait été touché et aucun soin ne pouvait lui être procuré. C'était ainsi vers de nombreuses tantes.

- Drago… Nous avons trouvé une de tes esclaves…J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle faisait au dehors de chez toi.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Quelle était cette impertinente qui osait sortir de chez lui sans sa permission. Il rentra en colère dans sa tante où plutôt sa grande demeure. Un immense lit trônait au milieu de la pièce et un escalier donnait vers une autre chambre. Une porte faisait office d'ouverture à la salle de bain et un coin repas était disposé au fond. Vers ce coin repas, attaché a une chaise se trouvait une jeune fille les cheveux en batailles sanglotant de tout son corps. Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas son visage, ses cheveux le recouvrant et celle-ci étant à demi retourné. Mais qu'elle esclave avait osé lui désobéir ?

Il commença par se déshabiller. Du sang faisait presque office de vêtement. Il se retrouva rapidement torse nu enlevant sa cape ensuite pour se retrouver avec un simple sous vêtement. Il enleva celui-ci aussi, imbibé de sueur et de sang et tourna alors la tête vers l'esclave.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il

Il la vit se remuer sa chaise mais elle ne répondit pas. Il prit un peu d'eau d'une bassine et l'étala sur tout son corps avant de prendre une serviette et de l'enrouler autour de sa taille.

- Je t'ai posé une question ? S'énerva t'il tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de la malheureuse qui sanglotait désormais beaucoup moins.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui prit le menton, découvrant ainsi son visage. Il se figea. Hermione. C'était elle. Ils l'avaient capturé. Mais où et comment. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant ne montrant pas son expression inquiète. Il en avait mare de cette gamine qui ne savait que se mettre en danger.

- Même les imprudentes ont un prénom… Se contenta-t-il de dire avant d'entreprendre de la détacher. Hermione ne savait que dire et que faire. Elle se trouvait dans la tante de Drago. Celui-ci avait l'air encore en colère contre elle. Son fils se trouvait de l'autre coté du mur, en danger. Et Drago était la, à coté d'elle, en simple serviette.

- Tu as tué Drago… Murmura t'elle en pleure

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, répondit t'il durement tout en enlevant les dernier liens qui la retenaient a la chaise. Elle paressait terrifié, terrifié de l'homme taché de sang a coté d'elle. Il soupira en baissant la tête. Il manquait plus qu'il la terrorise.

- Tu as peur Hermione ? demanda t'il alors qu'elle se massait les poignés endoloris. Elle leva la tête vers lui, de grands yeux ouverts pleins de larmes. Drago aurait aimé esquisser un sourire a cet instant la. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelques choses quand on poussa l'entrée de sa tante. Il découvrit la tête de Zabinni. IL émit un regard indescriptible qui gêna Blaise avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole.

- Le maître veut te voir Drago…se contenta t'il de dire tout en disparaissant aussi vite.

Drago se retourna alors vers la pauvre Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Restes-la… Il se leva afin de s'habiller. Il mit son temps et souriait a la vue de la jeune prude rougir de la vue d'un corps nu. Elle n'avait prononcé une seule parole.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Pourtant au moment de la passer il se tourna vers Hermione encore assise sur sa chaise tête baissée.

- Tu n'as pas à me craindre Hermione…

Il passa l'entrée de la tante en laissant celle-ci seule, se remettant à sangloter. Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

Drago entra dans l'entre du loup. De nombreuses personnes se trouvaient déjà dans la grande tante de Voldemort. Drago reconnu de nombreux mangemorts réputés mais aucun de lui arrivait a sa cheville. Le Lord se faisait félicité de sa victoire aujourd'hui et Drago eut un sourire amer. Comme si tout cela était grâce à lui. Il n'avait pratiquement rien fait. Mais cela devait être la convenance. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il ne s'entendait plus très bien avec le seigneur des ténèbres, aucun des deux n'en avaient fait l'allusion et Drago en fut d'ailleurs surpris que le Lord ne le punissait pas de son insolence. Il vit Rogue s'approché de lui se détachant ainsi du siège du Lord au fond de la pièce couverte de nombreux tapis. Il avait un regard froid et dans le même temps inquiet. Drago reconnaissait bien ici son parrain.

- Ce ne sont que des convenances, dit lui bravo, cela suffira…Souffla son parrain avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule et partir par où Drago était arrivé. Celui-ci attendit que Voldemort ai fini avec ses autres serviteurs. Cela le démangeait de partir mais cela ne ferait que donner beaucoup de problème et c'est pour cela qu'il attendit.

Le dernier homme partit de la demeure, le Lord toujours assis dans son fauteuil leva alors la tête vers Drago. Un sourire triomphal naissait sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le Lord était content il n'y avait pas de doute. Il se fit servir une boisson par une des ses servantes et toujours en fixant Drago but une gorgée de la coupe que l'on avait tendu.

- N'est ce pas magnifique… Susurra-t-il

- Maître se contenta de dire Drago

- Des catacombes appartenant a Potter ce matin et qui appartiennent a Voldemort le soir…continua t'il plus pour lui-même

- Les hommes ont fait du bon boulot… Fit Drago en étant assez mal à l'aise de l'échange de regard avec le Lord.

Le Lord soutint son regard et sa phrase. Il n'avait pas du apprécier et s'attendait certainement a un éloge envers lui et non envers ses hommes. I fit un signe de tête à Drago pour que celui se rapproche, ce qu'il fit si bien qu'il se trouva à deux mètres de son maître.

- Ecoutes moi bien Drago, tous cela, c'est grâce a ton seigneur et non aux hommes

- Bien maître, que puis je vous offrir pour votre victoire, fit Drago d'un air arrogant tout en se prosternant. Il s'attendait à recevoir un Avada Kedavra ou un doloris mais le Lord n'en fit rien. Son impertinence semblait l'amuser puisque celui-ci rigolait. Le lord le regarda de ses yeux perçants avant de dire :

- Mais je me suis déjà servit…Il se leva alors lentement tandis que le cœur de Drago se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Il vit le Lord le contourné.

- Nott, Macmair ! Cria-t-il en direction de la porte de la tante

Drago vit rentrer deux hommes dans la tante mais que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit aussi Hermione.

- J'ai prit soin de prendre un présent de ta part comme tu le vois…

- Salop…murmura alors Drago, relâchez la fit celui-ci tout en regardant Hermione effrayé au bras des mangemorts. Elle pleurait et le regardait désormais avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? L'aidée ? Comment ?

Soudain le lord prononça une formule qui coupa court aux pensées de Drago.

- EVANESCO ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille. Celle-ci disparue alors en un pop inaudible laissant de la poussière derrière.

Drago écarquilla grand les yeux. Il venait de voir Hermione disparaître sous ses yeux.

- Hermione ! Cria t'il alors plus pour lui-même.

Le lord ricana.

- Sors Drago, tu ne la révéras pas … Murmura-t-il

- Salop ! Cria alors Drago

- Pourquoi ? Susurra le maître

- Je…

- Tu l'aimes…Voyons Drago tu es fait pour tuer, pas pour aimer ! Eleva la voix du seigneur.

Une personne à l'arrière de la pièce rentra. C'était Severus. Il se figea devant la scène qu'il voyait. Drago défiait son maître. Il pleurait de rage. Il se positionna dans un coin de la pièce lançant un regard interrogateur en direction de son filleul qui n'y répondit pas.

- … Drago se contenta de baisser la tête. Son père aussi lui disait cela mais fallait-il vraiment le croire ?

- Toute ma vie j'ai essayé de vous apprendre a vous bande d'incapable que l'amour détruisait tout et voila que mon plus fidèle mangemort me trahi pour l'amour d'une sang de bourbe. Mais Drago l'amour c'est pour les vauriens. ENDOLORIS Cria t'il alors.

- Ha ! Se tordit de douleur Drago qui ne l'avait pas vu venir

- J'ai placé tout mes espoirs en toi, je t'ai parlé de cette femme que je désirais tant avoir et tu t'évertuais à me dire que tu ne savais de qui il s'agissait tout en l'aimant !? REPOND !

- Maître…Essaya de dire Drago

Severus était mal à l'aise. Il gardait son regard froid pourtant une lueur de peur se faisait apercevoir au fond de ses yeux. Il tenta un mouvement mais les autres hommes le retinrent.

- Severus, Severus… Etais tu au courant ? Demanda alors Voldemort mimant l'air surpris en se retournant enfin vers lui.

- Non. Se contenta de dire Severus tout en ne lâchant pas du regard Drago lançant des regards meurtrier au seigneur des ténèbres.

- Soit ! S'agita alors le Lord. Accompagne ton filleul a sa tante, je ne veux plus le voir. Fait en sorte qu'il n'en sorte pas. Tu ne combattras plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre Drago. Je verrais ce que je ferrais de toi plus tard.

Severus soupira alors avant de s'approcher de Drago toujours le regard perdu sur le seigneur des ténèbres vacillant par moment à l'endroit où se trouvait il y a à peine quelques minutes Hermione. Il tenta de lui prendre le bras mais il le repoussa violement.

- Lâche-moi. Murmura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait dur. Il regarda alors tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce de son regard le plus froid tandis que le Lord souriait à cet affront courageux. Drago sortit alors en trombe de la pièce sans un regard pour son parrain et en renversant au passage quelques vases et bousculant les gardes aussi brutalement qu'il pu le faire a la vitesse où il allait. Hermione. Sur le chemin de sa tante, il ne pensait qu'a elle. Où était-elle ? Avait-il été digne de celle-ci en la laissant disparaître sous ses yeux. Qu'allait faire d'elle le Lord ? La toucher ? La tuer ? Drago fulminait. Il avait des envies de meurtres pour la première fois de sa vie. Il voulait tuer son maître. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait du rester auprès de Potter après tout. Il aurait protégé Hermione et elle n'aurait pas atterri ici. Jamais il n'avait prévu tous sa. Tout partait à la dérive et tout cela était entièrement sa faute.

Dans la tante, Severus n'en menait pas large. Il regardait gêner son maître qui lui pourtant souriait. Un sourire hypocrite bien entendu. Il tenta de le résonner.

- Que pouvez vous bien faire d'une sang de bourbe maître ? Demanda-t-il avec le ton qui se voulait le plus indifférent

- Moi ? Rien désormais. Une sang de bourbe… Je n'étais pas au courant et puis je ne passe pas après mes serviteurs Severus tu devrais le savoir.

- Je sais… Severus attendait désespérément que le Lord lui dise où se trouvait Hermione et celui-ci se faisait un malin plaisir à le faire attendre. Il regarda quelques instants l'ensemble de la tante sans même y faire vraiment attention.

- Je l'ai donné aux hommes, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent un petit peu, finit-il par dire un rictus aux lèvres tandis que Severus se forçait d'en faire de même. Pourtant au fond de lui la rage bouillonnait mais sa couverture était déjà assez compromise a cause de Drago, il ne fallait pas qu'il aggrave l'affaire. Il fit alors la traditionnelle révérence devant son maître avant de se maître en chemin vers sa tante là où il pourrait réfléchir posément a tout cela.

VOila voila. alors maintenant c'est page blanche.Je m'explique. J'usqua là. j'avais pas mal d'avance mais là bahhhh. Il n'y qu'une seule phrase d'"écrite. Ce qui ne fait pas un chapitre. Je vous demande donc de la patience...lol Je vais tout de même essayer d'aller vite car je sais a quel point c'est frustrant d'attendre la suite.


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

Voila le dernier de la soirée... :) :)

Valalyeste: Et encore un autre chapitre . MDR. Bon je crois que c'est le dernier de la soirée XD Oui je sais a fond d'en troy. Mais j'adore cette ambiance de combat. Et puis Drago et Brad sont blonds tous les deux XD . Le blondinet au début il voyait pas la tête d'Hermione d'où sa question et quant a son nombre d'esclave... Beaucoup trop pour osez le dire. XD. OUep c'est clair il l'a mérité. Mais faut le comprendre le pauvre lol. Y sait plus quoi faire. Je publierais certainement avant mon départ je penses donc pas de panique. XD

* * *

C'était un soir assez calme en définitive. Rien d'alarmant. Drago se trouvait dans sa tante assis sur un fauteuil méditant de rage. Méditant contre son maître. Contre tous ces gens. Contre la vie. Hermione. Son nom résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle était il ne sait où. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. IL but une gorgée du verre qu'il tenait chancelant menaçant de se renverser à tout moment. Drago était fatigué. Fatigué de tous cela. Un calendrier était en face de lui. Le narguant. Lui montrant a quel point le temps passe. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé un calendrier c'était il y a un peu plus d'un an dans son ancienne petite cuisine avec pour compagnie sa chère Hermione. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il l'avait fait enrager pour la énième fois. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Il donnerait tout pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cette petite cuisine. Rien qu'une fois. Retrouver l'ancienne Hermione prête a tout. Mais celle-ci depuis leur arrivée à Londres était devenue docile et faible. Ayant peur de la mort plus que jamais. Elle avait horriblement changé. Il se leva doucement de son fauteuil posant son verre sur la commode et se rapprocha du calendrier. Il sortit nerveusement sa baguette de sa poche. Il jeta un dernier regard de dédain au calendrier avant de l'envoyer en fumer.

- Souvenir stupide…murmura t'il a lui-même avant de se retourner de nouveau vers son fauteuil. Il le regarda. Combien de temps était il rester assis la ? Il fallait qu'il parte. Qu'il se cache. Qu'il se batte. Qu'il protège. Il partirait avec Blaise. Il se cacherait avec Michael, il se bâterait au coté de Potter et protégerait Hermione. Voila ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais voila tous ne se passe pas comme on pourrait le désirer.

Il reprit son verre à la main. Fit couler un peu d'alcool sur son tapis tout en pensant. Il murmura à nouveau.

- Ce sera ton sang que je ferais couler sur ce beau tapis la prochaine fois… Puis il s'apprêta à boire les dernières gouttelettes de son verre quand Blaise passa la tête a travers l'ouverture de sa tante mais ne dit mot.

- Qu'attends-tu pour rentrer ? Fit alors Drago tout en mettant le verre aux lèvres.

Blaise ne se fit pas attendre et rentra. Drago lui fit un signe de tête afin que celui si se serve et s'assoit mais Blaise rejeta sa proposition.

- Non en fait je venais… Mais il fut coupé.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de tous sa Blaise ? Demanda alors Drago tout en tournant enfin la tête vers lui et reposant le verre là où il l'avait prit.

- Comment sa ? Demanda l'autre pas certain de comprendre.

- La guerre, les gens, ton entourage, ton maître… Finit par dire Drago imperceptiblement.

- …

- Moi, si. Il se dirigea alors vers la bouteille qu'il avait déjà entamée mais Blaise fut plus rapide que lui et lui ôta des mains.

- Tu as déjà assez bu pour ce soir…

- Tu es un vrai ami Blaise, continua alors Drago tout le scrutant de ses yeux gris. Saches que je serais toujours là pour mes amis…

- Moi aussi Drago, moi aussi. Fit Blaise mal à l'aise de cet échange d'amitié peu commun entre les deux garçons qui s'évertuaient en général à cacher leur sentiment. De plus ce qu'il avait dit sur le Lod l'avait quelque peu troublé mais Drago ne semblait pas dans son état normal c'est pour cela qu'il ne releva pas la remarque de peu de se tromper.

- Pourquoi étais tu venu au fait ? demanda alors l'autre tout en cherchant désormais sa cape et faisant le tour de sa tante.

- Une jeune fille se fait agresser dehors, c'est Granger.

Drago était en train de trifouiller un tas de vêtement s'arrêta net faisant tomber la pile de tissus à ses pieds. Granger. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête. Il trouva alors sa cape. Il l'a mit doucement. Son regard perdu dans l'alcool se transforma net en un regard de tueur. Blaise le perçut et demanda alors sans gêne :

- il y a quelques choses entre vous n'est ce pas ?

- Où sont-ils ? demanda durement Drago sans relever la question de son ami

- Et bien quand je suis passé…

- OU SONT-ILS ?! Cria-t-il alors pour que l'autre se dépêche.

- Derrière la tante de Nott. Répondit Blaise.

Drago se pressa alors de sortir de sa tante sans même un regard pour son meilleur ami. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils tous à toucher à sa femme. A elle. A Hermione. Il allait tous les tuer. Tous. La rage bouillonnait en lui tandis qu'il avançait de plus en plus dans la nuit entre les tantes. Le froid lui engourdissait les pieds mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Seul le cri de femme s'approchant de plus en plus de son oreille le faisait avancée. Il s'arrêta alors net devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Des hommes frappaient et touchaient Hermione pour leur bon plaisir tandis que celle-ci criait a l'agonie.

- Hmm regarde comme elle est belle la sang de bourbe, fit l'un en lui martelant de sa main grasse son sein tandis que autre main encore plus grasse lui touchait l'autre. Tout autour, les autres s'évertuaient à rire de cette apparition dégradante de la jeune fille.

- Laissez-moi… Criait Hermione à travers les rires de ces brigands.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle dit la putain ? Prit la parole un autre tout en s'approchant vers elle et lui décochant une droite que Hermione n'est pas près d'oublier puisqu'elle vacilla près du feu de camp. Un des hommes d'un coup de baguette magique lui détacha les cheveux.

- Enlèves lui sa robe ! Cria l'un des leur éméché.

- NON ! Pleurait Désormais Hermione

Pourtant en moins de deux. Sa robe était désormais à quelques mètres d'elle et elle se retrouvait en simple sous vêtement. Un mangemorts se rapprocha d'elle.

- Hmm, on va pouvoir mieux la toucher la… Il se tut net a la vue du dos d'Hermione assise par terre sanglotant et priant pour que tous cela finisse au plus vite.

- Et ben alors Maben, Qu'est ce que tu attends. Tu n'as jamais touché une femme de ta vie ? Pouffa un autre.

- Elle a des initiales sur le dos. Murmura l'autre. D M. Tandis que ce soit disant Maben parlait. Tous les autres s'étaient tu. Tout le monde s'avait à qui appartenait ces initiales. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne et celle-ci se trouvait désormais derrière lui un fer à la main. L'autre n'eut le temps de voir son agresseur qu'il était déjà à terre agonisant. Drago menaça tous les autres du regard, le fer toujours à la main avant de le jeter violement par terre. Il soupira en voyant Hermione. Elle était en sang. Ses tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus présents. Il se pencha afin de la prendre avec lui délicatement. Elle se trouva rapidement dans ses bras. Sa présence l'apaisa aussitôt. Elle s'endormit aussi directement qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Tous les hommes autour avaient cessé tout mouvement. Retenant pratiquement leur souffle afin de ne pas recevoir de sort où de maléfice. Mais Drago n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de ramener Hermione dans sa tante.

Tout le long du chemin, il l'a regardé. Si belle. Si fragile. Un petit bout de femme qui en avait à revendre. Elle dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Comme si toute la misère du monde avait disparu. Les personnes du camp qu'il croisait le regarder soupçonneux mais il s'en fichait. Hermione était avec lui et cela était tous ce qu'il contait à présent. Arriver devant sa tante. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de voir si personne ne le suivait et avec un dernier regard d'amertume vers la tante où il avait récupérer Hermione, il rentra dans sa charmante et combien froide demeure. Blaise était partit. Probablement s'attendait a ce que Drago ne veuille de sa présence une fois revenu et il l'en remercia silencieusement. Il posa délicatement Hermione qui s'éveilla peu tandis qu'il alla chercher un peu d'eau et un linge afin de la soigner. Il se trouvait encore avec elle. Rien de plus beau pensait-il a cet instant


	37. Chapter 37

Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans sa tante mais cette fois sur son lit. Elle baissa les yeux de honte. Elle se mettait toujours en danger et il était toujours la pour elle mais elle. Etait-elle la pour lui? La question restait en suspens. Elle le regardait s'activer a préparer du linge propre et une bassine d'eau. Il était si beau. Si froid dans le même temps que cela en deviendrait inquiétant si on ne savait pas que l'on avait a faire au grand Malfoy. Elle pensa alors a Enzo. Elle avait d'ailleurs penser a lui tout le long de son agression. Elle lui disait adieu dans ses pensées. Mais c'est sans compté grâce a son papa que son adieu n'eut servit a rien. Elle voulu bouger pour se lever mais une forte douleur l'en dissuada. Elle plissa les yeux de douleurs avant de remarquer pour la première fois les nombreuses entailles sur tout son corp. Ses angoisses et pensées avaient fait oublié a Hermione la douleur.

Drago qui avait remarqué cette soudaine prise de conscience s'empressa de venir auprès d'elle. Il s'agenouilla a sa hauteur. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux curieux. Aucune peur ne se faisait lire. juste un regard mettant mal a l'aise quiconque le recevait. Mais cela, lui, ne le metta pas mal a l'aise. Au contraire, il la regarda a son tour avec le même regard tout en la soignant. Il passa délicatement le linge sur le beau visage de celle qui ne démordait de son regard. A quoi pensait-elle? Il descendit délicatement le linge vers son coup. Elle était encore en sous vêtement, il n'avait pas prit le temps de l'habiller. Hermione n'était pas gêner. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se sentait en sécurité plus que jamais. La seule peur émanant d'elle aurait été pour son fils et rien d'autre. Drago s'autorisa un sourire quand il perçut le frisson d'Hermione quand il descendit plus bas. Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné et questionnant ce sourire soudain. Ceci ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Drago. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire destiné rien que pour elle. Après mure reflexion et question dans sa tête et jeu de sous entendu elle se décida a prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi tu souris? Demanda t'elle alors a celui ci qui fut tout d'abord surpis qu'elle est prit la parole et qui pour seule réponse au début se contenta de sourire de nouveau d'un air espiègle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'invita tout de même a répondre avec son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche alors pour commencer a parler mais se ravisa. Que fallait-il lui dire. Je te fait de l'effet. Non. Hermione Granger resdtait Hermione Granger ete elle risquait de partir au quart de tour.

- Je suis content de te revoir. Se contenta t'il alors de dire devant l'air d'Hermione peur sur de l'authenticité de la question. c'est pouquoi elle prit un malin plaisir a lui lancer une pique.

- Tu me revois beaucoup en ce moment et il n'y a que maintenant que tu es content? Demanda alors Hermione avec une moue indignée

Mais Drago ne se laissa pas démonter. Il déposa le linge a coté de lui et regarda alors Hermione intensément. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. Elle avait ce petit air satisfait qu'il détestait autant qu'il l'aimait.

- C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de te le dire.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de sourire. Elle en aurait rougi et cela était risible. Elle avait été au plus loin avec Drago et ils étaient maintenant tout les deux ici comme des enfants. Gêner. N'osant trop aprocher l'autre.

- Je suis contente de te revoir aussi...Murmura t'elle. Un voile triste passa devant son visage.

- Ca va? demanda Drago qui pourtant connaissait bien la réponse qui allait venir.

- Merci.murmura t'elle alors en baissant la tête.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de lui aussi se poser sur le lit a coté d'elle. Il la regarda avec un regard d'incompréhension.

- merci pour quoi? Demanda t'il alors

- Pour tout. Tu m'a sauvé la vie ce soir.

- Ils n'étaient pas en train de te tuer, ils étaient en train... Mais Hermione le coupa

- c'est pareil.

- je comprends. Répondit Drago.

Il déplaca une mêche de son visage. Elle lui sourit timidement. Une profonde entaille faisait toute sa joue. Tout au lond d'un an. C'est clair qu'elle avait souffert. Elle lre merciait de lui avoir sauver la vie mais il l'avait fait tant souffert. Il se déchausssa et s'installa sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque regardant le plafont. Hremione en fit de même en s'instalant a coté de lui les bras le long du corp regardant elle aussi le plafond de la tante qui paressait d'ailleurs imensément haut.

- Tu as fait quoi durant tout ces mois? Demanda Hermione.

Sa question se percuta a un mur de silence. Drago semblait réfléchir. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil en levant la tête. celui ci regardait toujours le plafond pensif.

- J'ai servi mon maître. Fit-il avec amertume. Fallait-il lui dire tous ce qu'il avait fait. Les filles, les bar, les tueries. Probablement que non. Pourtant un poid se formait dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas juste, elle avait le droit de savoir. Mais comment lui dire.

- Je suis désolé. Répondit Hermione sincérement.

- Hermione je ne suis pas un ange. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier.

- Tu ne me dois rien Drago. Pas même la vérité. Fit Hermione qui percevait le trouble de Drago a lui avouer certainement ses fautes.

- Au contraire je penses que si. Mon année s'est résumé aux filles, bars, alcool, déprime et tuer. Beaucoup tuer.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle guettant une reaction mais rien ne vit. Que croyait-elle. Qu'il allait l'attendre. Probablement avait-elle penser cela. Il se sentit obliger de rajouter alors.

- Rien ne fut aussi beau que les mois passer avec toi. Tout, fut plus beau, fit-il en insistant sur le tout. Il perçut qu'elle se détendit peu a peu.

Hermione en effet avait eu mal au coeur de cet aveu. Elle qui était si malheureuse de ne pas être avec lui. Lui, s'amusait. Mais sa dernière phrase vint effacer sa rancune. Comme si elle était une vulgaire adolescente naive. Comme si elle avait la stupidité de le croire. Mais voila c'est ce qu'elle était. Elle était cette adolescente et elle ne le regrettait pas.

- Et toi alors? Demanda Drago, Qu'as tu fait durant tous ces mois?

- Je... Mais elle se tut. Ces mois s'étaient résumé a Enzo. Elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envi. Lui dire la maintenant serait courir au suicide de leur relation qui était pour elle encore trop fragile et c'est pourquoi elle décida de garder le secret. J'ai vécu dans une petite maison en face de Harry. J'imagine que tu sais déja que j'étais beaucoup avec Severus. J'ai retrouvé les autres. seul Ron ne me parlait plus.

- Wealsey est un crétin. Il t'en veut encore pour être rester en Amériques. Mais quel crétin, s'indigna Drago qui avait tout faux.

Si Ron ne parlait plus a Hermione c'est que Hermione avait maintenant avec elle un gros problème a ses yeux: Enzo.

- Ron va finir par changer. Tout le monde change. Murmura Hermione

- Toi plus que les autres.

- A bon? demanda Hermione étonné

- Tu es encore plus chiante, sourit Drago alors pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Eh! Fit Hermione alors en rigolant.

Elle se leva sur ses coudes pour lui lançer un coussin en pleine figure qu'il reçut en rigolant. Il n'atendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui lancer le sien tandis que celle ci essayait de l'éviter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. S'en suivit alors de bonnes minutes de rigolades et de coussins en pleine face. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux assis sur le lit. Drago regarda d'un regard intense Hermione qui en fut troublé. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs remarqué.

- Tu me troubles... Murmura t'elle.

Drago sourit. Il le savait mais qu'elle ose le dire était un exploit.

- Miss Granger dévoile ses sentiments...fit-il tout en continuant a la regarder

Elle se contenta de sourire pour répondre. Elle balaya son regard dans toute la pièce. Cette tante. Avait-elle le droit de rigoler a l'intérieur alors que Enzo était en danger. De plus le danger était aussi ici. Et si Voldemort décidait de la reprendre des mains de Drago. Disparaitrait-elle encore sous ses yeux pour se retrouver au milieu d'homme avide de toucher chaque parcelle de son corp. Sa bonne humeur partit alors en fumée. Il ne fallait pas rire. Rien n'amenait a rire autant si ce n'est peut être la bonne humeur de se revoir.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir Drago? Demanda t'elle alors en regardant toujours la tente jusqu'a regarder l'entrée comme si a chaque instant quelqu'un pouvait rentrer.

- Et bien moi je ne sais pas mais toi je sais que tu vas revoir Potter et les autres. Tu vas grandir Hermione. Devenir une femme. Probablement maman. Tu véas vivre dans un immense manoir. Tu seras respecter par ta grandeur et ta bonté. Tu seras horriblement amoureuse de ton mari qui te rendras cet amour.

- Toi? demanda t'elle malicieuse tout en le regardant avec un grand sourire ce qui troubla alors Drago. Comment cela, Drago Malfoy est troublé? je vois que tu n'avais pas prévu d'avoir Granger en tant que femme fit Hermione avec une fausse moue.

- NOn... En fait je..

Hermione éclata de rire devant la gêne de Drago. celui ne tarda pas a comprendre la supercherie. Elle faisait la fausse indignée. Il éclata alos de rire a son tour.

- Je ferais de vous une reine ma chère, fit t'il en faisant une simple révérance.

- Je l'espère. Fit Hermione pouffant

- Note chambre nuptiale sera dans les tons vert et tellement grande...

- Tout de suite...Pouffa Hermione

- c'est que tu es tellement belle fit Drago figant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

Hermione sourit timidement. Elle n'avait jamais été autant heureuse depuis des mois. C'est fou comme il avait un pouvoir hypnotique sur elle. Comme il pouvait la troublé et reprendre le pouvoir du jeu entre eux.

Drago s'aprochait délicatement d'elle. Elle avait l'air si fragile et si forte a la fois. Elle avait changer et ce n'était finalement pas pour lui déplaire. Une nuit lui aurait t'il donné de l'assurance? Arivée a sa hauteur, il la regarda longuement, voulant imprimer la beauté de son visage pour l'éternité. Ne plus perdre cette femme, voila ce qu'il se promit ce soir la. Ce soir la, où, pendant que beaucoup dormaient, Hermione et Drago se regardaient comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais vu. Comme si toute la misère du monde n'existait pas.

Tout en se regardant la distance les séparant se faisait de moins en moins longue si bien que leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement pour bouger en un baiser passioné de plus en plus troublant et puissant pour les deux touteraux. Drago caressa doucement alors les épaules d'Hermione qui elle avait des gestes plus timides mais qui devenaient assuré au fil du temps. Il l'abaissa délicatement sur le lit.

Elle n'avait fait l'amour que deux fois et pourtant elle pensait que cela était plus. Elle avait encore aimé. Elle l'aimait lui tout simplement.

Ils s'endormirent comme si de rien n'était. Au milieu de ce monde en flamme. Au milieu d'un monde qu'ils voulaient tous les deux plus beau


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

Voila voila, ce chapitre, c'est pour nos deux tourteraux. :) Oui oui, pas de malheur, Hermione va bien, Drago aussi. ref tout est presque rooooose. Lol. Le prochain chapitre, attention, entrée de Ryry; XD

Nefenti: Merci merci et merci. Ta reviews fait énormément plaisir. je tentes de continuer a faire du bon boulot même si j'ai l'impression de me relacher...

Hamataroo: Lol. ( tu remarqueras que "lol" est très constructif en début de phrase mais tes reviews me font sourire a chaque fois) Tu n'as pas encore trouver la suite de l'histoire XD. je penses que tout le monde veut qu'il sache. Moi je penses que pour l'instant bah c'est pas le moment. J'espère ce chapitre va te plaire. C'est assez calme. le calme avant la tempête. lol

Merci pour toutes les autres reviews; je pensais avoir débloquer le truc qui faisait que je pouvais pas avoir toutes les reviews. et bien non c'est pas sa. Donc mille excuses a Find Love. Mais cette fois, c'est la bonne. MDR

* * *

Tout était calme. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre si ce n'est la respiration régulière de deux dormeurs. Ou du moins de un seul. Drago ne dormait pas. Il réfléchissait. A ce qu'ils venaient de faire, a la suite. Que fallait-il faire désormais? S'enfuir avec elle ? Oui sûrement. Pourtant une petite voie dans sa tête lui disait que non. Que cela la remettrai en danger. Et il ne pouvait se permettre cela. Il n'avait effectivement pas le droit de la mettre en danger encore une fois. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'elle parte pour son bien. Qu'elle parte loin de lui. Elle ne voudrait plus. Plus comme il y a un an ; Elle ne l'écouterait pas non plus facilement et ne le laisserait pas partir loin d'elle encore une fois, il connaissait Hermione Granger. Il tourna doucement la tête vers celle qui se lovait désormais contre son épaule. Il avait le bras autour d'elle. Elle paressait si paisible. Il aurait voulu la rendre heureuse mais il était sans compté Drago Malfoy et Drago Malfoy ne pouvait rendre heureux personne. Il l'a vit bouger peu a peu. Elle se réveillait doucement. Il l'a vit plisser les yeux à cause de la lumière qui s'infiltrait à travers l'ouverture de la tante avant de les ouvrir grandement et étirer un sourire. Il sourit à son tour.

- Bonjour, fit t'elle tout en s'étirant

- Bonjour toi, répondit t'il en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé ! Répondit-elle alors

- Mais tu es un bébé, pouffa t'il

Elle se leva alors pour être à sa hauteur avec un regard accusateur tandis que celui ci gardait un regard moqueur et joueur. Elle sourit à son tour revenant alors dans ses bras.

- J'aimerais rester ici toute ma vie, murmura t'elle

L'humeur de Drago se renfrogna. Il allait la décevoir encore. Il allait devoir lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas et elle allait lui en vouloir. Que fallait-il faire ? Hermione avait perçut sa gêne et demanda alors.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, rien, il n'y a rien, répondit vaguement Drago devenu froid. Il tira la couverture du coté d'Hermione afin de pouvoir s'en dégager et sortir du lit. Aujourd'hui se déroulerait la grande bataille selon le Lord et il était interdit de combattre. Il fallait qu'il voie son parrain.

- Drago, murmura Hermione percevant le trouble de Drago. Elle passa lentement sa main sur son bras tandis que celui ci après un léger frisson sans dégagea et se leva cherchant sa cape qu'il trouva bien vite tout en parlant.

- Prépare-toi s'il te plait. Severus va venir. Je ne peux pas m'y rendre moi-même. On pourrait venir te chercher à mon insu comme la dernière fois.

Hermione ne prononça aucun mot ; il ne fallait rien lui dire.Drago était dans l'humeur de ses mauvais jours. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Elle devait sûrement se tromper ou peut être ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que cela. Toujours est t'il qu'elle se leva difficilement et chercha un peu partout dans la tante ses affaires. Quant a Drago, il envoya un hibou a la tente de Severus. Il écrivait vite et bien comme si sa vie en dépendait, il fallait que celui ci soit là au plus vite, il aurait besoin de son aide pour convaincre Hermione de partir et pour pouvoir justement la faire partir. Pendant ce temps Hermione cherchait près d'une petite commode en bois. Elle fronça les sourcils d'étonnement quand une photo malgré elle tomba à ses pieds. Elle prit délicatement celle ci en jetant un coup d'œil a Drago qui ne faisait attention a cette trouvaille et commençait à attacher sa lettre à la patte de sa chouette; Elle tourna délicatement la photo pour être finalement agréablement surprise. Sur la photo se trouvé une jeune fille souriant un carton dans les mains qui se trouvait être,elle, en plein déménagement. Elle sourit à cette photo. A cette époque, elle ne se doutait absolument pas de tout ce qui allait arriver. Et encore heureux car elle aurait sûrement prit peur. Cette photo avait sûrement du être dissimuler par Drago car elle ne l'avait jamais vu en main de Ginny qui était pourtant celle qui était le plus fan des photos et qui en possédait le plus. Pourtant après mure réflexion, elle se dit que cette photo ne lui était pas si inconnue. Il lui semblait l'avoir vu. En effet pas chez Ginny mais ailleurs.

- C'est bon j'ai finit… Mais Drago se tut à la vue d'Hermione accroupie une photo dans les mains. La sienne. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire timide tout en se redressant.

- Ou l'as tu eux ? Demanda alors Hermione gentiment tout en continuant de regarder la photo avec plaisir.

- Severus me l'a ramené. Répondit Drago comme s'il avait été un gamin prit en faute.

- Je me disais…Répondit souriant Hermione

- Quoi ? demanda perplexe Drago

- Cette photo date du déménagement et on peut dire qu'a cette époque notre entente n'était pas des plus cordiale alors cela m'aurait étonné que tu possèdes une photo de moi, répondit t'elle en le regardant désormais pour voir sa réaction.

- En effet, fit t'il en se grattant la tête et souriant bêtement. On s'habitue à ses choses la, surtout quand on se retrouve dans un cachot puant avec eux. Finit-il par dire rigolant alors à la tête d'Hermione désormais mis en colère mis amusé.

- Et bien, une fouine est difficile a apprivoisé. Répondit-elle en un rire.

Mais Drago ne rigola pas. Il se contenta de la regarder incrédule et agréablement surprit.

- Apprivoisé ? Demanda t'il un sourire vainqueur tandis que Hermione rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et bien, tu as changé en ma présence, répondit t'elle timide et peu sur d'elle. Elle avait peur qu'il réponde de nouveau de manière blessante. Mais il ne le fit pas.

- Tu as raisons…Tu m'as changé.

Elle lui fit un franc sourire avant de reposer la photo sur la commode. Elle enfila par la même occasion sa robe de sorcière. Drago la regardant un regard attendrit. Cela se passait tellement bien entre tous les deux. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis 20 ans et que leur rapport a toujours été au beau fixe ! Mais étaient-ils pour autant ensemble. La question demeurait présente chez Drago. Ils ne se l'étaient pas vraiment dit. Ils l'avaient pensé la nuit chez Michael et puis tous avait basculé et une foi retrouvés, ils étaient redevenus assez distant. Ils étaient devenus très proche a l'arrivée du bateau a Londres pour ensuite redevenir inconnue a leurs yeux quand il partit servir le Lord. Et maintenant ? Tout était assez flou.

Il ne préférait pas en parler maintenant de peur de brusquer les choses. Il était avec Hermione et s'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Soudain une voie résonna derrière lui.

- Drago…

Hermione tourna la tête pour apercevoir Severus droit et fier. Il regardait à peine Hermione. Elle le sentait gêner. Mais de quoi ? Drago se retourna aussi et vu la gêne de celui ci mais n'en tint pas compte. Il y avait des problèmes plus grave à résoudre.

- Je veux que tu ramènes Hermione dans l'autre camp seine et sauve…Commença t'il

- Mais.. Commença Hermione visiblement mécontente comme l'avait prévu Drago.

- Elle est en danger, éleva t'il la voie pour la faire taire.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ! S'indigna Severus visiblement mal a l'aise de devoir se retrouver avec Hermione

- Préviens Potter, qu'il vienne la chercher s'il le faut. Fit Drago tout en cherchant un bout de papier pour Severus.

- C'est risqué Drago…murmura d'une voie suave Severus tout en regardant désormais Hermione d'un regard perçant qui la mit tout de suite mal a l'aise.

- Drago je pense que je devrais…commença Hermione ne cessant de regarder Severus qui ne la quittait plus des yeux

- Tu ne penses pas tu écoutes ! S'énerva Drago en se tournant vers elle furieux.

- Je ne te permets pas ! S'énerva Hermione

- Tu sais ce que le Lord veut faire de toi ? Demanda t'il en colère. Il veut que tu deviennes sa fiancée ! Fit t'il devant une Hermione outrée.

- Plus maintenant Drago, Rectifia Severus

- C'est pareil. Donc tu vas faire en sorte que ce soir elle se retrouve de l'autre coté du mur.

Hermione n'avait plus rien dit. Elle ne savait pas et la peur s'en prenait peu a peu d'elle. Et si elle était devenue sa fiancée. Qu'aurait été la suite ? Surement la mort. Elle se sentait perdue. Prise au piège dans un tourbillon infernale qui ne finirait jamais. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la pièce et plus aucun ne dit de mot. severus inspectait la tenue d'Hermione avec ironie tandisd que celle ci découvrit que sa robe de sorcière était a l'envers.

Drago quant a lui était partit dans une autre pièce furieux. ou du moins le laissait-il paraître. Il avait peur pour elle, elle n'avait donc pas son mot a dire. Ce soir elle repartirait saine et sauve. Hermione jeta un regard froid a Severus avant de prendre la parole.

- Alors, que comptez vous faire? Demanda t'elle avec un regard de défis. Elle croisa les bras avant de s'assoir furieuse elle aussi a la table.

Severus sourit a cet affront. Il ne s'instala pas mais s'aprocha de la table. Quelle grande femme mais qu'est ce qu'elle était naive. Severus sourit a sa pensée bien que se soit un sourire amer. Il se décida enfin a lui répondre voyant qe la jeune fille manquait horriblement de patience en ce si bon matin.

- Je vais prévenir Potter pour qu'il vienne vous chercher. Fit Severus tout en regardant intensément Hermione.

- Je pourez au moins décidé de mon sort, s'énerva Hermione tout en parlant assez fort pour qu'un certain blond l'entente dans la pièce a coté.

- Je penses qu'il est temps que vous rentriez... Fit Severus pleins de sous entendu. Il le sait? Demanda t'il alors plus bas.

Elle baissa les yeux de honte. une enfant pris en faute serait moins honteux qu'elle a cet instant. Elle fit non de la tête sans lever le regard. Elle perçut pourtant celui de son interlocuteur la regardé pleins de reproche mélé a de la compréhension.

- Soit, fit t'il a la manière Severus Rogue.

- Ne me jugez pas...murmura Hermione relevant les yeux pleins de colère.

- Rentrez...Retrouvez le...murmura t'il a son tour. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...Finit t'il par dire tout en regardant la porte par où était passé Drago. Prévenez le que Potter sera la ce soir en toute discrétion. Dîtes lui de ne pas faire de frasque et de ne pas s'éterniser. Je retiendrais le Lord autant de temps que je le pourrais mais pas autant que je le désirerais.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour aprouver avant de le voir quitter précipitamment la tente de DRago. Celui ci d'ailleur ne tarda pas a sortir de sa tanière. il vit la jeune fille assise a table, paressant horriblement triste. Triste de partir? Drago n'avait était responsable de se sentiment jamais avant elle. cela aurait pu être flateur. Mais la voir comme sa lui donnait plutôt honte.

- Ne fais cette tête. On dirait que l'on ne se revéra plus jamais...tenta gentiment Drago

- C'est ce qui sait passé la dernière fois...murmura Hermione toujours tête baissé jouant avec ses mains.

Drago soupira grandement avant de s'avancer vers la table où se trouvait Hermione. Il s'assit en face d'elle et une fois fait, lui prit les mains et la forçant a le regarder.

- Regardes moi. Fit t'il

Elle leva les yeux difficilement. Elle perçut alors son regard gris perçant. Elle n'avait jamais pu suporter ce regard.

- Je te promet que je t'abandonerais plus jamais...Fais moi confiance. Seulement même si j'ai du mal a me l'avouer moi même, tu seras plus en sécurité auprès de Potter et puis tu dois t'occuper du petit bouchou.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Il savait. mais comment? Severus! cela ne pouvait être que lui. C'est pour cela qu'il paressait gêner. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Hermione tu gobes les mouches la... Fit Drago souriant ne percevant pas vraiment le trouble d'Hermione

- Le ... le bouchou balbutia Hermione

- Bah oui, tu sais la petite fille a qui j'ai donné le livre, elle avait l'air de beaucoup t'aimé.

Hermione souffla intérieurement. Elle en rit d'ailleurs nerveusement.

- Bien sur, Célestine...fit t'elle soulagée souriant.

Drago lui rendit son sourire tout en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Hermione toujours son sourire figée se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Elle lui mentait indirectement et elle ne pouvait se faire cette idée. Drago se leva alors un regard coquin. Il s'aprocha délicatement d'Hermione celle ci souriant de plus en plus l'adrénaline montant.

- Drago qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda t'elle alors tandis que celui s'aprochait d'elle le sourire aux lèvres

- J'ai fait coulé un bain tout a l'heure.

- En quoi sa me concerne? demanda Hermione apeurée bien qu'elle commençait a comprendre.

Elle avait d'ailleurs bien comprit car a peine sa question posée elle fut prise de force par un Drago enragé qui se fit un malin plaisir a la allé la plongée directement dans le bain qu'il s'était fait coulé. Ce n'était pas une baignoire mais quasiment une piscine ce qui facilita la chose. Il rigola un bon coup une fois qu'elle fut mise a l'eau mais sembla tout de même s'inquiéter quand il ne vit pas sa dulcinée remonter a la surface. Il s'aprocha prudemment de la piscine, se penchant quelque peu pour voir le fond. Il vit alors progressivement un tâche blonde s'aprocher de lui ce qui devait être les cheveux d'Hermione. En effet celle ci sans même lui laisser le temps de riposter l'entraîna avec elle rigolant de toutes ses dents.

Drago n'ayant rien prévu se retrouva bien vite tremper de la tête aux pieds rigolant lui aussi. Il se raprocha d'elle. Elle était tellement belle. Elle était tellement joyeuse.

- Tu es belle, murmura t'il a la jeune fille rougissante tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

Voila c'est un chapitre court mais c'est le dernier pour eux. Les prochains c'est un peu le combat final XD Vous devrez d'ailleurs le plus atendre pour ces chapitres probablement. Encore merci pour vos reviews

Et non Hermione ne tomberas pas sur les genous de Voldy, vaut mieux pour elle XD

J'ai été effectivement très contente de moi de faire croire que Drago était au courant pour Enzo et puis en fait non XD C'est le débat en ce moment alors je m'en amuse un peu.

J'avoue j'ai un peu peur de décevoir pour la fin mais je penses que je métrises assez bien l'histoire pour la torner d'une bonne façon. Une chanson m'en a inspiré mais je ne dirais pas laquelle car sinon vous connaîtrez la fin avant même que je l'écrit XD

Merci d'avance Find Love XD Tu sauras maintenant que l'anglais et moi cela ne fait pas un XD

* * *

Le soir venu, Hermione attendait patiemment la venue de Harry bien qu'elle se demandait comment il ferait pour venir sans se faire repérer et comment Rogue avait pu le faire venir. Toujours est t'il qu'il était sensé venir et Hermione était anxieuse. Elle se trouvait assise à la même place qu'elle avait été avant que Drago ne la mette dans la baignoire. Elle sourit d'ailleurs a cette pensée ; il allait lui manquer mais il lui avait promit qu'il serait là alors elle décida de le croire. Elle se tortillait les mains depuis une bonne heure tandis que Drago était assis sur le canapé lisant probablement une revue quelconque. Elle lui en voulait. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'être avec elle dans les derniers instants. Mais comment lui dire ? Viens près de moi ? Hermione était bien trop pudique finalement pour lui dire sa et elle préférait se murer dans son silence. Elle lui jetait de temps a autre des coups d'œil. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dehors, preuve que la nuit avait beaucoup avancée.

Drago tournait les pages une par une avec une lenteur à faire pâlir un mort. Il ne semblait pas captiver par les récits de son livre mais plutôt par la jeune fille qui ne cessait de l'épier depuis une heure. Il la voyait s'agiter sur son siège comme un lion en cage. Il sourit. Granger refaisait son apparition a chaque fois et ce qu'elle faisait été quelque chose typique du cas Hermione Granger. Celle ci se tortillant sur sa chaise a chaque cour sauf que là elle n'avait pas la main en l'air. Il avait décidé au début de l'ignorer simplement mais s'était finalement ravisé cette situation l'amusant beaucoup. Après tout, il ne fallait pas perdre l'habitude et embêté Granger en était une très importante. C'est pourquoi il se faisait un malin plaisir à ne pas relever la tête, faignant l'indifférence ce que la belle ne semblait pas apprécier.

Hermione en avait assez de ce quiproquo. Elle se leva doucement mais sûrement. Drago jeta un petit coup d'œil a celle ci amusée. Elle paressait en colère ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

Potter n'est pas encore ici je crois…Commença t'il la faisant sursauter ne s'attendant probablement pas après une heure d'indifférence a ce qu'il lui adresse la parole.

Effectivement, fit t'elle avec toute l'amertume dont elle était capable.

Rassis-toi alors…fit t'il conscient qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie

C'est que… Hermione réfléchissait. ( Allez dit lui ma vieille, il ne va pas te manger…et pourtant on ne sait jamais)

C'est que quoi ? demanda Drago en relevant enfin la tête

Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir plus de… Hésita Hermione

Plus de ? l'invita à continuer Drago près à éclater de rire a tout moment

Plus de reconnaissance envers moi…fit d'une traite Hermione tout en baissant la tête. Elle était là, debout devant lui, se tortillant encore plus que sur la chaise mal a l'aise. En face d'elle, un Drago Malfoy plus que satisfait qui posa délicatement son livre sur le canapé ne la quittant du regard.

On manque de câlin ? Demanda t'il en rigolant à la douce qui fit une petite moue d'enfant rougissant jusqu'à rivaliser avec une tomate.

Il se leva alors avec son regard typiquement Malfoyien. Hermione le détestait pour cela autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le perçut s'approcher d'elle a petit pas. Une fois a sa hauteur, Drago lui releva le menton afin qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Elle le regarda des yeux pleins d'espoirs ce qu'il lui réchauffa le cœur. Il la prit alors dans ses bras se promettant de ne plus jamais la laisser tomber, cette douce fleur qu'il admirait tant. Hermione posa délicatement sa tête contre le torse de Drago. Merlin que s'était bon d'être dans ses bras. Pourtant quelque chose, où plutôt un bruit vint briser leur moment de bonheur.

hm…fit une voie interrompant leur moment

Potter, fit Drago voyant en face de lui Harry un visage inquiet mais pourtant soulagé de découvrir Hermione saine et sauve mais si la découvre dans les bras de Drago.

Malfoy, fit Harry avec un imperceptible sourire

Hermione qui faisait quant à elle dos a Harry se retourna vivement pour voir son meilleur ami. Il était la, debout et fier. Drago savait que cette présence faisait qu'Hermione disparaîtrait bientôt devant ses yeux.

Harry ! S'écria Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de celui ci qui la prit volontiers dans eux ci. Il lui embrassa le front avant de se retourner vers Drago.

Merci…murmura t'il

Drago parut mal a l'aise. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose à vrai dire. Pourtant il s'eut qu'il devait répondre.

De rien…

Drago et Harry se regardèrent longuement. Le représentant du bien et celui du mal. Le sentimental et le dur. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis dans le même espoir de détruire le Lord probablement mais chacun ne l'avait pas fait de la même manière. Harry s'autorisa alors à regarder autour de lui et découvrit ainsi la tente spacieuse du Serpentard. Tous étaient fait dans le luxe.

Vous devriez y aller, rompit le silence Drago. Avant qu'un garde ne donne l'alerte.

Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Harry d'un ton dur

Non, sourit Drago, pas encore termina t'il en regardant avec insistance Hermione

Harry perçut leur échange de regard. Il se sentait étrangement de trop.

Je vais vous laisser, j'attends dehors…

Harry fit un bisou sur le front d'Hermione avant de commencer à avancer vers la sortie quand une voie l'en retint, plus précisément une question.

Au fait Potter, comment es-tu venu ici ? Demanda Drago

Harry s'arrêta alors en souriant. Il se retourna en direction de Drago toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Drago n'aimait pas se sourire. Ce sourire sui voulait dire « j'en serais toujours plus que toi ».

Tu te trouves dans mes catacombes, il est normal que j'en sache plus que vous tous…Termina t'il dans un sourire avant de définitivement passer l'entrée sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il m'énerve ce Potter…finit par dire Drago toujours en regardant en direction de là où l'importun est sortit.

Hermione qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange s'avança vers Drago en souriant. Celui ci reporta alors son attention vers elle. Ils se regardaient comme au premier jour, ne sachant vraiment que faire. Drago dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Hermione. Puis après l'avoir regarder quelque seconde avec des yeux aimant, il l'embrassa doucement. Doucement comme s'il voulait profiter de chaque parcelle de ses lèvres. Hermione suivit son baiser. Cette charmante petite bise qui l'a mettait directement dans un pays de rêve et d'amour. Il se dégagea enfin d'elle. La jeune fille pleurait ; Il lui essuiya ses dernières larmes avant de dire :

Prends soin de toi…

Elle fit un hochement d'e tête pour confirmer qu'elle le ferait. Elle n'osait se retourner et s'en aller. Elle voulait rester, allez voir Harry et lui dire qu'il parte seul mais Drago lui-même l'en dissuada.

Allez, files… Fit t'il un sourire triste tandis que sa brelle l'écouta et se détacha progressivement et a regret de lui.

Elle se dirigea à l'entrée a reculons afin de ne cesser de le regarder. Elle lui souriait. Lui aussi. Elle arriva enfin a l'entrée. Elle le voyait, là, au milieu de la pièce, grand et froid. Et pourtant, avec ce sourire craquant aux lèvres. Elle sanglotait, elle ne pouvait ne plus le voir. Drago continuait de la regarder intensément.

N'oublie pas ta promesse, murmura t'elle avant de passer pour de bon de l'autre coté de la tente.

Jamais…murmura Drago alors qu'elle n'était plus. Il resta d'ailleurs planté au milieu de la pièce longtemps comme sa. S'en rien faire. Cherchant a imprimer dans son esprit les dernières paroles d'Hermione.

Il lui avait fait une promesse, il la tiendrait


	40. Chapter 40

Une foule de gens était rassemblée dans la grande place des catacombes. Femmes hommes et enfants. Qu'ils soient moldues ou sorciers, vieux ou jeune, tout le monde se trouvait ici. Cela ressemblait à un énorme camp pour malade après une catastrophe naturelle. Il y avait des sacs de couchage un peu partout. Tout le monde avait été rassemblé ainsi afin qu'en cas de crise, se soit plus facile d'évacuer tout le monde. Il faisait nuit noire malgré quelques lanternes par-ci par la. Une jeune fille fit sont entrée parmi cette foule. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Une nouvelle venue n'était pas bien vue. Pourtant a la vue de celle ci, les derniers regards méprisants se ravisèrent et encore plus quand ils virent a coté de celle le grand sauveur. La jeune fille parut gêner au début mais n'en tint pas rigueur quand son accompagnateur lui prit la main pour lui donner du courage. Elle cherchait des yeux une personne en particulier. Mais au milieu de toute cette foule, il était impossible de discerner quelqu'un a part peut être ceux qui criaient de désespoir malgré qu'ils soient nombreux en ce temps de peur et de crise. Ils avancèrent tous les deux au milieu de la foule pour rejoindre un coin moins fréquenter où trônaient les chefs de groupe. Ceux qui prenaient les décisions pour mille. Pourtant au milieu de la foule, à peine la jeune fille eut t'elle parvenu à ce coin qu'elle fut interpellée par une petite voie aiguë et dynamique.

Miss Granger, Miss Granger ! Cria alors une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pommes.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle au début ne percevant pas d'où venait la voie parmi les cris mais finalement grâce au coup d'œil d'Harry aperçut Célestine s'approchait d'elle a grand pas. Harry lui fit un dernier regard et sourire avant de partir rejoindre les autres. Hermione se retourna alors vers la fillette.

Je l'ai bien dit à mes frères que vous reviendriez ! S'exclama Célestine tandis que Hermione lui souriait. Celle ci avait été la source de sa frayeur quand Drago l'avait mentionné. Et il avait sûrement raison, Célestine l'aimait beaucoup.

Je suis là…se contenta de dire Hermione un peu ailleurs balayant du regard l'endroit où était partit Harry.

Vous cherchez Enzo n'est ce pas ? Demanda alors Célestine du haut de ses 5 ans.

Hermione lui sourit. Cette petite était incorrigible et oui en effet elle cherchait son bout chou ; le prendre dans ses bras devenait vital. Sans même qu'elle est le temps de protester, Célestine lui prit la main pour la conduire à travers la foule. Hermione dans sa course effréné fit de rapide signe de main aux gens qu'elle connaissait tous contents de la revoir vivante. Célestine l'emmenait en faite pile vers l'endroit où s'était diriger Harry dont elle la remercia silencieusement.

Venez Miss Granger, il est là bas.

Et en effet, derrière toute cette foule, dans un petit coin reculé se trouvait une grande table en bois. Autour de cette table se trouvait de nombreuses personnes mais une en particulière intéressa Hermione. Celle ci tenait précieusement Enzo dans ses bras. Son Enzo. Hermione eut un franc sourire quand elle vit son bout chou apparemment en bonne santé.

Merci Célestine, murmura t'elle tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux son fils.

De rien Miss, fit Célestine regardant Hermione comme une reine.

Hermione ! Entendit-elle alors crier son prénom.

Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Neville. Il lui faisait de grands signes en guise de bonjour. Hermione lui répondit avec un grand sourire et entreprit d'avancer vers son fils. Plus elle avançait, plus son cœur battait. Elle avait été avec le père, elle serait désormais avec le fils et aucun n'avait connaissance de l'existence de l'autre. Elle était le seul lien qui les réunissait. La personne qui le tenait leva la tête et laissa éclater un cri de joie a la vue de Hermione.

Par Merlin Hermione ! Cria t'elle en se levant du banc avec l'enfant dans les bras.

Quelques paires de yeux se retournèrent à la vue des retrouvailles des deux amies. Hermione enlaça son fils et sa meilleure amie en même temps. Que c'était bon de les revoir !

Oh ! Par Merlin Hermione, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir…et tu sais comme je suis par pour un sous pessimiste, pourtant une bonne étoile me disait : « Hermione reviendra » mais personne n'avait vraiment ce discours là à vrai dire…

Ginny respire, rigola Hermione a la vue de sa meilleure amie complètement folle.

Tiens au fait…

Elle lui tendit Enzo. Hermione le prit délicatement comme si c'était le plus beau trésor au monde. Elle le contempla avant de le mettre près de son cœur et de le serra fort pour s'imprégner de son odeur de bébé. Elle avait pensé pendant un moment qu'elle ne pourrait le serrer dans ses bras. Que cela était finit, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Mais pourtant il était bien la. Dans ses bras, la regardant avec de grands yeux gris se demandant sûrement où avait bien pu passer sa maman pendant tout ce temps.

Bonjour toi, murmura t'elle a l'adresse de ce petit être qui contre toute attente et pour le plus grand plaisir de sa maman prononça

Maman

Oui mon cœur, sanglota Hermione le serrant encore plus fort. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Le petit devait percevoir la tristesse et le bonheur dans le même temps de sa maman car il se laissa bercer tel un enfant sage. Elle en avait besoin, il le savait.

Hermione ! S'exclama soudain Ginny, il a fait apparaître son doudou. Il est doué de magie cela se voit. Il a dut le faire pour toi.

Hermione séchant ses larmes posa délicatement Enzo assis sur la table et prit le petit doudou dans ses mains.

C'est vrai, tu as raison, quand tu es triste et que tu pleures, je te donne ce doudou…lui parla Hermione émue. Son fils était vraiment doué, c'était le sien, le leur et elle en était fière.

Elle le regardait, fier de lui. Ginny s'installa alors sur le banc regardant attendrit les deux se retrouvé. Hermione laissant Enzo assis sur la table s'installa à son tour afin de parler calmement avec Ginny.

Harry nous a dit de ne pas trop de poser de questions…

Promis Ginny, je te raconterais tout un jour…fit Hermione tout en regardant Enzo avec un grand sourire qui lui rendit.

Je comprends… murmura t'elle plus pour elle-même.

Alors la future maman, ça avance ? Voulut détendre l'atmosphère Hermione ce qui marcha à merveille puisque Ginny partit dans des récits catastrophes de sa grossesse. Merlin qu'elle lui avait manqué, elle et ses accès de folie qui la faisait tant rire.

Il faut que j'accouche Hermione, je n'en peux plus, continuait t'elle ses discours. Mais Harry n'a fait promettre de ne pas le faire pendant le jour du combat. Pff ! comme si s'était moi qui décidais.

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus trop. Elle venait d'apercevoir Michael la regardant de toute sa hauteur derrière quelques passants. Elle pria Ginny de continuer son périple plus tard et lui confia par la même occasion Enzo. Elle se leva discrètement de table afin de rejoindre celui ci qui l'attendait désormais un peu plus loin. Entre temps une femme vint le rejoindre. Michael. Quand elle voyait Michael, elle voyait obligatoirement Drago et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle arriva enfin a sa hauteur après avoir bousculé quelques passants affolés qui ne faisaient attention où ils mettaient les pieds.

Salut, fit t'il alors a l'adresse de la jeune fille qui se contenta de sourire gêner.

Tu connais ma femme

Bien sur, répondit Hermione en saluant Amélia la charmante épouse de Michael.

J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer votre époux enchaîna Amélia, Michael m'en a tellement parlé.

Mais je n'ai pas… Elle se tut. Si elle en avait un. Enfin plus ou moins. Ils étaient liés et cela elle avait tendance à l'oublié.

Michael avait perçut son trouble. Hermione regardait à présent autour d'elle. La réalité faisait mal. Elle avait quasiment oublié ce détail et elle et Drago n'en avaient reparlé depuis le fameux soir où il s'était disputé et qu'il avait par conséquent en guise de réconciliation donné indirectement la vie a Enzo. Michael rompit alors le silence installé.

Tu l'as vu d'ailleurs ? Demanda t'il la regardant avec le même regard de Drago. Celui qui voulait dire que coûte que coûte il attendait une réponse.

Oui, répondit-elle en un sourire que lui rendu Michael.

Celui ci semblait percevoir que tout avait été bien entre eux pendant le laps de temps très court qu'ils s'étaient vus et c'était très bien pour eux dans des temps difficiles.

Je suppose que tu as revu tout le monde…Fit Michael cherchant des yeux tout le petits groupes auquel Hermione appartenait. Hermione en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. C'était la cohue. Où allait t'elle dormir ? Où dormait Enzo quand elle n'était pas la ? Pouvait t'elle rentrer chez elle ? Harry avait-il des nouvelles de Mahoma. Si oui, arrivait-il ?

Hermione ? entendit-elle alors, la sortant de ses rêves

Elle secoua la tête légèrement pour revenir à la réalité et tourna enfin la tête vers Michael. Sa femme n'y était plus, elle ne l'avait même pas vu partir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Hermione revient à toi, ne te laisse pas aller à la tristesse ou autre folie se dit t'elle tandis que Michael semblait s'inquiéter de son état.

Tu disais quoi ? demanda t'elle poliment

Je disais qu'il y avait Ron la bas si tu voulais…

Elle se tourna pour en effet voir Ron près d'une petite maison parlant avec un autre homme. Elle sentait qu'il lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps a autre montrant peut être qu'il était heureux de la revoir.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne veut plus me parler…murmura Hermione une fois retournée du coté de Michael affichant un sourire bienveillant.

Je pense que ton départ forcé a revu son jugement, fit Michael tout sourire et faisant un signe de tête a Hermione lui désignant l'arrivée du roux.

En effet celui ci avait entreprit de venir à la rencontre d'Hermione et avait donné congé a son autre interlocuteur. Hermione était planté là à ne rien faire. Elle n'osait bouger. Cela avait fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait parlé à Ron. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Et lui qu'allait-il lui dire ? Une fois a leur hauteur, Ron afficha un faible sourire a Michael qui lui rendit.

Je vous laisse murmura celui ci adressant un dernier sourire a Hermione.

Ils étaient maintenant que tous les deux. Ron se dandinait sur ses pieds tandis que Hermione faisait son activité favorite depuis quelques jours, elle se tortillait les doigts. Ron regardait un peu partout où l'herbe devait être plus verte jusqu'à que Hermione perde patience et l'invite à parler.

Ron, murmura t'elle pour l'encourager

Hermione…Fit celui la regardant enfin mal a l'aise.

Oui ? Demanda t'elle toute timide avec un encouragement dans la voie pour qu'il continue dans sa lancée.

Je…je suis content que tu sois rentré.

Moi aussi, répondit t'elle en un sourire tout en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles ce qui fit rougir Ron.

Ces derniers jours, je me suis rendu compte que je me suis comporté comme un goujat, excuses moi…

Ron…Eclata en sanglot Hermione beaucoup émotive aux yeux du roux qui se sentait mal a l'aise. Et il le fit encore plus quand celle ci se jeta dans ses bras.

Hermione était tellement heureuse. Seulement deux phrases avaient suffis a oublier sa rancœur vis a vis de Ron. Mais dans ces temps difficiles il fallait être soudé, elle lui demanderait des comptes plus tard, aujourd'hui elle avait surtout envie de profiter de son meilleur ami qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à tout jamais. De loin un jeu brun avec une cicatrice observait la scène le sourire aux lèvres. Le trio était de retour.

Une foi détachée de ses bras Hermione le regarda longuement. Elle prit alors son air le plus sévère qu'il soit avant de dire.

Ronald Weasley vous vous laissez aller !

En effet celui s'était laissé poussé un début de barbe qui lui allait finalement assez bien. Ron se massa timidement le menton tout en souriant à Hermione.

Je vais rejoindre Enzo, murmura t'elle alors a celui ci

A Plus tard, murmura Ron mais elle était déjà partit.


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

Voila, alors la grande question est, est ce que je vais terminé cette histoire ce soir? Et bien non je ne penses pas... Désolé. Il fausara certainement attendre deux semaines. Bref je vous laisse dans un grannnnd suspens et j'imagine déja que beaucoup vont me détester.

Find love: Merci pour tout tes commentaires. La suite de l'autre, cela va être compliquée... Je vais tout de même essayer mais pas maintenant. Lucius et Narcissa ne sont pas mort au dernières nouvelles XD Il y a fallu que je vérifie dans mon histoire mais apparemment ils vont bien XD. il ne reste pas beacoup de chapitre et celui est décisif.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis touchée. je pensais pas que mon histoire aurait un si grand intéret et j'en suis agréablement surprise. Ce chapitre et probablement l'avant dernier donc profiter en bien ;)

* * *

Le vent soufflait dans les entrailles de la terre. Un vent calme qui ne faisait atteinte au silence pesant de la ville. Elle s'était évadée. Elle allait mal mais était en vie. Harry. Son Harry était venu la chercher. Elle lui en était tellement reconnaissante. Mais dans le même temps elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de sa bêtise. Drago. Il l'avait défendu mais elle, cette pauvre hypocrite était partit. Elle baissa les yeux de honte. Elle repensa. A tout, a cette année passé. A son fils désormais près d'elle a chaque instant de peur de le perdre. Ce soir, la vigilance avait été baissée et cela ne la rassurait pas. Quelques gardes étaient encore la mais la plupart dormait paisiblement sans doute attendant le lendemain avec méfiance et peur. Pourtant une lueur d'espoir venait abattre sa tristesse tandis que le ciel devenait clair de lumière. Elle sourit. Mahoma, il allait venir. Elle avait continué à lire ce fichu livre mais a quoi bon. Elle n'y trouvait aucune réponse. Assise sur un matelas en pleins milieu de la cour des catacombes avec des centaines d'autres personne dormantes pour la plupart, elle attendait. Tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit suspect. Ils avaient tous quitté leur maison pour faciliter les rassemblements au cas où. Son regard dévia de la grande porte barricadée au petit Enzo endormi emmitouflé dans une couverture. S'avait-il qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal ? Probablement. Les bébés ressentent beaucoup de chose malgré leur jeune âge. Elle balaya la cour du regard. De temps en temps une femme pleurait dans les bras de son mari. Un enfant le faisait dans les bras de sa mère. Et le père, dur et fier se contentait de réconforter tout le monde et de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Une silhouette vint à sa rencontre. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et finit par découvrir Michael. Elle la regarda longuement avant de s'installer a ses cotés. Certainement avait-il besoin de compagnie.

- Bonsoir… Commença-t-il en regardant avec douceur le petit Enzo.

- Bonsoir, répondit simplement Hermione en ramenant un peu plus contre elle la couverture et en proposant une à Michael qui la prit volontiers. Il regarda longuement la porte avant de prendre la parole.

- Cette porte ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

- Je sais, murmura Hermione

- J'ai été ravi d'apprendre qu'Harry avait réussi à te ramener.

- Il connaît les catacombes comme sa poche, sourit Hermione.

- J'aurais aimé le voir…Fit-il

- Je comprends, fit Hermione sachant pertinemment qu'il parlait de Drago.

- Il t'aime…fit Michael pour rompre leur silence pesant qui s'installait a l'annonce de Drago.

- Je ne sais pas…fit Hermione murmurant. Sans douter aurait-elle aimé que se que dise Michael soit vrai.

- Je te dis cela parce que moi aussi j'ai vécu loin de la femme que j'aime pour servir l'ennemie et je n'ai jamais cessé de penser a elle, fit t'il en désignant sa compagne dormant plus loin autour de nombreuses de ses amies.

- Tu étais espions, Drago est…La voie d'Hermione se cassa. Qu'était-il d'ailleurs ?

- Drago est dévoué à une cause juste, l'amour des siens. Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris.

- Michael, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, Drago Malfoy reste un Malfoy.

- Peut être. Sourit t'il a l'entente de la description de son ami qui reflétait l'homme qu'il aimait beaucoup en lui. Toujours est t'il que je m'inquiétais pour toi…

- Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle étonné.

- Mange, dors et boit. On a déjà assez de cadavre chaque jour et Drago me tuerait en personne

Hermione rigola. Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

Pourtant ses rires se perdirent dans un bruit sourd venant de la porte. D'ailleurs plus d'un l'avait entendue et beaucoup de tête était maintenant levé regardant partout autour d'eux. Le bruit se répéta encore et encore comme des balancements de tambours. La porte grinçait et bougeait au même rythme. La respiration saccadée d'Hermione n'arrangeait en rien à la peur de Michael. Une attaque. Hermione regarda autour d'elle paniqué. Les hommes et femmes de combats commençaient à se lever près à la bataille. Hermione cherchait désespérément Harry et Ginny. Mais où étaient-ils ? Les enfants commençaient à sangloter de la situation. Seamus prit alors la tête de l'assemblée au milieu de la cour. Hermione se leva, prenant Enzo dans ses bras. Elle vit Seamus à l'autre bout du groupe monté sur un tabouret pour mieux se faire voir.

- Ecoutez moi bien vous tous, Les enfants et les femmes qui ne combattent pas vont à l'arrière. Vous prendrez un passage secret qui amène a la partie arrière des catacombes. Vous attendrez le signal pour sortir par une petite ruelle. Mais attention, que si il y a le signal ! Cria-t-il. Harry ! Fit t'il alors en descendant du tabouret tandis que toutes femmes et enfants s'activaient a rejoindre l'endroit indiqué. Harry venait en effet d'arriver en compagnie de Ron et de Ginny.

- Harry, fit Seamus en se dirigeant vers lui, c'est maintenant. Harry lui fit un signe de tête et courut alors à son tour sur le tabouret pour ne faire face maintenant qu'a des hommes et femme près à se battre. Il fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en voyant au milieu de tous cela, Hermione avec dans les bras, son enfant.

- Ecoutez-moi ! Cria t'il alors a l'assemblée afin de se faire entendre et attirer l'attention. Ce qui fut chose faîte quand il vit des centaines de paires de yeux le regarder avec appréhension tandis que les battements de la portes incessants se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Il continua alors : Je vois dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur. Un jour peu venir où le courage des hommes faillira, nous abandonneront nos amis et briseront les liens de la communauté mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Aujourd'hui nous combattrons. Il ne peut y avoir de triomphe sans perte je le sais ! Mais tous ce que vous avez a décidez, c'est que faire du temps qui vous a été imparti. Alors choisissez ! Nous allons revoir notre monde en forme mais il n'y aura pas de victoire sans souffrance ni de liberté sans sacrifice ! Combattons ! Cria-t-il alors.

Un brouhaha incessant de cris retentit alors. Le combat pouvait commencer. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, toutes ces têtes qui croyaient en la victoire. Mais fallait-il vraiment y croire ? Mahoma n'était toujours pas la alors a quoi bon se battre. Elle se tourna vivement quand elle sentit qu'on lui prit le bras. C'était Harry. Il regarda longuement Michael avant de lui dire quelque chose qu'Hermione ne perçut pas. Elle ne percevait plus rien. Seuls les cris de la foule venaient à ses oreilles.

- Hermione ! Entendit-elle alors. Elle tourna alors la tête en signe d'approbation toujours le regard perdu dans cette foule de gens prenant les armes.

- Tu vas suivre Ginny a l'arrière, Vas y ! Cria Harry

Hermione ne protesta pas. Elle essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi ces gens qui hurlaient. Elle en aurait fait de même si la peur ne lui paralysait pas la voie. Elle perçut une tornade rousse près de la table en bois. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un et Hermione ne tarda pas à savoir qui quand elle vit son air soulagée en l'a voyant approcher avec son fils. Arrivée a sa hauteur celle-ci n'attendit même une seconde qu'elle jeta une déferlante de parole a son attention.

- Il faut venir Hermione, commença t'elle en lui prenant le bras pour la faire avancer. Tu comprends les catacombes sont grandes et il va falloir beaucoup marcher pour se retrouver à peu près en sécurité, allez vite la porte va céder, répéta t'elle en tirant Hermione vers le groupe de femme et d'enfants qui partait déjà vers surement un avenir meilleur.

Hermione se laissait tirer. Elle ne disait rien. Enzo avait commencé à sangloter a cause de toute cette agitation. Elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle voyait toutes ces femmes dirent au revoir a leur mari au cas ou ils ne se révéraient plus. Mais elle, avait-elle dit au revoir au sien ? A son époux comme disait Amélia. Et si elle ne le revoyait plus jamais.

- Hermione avances ! Cria Ginny à l'attention de son amie qui s'était désormais figé sur place.

Un vague tonnerre fit bouger grandement la porte. Ginny regarda celle-ci avec un air terrorisé.

- Hermione ! Supplia t'elle en l'a tirant.

- Ginny je…Pris enfin la parole Hermione en regardant elle aussi la porte. Il était derrière. Surement. Elle le sentait.

- Hermione il faut avancer, tous le groupe est déjà loin.

- Ginny, je vais te confier Enzo…murmura vaguement Hermione tout en regardant cette satané porte qui ne voulait lui montrer qui se cachait derrière.

Ginny commençait à comprendre. Des larmes vinrent à ses yeux aussi vite qu'elle comprit le manège d'Hermione.

- A non Hermione tu viens ! Cria Ginny au bord des larmes.

Hermione tourna alors son regard vers la rousse. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur son fils. Elle le confia a Ginny qui le prit a contre cœur.

- Ginny, il faut que je me batte ! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre à travers la foule. Vas-y, ils partent

- Mais Hermione, tu as un fils, viens !

- Ginny je reviendrais promis, finit par dire Hermione un petit sourire aux lèvres pour convaincre la rousse.

Elle lui fit ensuite un léger signe de tête afin que celle-ci rejoigne les autres. Ginny la regarda longuement. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir sans elle. Dans la laisser au milieu de ce combat. Hermione regarda longuement son fils qui la regardait désormais avec de grands yeux lui disant surement de rester avec lui. Hermione s'approcha délicatement du bout chou, lui fit un rapide baisé sur le front. Elle regarda alors Ginny. Elle était devenue une femme en si peu de temps.

- Va y…murmura t'elle a Ginny qui ne pu percevoir que le mouvement de ses lèvres tellement le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Ginny partit alors à reculons. Surement pensait-elle que Hermione changerai d'avis mais celle-ci se contenta de rester poster où elle était regardant son fils s'éloigner d'elle petit à petit. Puis comme pour oublier cette vision et forcer Ginny à partir plus vite elle se retourna pour faire face a son futur cauchemar. La porte et ce qui se cachait derrière. Elle balaya la foule du regard. Elle vit Michael auprès de sa femme, tous les deux baguette en main attendant que la porte cède.

De l'autre coté de la porte, les tentatives de faire céder celle-ci allait bon train. Voldemort et le chef du gang supervisait cela. De nombreux sorciers et monstres de la nuit aussi horrible les uns que les autres tentaient a coup de baguette magique et bras puissant en passant par les griffes acérées a faire céder cette fichu porte. Drago était à l'arrière, il regardait ce piteux spectacle. On lui avait interdit de combattre. Une fois cette porte ouverte, il irait rejoindre Hermione et l'emmènerait loin d'ici. Le Lord ne cessait de lui jeter de nombreux coup d'œil ainsi que son parrain qui se trouvait au coté de son maître. Pourquoi bon sens ne le tuait-il pas ? Drago s'était posé la question sans cesse. Il ne représentait désormais rien pour lui et pourtant, il s'évertuait à le garder près de lui. Il vit une silhouette sur le coté s'approcher de lui. Il ne la distingua pas nettement mais su tout de même tout de suite quelle était la personne maintenant debout a ses cotés.

- Tu ne les aide pas ? demanda t'il froidement

- Et toi ?

- Privée de combat

- Granger ?

- Peut être…Marmonna Drago

Blaise se mit à rire doucement. Jamais au grand jamais, un Malfoy n'avait renoncé au combat pour l'amour d'une femme.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait échapper ? Demanda-t-il alors tout en rapportant son attention sur la porte qui menaçait de fléchir à tout moment.

Mais Drago ne répondit pas à sa question. Il se consentit juste à soupirer et à espérer que cette porte tombe. Le temps était conté.

Il regarda encore une fois le Lord. Il vit son père lui faire la révérence avant de lui soumettre quelque chose. Drago sourit amèrement. Son père était une larve. Ils ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et cela ne le déranger vraiment pas plus que cela.

- Drago…Murmura Blaise qui fit sortir de sa léthargie le blond.

Drago le regarda incrédule tandis que Blaise lui indiquait d'un mouvement de tête la porte en train de tomber et laissant apercevoir déjà toutes les têtes qu'elles soient apeurées ou déterminées derrière.

- C'est partit…Fit durement Drago tout en commençant à avancer alors que déjà les premiers combattants avaient passé la porte.

Tout de suite les sorts coulèrent à flots. On ne voyait plus où on était et ce que l'on faisait la. De la poussière et de la magie demeurait entre les combattants. De la magie d'Amérique ainsi que de la magie Londonienne. Les moldues ne faisaient pas long feu et cela était à prévoir. Drago chercha désespérément des yeux Hermione en essayant d'éviter autant qu'il le pouvait le combat. Un cri, ou plutôt un rire vint à ses oreilles qui attirèrent son attention.

Harry et le Lord était en train de se battre et le Lord ne cessait de ricaner a chaque sort qu'il lui lançait.

- Tient bon Potter… murmura Drago qui décida de continuer ses recherches au milieu déjà, d'un tas de cadavres.

Les monstres des ténèbres ne faisaient pas de quartier, il fallait s'y mettre a plusieurs pour en immobiliser un mais on ne pouvait jamais vraiment le tuer. Drago a la vue de ce monstre sanguinaire vit son cœur se serrer. Pourvu qu'Hermione ne soit pas face à face avec cette chose.

Il continua alors sa route. Et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Un monstre de deux mètres de hauteur au moins se tenait juste au dessus d'Hermione. Celle-ci par terre couché le regardait terrifié et voyait déjà son heure venir. Il courut à sa rescousse bousculant au passage de nombreux mangemorts qui étaient censé être ses camarades. Il arriva à la hauteur du monstre, sortit sa baguette rapidement et envoya directement un sort contre cet immense loup garou.

Mais le sort ne fit que rebondir sur sa peau touffue. Le monstre pourtant l'avait bien sentit puisqu'il se retourna en direction de son agresseur. Hermione regarda avec de grands yeux Drago. Des yeux pleins de peur tandis que le monstre s'approchait doucement mais dangereusement de Drago. Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Fallait-t'il fuir ou lancer un nouveau sort. C'est ce qu'il fit.

- LIANUS ! Cria-t-il à travers le brouhaha. Le sort se percuta contre le monstre qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Drago crut même percevoir un certain sourire. Derrière Hermione s'était déjà relever et avait sortit sa baguette. Drago d'un seul regard la dissuada de faire quoique se soit. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Le monstre une fois arrivé a sa hauteur le regardé comme un moins que rien. D'un coup de pattes qui tira un cri de frayeur de la part des personnes autour, il envoya Drago contre une des maisons en ayant la ferme attention de le tuer. Drago se percuta d'une violence extrême contre le mur. Il était à moitié assommer et voyait Hermione regarder le spectacle avec supplice. Le monstre se rapprochait encore et encore toujours de lui. Si bien que celui-ci fut une nouvelle fois devant lui, de toute sa hauteur mais cette fois ci Drago était désarmé et a terre. Il sentait la fin venir, il ne voyait pas d'échappatoire a cela quand tout d'un coup le monstre juste au dessus de lui laissa échapper un cri de douleur laissant par la même occasion couler de la bave sur la cape de Drago.

Drago tourna la tête pleine d'espoir vers la personne qu'il n'espérait voir en cette heure si sombre et qui pourtant lui réchauffa le cœur. Se tenait là, debout, son fidele ami Michael auprès de ce qu'il comprit être sa femme. Et tous deux avaient lancé le sort de sorte que le monstre le laisse tranquille. Ce fut chose faite puisque le monstre se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le couple qui avait littéralement essayer de le tuer.

Pendant ce temps, telle une furie, Hermione avait courut vers Drago.

- Ca va ? Demanda t'elle en pleure tandis qu'elle le touchait de partout pour savoir si cela était bien réel.

- Ca va Hermione, la rassura Drago en un sourire tout en la regardant comme si c'était la plus belle merveille du monde.

Mais un brouhaha le sortit de sa contemplation. Le jeune couple venait de se faire éjecter a l'autre bout de la court d'un simple coup de queue et désormais le monstre pouvait reporter son attention sur Drago ainsi que Hermione qui était a ses cotés. Le monstre se mit alors à courir probablement dans l'intention de les écraser entre lui et le mur de la maison contre lequel ils se trouvaient. Hermione était la première en ligne et avant de ne faire quoique se soit, se couvrit la tête de ses bras protégeant par la même occasion Drago en attendant le poids du monstre venir s'écraser contre elle. Mais Drago en avait décidé autrement. Et sans que Hermione n'est pu réagir elle fut projeter par une paitre de bras loin de ce mur tandis que le monstre s'écraser contre celui-ci. Hermione mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle cherchant Drago du regard mais elle ne le trouva pas. Dans le même temps un éclair de lumière jaillit au milieu de la cour des catacombes. Une armée, visiblement de fantôme se tenait debout avant son maître devant. La bataille cessa ; Tous les regards se retournèrent vers cette soudaine arrivée.

- Mahoma…murmura Hermione plaine d'espoir. Drago, il y a Mahoma, rigola t'elle presque l'appelant de plus en plus fort pour qu'il accourt. Drago ? Fronça-t-elle alors les sourcils en ne le voyant pas. Dans le même temps elle vit le monstre se relever mais son levé fit de courte durée car un fantôme montant un cheval vint de son épée le déchiqueter en un seul coup. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ces fantômes étaient intouchable et certainement les plus fort. Elle détourna els yeux pour en effet voir que chaque ténèbres et mangemorts partait en fumée a leur contact. Le combat le plus rude était surement celui entre Mahoma et Voldemort et accessoirement Harry qui épuisé par le combat les regarder se batailler a coup de sort que personne n'aurait pu définir.

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. Et au milieu de l'amas de déchet qu'avait provoqué le monstre contre le mur, elle vit un corps étendu. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux et accourut vers celui-ci. Elle dégagea de nombreuses pierres lui barrant la route. Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larme tandis qu'elle retournait le corps vers elle. Drago était là, les yeux fermé, perdu de toute vie au premier regard.

- Drago ! Sanglota t'elle alors tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de le réveiller. Elle le secouait comme un prunier, criant et pleurant. DRAGO ! Criait t'elle encore plus fort quand elle entendu une silhouette venir près d'elle assez rapidement.

- Drago…murmura Neville

- DRAGO ! Continua de crier Hermione ne prêtant plus attention au combat qui se déroulait autour d'elle. De l'aide ! Cria t'elle tandis que Neville était partit en chercher. Elle regardait désormais partout autour d'elle dans l'espoir qu'une personne vienne l'aider.

- Hermione, entendit-elle alors en un souffle rauque et douloureux

- Drago ! S'exclama t'elle joyeuse en se retournant vivement a l'appel de son prénom.

- Je vais mourir…Fit Drago en faisant une grimace de douleur quand il tenta de se relever. Hermione vit avec horreur qu'il avait un morceau de poutre planté dans le thorax.

- Non Drago…NON, se remit à pleurer Hermione

- Hermione tu vas être forte…

- NON ! Cria Hermione, tu ne peux pas me laisser, pas maintenant, Drago tu…

- Tu es tellement belle, je… tu m'as appris a aimer et…

- Non Drago, fit t'elle en lui mettant le doigt devant la bouche, ne me fais pas une déclaration comme si tu allais mourir, pas maintenant…pleura t'elle. Elle prit alors un grand coup sa respiration. Tu es papa Drago, je…je n'ai jamais osé te le dire mais tu es papa, fit t'elle en pleurant et en lui souriant. Celui ouvrit juste des grands yeux pour finir par sourire. Tu vas vivre pour pouvoir le rencontrer tu m'entends.

- Tu t'occuperas de lui pour nous deux, je te fais confiance…murmura Drago perdant peu a peu connaissance.

- DRAGO ! cria-t-elle alors

- Je t'aime…

- DRAGO ! DRAGO ! Criait-elle de tout son corps.

- C'est bon Hermione les secours arrive. Entendit-elle de la part de Neville

Autour d'elle la bataille était terminée. Mahoma et son armée s'était évaporé et le gang restant avait transplané aussitôt que la menace en Amérique avait été atteinte. Tout le monde regardait maintenant le bilan désastreux de cette bataille. Une bataille rapide certes, mais lourde en conséquence…Voldemort était vaincu, son armée aussi. Mahoma avait été plus fort, certainement pour venger sa soeur. Malheureusement Voldemort n'était pas pas partit dans le royaume des songes seul...


	42. Chapter 42

Et bien voila, vous ne deviez pas avoir de mes nouvelles mais en fait je vais finir aujourd'hui. :) C'est gentil hien. ( Euh non pas vraiment, Drago. )

Oui bon Ok...Lisez ce petit chapitre hien :) Je vous en dit pas plus. Vous allez surement me détester mais bon...lol

Toujours est t'il qu'il ne manque plus que l'épilogue assez émouvant comme ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Après c'est sur de sur, vus ne me verrez plus avant au moins 10 jours puisque je n'aurais plus le choix XD XD XD

* * *

Le bruit incessant des machines ne faisait qu'accentuer la peur qui régnait dans cet établissement. Des pleures de temps en temps se faisaient entendre, qu'ils soient de joie ou de tristesse. Ce service était calme. Le service de la dernière chance. Beaucoup plus de monde venait s'y recueillir une dernière fois plutôt que de venir de la joie plein la tête. De nombreux couloirs et couloirs munis de nombreuses et nombreuses portes donnaient sur cette dernière chance. Sur eux. Ceux qui attendaient leur heure venir ou au contraire, les laisser tranquille pendant encore un bon bout de temps. Au bout d'un de ces couloirs se trouvait une petite salle où infirmère et visiteur se partageaient l'espace. C'était un hôpital, plus précisément l'hôpital de St Mangouste. La bataille était finie mais avant de partir pour de bon les ennemis avaient laissé quelques souvenirs douloureux. De nombreux sièges étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce et sur l'un d'eux se trouvait une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année à peine. Hermione attendait en silence. L'on pouvait voir encore les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues qu'elle avait versées quelques heures auparavant. Autour d'elle se trouvait quelques familles attendant l'heure fatidique où on leur dirait si oui ou non leur proche avait une chance de s'en sortir. Elle gardait la tête baissée. Elle repensait a ces bientôt deux années qui avaient été en partit catastrophique et pourtant… Pour elle, le pire était à venir, le pire était maintenant. La fin de la guerre ne lui faisait rien. Elle lui l'avait tellement recherché espérait désormais revenir en arrière.

- BIP BIP BIP ! Un bruit retentit dans tout l'étage.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent le souffle coupé tandis que des infirmières courraient à l' endroit où celui-ci s'était déclenché. Hermione leva elle aussi la tête. Pleine d'angoisse, elle se soulagea de voir qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas vers sa chambre. Et pendant que d'autres personnes baissaient la tête tout comme Hermione soulagé, on pouvait en entendre crier et pleurer. Car ce fameux Bip représentait la mort. Ce Bip signalait que le cœur ne marchait plus. Elle soupira longuement. Si elle avait autant peur c'est que ce BIP elle n'avait cessé de l'entendre a son arrivée a l'hôpital. Il mourrait. Elle le voyait et était tout simplement impuissante. Pourtant contre toute attente, il s'accrocha à la vie. Mais trop faiblement, si bien que tous ses jours étaient comptés. Hermione se leva lentement. Elle n'avait mangé depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et le simple fait de se lever lui donnait des nausées. Les autres relevèrent la tête. Il n'était pas commun depuis quelques jours de voir cette jeune fille bouger. Elle se contentait de rester là à attendre. Attendre un verdict qui ne venait pas. Elle avança fébrilement en face d'elle. Se dirigeant dans le même temps vers une salle fermée. Une grande vitre laissait entrevoir ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était pas plus gai que l'extérieur. Elle arriva à la hauteur de cette grande vitre. Elle leva alors le regard lourdement pour contempler le désastre. AU milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit. Autour, rien ne se laissait voir si ce n'est les nombreuses machines qui aidaient à respirer convenablement la personne étendu sur le lit. En effet, celle-ci avait de nombreux appareils respiratoires autour de lui, un tube lui bloquait désormais l'ouverture de sa bouche. Mais n'étant pas dans un hôpital moldue, c'était le stricte maximum au niveau machine. Tout le reste était procuré grâce à diverse potion et crème. Cette personne comportait un immense pansement épais vers le thorax où se trouvait il y a quelques temps un débris quelconque d'une maison. Son torse se levait difficilement au rythme de sa respiration.

- Drago…murmura Hermione en abaissant la tête contre la vite. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle était ici et lui aussi. Il n'était pas dans le coma, quelques fois il se réveillait, réclamant sa douce en jetant des regards partout. Dans ces moments là, elle rassemblait tout le courage qu'elle avait et rentrait dans cette pièce où la mort prenait peu à peu son règne. Elle le regardait à chaque fois les yeux pleins de larme. Il ne pouvait parler, cela la rendait encore plus malheureuse. Elle sentait qu'il abandonnait de jour en jour mais il ne fallait pas. Elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

- Hermione…fit une voie derrière elle et reconnut alors la personne en voyant son reflet dans la glace. Elle ne se retourna pas. Harry vint alors se positionner a coté d'elle. Il avait un bras cassé s'il ne faut pas dire broyé et sa tête rassemblait de nombreuses contusions mais l'on pouvait dire que dans l'ensemble, celui-ci avait eu de la chance. Celui-ci tenait dans ses bras l'unique enfant d'Hermione. Il babillait gaiement ne se doutant pas que l'homme couché en face de lui dans l'autre pièce était son papa.

Ils regardèrent ainsi tous les deux le malade. Hermione s'était retourné entre temps pour prendre le petit Enzo dans ses bras. Elle guettait la minute où Drago daignerait ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle lui redonne espoir et malgré qu'elle lui parle sans arrêt d'Enzo, cela ne semblait pas être assez. Une infirmière rentra alors dans l'entre du loup. Hermione retint son souffle. Elle vit alors la sorcière levait la tête et lui faire un signe de tête. Elle regarda Harry avant de lui faire un petit sourire et de prendre le chemin de la porte. Harry suivit ses pas calmement. Une fois dans la pièce, Hermione sentit la chaleur oppressante de celle-ci. Elle s'avança directement vers le lit sans une mesure tandis qu'Harry restait un peu en retrait. Voir son ennemie ici ne lui faisait pas le plus grand bien. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il aurait cru il y a quelques années.

- Drago, murmura Hermione pour obtenir son attention tout en lui prenant la main.

Celui-ci tourna de petits yeux en direction d'Hermione et on pu y lire sa surprise quand il vit le petit bout de chou trôné dans ses bras.

- Je te présente ton fils…murmura t'elle avec un sourire mêlé aux larmes. Drago se contenta de le regarder. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Tout le portrait de lui. Il t'a fait un dessin, continua Hermione tout en faisant apparaître une feuille de papier où de nombreuses couleurs cachaient le blanc. Sur celui-ci était dessiné trois bonhommes. Elle lui montra tout en lui disant : Il représente toi moi et lui.

Elle lui sourit. Drago ferma les yeux de bien être quand il la vit comme cela. Elle pleurait encore comme les premiers jours mais elle souriait dorénavant. Je suis venu avec Harry. Tu sais St Potty, fit t'elle en un petit rire.

A l'entente de son nom, Harry s'avança. Drago le regardait maintenant. Il n'avait plus rien de son regard arrogant ce qui en fit baisser les yeux Harry.

- Malfoy. Fit-il indigné de le voir comme cela.

Drago lui lança un regard qui voulait probablement dire : Et oui c'est moi, avant de reporter son attention vers son enfant. Hermione le déposa délicatement sur le coté du lit si bien que Drago pu le toucher quelque peu. Enzo le regardait avec de grands yeux, se demandant surement qu'elle était la grosse machine dans sa bouche mais il n'en tint pas rigueur et lui fit son beau sourire.

- C'est papa, mon cœur, fit Hermione en regardant Enzo

- Papa, répéta Enzo content de lui

- Oui c'est sa, fit Hermione séchant quelque peu ses larmes.

- Il ne faut pas rester longtemps, fit une voie alors derrière eux.

- Oui oui, je sais, murmura Hermione comme chaque jour ne cessant de regarder son amour. Elle ne le quittait des yeux, de peur peut être qu'il disparaisse.

- Je reviendrais avec Enzo. Fit-elle alors en guise d'au revoir.

- Malfoy reviens nous vite, ce contenta de dire Harry avec un regard pleins de bonne volonté tandis qu'il quittait la pièce laissant désormais seul Hermione avec lui.

- J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps tu sais… commença t'elle a pleuré. Je ne pars pas de toute façon, tu le sais…Je suis à coté.

Elle se baissa pour lui faire un baiser sur le front avant de prendre Enzo dans ses bras. Elle lança un dernier regard plein d'espoir en direction de Drago avant de quitter la pièce les larmes coulant à flot.

Le lendemain, Hermione Granger était toujours ici, à attendre. Enzo lui avait faussé compagnie. Elle était assise à la même place. Elle avait encore la tête baissée.

BIP BIP BIP !

Elle releva la tête de peur et la peur se fit encore plus sentir quand elle vit les infirmières se jetaient droit vers la chambre de Drago. Hermione se leva doucement, elle ne percevait plus rien. Plus le temps, plus le bruit autour d'elle ; Seul, elle voyait le corps de Drago de l'autre inanimé et sans vie et les infirmières toute autour qui tentaient de le ranimer. Un médicomage parvint en courant. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle avançait doucement mais surement a l'endroit où elle se trouvait hier. Regardant à travers la vitre, les larmes ne montaient pas. Elle attendait juste. Juste elle regardait. Elle voyait Drago. Celui-ci ne voyait plu son torse faire des allez venu. Il ne respirait plus. Sans suivit des minutes et des minutes de supplices. Des moments de frissons. Jusqu'au moment où plus rien. Une infirmière enleva délicatement la machine à respirer tandis que le médicomage regardait l'horloge en haut de la pièce. Hermione voyait cette image avec horreur. Elle vu encore plus l'horreur quand elle vit le médicomage lui lancé un coup d'œil pour enfin se décidé à venir la voir.

Il ouvrit la porte soigneusement et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione le regardant avec de grands yeux. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais les mots étaient certainement trop durs à dire.

- non...murmura Hermione plus pour elle-même tandis qu'elle reculait. NON ! Cria-t-elle cette fois se mettant à pleurer. Elle leva la tête en direction du corps inanimé, pleurant à chaude larme.NON ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau tout en lançant un coup de point à la vitre. Non non non ! fit t'elle tout en se laissant tomber, le poignet meurtrit contre le mur.

- Miss…tenta le médicomage.

- LAISSEZ-MOI ! Fit Hermione pleurant. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle réussit pourtant à voir une silhouette se diriger en courant vers elle.

- Hermione, entendit t'elle alors de la part de Michael

- Il est mort Michael, mort, fit t'elle en un sanglot

Michael prit du temps à percuter la nouvelle. Il se leva doucement de vers Hermione pour faire désormais au lit de Drago et celui-ci-dessus. Sans vie. Son regard lança des éclairs. Il prit le banc a ses coté afin de le balancer contre le mur

- PUTIN ! Cria-t-il tandis que le banc percutait le mur. Hermione criait de tristesse de plus belle.

- Je suis désolé, fit le médicomage tout en s'éloignant vers d'autre patient.

Michael mit du temps à s'en remettre. Puis après quelques minutes, il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione étalé par terre, pleurant encore.

- Allez viens on rentre…murmura t'il alors à l'adresse de celle-ci.

- je reste…

Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, viens. Il l'aida alors à se relever lui soutenant les bras.

Hermione, une fois levée tourna la tête vers le mort. Elle abaissa ses yeux a cette vue. Elle se mit ensuite à pleurer de tout son corps. Michael la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait supporter cette vision d'horreur.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle à Merlin

- C'est comme sa ma belle, il n'y a pas de réponse, allez viens. Fit Michael tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Hermione fronça alors les sourcils. Le dessin que lui avait offert Enzo était par terre. Drago devait le tenir dans ses mains au moment où il arrêter de respirer.

- Attend, murmura t'elle

Elle rentra difficilement dans la pièce. Elle s'approchait le plus lentement possible du corps. Drago était là, sans vie. Elle se baissa doucement pour ramasser le dessin et le remettre dans sa main.

- pour que tu ne nous oublies pas…murmura t'elle alors. Elle s'approcha de lui avec une infime douceur. Elle s'abaissa près de ses lèvres maintenant libres de toutes machines et dans un dernier effort l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime…murmura t'elle en larme. Elle regarda alors longuement. Entre temps les autres étaient arrivés. Tous. Neville, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron. Tous avaient appris la nouvelle, prévenus par Michael. Ils étaient désormais tous a la fenêtre regardant une princesse meurtrit par le chagrin. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Car oui, eux aussi laisser couler quelques larmes.

- Tu vas nous manqué…fit Hermione

Elle sortit alors en silence comme si le bruit troublerait désormais le sommeil du blond. Le blond. Celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui était mort sous ses yeux.

Elle rentra silencieusement dans ce qui avait été leur appartement avant la guerre. Il était resté le même et pourtant était chargé de souvenir. Elle s'avança difficilement dans le couloir, regarda difficilement la porte d'entrée.

_- Malfoy on t'a jamais apprit la politesse ? demanda Hermione tout en ouvrant a l'importun._

_- Pas pour toi Granger, répliqua t'il tout en allant directement dans le salon sans un merci._

Elle ferma les yeux. Merlin, souvenir reste où tu es pensa t'elle a cet instant sentant les larmes menaçant de revenir a chaque instant. Les autres l'avaient légèrement devancé la laissant seule. Elle n'était revenue ici depuis longtemps. Les autres avaient emménagé après la guerre, elle, avait emménagé à l'hôpital. Elle s'avança timidement vers ce qui avait été sa cuisine il y a deux ans. Deux ans. Que cela horriblement long, pourtant elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle s'adossa à la porte de celle-ci. Regardant à l'intérieur. Le calendrier d'il y a deux ans était encore la. Les chaises aussi…

_- Je t'ai fait peur Granger ? demanda sournoisement Drago_

_- Je viens chercher à boire alors ne m'embêtes pas ! S'énerva Hermione_

_- Moi aussi, fit t'il souriant, on boit notre verre d'eau ensemble ? demanda t'il _

Elle recula de peur de la cuisine. Trop de souvenir en ressortait. Elle tourna la tête effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait. Tous lui faisaient rappeler Drago. En face d'elle se trouvait désormais encore l'entrée mais aussi le salon, la salle de bain, la porte de la chambre de Drago. Il se trouvait tout.

_- Je t'invite Granger ? _

Elle avança timidement vers sa chambre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle n'avait jamais osé rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle prit un profond soupir avant de pousser la porte. A l'intérieur se trouvait un coté vert pour Drago et un coté rouge pour Neville. Elle balaya son regard dans la pièce pour enfin se décider à rentrer. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers son lit. Elle sourit, il était magnifiquement bien fait. C'était Drago. Elle jeta alors son regard vers une petite commode dont un des tiroirs était un peu ouvert. Son regard se posa sur un petit bout de papier. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit un peu plus en grand le tiroir de la commode pour apercevoir en fait une photo. Mais que ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit que c'était elle sur la photo. Elle fronça les sourcils. N'avait-il pas dit que…?

_- Ou l'as tu eux ? Demanda alors Hermione gentiment tout en continuant de regarder la photo avec plaisir._

_- Severus me l'a ramené. Répondit Drago comme s'il avait été un gamin prit en faute._

_- Je me disais…Répondit souriant Hermione_

_- Quoi ? demanda perplexe Drago_

_- Cette photo date du déménagement et on peut dire qu'a cette époque notre entente n'était pas des plus cordiale alors cela m'aurait étonné que tu possèdes une photo de moi, répondit t'elle en le regardant désormais pour voir sa réaction._

_- En effet, fit t'il en se grattant la tête et souriant bêtement. On s'habitue à ses choses la, surtout quand on se retrouve dans un cachot puant avec eux. Finit-il par dire rigolant alors à la tête d'Hermione désormais mis en colère mis amusé._

_- Et bien, une fouine est difficile a apprivoisé. Répondit-elle en un rire._

Après mure réflexion, c'est vrai qu'il avait eu l'air gêner. Les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Hermione à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Par Merlin…murmura t'elle en se laissant tomber à genou la photo toujours dans les mains…

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était couché sur le tapis a coté du lit de Drago. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle se contentait de garder cette photo dans les mains. Elle l'avait depuis si longtemps. Se pourrait t'il qui l'aimait depuis tous ce temps. Elle secoua la tête de ses pensées. Couché par terre, les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne bougerait plus.

Des heures et des heures passèrent ainsi. Jusqu'à qu'une des personnes de l'appartement décide de venir la voir. Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête. Ses larmes avaient inondé une partie du tapis. L'autre s'allongea dessus. Une fois allongé tout comme Hermione, il tourna la tête vers celle-ci.

- Quand j'ai perdu ma femme j'en ai voulu au monde entier…commença Michael.

En effet celui-ci l'avait perdu lorsque le monstre les avait envoyés de l'autre coté de la cour.

- Je me disais que c'était injuste et qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

- Ou tu veux en venir ? demanda Hermione sanglotant

- Que Drago ne le méritait pas mais que c'est comme sa… Finit en un souffle Michael

Hermione ferma els yeux un instant. Non Drago ne le méritait pas. La femme de Michael non plus.

- pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors

- je ne sais pas…

- Pourquoi ?! Demanda-t'elle en criant tout en restant obstinément couché par terre.

- La vie réserve parfois des surprises…je suis désolé.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait un regard triste, elle aussi. Elle le regarda alors avec des yeux de petites filles.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé Michael…moi aussi, fit t'elle.

- Hermione…murmura t'il tandis que celle-ci se mit à pleurer de tout ce qu'elle put. Elle pleurait pleurait comme si toute la terre s'écroulait. Les larmes coulaient à flot, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Michael décida de rester la a attendre. Il fallait qu'elle évacue tout. QU'elle oublie son chagrin.

-Je ne peux pas…Michael… continuait à pleurer Hermione. NON ! Criait-elle.

- Tu as un fils Hermione…

- Son père est mort… pleura Hermione. Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Je l'ai perdu Michael, je l'ai perdu. Finit pleurant Hermione.

- je sais Hermione, je sais… se mit alors a pleurer Michael. C'est dur, renifla t'il mais tu vas y arriver, tu es une grande dame Hermione.

- je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, je ne peux pas. Murmura Hermione en se calmant peu à peu.

- Enzo a besoin de toi et tu ne vas pas décevoir Drago. Murmura Michael séchant ses larmes. Allez lèves toi.

Hermione regarda longuement la main tendu de Michael. Mais elle ne pouvait la prendre. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle avait envie de mourir. Qu'une seule envie demeurait dans son esprit. Revoir Drago.

Voila, malgré la fin tragique, j'espère qu'il vous plait. J'ai essayer d'y mettre toute l'émotion dont j'était capable.

Je m'excuses de ce pas auprès de:

Nini Wealsey: Moi aussi je voulais que cela se finisse bien mais je penses qu'il ne le faut pas. Je penses qu'il faut que Hermione se souvienne de cet amour comme d'un amour caché de la guerre. Plutôt que dêtre accompagné de Drago pour la rentrer a Poudlard de son petit. Je sais pas, cette vision ne me plait pas...Pourtant moi aussi je gueule quand Drago meurt XD Tu auras une certaine Happy End a l'épilogue très émouvante même si Drago ne seras pas la. Enfin si il sera la mais indirectement. XD Enfin bref tu veras.

Valalyeste: Les sorts de protection sont mis. tu avoueras que ce chapitre est très émouvant. Non ? lol Bon vraiment désolé a toi aussi mais comme je l'ai expliqu" a Nini Weasley la fin ne pouvait être autrement. De plus, il l'a vut son petit bout dans ce chapitre. Bon, c'était pas vriment la joie mais il l'a vu. J'ai eu du mal après toutes vos reviews a continuer l'histoire dans mon optique des choses. Surtout en lisant la tienne mais j'ai tenu! MDR. Il faut comprendre que ce prendre un monstre dans la gueule bah c'est dur lol

Mione2509: Tu as remarqué Oui j'ai voulu le préciser que c'était le discour d'Aragorn mais cela cassait toute l'ambiance du moment si l'auteur intervenait en pleins milieu de la bataille donc je me suis tut Tu auras remarqu" queDrago a vu son fils. C'était nécessaire. Il pouvait partir serein je penses après cela.

Hamataroo: Drago pour ta gouverne est au paradis XD lol Non sérieusement je penses que dans la continuité de l'histoire, il le fallait non ? ( NON) Ok XD . Quand je relis ce que 'jai écrit j'ai un ti pincement au coeur. J'ai envie d'éffacer et de le faire vivre mais... Mais sa ne serait pas aussi bien donc voila :)

Christine: Je t'imagine derrière ton petit écran a guetter que ton chef ne te voit pas! LOOOL D2solé mais comme tu as vu, la fin n'est pas des plus joyeuse. Merci pour ta review et de prendre autant de risque pour ma petite histoire lol

nini: Merci pour ta reviews. non c'est pas juste. Hermione ne cesse de se le répéter et mo aussi. Limite j'en pleurait alors que c'est moi qui avait les commandes XD Bref j'ai gfait ce que je sentais le mieux pour l'histoire. lol

Find love: Voila le dernier, mais attention, il est prévu qu'il y est un épilogue? Peut être même aujourd'hui. D2solé que se soit la fin, vraiment, moi aussi sa me fait bizare. mais l'année prochaine, c'est a dire en septembre, je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrir, je me devais donc de la finir. Sinon je l'aurais continuer encore et encore lol


	43. Chapter 43

* * *

Voila l'épiloque tend attendu. Assez court mais bon. J'ai un peu perdu le fil de cette histoire et je me maudit que se siot bientôt la rentrée parce que j'aimerais en écrire une autre mais se ne sera pa possible. Bref. J'espère que ce tout dernier chapitre va vous plaire. XD

Nefenti: Euh oui, bon c'est vrazi c'est triste. Le pire tu es sur? lol Non sérieusement j'en suis fier moi... Enfin pas d'avoir tuer le blond mais sinon j'en suis fier. Lol

Nini: De rien, j'ai aimé partager cette histoire parce je sais pas...elle me touchait assez. L'épiloque n'est pas sensationnel mais sa fin risque d'en mettre plus d'un en transe. loool tu veras. ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas

Niniweasley: Merci a toi aussi. Moi non plus 'jaime pas quan il meurt. XD Mais bon je suis porté dans les no happy end... Enfin quoique avec cet épiloque on pourrait se le demander XD XD je n'en dit pas plus.

Findlove: alors je l'ai tuer et j'ai tout gacher tout simplement pour la continuation de l'histoire XD XD un Drago vivant, cela n'allait pas. Je penses quand même te faire plaisir un minimun dans cet épilogue ;) Mais attention juste un peu. Lol Hermione va vivre heureuse... :):) Bon sans Drago mais quand même. Lol Merci pour tes reviews en grand nombre :) ET NON MICHAEL NE SE METTRA PAS EN COUPLE AVCE HERMIONE! mdr ! cela ne mettait même pas venu a l'esprit figure toi XD XD

Mione2509: Voila l'épilogue. Comme je l'ai dit au dessus. Hermione et Michael ne seront pas ensemble. Cela détruirait la petite magie de cette histoire :)

Ninia Black: Un grand merci pour ta reviews. moi aussi j'en pleures XD loool J'espère que cet épiloque te plaira. Voila.

* * *

Le son de la cloche retentit. Le bruit se propagea dans tous le parc rivalisant avec le champ des sirènes du lac. Ce bruit pourtant si faible couvrit la totalité des personnes présentes sur l'herbe. Comme un signal, elles se dirigèrent toute vers un coin du parc. Il faisait beau dans l'ensemble. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel si bien que l'on pouvait deviner bientôt midi. De nombreux enfants courraient un peu partout, criant au passage lorsque le monstre marin du lac se manifestait. Le vent venait faire danser les brins d'herbes ainsi que les robes d'été des dames. Aout était réputé pour être un mois des plus chauds. Une jeune femme avançait en compagnie de ses nombreux amis au milieu de la foule allant rejoindre les nombreuses tombes disposées au fond du parc. Elle était triste et était énormément fatigué. Elle n'aspirait qu'a une envie c'était de partir, que tous ces gens partent. Qu'elle soit seule. Mais rien à faire, ils étaient tous autour d'elle a papoté comme si de rien n'était. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir plus loin a coté du fils Potter, le sien. Il était d'une blondeur inégalable et conservait son air hautain à tout moment. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec le fils d'Harry. Cela avait étonné beaucoup de monde. Enzo et Albus. Ils étaient encore un peu petits mais pourtant on savait qu'ils ne lâcheraient jamais. Au coté de ces deux garçons se trouvait une petite fille aussi blonde que son Enzo. Cela parait normal à ceux qui savent qu'ils sont frère et sœur. Hermione abaissa la tête. Deux fois pour deux enfants. Quelle ironie. Son ancien compagnon s'avait bien faire les choses. 8 ans avait passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Enzo rentrerait a Poudlard l'année prochaine tandis que la petite Ange resterait au coté de sa maman. Hermione sentit qu'on on lui pressait le bras. Elle tourna alors la tête violemment pour découvrir sa meilleure amie. Elle l'a regardé incrédule se demandant surement a quoi pouvait bien penser Hermione. Hermione fit un semblant de sourire avant de la suivre au milieu de la foule non sans perdre du regard ses enfants. Les tombes se rapprochaient de plus en plus tandis qu'Hermione sentait son cœur battre a la chamade. Arrivé à leur hauteur, tout le monde s'arrêta. Le silence se fit tandis qu'un vieux monsieur monta sur une estrade posé juste devant le cimetière improvisé. Il attendit le silence totale tandis qu'Hermione attendait avec impatience déjà la fin de son discours.

- Messieurs, Mesdames, Miss… Il se tut un instant. Le vue de toutes ses têtes décomposées devant lui ne devait pas être un spectacle captivant. Hermione soupira. Jamais elle n'allait tenir jusqu'au bout. Elle aurait aimé être une petite fille et joué à coté avec toute l'insouciance qu'est capable une petite fille.

- Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer cette fin de guerre. Chaque année, nous nous rejoignons ici pour nous rappelé de ce moment tragique.

Pour Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle n'en avait jamais eu le courage avant et cette année Ginny avait réussi à la convaincre de l'accompagner étant donné que Harry n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement.

- Derrière mois sont disposés les héros de guerre, continua le vieil homme et nous somme là pour rendre hommage a ces grands hommes… Ces hommes qui nous ont sauvés la vie…

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus, elle voulait qu'il se taise. Qu'est ce qu'il en savait de tous lui ? Rien. Alors qu'il se taise. Elle baissa la tête mais une impression d'être observé la lui fit relever. Une femme la regardait d'un mauvais œil. Hermione soupira encore. C'était une tante de Drago qui ne supportait pas savoir Hermione de la famille. A la fin de la guerre, le ministre avait fait en sorte que chaque femme tatoué ou sous contrat en soit libéré. Le sortilège avait été dur à trouver mais ils avaient trouvé. Mais Hermione n'avait plus envie de s'en séparer. De toute façon Drago était mort, elle était pratiquement libre. Elle avait préféré officialiser cette union afin d'acquérir des droits qu'elle n'aurait eu autrement. La famille Malfoy l'avait vu d'un mauvais œil croyant qu'elle en voulait à leur argent. Mais ce qu'Hermione voulait c'était juste être libre. Et si elle n'officialiser pas une union, elle serait considérer comme esclave de Drago a vie. Où alors elle annulé la marque. Son choix avait été rapide. Elle détourna la tête de cette vilaine. Elle avait craché son venin si elle le voulait. Elle ferma les yeux un instant essayant de respirer l'air et imaginant que c'est Drago qui la caresse. Vint alors à ses oreilles, le bruit des cris des enfants en train de jouer. Ils avaient tous l'ai si heureux. Elle aurait aimé s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller tant que Drago ne le serait pas lui-même. Malheureusement il y avait les enfants et elle ne pouvait leur faire cela, elle les aimait trop. Soudain, elle sentit la même secousse sur son bras. Elle devina évidement Ginny. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Le vieil homme avait finit son discours et désormais chacun se dirigeait vers la tombe qui le concernait. Hermione eu un sourire amer. Certaines tombes n'avaient pas de visite, certaines en avaient presque trop. Elle tourna la tête cherchant du regard la vielle tante puisqu'elle devait surement se diriger elle aussi vers la tombe de Drago mais elle n'en fit rien. Il n'y eu que Ginny et elle. Hermione tourna alors la tête cherchant du regard ses enfants. Elle les trouva adossé près d'un arbre.

- Enzo, Ange ! Cria Hermione

Ceux-ci vinrent aussitôt vers la tombe ou se trouvait leur maman. Enzo se tut directement. Il venait tous les ans avec Ginny et avait appris de lui-même à se taire et a penser fort à son papa. Ange quant a elle, venait ici pour la première fois et malgré quelques minimes connaissances sur son papa, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de preuve concrète qu'il existait. Ginny sourit un instant a Hermione avant de lui presser légèrement l'épaule et de se diriger vers d'autres tombes. Hermione elle continuait à regarder effaré la tombe. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à ses enfants.

Sur celle-ci se trouvait une photo magique. Une tête blonde y souriait, faisant quelques clins d'œil séducteurs comme il savait bien les faire. Au dessus de sa tête était écrit :

_Drago Malfoy_

_Victime de la guerre. 1989-2007_

Les larmes montèrent rapidement aux yeux d'Hermione.

- Maman ?

Elle tourna la tête vivement pour découvrir Enzo la regarder inquiet tandis que la petite touchait à présent la photo de ses petits doigts.

- Je te présente ta fille Drago…murmura Hermione tout en regardant intensément la photo de son ancien compagnon.

- Il l'a connaît tu sais. Fit Enzo en mettant de l'eau dans un des pots de fleur qu'il avait amené.

- Hein ? Sortit de sa rêverie Hermione

- Je lui en ai déjà parlé…

Hermione sourit. Enzo parlait à son papa. Il fallait qu'elle vienne ici plus souvent, Enzo semblait en avoir besoin. Quoique l'année prochaine il aurait tout le bénéfice de venir se recueillir quand il veut a la tombe se son père puisque que le cimetière de guerre avait été installé dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Maman c'est papa ? demanda Ange tout en se rapprochant de sa maman pour lui prendre la main.

- Oui mon cœur c'est lui.

La petite fille se tut pour imiter le silence de son frère et de sa mère. De loin, cela représentait un charmant tableau de famille. La guerre était loin maintenant et elle avait emmené avec elle de nombreuses personnes qui étaient cher au cœur d'au moins une personne. La guerre est injuste, quelque soit le camp que nous prenons. Dans tous les cas le but est de survivre.

- Enzo, Ange, allez rejoindre Ginny, murmura Hermione au bout de quelques minutes de recueille.

Enzo prit la main de sa sœur pour l'entrainer dans un autre recoin du cimetière afin d'y trouver Ginny.

Hermione pu enfin se laisser aller a ses larmes. Elle sanglota tout d'un coup se laissant tomber a genou contre la tombe de son bien aimé. Elle ne pouvait enlever ses yeux humides de larmes de la photo disposée en fac d'elle montrant un jeune homme arrogant, fier et heureux.

- Je…Mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge noué. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle y avait réfléchit pendant 8 ans. 8 années à réfléchir à ses futures paroles mais une fois en face de lui, comme lorsqu'il était vivant, elle se tut.

- Ne m'en veux pas de n'être pas venu plus tôt… Je ne pouvais pas, je ne savais pas quoi te dire…tu m'as toujours sortit les mots de la bouche…finit-elle en un sourire. Elle était désormais agenouillée sur la tombe et avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle regardait intensément le Drago de la photo comme si cela était le vrai.

- J'ai apprit qu'au manoir Malfoy, il y avait désormais un portrait de toi…Ils ne m'en ont bien entendu pas laissé approcher…Mais à vrai dire si je t'avais de nouveaux devant moi, je ne saurais pas quoi te dire. C'est vrai de quoi parlerions nous ? Le grand Malfoy doit être dans toute sa splendeur, continua t'elle en un rire. Me réclames-tu ? Je me suis souvent demandé cela, je me suis dit que peut être tu exigeais Hermione de pied ferme devant ton tableau afin de discuter avec toi. Fit-elle tout en souriant malgré les larmes. Sache que je suis officiellement ta femme depuis de nombreuses années. Je n'ai pas participé au sortilège d'annulation de la marque. C'est pourquoi j'ai tous les droits sur ce fameux tableau. Mais je n'ai même pas eu le courage pendant 8 ans de venir te voir à ta tombe, alors te voir me parler…

Hermione se tut. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes et elle aurait juré que la photo de Drago lui intimait de demander son tableau et de le garder pour elle.

- Je…Hermione sanglota de nouveau. Je meurs chaque jour. Tu n'es plus là. Je me demande où tu es. Et même si tu es dans un tableau, tu n'en es pas moins mort…Ton fils va rentrer dans Poudlard l'année prochaine. Il va y rentrer sous le nom Malfoy, j'imagine que tu veux qu'il soit a Serpentard…sourit-elle. Navré de te décevoir mais ton fils n'a rien de toi dans le caractère a par peut être une certaine froideur. Par contre Ange risque d'aller à Serpentard. C'est une vraie chipie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te promets de venir te voir plus souvent… Tu connais Hermione Granger, elle tient ses promesses.

- Hermione ! Cria Ginny a l'entrée du cimetière.

- je dois y aller, murmura Hermione en tournant la tête à nouveau vers la photo de son bien aimé. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu te voir…

Elle se leva lentement non sans lâcher des yeux le regard heureux de Drago. Elle était une des dernières à se recueillir sur sa tombe. Elle soupira longuement avant de commencer à marcher dans l'allée principale. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle avait à faire…

10 jours plus tard…

- Tu veux que te laisses seul ? demanda Harry conscient de l'épreuve que va affronter sa meilleure amie.

Hermione hocha la tête afin qu'Harry quitte la pièce. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce reculé de sa maison. Une pièce, ou plutôt un couloir qui ne comportait rien mis à part le futur cadre qu'Hermione compte accrocher. En effet elle tenait dans ses mains un tableau de taille moyenne caché par un voile. Elle cherchait le meilleur endroit pour le maître et quoi bon une petite pièce vide ensoleillé afin d'être tranquille quand on y veut s'y recueillir ? Harry répondit donc a sa demande en sortant de cette pièce non sans un regard d'appréhension vis-à-vis de sa meilleure amie. Hermione ne respirait presque plus, seul ce que le tableau allait dévoiler l'intéressait. Elle positionna à l'aide sa baguette magique le tableau de manière bien droite. Une fois sa besogne terminé, il ne restait plus qu'a dévoilé la toile. Elle respira un bon coup tout en dégageant de sa main droite le bout de tissus. Une foi celui-ci par terre elle releva la tête difficilement comme si le mal était devant elle avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

- Hermione…

- Drago…murmura t'elle

* * *

Voila, j'aurais fait une suite assez comique entre nos deux tourteraux si j'avais eu le temps ... J'en meurt d'envie mais bon. Si quelqu'un veut reprenre le flambeau. Allez y. ;) Laissez aller vos idées. Faite évoluer la relation de Drago et Hermione a travers une pièce et un cadre. Je penses que cela aurait pu faire un très belle fic mais malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui pourra la faire.

J'adore ma fin sur le - hermione ... - Drago

Cela met un certain suspens comme si il allait y avoir une suite XD XD Bref j'espère avoir redonner le sourire a ceux qui croyaient que Drago ne se manisfesterait plus... Et bien si! LOL

Merci a tous de m'avoir suivit :)

* * *


	44. ANNONCE

ALors je n'ai pas pu résister a répondre un peu a vos reviews très très gentille... :) :)

PS : JE VAIS SUREMENT PUBLIER DES CHAPITRES INEDITS SI J'AI LE TEMPS DE LES ECRIRE.

DANS CE CI , IL Y AURAIT

- L'ACCOUCHEMENT DE HERMIONE

- LE RETOUR DE DRAGO PARMIS LES MANGEMORTS

- HARRY QUI APREND POUR HERMIONE ET SON ENFANT, ET DONC DU PERE QUI N'EST AUTRE QUE DRAGO

SI CELA VOUS TENTE, N'HESITER PAS A REVENIR VOIR DE TEMPS EN TEMPS :) :)

Valalyeste: C'est vrai que j'aurais pu opter pour le fantôme mais cela faisait qu'il pourrait mttre son nez partout et je me suis dit que non. lol Je veux avant tout que Hermione avances dans la vie sans un fontôme tout le temps derrière elle XD XD XD Je 'nai pas gardé sa vrai date de naissance car j'ai mit au PIF MDr vraiment désolé mais la flemme de réfléchir... Merci d'avoir rajouter ma fic dans tes favoris, cela donne un certain prestigie... NON ? ok lol Et c'est tout a mon honneur d'être présente sur ton disque dur loooool. Le maître dans l'épilogue n'était pas volontaire mais maintenant que tu m'en as fait la remarque je préfère comme cela. Je ne sais pas sa me plait .

Ninia Black: Merci merci pour ta reviews, je ne referais pas de fic désolé :X bisouuus

Nini Weasley: J'aime faire pleurer les gens... Non je rigole ( pas drole je sais ) . Je voulais le manifester en chair et en os pendant un moment. Genre faire un espère de truc avce le médicomage de la salle qui a annoncé a Hermione que Drago était mort. Genre Severus aurait ammené une potion a Drago pour la boire et par conséquent changer de corps avec le médicomage qui en fait n'est pas un vrazi médicomage mais un membre de l'ordre très malade qui n'a plus qu'une chose a faire c'est mourrir. MMMDDRR je ne sais pas si tu as tout comprit et en tout cas je trouvais cela un peu trop tirer par les cheveux XD Merci pour ta review

Mia Granger Malfoy, tu as presque trouvé tout les films dont je me suis inspiré a part la croisée des mondes. Celui la je ne m'en suis pas inspiré du tout XD XD Merci merci pour toutes tes reviews. Je vois que tu aimes et ca me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop être décu a la fin ( on s'est jamais lol ) en tout cas merci merci

Find love: merci pour tout tes reviews. J'aurais bien continuer l'histoire d'amour a travers un tableau mais bon XD XD bisous


End file.
